


【翻译】坚如磐石

by lisanyao



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanyao/pseuds/lisanyao
Summary: 自从十三岁阿泰尔他意识到自己是个omega的那年以来，他就知道他的身体永远不会属于他自己。当大导师准许他作为一个刺客继续待下去时，他以为他已经战胜了他的命运，但即使是成为有史以来最年轻的刺客大师也无法拯救他。在所罗门神殿那个半失败的任务之后，他被当做工作的报酬赠予给了马利克。马利克不想要阿泰尔，但是他并没有放过这个让阿泰尔认清自己身份的机会。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immovable, unbreakable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685119) by [Cards_Slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cards_Slash/pseuds/Cards_Slash). 



> 原作者注：这并不是一个愉快的故事。这里面有很多悲伤的主题。这并不是一个愉快的爱情故事。一开始的时候几乎不会有什么令人开心的事情。但是如果你足够耐心，这会逐渐变好的。请谨慎阅读。
> 
> 译者：  
> 第一次翻译大长篇，各种表达不当、语句不通顺都是我的锅，欢迎大家捉虫！我会努力慢慢填坑的，感谢大家的耐心和支持！  
> 喜欢本作的请一定要去原作者大大下面留个kudos发个言哦！  
> A huge thank-you to Card_Slash for bringing us such an amazing work!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：感谢帮忙beta第1、2章的 @Indifeso, 简直小天使么么哒(づ￣ 3￣)づ

      阿泰尔蹲在房屋的边缘上，白绳子长长的末端懒洋洋地轻扫着他下方的地面。悬在他右肩上正方的烈日像是一团热辣辣的火球，将他的影子从地面拉伸到了离他有一段距离的建筑物上。此时此刻，他正无意识地在手指间转动着飞刀，这个小动作（一个他戒不掉的神经质的坏习惯）只能从他胳膊影子的轻微摆动看出来。他在等待着（经常在等待）他的目标；他在城市中跟踪了这个目标两天，以便展开他日常工作。他在等待着他的机会，好让他能悄悄地溜下去，跟踪那个男人到一个隐蔽的拐弯处，然后将一把利剑插进他的胸膛。

      这是他被赋予刺客大师这个头衔（尽管这个晋升遭到了强烈的反对）之后，他所接手的最普通的和最无聊的刺杀之一。他的腿因为长时间的蹲伏而疲惫不堪，在他背上缓缓滑下的汗水就足以让他将耐心抛到脑后，转而考虑直接在男人家里将他就地解决掉。一旦一发致命，男人美丽的妻子并不足以构成威胁（除非她尖叫起来）。然后阿泰尔就可以做些更有趣的事情（比如说观察草的生长）。在他几乎要决定来个信仰之跃然后用点更直接的方法找出他的目标时，一只正在接近他的动物所发出的响声让他分了心。

      那是一只肮脏的狗，灰尘仆仆，瘦骨嶙峋。还有其他的几只紧跟在后，大概有三四只，正用它们泛着白沫的鼻子从空气中嗅着什么。被渴求配偶的欲望驱使着，这三只雄性一定花了一整个早上对它们的目标穷追不舍。现在，雌性近在眼前，一场恶战在凶狠的咆哮和龇起的利齿中展开。那只母狗饶有兴趣地观看着，仅仅在其中一只雄性尝试脱离战场来接近她的时候发出咆哮。

      阿泰尔实在是太分心于这场血腥的战斗，以至于他忽略了目标无声地到来。男人聒噪的笑声让他顿时警觉——这些野兽的闹剧让男人愉悦地点着头，暂停下了脚步来观看结局。（最终）并不是体型最大的那只赢了，而是最狡诈的那只。唯一的胜利者为它的胜利感到沾沾自喜，正因为阿泰尔的目标有胆子接近它而冲着他龇牙低吼。从屋顶上跃下，跨步向前将利刃捅进了男人的胸膛，整个流程不费吹灰之力。男人目瞪口呆的神情一点点地打碎了他对着狗群所露出的令人恼火的微笑。当男人转动湿漉漉的眼珠望向阿泰尔的（因为被兜帽遮住而模糊的）脸时，他眼中先前被母狗无用的低吼和嚎叫声激起的赞许变成了震惊。他肮脏的手试图抓住阿泰尔的手臂，却从他的袖子一直滑落到红色的腰带上。

      男人的嘴巴被一阵突然的咳嗽染红，溅出的血在他黄色的牙齿间弥漫开来，一丝混杂着鲜血的唾液缓缓地从下唇溢出。只需几秒，男人（就这样被洞穿）的心脏就会放弃挣扎，直到他血管中的血液停止流动，直到他的肺部发僵，直到他的（急需鲜活生命所支撑的）大脑逐渐迟钝、最后走向死亡。但是这几秒时间就足以让无数的念头和疑问在他脸上闪过，让他挣扎着从他无力的咽喉中挤出些 _什么_ 。但他没有发出任何声音。在阿泰尔退后一步、将男人的尸体丢在一处墙壁看起来即将坍塌的房屋边、埋进一堆皱巴巴的布料中之前，他都没能发出一声呻吟。他从衣袋里揪出一根羽毛，在男人胸口处涌出的鲜血中染红。当他再次直起身来时，背后野狗的哀叫让他不禁回过头去。母狗正被雄性紧咬着脖子禁锢在身前；看到这一幕令人同情的场景，他的脸上浮现出一抹嘲笑，即使是这单调乏味的胜利也不能使之淡去。

 

——

 

      “任务完成了。”阿泰尔安全地返回到分部的联络处时说道。他将羽毛丢在柜台上，等着那个年老体衰的分部馆长[1]注意到它。这是一项他讨厌的手续（就像他所讨厌的大部分手续一样）。这个分部馆长从未当过刺客，他骨骼突出的指关节和摇摇晃晃的双腿使他位列于那些最无用的人之间。

      “真稀奇，我没有听到警钟声。”那个骨瘦如柴的老人对他说道。他从他一直在努力制作却依旧糟糕的地图上抬起头来。那些本该是平滑的线条在他颤抖的手下被画得弯弯曲曲。当他大胆地看向阿泰尔的脸时，老人咧开没有牙齿的嘴露出了一个不自然的微笑，“你应该对你的年青心存感激。”

      或许，这是阿泰尔有史以来接受过的最奇怪的（和最空洞的）建议。“我先走了。”阿泰尔说。

      “啊，”馆长插嘴道，“不行。你今早出去的时候来了一道指令。你被大导师[2]指配了一个任务。”

      “在哪？”阿泰尔追问道。

      “来了又走了，”馆长说道。一阵猛烈的咳嗽忽地攥紧他的胸腔。他咳得整个身子都向前弯了起来，用力得好像会轻易地碎掉。“马利克和他的弟弟，”馆长最终说道。他注意到阿泰尔听到名字后撅起的嘴唇，老人发出了满意的声音——和方才被阿泰尔杀死的男人所发出的洋洋得意的低笑没什么两样——“你们两个都对对方很有意见。”

      “如果我留下来，我需要食物。”阿泰尔说道。他走到房间前面的小桌子旁，等着那个一瘸一拐的驼背老人给他拿来些吃的东西。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔用手从喷泉中掬起一捧水，清凉的泉水惬意地划过他的喉咙。他的胃部正因一阵（肯定是因为想起了 _马利克_ 所引起的）恶心而痉挛着。从他闻到微风中混杂的一丝海枣的味道后不久，他就开始恶心了。馆长带给他的那些索然无味（但是足够分量的）食物现在让他直想作呕。他好不容易返回到联络处里，将水泼在他的后颈上（这是他在很多年前得到的唯一一条有用的建议，是由一个带着一群顽童的饱经风霜的老妇人告诉他的）。他指节发白地紧抓住喷泉边沿，闭上眼睛，张大嘴巴，尝试着在他胃部不断收紧的利爪下喘口气。有那么一小段痛苦的时间，他几乎就要确信他将要输了这场战斗。胆汁的苦涩味道和喉咙中灼热的感觉浓稠得挥之不去。

      他的武器正（在馆长并非监视的目光之下）放在联络处内一张干净的绒垫上，因此没有什么东西妨碍他解开衣带。他脱下上半身的衣物，露出光裸的胸膛，咬紧牙关来抵抗不断涌动的恶心感。冰凉的水流过他火热的皮肤（感觉像是要发出灼烧的嘶嘶声），然后他低下头将水泼过他的头发。水在他脸上流得到处都是，从他脸颊上划过，汇聚在他的嘴角边。

      一声响声让他往旁边望去。那个驼背的老馆长站在那，正伸手尝试捡起在他脚边弄出声响的罐子。“我从来不了解骄傲为何物，”老人说，“而你高傲无比。”然后他将罐子踢到了他身边。“吐吧，这样你会好受点。”

      然而腾升而起是愤怒而不是呕吐感，无声无息地充满了他的身体。从头发上滴落的水珠让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。他转过身去，将罐子踢回给了它的提供者，鞋子和地面发出一声刺耳的响声。无需看他在水中的倒影，阿泰尔也知道现在他的皮肤看起来是多么的蜡黄、或是他的眼眶周围变得是多么的润红。（毫无疑问的，）极其糟糕的控制力让他的双肩发红，但是怒气来得就像冰水浇头。他站直了身体。“你不准提起这件事。”

      馆长伤感（不是同情）地看着他，点了点头。他没有拿走那个罐子，而是拖着脚离开了房间。当他离开之后，阿泰尔闭上眼睛，尝试松开他紧攥着的拳头，但是并不如愿。

 

——

 

      马利克（和他年幼的弟弟）赶在日落时返回了，那时那个老馆长正准备用他嘎吱作响的身体关上联络处的大门准备过夜。他们从大门的间隙里溜了进来，年幼者苦恼地尝试协调着他的身体动作，而年长者则像一条蛇那样隐秘地滑了进来。卡达尔没有缓冲好，重重着地并且一屁股坐在了地上，发出了一声听起来十分好笑的哼哼声。然而马利克轻巧地落地，他弯起的膝盖吸收掉了大部分的冲击力，而他剩余的身体紧缩成了一团，直到他扫视了周围一圈以确保一切安全。

      “在我不在的时候，我又被指控了什么罪？”阿泰尔问。他已经在角落里用一堆软垫和毯子给自己做了个（足够）舒服的小窝，离留给他们的毛毯远远的。即使这样，马利克一下子就看见了他，他皱着眉头直起身来。在他前面的卡达尔放松地盘起双腿，露出了一个甜甜的微笑。

      “很多，”马利克回答。

“你为什么会认为你被指控了？”卡达尔问。

“你不就是一个惩罚吗？”阿泰尔回嘴道。

在看向他的兄长之前，那个男孩（依旧是一个男孩，或许永远都是一个男孩，永远如此开朗而充满孩子气）带着不确定的挑眉动作思考了一会。那是一个困惑的表情，在抱怨马利克被当做一个惩罚和询问为什么他们二人都被当做一个惩罚之间徘徊。在他站稳了脚并拍掉他身上的尘土后，他最终决定耸耸肩，什么也不问。

马利克并不打算放过他。“你才是那个惩罚。”然后他从衣服的其中一个袋子里抽出一张纸递给他。阿泰尔看了看，并没有接过来。“我们要找到并带回这个宝物。”

“重么？”阿泰尔问。

“我怎么知道。”马利克回答。

“如果需要我们三个人的话一定挺重的。”阿泰尔说道。他朝脸上开始显露出怒色的马利克笑了笑（这或许是这个男人的脸唯一吸引他的时候了，那张脸因为固执的暴怒而涨得通红）。阿泰尔躺回了他给自己弄的那一堆舒服的枕头里。

“宝物被看守着，”卡达尔在一旁插嘴道。他已经卸下了他的武器（明显比他兄长的要少），摘掉了兜帽。汗水浸湿了他的头发，又被风吹干后让他的头发硬硬地直棱在头皮上。“我们花了一整天的时间收集情报，并且我们已经锁定了它在所罗门神庙里，但是有一小群圣殿骑士看守着它。他们的领头是个巨人。”

“他并不是，”马利克纠正道。

“和你比起来，谁都是了，”阿泰尔补充道。

卡达尔一直都是那么矮小、那么苗条，看起来弱不禁风。他就是那种所有人都预想着的一旦成熟就会成为一个omega（一个 _繁育者_ ）的孩子。甚至连马利克也这么期待着，可能仍然在期待着，但是卡达尔一直停留在他纤细瘦小的状态，没有任何那样的征兆。男孩再次露齿一笑，但是马利克撇过头去对他的弟弟嗤笑了一声。

“我们已经确定了宝物的位置。无论你准备好了没有，我们都会在明天展开袭击。”然后马利克恼火地转身，在武器发出的叮当声响中头也不回地快步离开了房间。卡达尔也跟着他的兄长去拿东西吃了。阿泰尔转了个身，让他能够通过敞开的门口听到他们发出的声响，同时第一时间留意到他们的归来。

 

——&——

 

      离开马斯亚夫的路途尽管遥远，但是却令人惬意。听着从他左边不断传来的话语声，旅途中的细枝末节都已经淡去。人声吵杂的耶路撒冷就在他们前方，数百人（或许是数千人）在城市中来来往往。相比起这么多天的新鲜空气和自由，这里的味道简直就是一阵恶臭。

      “如果不是他还没有完成他的任务，我想我会问问我能不能跟在他身边看他做任务，”卡达尔这么说到。（他在讲话，还在讲话，一直在 _讲话。_ ）他暂时停了下来，在他意识到两个人靠得有多近之前就将身体倚在了马利克的左臂上。他的声音（对于他这个年纪的男人依旧很尖）里充满了大胆的崇拜。

      “为什么？”马利克问道。

      “因为他是一个刺客大师啊，马利克。”是的，一个超越了他所有同龄人的功绩，在所有一起长大的男孩中最优秀、在十五年的新手学涯中最出色的一个功绩。“他是我们兄弟会的历史上最年轻的一个。我想成为和他一样的人。”

      马利克看着他的弟弟，在牙缝中挤出一句刻毒的反驳：“还有更好的人值得你去崇拜，卡达尔。”

      这让他的弟弟不高兴起来，他生气地撅起嘴，亮亮的眼睛里流露出责备的眼神。卡达尔是个被宠坏了的孩子（又能怪 _谁_ 呢？）。从他闹脾气的皱眉和小心思中就可以看出来——他可比那些尝试帮助卡达尔的人要清楚的多。无论他的弟弟想要说些什么（关于他如何的不赞成），他的答复都在他指向前方的时候缩成了一声模糊的嘟囔：“我们要藏匿在学者群里吗，马利克？”

      于是他们就这么做了，快步混进了一群正在进城的学者之中，只被守卫不在意地瞟了一眼。当马利克在队伍中心保持步伐一致时，卡达尔在他身旁显得十分不耐烦。他们一穿过大门他就直接想脱离队伍。（没有意识到、或者是根本不关心守卫在频繁地留意入城人群中出现的突然举动。）他们一直走到不会引起怀疑的地方才安全地离开了学者的队伍。

      “跟紧，不要说话。”马利克对他说。

 

——

     

      当他们到达分部联络点时，城市已经完全醒了过来。街上人来人往，叫卖声此起彼伏。中途卡达尔不小心撞到了一个拿着罐子的女人，她惊声尖叫了起来，引起了周围守卫该死的注意。马利克将他的弟弟拽到了最近的一个角落处，拉着他爬上一个矮梯然后接连穿过了十几个屋顶，直到他们来到了一个庭院里才停了下来。他弟弟涨成粉红色的脸和通红的耳朵显露了他的尴尬，在不得不保持一动不动、等待着守卫们失去寻找他们的兴趣的期间，他含含糊糊地轻声道了个歉。

      他们顺利逃脱了，继续穿过屋顶前往分部，毫无差错地到达了联络处。阿泰尔（从来就不喜欢待在联络处里）已经走了。分部馆长海达尔朝他们挥动了一下他扭曲变形的手，并好心提供了一顿饭食。

      卡达尔急不可耐地接受了食物，接过碟子时显得非常的感激。他十分礼貌地走到房间另一头的桌子边开始享用食物。海达尔看着他的背影微笑起来，显然很受用他的感谢，但是他的眼神中依旧闪现着和其他年长者一样的目光。“多大了？”海达尔问。

      “十五，”马利克回答。他尝试着快点结束这个话题。

      海达尔眉头拧成了一个节，带着疑惑的表情看向马利克。“没有任何征兆？”他说。他的手紧按在柜台的长木上，肿胀的指节心不在焉地敲打着上面的灰尘和墨迹。他脸上的诧异和那些一直耐心等待着卡达尔成熟以证明他会是一个omega的导师们脸上的惊奇一模一样。马利克（强烈地）意识到了围绕着卡达尔的那些赌约，以及众多认为他会被证实是一个omega的人们。但是这仍未发生的事实让不少人（包括马利克）都疑惑不解。

      “没有，”马利克在停顿了一会之后回答。“阿泰尔还在城市里吗？”

      “是的，”海达尔说道。他尝试着将目光从卡达尔身上移开（尽管十分困难），再次将注意力集中在马利克身上。“他今早还在这，现在他已经走了。”

      “他什么时候回来？”

      这个问题令海达尔大笑起来。他笑得前俯后仰，这突然的笑声让卡达尔用一种担忧的眼神看向他们。他的嘴鼓鼓囊囊地塞满了食物，口齿不清地问有什么好笑的。海达尔苍老的脸因为这点小消遣而发红，他摇了摇头，无奈地摊开手。“当然了，你要知道没有人能回答阿泰尔什么时候，或者是否会回来。当他离开的时候他带走了一根羽毛，因此我很肯定我会收到一根沾满了他目标鲜血的回来——如果他愿意亲自送回来并且光明正大地出现的话。”

      “我以为一定要亲自将羽毛送回来，”卡达尔在他身后说。

      “你必须这么做，”马利克冷冷地回答道。阿泰尔对他们传统的蔑视并没有让他感到有趣或者抱有好感（他对任何与阿泰尔有关的事情都不感到有趣或者抱有好感，除了他弟弟对那个omega明显的钦慕）。“我被大导师派过来见他，以便他在一个任务中加入我们。”

      海达尔点了点头。“那就希望他会回来。注意听警钟，当它们响起的时候你就会知道他还在城里面。”

      “粗心大意。”马利克评价道。

      海达尔耸耸肩。“阿泰尔不能像你那样隐蔽地行动，马利克。孩童时的他被证实为一个omega的消息可能让许多人感到意外，但是现在没人会这么想了。我们都是动物，当我们遇上潜在的配偶时我们都会有所察觉。”

      “正因如此，他才不应该被允许成为一名刺客，”马利克咆哮道。他注意到海达尔挑起的眉毛，然后不好意思地清了清嗓子。还没轮到他来对分部馆长关于什么应该被允许（或者不被允许）的观点指手画脚。“在您的准许之下，我和我弟弟会对我们的任务进行进一步的调查。”他把收到的地图和大致的资料递给海达尔审查。

      “是的，当然，”海达尔粗略浏览了一遍之后回答。“如果阿泰尔回来了，我会让他留下来好让你能跟他讨论一下。”

      “谢谢。”马利克说。

 

——

 

      “你为什么讨厌他？”卡达尔轻声问道。他和马利克并肩坐在长椅上，目光空洞而茫然，他们正在等着偷听圣殿骑士的低语和被藏起来的宝物的位置。在其他人已经来过并且查明了所罗门神庙是（最有可能的）地点的情况下，他的弟弟（一个新手）将这整个训练当做了白费时间。马利克蹙眉看向他，卡达尔眨了眨眼，回过神来，用一种不带尊敬（和恐惧）地直视着他，换做其他人这足以冒犯到他了。“不要否认你没有。”

      “我不会，”马利克回答。“难道还没有足够的证据显示他升到这个地位完全是靠大导师对他的偏爱吗？他什么时候表现出比别人更出色的能力了？他蔑视我们的信条，这样的人在我们兄弟会中没有他的一席之位。他是一个omega，因此他应该成为一个幸福的妻子和母亲，而不是一个高阶刺客。”

      卡达尔考虑了一下，抚弄着盖在膝上的长袍。他开口说道：“你讨厌他是因为他级别比你高、技能比你好、而且他配不上，还是因为他是一个技术高明的刺客而你更情愿他成为你的妻子？”

      马利克满不在乎地笑了。“提这样的建议你是想让我遭殃吗？”

      “我听到你说的那些话了，”卡达尔（非常轻声地）说道，“你和那些忘记了我在场的其他人没什么两样。你和他们坐在一起，谈论着你们想对像阿泰尔一样的omega做的那些事。”他的话语中蕴含着谴责的意味。这些话从他弟弟的口中说出来很是奇怪，他的弟弟从来没有因任何事情感到不快。“你想让他成为你的妻子。”

      “我想要把他带上我的床，”马利克承认。

卡达尔的声音流露出他对那些话语的嘲讽。他环顾了一下没有提供任何情报的人群。“我不认为你能从那张床上毫发无损地回来，哥哥。”

      “很高兴知道你把我看得这么没用，”马利克回嘴道。然后他站起身来，“我们该走了。”卡达尔为这句话感到 _欣喜若狂_ ，在马利克还没讲完的时候就立马站了起来。

 

——

 

      在某个高处，马利克正在偷听人们断断续续地讨论所罗门神庙里守卫的换班情况。卡达尔正在他身后的建筑物上盘起双腿闭目养神，跟着他们偷听的对话做着口型。直到人们分路而行（被食物和同伴叫往不同的方向），马利克才在房顶的角落转过身去看向卡达尔。

      男孩睁开眼睛，对他露出一个微笑。“有四个守卫看守着宝物”，他说。“他们会在黎明和黄昏的时候换班。他们的领队是一个叫罗伯特的人，他会在今天下午晚饭后来视察。”他明显对自己十分满意。

      “你真是一个懒惰的刺客，”马利克说道。

      “我从来就是一个懒弟弟，”卡达尔指出，“你在家里从来没抱怨过。”

      “这里不是我们的家。在这里你不能指望我的保护。你必须保护好你自己。”马利克伸手将他拉到梯子旁。卡达尔跟在他身后，叹了口气。“你有什么更好的方法吗？”

      “你见过阿泰尔用梯子吗？”（没有，当然没有。低等级的人才会用梯子。）

      “你见到过阿泰尔在马斯亚夫一瘸一拐地晃荡，就因为他蠢到不会利用他身边唾手可得的工具吗？”马利克反驳道，“你见到过他摔得四脚朝天然后被五六个城市守卫追着跑吗？或者你见过他撞进小摊里然后浑身上下洒满了香料和稻米吗？你见过事后他满脸的疹子吗？那些疹子还会肿起来。”

      “我从来没有看到过他用梯子，”卡达尔固执地辩解道。但是他还是跟着马利克走了，在他们准备往另一个地点收集情报的途中陷入了沉默。

 

——

 

      “他是一个巨人，”卡达尔悄悄地在马利克耳边说道。他瘦小的身体蜷缩在马利克的左边，将他的尖下巴抵在他的肩膀上。他的重量和散发的热度让他分心。他们藏匿在一个阴暗的角落里，长时间的等待让他们感到烦闷而又饥饿，直到罗伯特·德·沙布尔（左右两侧是几个守卫，其中一个早些时候提供给了他们信息）终于出现在了通往所罗门神庙的路上。那男人是一个巨人（尽管马利克并不完全赞同），比他身边的人都高出一大截。他浑身肌肉，手臂粗壮，他油光满面的脸上流露出傲慢的敌意。

      马利克用手肘撞了一下卡达尔，示意他安静，然后全神贯注地偷听着男人所说的每个字。但是罗伯特显然并没有他雇佣的那些人那么大意，他大摇大摆地走过的时候一句话都没有说。当他在视野中远去之后（他们没有办法不露痕迹地跟踪他），卡达尔一下子瘫倒靠在了他们用作掩护的建筑物上。他苍白的脸颊是让他引来了期待着他成为一个omega的许多男人们（和女人们）爱慕的目光的诸多特征之一。

      “我们应该尽量避开他，”马利克说。一个聪明的人知道怎样避开那些无谓的战斗。“这并不是什么难事。我们只是要拿回那个宝物而已。”

      “你看到他了吗？”卡达尔喃喃道。马利克皱起眉头。“他真是一个巨人。”

      马利克站起身来，留卡达尔一个人在那嘟囔着男人的体型。在一整天搜寻更多情报的行动后，现在他又饿又累。这是他完成过的最不愉快的任务。在卡达尔追上他之前他就已经混进了人群当中。卡达尔在他身旁急切地低语道：“当我们回去的时候阿泰尔就应该回来了。”

      “我们只能希望他没到。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：
> 
> [1]原文为Rafiq，来源于阿拉伯文，游戏小说译为“拉菲克”，在此作中译为“分部馆长”。
> 
> [2]原文为Al Mualim，来源于阿拉伯文，游戏小说译为“阿尔穆林”，在此作中译为 “大导师”。


	2. Chapter 2

      夜晚降临，日间的炎热也随之消散。卡达尔安详地睡着，那是一种只有天真的年轻人才能奢享的睡眠。马利克时睡时醒，稍微有响动他就会颤抖着惊醒。有一个可怜的疯子在联络处外头踱来踱去，对着天空中的月亮胡言乱语。

      “或许你应该一手了结他的痛苦，”阿泰尔说。他们两人之间隔着远远的一段距离，马利克安稳地蜷缩在尽可能远的角落里。但每当他转而望向男人歇斯底里的嚎叫声传来的方向时，他的目光总会捕捉到一缕明亮洁白的月光。

      “我们不杀害无辜者，”马利克含糊地回应道。他扭了扭身子，直到他找到一个舒服的姿势继续躺着。卡达尔抗议地发出模糊的鼻音，然后重归平静。马利克巧妙地伪装成睡着的模样，除了他的呼吸过于规律和安静之外，他装得几乎以假乱真。“你应该睡了。”

      “我发现我很难在我身处危险的时候入睡，”阿泰尔回答。他多了句嘴。满意地看到马利克整个身子厌恶地绷紧起来，这给他带来了一阵短暂却强烈的愉悦。

      “是什么臆想中的威胁让你睡不着？”马利克问道。他已经放弃了继续装睡，坐起身来，伸直腿，耸起双肩。他的头发在黑暗中勉强可见，乱糟糟地顶在他头上。“害怕会下雨？”

      阿泰尔嗤笑了一声。他对水的厌恶在马斯亚夫是一个众所周知的笑话，几乎和那个在联络处里一直咳嗽着的老馆长一样陈旧和古老。“我听你说的够多的了，因此我知道你带来的威胁。”

      这次轮到马利克沉下脸来。他声音中的怀疑不至于表现得粗鲁，但足够明显。“如果你听过我谈论 _你们这类人_ ，你就应该知道我对 _你_ 毫无威胁。”

      阿泰尔没有动，没有从他摆出的防御姿势中松懈下来。“我们这类人，”他重复道。言语间沉重的分量依旧是一个讨厌的提示，提醒着他那些跟在他背后的尖锐刻薄的憎恶，那些无论他走到哪里都纠缠着他的注视和低语。“我听到你经常长篇大论地谈论着你认为我们这种人该属于哪里，马利克。如果我用你看我的眼神看你的弟弟，你又怎能轻易地入睡？”

      黑暗中，马利克突然从他的牙齿之间倒吸一口气，这让他听起来像是一条嘶嘶作响的蛇。他依旧待在他的位置上，但是他姿势的改变泄露了他对这件事的看法。翻滚而起的怒火逐渐回归沉寂，他开口说：“但是你做不到，因为你只是一个omega。”

      “一个职位比你高的omega。”但这些带给他安全感的话语就和马利克决定遵从的规定一样无用。他看着阿泰尔时带着的嘲笑和热切都来源于加诸于他的忠诚更加原始的东西。“你还认为你对我没有威胁。”

      “因为我会看到你被安置在你名副其实的位置上？”

      “因为你认为我 _名副其实的位置_ 就是我背朝下躺在你身下，任你的牙齿在我的咽喉上留下标记。”因为马利克不是第一个也不是最后一个认为omega除了被藏在一个安全的小房子内就没有任何地方能派上用场的人。Omega对于那些喜欢将繁育者们仅仅视作发泄欲望和占有对象的男人来说只不过是 _消遣_ 。

      马利克的脸隐藏在阴影之中，此时他的沉默是如此的令人讨厌。（最终）他从鼻子中呼出一口气，发出了一声短促的鼻音。

      “你误解我了，阿泰尔。如果我真要上你，你并不会背朝下面对着我。我对你的脸没有丝毫的兴趣。”他转过身去面向他的弟弟和他睡梦中发出的不满的嘟囔。木栅门外又响起了那个疯子的尖叫。“实话实说，我既没有意愿也没有权利对你造成任何的威胁。”然后他躺下身，背对着阿泰尔，结束了这次谈话。

 

——

 

      卡达尔并没有跟着马利克去再次侦察他们发现宝物的地方。（他离开联络处的理由就和他在阿泰尔身边明显的不自在一样显而易见。）男孩在做准备的时候明显想要表现一番：他拉伸好身体，将武器一件件摆整齐。但是他对准备启程的全身心投入在阿泰尔走进来找他的时候全都荡然无存了。男孩不带一丝羞愧地盯着他，搜寻着他和阿泰尔身体上的主要差别，然而他甚至一点都没有尝试掩盖他不怀好意的目光。

       “你的哥哥是不会乐意看到你这么渴求地盯着我的，”阿泰尔说道，“至少不是从这个角度。”他在卡达尔对面的墙角边蹲了下来。他不讨厌这个弟弟，无论他怎么尝试都讨厌不起来。阿泰尔把剑稳放在他的大腿上，看着绯红一点点地爬上卡达尔的脸颊。

      “不是的，”他解释道，“不是这样的，我没有——我的意思是，我不会的。”

“啊，”阿泰尔说，“你更喜欢漂亮一点的繁育者吗？女人中的一个？”

      这个时候，卡达尔满脸通红。他垂下视线，胡乱摆弄着他的匕首，清了好几次嗓子才找回了重新开口的能力。当他好不容易发出声音（支支吾吾而且十分别扭）的时候，他的脖子也和他的脸一样通红。他把重心移到弯曲的膝盖上，望着天空说：“你怎么知道？有那么明显吗？”

      “是的，”阿泰尔回答道。

       “你几岁了？其他人——他们从我很小的时候开始就打赌说我是一个omega。他们说对我来说还不算太迟。”这是一个很不寻常的问题。卡达尔被深爱着他的人们（这点毫无疑问）和作为对omega来说是掌控者（或者他会让别人相信他是）的马利克包围着。一想到从来没有人去教导他这个可怜的孩子未来真正的道路，这就令他感到反胃。“我的意思是，这发生在你身上了。没有人预料到这会发生在你身上。”

      “因此也没有理由预料这会发生在你身上，”阿泰尔说。但这只是一个拙劣的安慰，就像以前阿巴斯（一直以来、总是）告诉阿泰尔，他作为一个omega来说太高大和太强壮了。那时，他们两个都处在幼稚的紧张中，害怕到来的成熟会让他们的友谊破裂。最后，阿巴斯错了，而他所有轻率的低语这么多年以来一直都在灼烧着阿泰尔的内脏，折磨着他。“这很有可能并不会发生在你身上。你——十五岁了？”

      “是的，”卡达尔回答道。

      “我是在我十三岁的时候知道的，而且我在我这个年龄的新手里面是最晚的一个。一开始只是腹部的绞痛，然而随着你年龄增长这就会成为每三个月一次的发情热。一开始，我并不清楚我的身体想要什么。然后就是经期出血。”

      卡达尔盯着一旁，而不是他，满脸绯红，看起来像是后悔一开始问了这个问题。但是他舔了舔下唇，开口问道：“你为什么留下来？我听到过他们是怎么谈论你的，我看到过他们讨论那些他们想对你做的事。我留在这里是因为这是我唯一了解的生活方式，并且我还没有表露出任何迹象，但是你不必这样呆在这。”

      阿泰尔将他的头靠在墙上。他大腿上剑的重量是一个满意的提醒——这彰显着他的成就（无论付出了何种代价），他闭上眼睛，在他脑海中尝试理解这些荒谬的话语。（骄傲，那个老馆长说。而你高傲无比。）“因为我比他们强，而且他们都应该 _认识到_ 这一点。”

      卡达尔想要说些什么，他张嘴的声音响得足以在喷泉旁听见，然而从屋顶上传来的一阵脚步声打断了他，紧接着马利克落到了地面上。“宝物还在那吗？”卡达尔最终问道。

      “是的，”马利克向他保证。“你们怎么还不做好出发的准备？”

      阿泰尔微微睁开眼睛，正好瞟见马利克冲着他冷笑。他站在那，看着他脸上浮现出微不足道的愤怒，就和许多认为他们比他强的人们一样。阿泰尔本属于下等人的身高和力量就是一个让他们感到恼羞成怒的冒犯。繁育者本应该像是卡达尔那样：漂亮而娇小，有着相比起男人更贴近女人的纤细而迷人的曲线。

      “我已经准备好了，”阿泰尔说，“告诉我你获得了什么情报。”

      阿泰尔的级别让马利克妒忌得咬牙切齿。但是他按照要求去做了，让那些长满了尖刺的仇恨卡在他的喉咙里，然后一言不发地跟在阿泰尔身后。

 

——

 

      罗伯特的手在阿泰尔喉咙上收紧之时才是灾难的开端。无视掉阿泰尔当时是怎么评价所有人对卡达尔来说都是巨人的那句话，这个男人高大强壮得就像是一堵墙。他的秃头闪烁着油亮的光。但是他将阿泰尔从地面上举起的时候，他瞪大的眼睛中一片 _空洞_ 。他脖子上不断收紧的力道让他的视野边缘开始发黑，而对方束缚着他手腕的那只手用力得让护腕上的皮革和金属陷入他的皮肉之中。

       “你 _真是_ 一枚稀世珍宝，”男人对他说道。男人的声音轰隆作响，尽管他自己耳中雷鸣般的心跳声让他听不清那些话语（大概是法语？）。男人的身后传来金属互相碰撞的声音，还有马利克充满义愤的咕哝和呻吟声。但是罗伯特像动物一样嗅着他，他鼻子发出粗鲁的呼吸声对他来说就像蜂拥的人群制造的声音那样嘈杂。阿泰尔在逐渐丧失他的意识，他设法摸索到了系在他腰带上的刀子，然后朝罗伯特的脸狠狠挥了过去。他被甩到地上之前他击中了什么东西——肌肉，最好是骨头。还没等阿泰尔站起身来，他的大腿挨了一记猛踢。他猛地回过身来，发现罗伯特正抓着他刺客袍的前襟，然后在他被拽着往前的时候听到了什么东西撕裂的声音。他手中的刀子松松地躺在他手心里，但是这至少着让他意识到他不喜欢被粗暴地对待。罗伯特的阿拉伯语非常糟糕，但他说的话还能听懂：“告诉那个老头子我不接受他的礼物，我下一个找的就是他。”下一刻他用尽全力将阿泰尔扔了出去，在一阵木头的碎裂声和石头的掉落声中接踵而来的是漫无边际的黑暗。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔在一堆碎石中醒了过来，身上盖满了一层尘土和碎石。一根柱子肯定因为不堪重负倒塌下了来，正好砸在他身边。他被扔到这里的时候，这根柱子居然没有砸到他，这真是一个小小的（不幸的）奇迹。一开始他只能呆木地盯着裂缝之间的尘土和碎木看。他逐渐恢复知觉的身体慢慢地感受到了疼痛。首先他感觉到什么尖利的东西插在他的手上（只不过是一枚碎片），其次是被他压在身下的手臂传来的麻木的刺痛感。他翻了个身，这个动作牵引起的 _剧痛_ 几乎让他疼得喊了出来。他拱起身子减少他背上的压力，然后艰难地（用他酸痛而僵硬的双脚）站了起来。他身上抖落的碎石和其他什么东西沿着他的身体轮廓洒落了一圈。他的手上沾着鲜血，一片木头刺穿了他的手套，在他的手上划出了一个大口子。他的脸上感觉像被裹了一层砂砾，嘴中充斥着血液和尘土混合的味道。然而让他几乎无法忍受的是他背部传来的一阵阵疼痛。

      背上的疼痛勉强让他在倒下的边缘挣扎着站稳脚步。几分钟之后他才想起到底发生了什么事情让他落入如此境地，而且他还将那对兄弟留在了那个可怕的地狱里面。马利克可能可以应付那些人（但是那时有四个人），但是卡达尔技艺还不娴熟。阿泰尔一边随口咒骂着，一边尝试着从一堆乱石之中找出一条出路。经过几次尝试，他除了因搬开了几块掉落的石头而给衣服新添了几道灰尘印之外一无所获。

      从里面没有传来一点响声，因此没有理由相信那场战斗还在持续着。太阳昭示着时间已经过去了几个小时，而不是几分钟，并且无论发生了什么，这都已经结束了。如果马利克能活着回到马斯列夫的话，他一定会有一套他的说法了。

 

——&——

 

      马利克在清晨醒来，阿泰尔昨晚那些话语的酸味还残留在嘴里。卡达尔正睡在他身旁，小小的温暖的一团。他毫无防备的睡脸天真无邪，透着介于男人与女人之间的柔和。很多男人用那种意味深长而又好奇的眼神看着卡达尔，其中一些人在那件事情上不免多嘴多舌。这么多年来马利克一直提心吊胆，等待着命运宣判他的弟弟是一个omega的时刻到来，然后被立即从新手的行列里剔除。一部分（没有被很好地隐藏起来）的他将会对这个预定的结果感到愉快。如果卡达尔被安置在一个家庭中，和他的丈夫呆在一起，那他将不再需要担心卡达尔的人身安全，除了准备早中晚餐和照顾孩子之外他将不需要再面临任何危险。

      Omega _生来_ 就是妻子和母亲。这是人类自古的生存守则。只有阿泰尔，他的冷言冷语，他字里行间的谴责，就好像一提起这件事被 _冒犯_ 了一样。仿佛只有他有这个权利蔑视这条人类最基本的真理。

      然而，马利克自己也经常与那些轻佻地谈论起他弟弟的人卷入争吵之中。他可能会花上半辈子的时间在这件事情上争论不休，如果不是拉乌夫（一直以来，在马利克身边那些无能的新手当中，他是如此的冷静）将他拉到一旁让他随他们去的话。“男人都是动物，”拉乌夫对他这么说，“如果你做不到判断什么才是属于你的；如果你在看到某个让你热血沸腾的人的时候，你做不到忍耐着不想那些你想做的事情，你就没有权利指望任何别的男人能做得到。你的弟弟并不是仅仅属于你一个人的。”

      马利克已经下决心回避那些污秽的念头和粗俗的言语，但是随着时间的推移他感到越来越力不从心。只要他望见在空地上训练的阿泰尔原本苍白的皮肤上被染上一片粉红，或者看到他走路时臀部恼人的扭动，又或者是注意到村子里那些漂亮的姑娘们为晚归的他送上亲手准备的食物，他就控制不住自己。他花了很长时间（而且经常）想象着女人们柔软的酮体和阿泰尔坚实的肉体。当其他男孩和男人们聚在一起分享着他们自己的淫色念想时，马利克有不少可以说的。

      阿泰尔从他头顶上跳了下来，整装待发。他直起身来的时候口中在咀嚼着什么，他一眼就发现马利克醒了，但是他头也不回地径直穿过了房间。马利克本应该告诉他，他的自命不凡是多么的夸张可笑，但是最后他发现自己什么也没说。

      取而代之，他不耐烦地把卡达尔摇醒了。“起来，”他说，“我会再去侦察一下，确定道路一切通畅。在我回来之前准备好。”

      卡达尔睡意朦胧的嘟囔流露出他对这些指令的不满，但是他尝试着用手肘撑起身子来回应：“阿泰尔会和你一起去吗吗？”

      “不，”马利克说。然后他站起身来，拿回他的武器并且把它们在身上放好。他向分部馆长说明了他的计划，而阿泰尔则站在房间后面默默地听着，假装在准备他的武器。然后马利克就离开了。

 

——

 

      寻找去往所罗门神庙的最短路径并没有花费多长时间。他已经试过几条路了，寻找着最容易进入的通道，最后找到了一个只有一位老人守着的侧门，马利克发现他的时候那个本来负责守卫的老人还在那里打着瞌睡。收集完情报之后，他回到分部联络处，撞见他的弟弟正处在一种欲言又止的尴尬状态。

      阿泰尔瞥向他的眼神中带着一种比他昨晚更加警惕的厌恶。

 

——

 

      从阿泰尔在他们本来应该偷偷潜入的入口前杀掉那个老人的时候开始，任务就变成了一场十足的灾难。他所谓的正当理由（那个人可能会大喊起来然后引起敌人的警惕）只不过是他为了手刃一名无辜者的一个苍白无力的谎言。但是阿泰尔并没有把他的警告放在心上。

      “这就是我为什么讨厌他，”马利克在阿泰尔从他们狭小的藏身点探出身来的时候贴在卡达尔耳边轻声说。有四个守卫在他们下方，但是阿泰尔只是全神贯注地盯着罗伯特·德·沙布尔（那个人中巨人），尽管他们被告知只有在绝对必要的时候才与他交战。

      卡达尔蹲在他们两人之间，极其专注地看着罗伯特，以至于他根本就没有机会去留意站在他们和目标之间的其他人。如果他们能足够耐心地等到那个男人离开，夺回宝物只不过是小菜一碟。昨天守卫们就在滔滔不绝地说他们有多讨厌罗伯特的视察还有他们的工作时长。其中一个还声称对如此靠近这个“宝物”感到担忧。“你的厌恶并不会提高我们的生存率，”卡达尔低声说，“他是你的上级，因此你应该服从他的指令。这是你对我说的。而且经常这么说。”

      但是最终，阿泰尔当时的领导把他们丢给了一个他们根本没有时间备战的敌人。罗伯特轻而易举地将阿泰尔扔了出去，而他的守卫在一阵刀剑铿锵声中制服了卡达尔。马利克迅速解决掉了一个尝试攻击他的男人。这个举动在他的小臂上留下了一阵尖锐的刺痛，还有随之而起的愤怒。

      在将卡达尔压制到地面上的人群旁响起了罗伯特那让人紧张不安的笑声。其中的一人抽出刀子朝人群中央猛地刺下，卡达尔痛苦的叫喊声顿时回响在墙壁和天花板之间。马利克杀了一个人，然后利用那本应保护穿着者的盔甲间隙一刀捅死第二个。罗伯特在一边看着他，他的脸上浮现出一个愉悦的微笑。

      “你觉得这不好笑？”罗伯特问，“对 _我_ 来说这可好笑了。”

      马利克将最后一个人从他弟弟身上踢开，而罗伯特在他们身后像饲主叫唤他的狗一样吹了声口哨。卡达尔尝试站了起来，脸色苍白但是行动中依旧不失气力。现在没有人会袭击他了，剩下两个活着的守卫正忙着将宝物从原来的位置搬运走。马利克刺穿了其中一人的喉咙，从另一个人手上将宝物一把抢了过来，然后抓起他弟弟的手臂拉着他转身就朝地一条通道跑去。他不知道（但是希望）这条地道会将他们带往一个出口。

      卡达尔虚弱地跑着，在每次狼狈不堪地被绊倒时发出嘶嘶抽气声，直至他倚着墙瘫倒下去，不得不双手紧抓住他自己的腿。地道里几乎没有光线，勉强能看见红黑色的血液正从卡达尔大腿上的一处创口中不断地涌出。对多数人来讲这是一个可怕的致命伤，但是马利克仍扔下宝物，从他腰带上抽出一条布带。当卡达尔颤抖着把马利克推开的时，前者的手正颤抖着——又湿又热。他毫无血色的脸布满了汗水。“马利克，”他无助地从喘息中挤出这句话。

      “我们必须继续前进，”马利克厉声对他说道。他抓起他的一只手臂，扯着他朝出口走去。但是卡达尔步履蹒跚，他的呼吸声随着他的脚步愈发沉重。他一头倒下了，身体踉跄地撞上了马利克。他的手扯住了马利克的腰带。本能地，马利克俯下身去。“现在可没时间让你偷懒，”他说。

      传来的急切脚步声让马利克的注意力从卡达尔煞白的脸上移开了一小会。他丢失了他的长剑，还剩下一些飞刀和一把短刃。他平时并不喜欢用这两种武器，但是他有足够能力挡下另一波进攻。

      “马利克，”卡达尔说。

“什么？”马利克催促着，“起来。”

      卡达尔笑了（他的嘴唇是如此苍白）。“你是一个好哥哥，远比我值得的好。”然后他的手划过自己的咽喉，一股鲜血从他喉咙上延伸的伤口处涌出。伤口的左边还因为下手犹豫而尚浅，但是延伸到右边就深得足以让动脉里的血液一股股喷溅而出。马利克朝他惊声尖叫了起来（毫不顾虑逼近的危险），慌忙用手捂住伤口。血液从他的指缝间喷射出来，在地面上和墙上绽开出一朵朵血花。卡达尔的手虚弱地推搡着他的胸膛。“快走”，他闭上了眼睛，说出了最后的话。

      来势凶猛的敌人让马利克立马跳了起来。现在在生存本能的驱使下，他受过长久训练的身体行动了起来，接管了他被那令人晕眩的震惊冲得呆滞混乱的大脑。他用他湿滑的右手紧紧地抱着宝物，强迫自己那双虚弱无力的腿用最快速度跑起来。

 

——

 

      出口似乎就在前方，这在狭窄阴暗的地道之中无疑是一丝振奋人心的宽慰。他的靴子踏上了松软的泥土，他记得是要走右边而不是左边，朝着某些模糊记得的藏匿点跑去。在一小片没有荫庇的枯树丛边的小路上，他失足摔倒了，然后顺势滚了下去。尘土在他尝试着站稳脚跟的时候溅进了他的眼睛和嘴里。那个宝物（一个多余的重负）从他冻僵的右手中掉落。他抹了抹脸上的尘土让他的视线保持清晰，然后他看到最后的一个守卫手中挥舞着剑朝他冲过来。

      马利克站在原地，身上仅剩下一柄短剑可以战斗。他闪身一躲，敌人沉重的剑风刚好在他头顶上扫过，然后他用尽全力朝上方刺去。短剑狠狠地撞上了骨头，反作用力导致的震颤一路从胳膊传到了肩膀，力道之大让他的骨头几乎散架。这给予了敌人致命的一击，但是作为代价他也失去了他的武器。

      暴露在阳光之下，他手臂上的伤口是当务之急。血肉模糊的伤口还不至于令他还在砰砰跳动的心脏停止，但也阻止不了刚刚发生的一系列事情带给他的恍惚的不真实感。一瞬间，白噪音让他的世界陷入一片空白，他的脑中只剩下一个念头：除了连皮带骨地将自己的小臂切掉之外没有什么其他的方法能救回他的那只手了。

      生存训练及时地在下一秒闯入了他的脑海之中。他将那条绑在他腰带上作为止血带的布带扯了下来，在上臂上缠绕了几圈，用他的牙齿将布带扯紧以防止血液的快速流失。他转向宝物，伸手抓起它，紧紧地环抱在他胸前，弓起身子，迈步 _奔跑_ 。

      他的意识中只有三个简单的念头不断循环着：马。马斯亚夫。 _阿泰尔_ 。


	3. Chapter 3

      阿泰尔终于找到了一口井，贪婪地饱饮完井水之后，他打了一桶水从头顶浇下去，将身上的污迹冲洗掉，任由一道道泥水从他脸上流下。有几道好奇的目光落在他身上，但是大多数人都因为那身白色的刺客袍和火红的腰带而知趣地移开目光。此时此刻，阿泰尔从来没有如此感激这种选择性的无视。现在他才将插在手上的木片拔出来，然后用井水清理伤口。他用力擦洗伤口，直到周围的皮肤泛红、直到流出来的血液也恢复到了鲜亮的红色。随后他用另一块布条重新将伤口包扎好。

      他花了一枚硬币从一位没问他问题的妇人那里买到了一顿相当不错的饭，但是当他发现一匹马在草地上晃悠着吃草时，他顺走了马。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔无法长时间骑马，他背上的疼痛让他不得不下马重新走路。他僵硬的腿使行走也成为了一种痛苦，但是至少运动和时间能有望缓解僵硬的关节。然而，是独自行走的单调乏味在一点一点地吞噬他，他的兄弟们前途未卜的命运萦绕在他脑海中，在他耳边喃喃低语，指责着明明牵着一匹马的他居然把时间浪费在步行上。

      这种迷惘让他咬牙忍痛，重新回到马背上。他在大概路程一半的地方停下来休息了一会，坐下来吃掉了那一小块他好不容易弄来的肉，而他偷来的马在一旁吃着草。从他骨子里渗透出的疲惫甚至比身上的伤痛更加来势汹涌，毫不留情地将他吞没。

 

——

 

      这段行程花了几天才到达目的地，他在骑马和步行之间来回变换。当马斯亚夫终于在远方的地平线上显现，他才勒马慢行。那个在村庄外管理马厩的人看到又一匹偷来的马时嗤笑了一声。阿泰尔默默地容忍着他们对他偷窃行为的厌恶，就像他们默默容忍着将马匹送回给原主人的杂务一样。

      “马利克或卡达尔有回来吗？”阿泰尔问其中一人。

      “没有，”他们回答，“你的那匹马呢？”

      阿泰尔将它留在耶路撒冷外了，那时他正忙着（又一次）帮助一个被一群守卫欺负的学者。他或许可以找到它，但是这可能比他想花费的时间长。所以他什么也没有对他们说，径直踏上了通往总部鹰堡的山路。如果马利克和卡达尔还活着，他们肯定已经回来了（带着他失败的笑话凯旋而归）。他思考着如何恰当地在没有亲眼目击的情况下向最高大导师汇报那对兄弟几乎确信无疑的死亡。

      当他到达鹰堡时，他决定宣称这整个任务是一场败战，然后将马利克和卡达尔的死亡留给而后他们被人发现的尸体或者他们活着回归的消息来决定。那个老耶路撒冷的分部馆长一定会留心任何有关被谋杀的刺客的流言。拉乌夫在他进去之前拦住了他，他粗鲁地拉住阿泰尔的一只手臂，朝他露出一个友善得可怕的微笑。

      “阿泰尔，”他说，“新人们需要一次演示。如果你能留下来，或许你可以向他们展示下一个真正的大师应有的技艺。”他或许是唯一一个说话不带任何讽刺意味的人。他欣赏阿泰尔的技能，没有任何挖苦或者恶毒的嫉妒。拉乌夫是训练阿泰尔的其中一人，即使在真相暴露之后，他也依旧为阿泰尔的成就感到骄傲。

      “如果我留下来了的话，”阿泰尔向他保证。

      当阿泰尔看见大导师时，他（令人惊讶地）朝他微笑起来，张开双臂，宽厚地欢迎他的归来。阿泰尔没有回应他的问候和迎接，而是站在手臂的范围之外说道：“任务失败了。我们没有夺回宝物，而我不确定我的兄弟们命运如何。”

      “什么？” 大导师朝他吼道。

      “罗伯特把我扔了出去，我无法——”

      “把你扔了出去？” 大导师重复道。他步步逼近，而阿泰尔并没有后退。两人之间紧挨的距离让他伤痕累累而又精疲力竭的身体暴露在攻击范围之内，但是大导师并没有（像往常那样）狠狠地打他一巴掌以宣泄他那点小题大做的愤怒。“你还是你这代人中最年轻和最强大的刺客大师吗？”

      “我低估了圣殿骑士，”阿泰尔平静地辩解道，“我无法——”

      大导师的脸上阴云密布，他的表情看上去在思考着什么样的惩戒才能抵上这份无法饶恕的罪过，这让阿泰尔骨子了的决心动摇了，感觉仿佛仅仅一瞥就把他从里到外翻了个遍。无论他想要说些什么，身后的一阵喧哗声打断了他。阿泰尔转过身去，映入眼帘的是马利克：他拖着一只发黑僵死的右臂，全身上下布满血迹，散发着恶毒的怨恨气息。在他身后，两个新手正搬运着那个他们被派去找回的沉重的金色宝物。宝物暗哑的金色表面反光在大导师那张大书桌旁的书架上，映出一片微亮的光晕。

      “我做到了你的爱徒没能做到的事，”马利克朝他啐了一口，“而且我还带回了追兵，由罗伯特·德·沙布尔领头的一支军队。”

      “卡达尔在哪？“阿泰尔问。

      “死了，”马利克声音嘶哑地回答。几位医师正用力拽住他，尝试将他带离现场，但是马利克甩开了他们。是怒火让他挺过这么多天的旅行，是怒火驱使他一步一步地走到阿泰尔跟前。他咬牙切齿地狠狠扇了他一巴掌，两人之间侮辱般的身高差在他的这一巴掌下显得微不足道。“你的傲慢夺走了我弟弟的生命。在我们的兄弟会里容不得你们这类人。”

      “我既没有决定要带他出任务也没有责任保护他，”阿泰尔回嘴道。他还想说些什么，但是大导师下达了指令，马利克被医师们送下去接受治疗，而阿泰尔则被派遣去协助抵御这次入侵。

 

——

 

      罗伯特·德·沙布尔的军队心怀畏惧和惶恐地离开了，而想着（至少）能休息一下的阿泰尔在回到鹰堡途中却被一群高头大马的男人们逮捕了。大导师看着他，那种目光就和他的性别在鹰堡和村庄里传开后那些男人们看他的眼神一样。他脸上的鄙弃清晰可见，就和那些将阿泰尔看做另一具除了任由他们肆意玩弄的肉体就什么都不是的男人一样。阿泰尔生来就是为了被那些男人使用的，就像那些男人生来就是为了使用他。那么多年来，大导师一直肯定着他持续的有用性，而这次忽如其来的变故几乎是一个令人难以置信的打击。

      又是一巴掌在他脸上留下一阵刺痛，脸上的灼烧感比是一种耻辱，更像是背叛。大导师拽着他的头发硬生生地强迫他仰起头来。“你一直以来都是同龄人中最快和最强壮的一个，阿泰尔。在你的性别最初显露的时候，我以为这一定是一个错误——有时候这种事情有可能会弄错——然后我认为你在战场上的用处远大于你所构成的风险。我反对了很多不赞成的人。我从那些想要把你安置在你的合法地位上的人手下保护你。我错了。Omega过喜怒无常而不值得信任，只有严加管教才会温驯顺从，无拘无束只会惹事生非。曾经，你前途有望。”

      一大群人吵吵嚷嚷地围在他身旁，这些人曾经盲目地跟随着马利克和阿巴斯，卑劣地仇视他。阿泰尔尝试直起身来，然而两个拽着他手臂的男人猛地将他押回原位。大导师很 _满意_ 他的无力挣扎，满意他脸上露出的无法掩盖的恐惧。

      “但是你打破了我们的信条——你杀害了一个无辜的人，你暴露了你自己，你将最危险的敌人引到了我们的门前。最终，你的自负和漠视证明了你们这类人不能成为一个兄弟。”

      “作为一个刺客，我比兄弟会里的任何一个人都要好，”阿泰尔愤怒地低声回击到。他轻蔑的违抗让他又吃了一记拳头，他被打得歪过头去，然而一系列急莽粗鲁的动作将他拽回原位。在他听到大导师的声音宣告着他犯下的罪行和应得的死刑的几秒之前，他瞥见了刀刃的闪光。

      死亡来临之时，一道白光闪过，视野中只剩下大导师细小的唇缝间露出的泛黄的牙。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔猛地惊醒，四肢慌乱地挥舞着，一声惊叫硬生生地噎在喉中。他被脱光了上衣，丢在一间阴暗囚房里的草垫上。囚房内寒气弥漫，石墙上青苔斑驳。他用双手摸索着腹部，想要找到那道结束了他的生命的伤口，但是摸到的除了身上原有的皱痕之外他一无所获。

      一阵响声从他的左边传来，让他将注意力转到囚房的门上。钥匙的碰撞声驱使他站起身来，一个弓着身子的刺客摆着一张阴郁的脸告诉他跟上来。阿泰尔跟着他穿过了地道样的走廊，来到了鹰堡温暖的内部，一切都安定有序地进行着，仿佛什么也没有发生过。阿泰尔走上楼梯，看到大导师站在他的书桌旁。再一次，父亲般的慈爱又回到了他身上，他脸上的遗憾和得意拙劣地混合在一起。

      “我以为我死了，”大导师并没有先开口，于是阿泰尔这么说道。即使是现在，他依旧能感觉到那柄划开他的血肉的刀刃，那一阵在死亡带走他之前将整个世界笼罩的狂风暴雨般的噪音和亮光。

      “在某种程度上你确实死了。你如一个已死之人一样陷入沉眠，然后重获新生。” 大导师粗糙有力的手搭在他肩膀上。阿泰尔低头看着他手背上几乎痊愈的伤口，尝试接受他睡了那么久的事实，他几乎认不得自己的身体了。“你不再是一个刺客了，阿泰尔。你犯下的罪行太重了。”

      “那么你就应该杀了我，”阿泰尔说。没有其他的生活他能适应；没有其他的生活他能容忍。

      “你曾经做出的贡献，阿泰尔，你可能仍会做出的贡献并非一文不值。你的傲慢和不驯并不仅仅是你的错。我纵容了你，我给予你和其他兄弟一样自由的权利。Omega——他们并不是为了你所过上的生活而生的。他们必须受人指引，否则他们会将男人带向毁灭。”

      “我没有将任何人带向毁灭，”阿泰尔说道。他想要那些语句像蛇的嘶嘶声一样从他的喉咙中抖落出来，但是它们只是单调而低哑地从唇间滚落。

      “你没有吗？卡达尔——我们一位前景光明的新手——死了。马利克，一位来自你们那个年龄组的同辈刺客，伤势严重。因为你，因为你对被教导之事的漠视。这难道不是毁灭吗？”

      他感觉到自己的精力正从胸中被一点点地抽干，取而代之的是汹涌波涛的歇斯底里。阿泰尔被 _剥夺_ 了地位和身份，而大导师带着惋惜的断然揉捏着他（光裸的）肩膀。“我忠诚如始，”阿泰尔说道，“在许多的胜利中的一个失误……”

      “因此作为回报，”大导师打断他，“我饶了你一命。你欠下一债，一条生命因你的失职和忤逆而消逝。为了偿还这笔债，并且或许给你一个机会学习对你所拥有之物心怀感激，你被嫁给了——”

      “不，”阿泰尔在他能阻止自己之前脱口而出。

      “马利克，”大导师吐出最后一个词。“我看着你们一起长大。他是我能指名出的有能力完成交付给他们的任务的两人之一。也许，在不久之后，你会学到顺从和谦逊的重要性，学到如何对你所被给予的东西心存感恩。贪求过多是烦恼的根源。”

      阿泰尔想开口，想抖出那一长串他能做得到的事情来宣泄怒火，而不是接受他的命运。

      大导师像是在期待着他这么做，他脸上的神情和他微微倾斜的身子似乎在等待着那些反叛的语句。“他不会接受我的，”他说。

      “他比你更实际，”大导师平淡地说，“他失去了一只手臂和他的弟弟。他所能期望的最好的事情就是一个能陪伴他的不孕的女人。孩子是一个奇迹般的赠礼，阿泰尔，一个你可以轻易给予的馈赠。”那只游走在他腰上的手让阿泰尔的内脏痛苦地 _痉挛_ 起来。“如同万物，你的身体擅长生育。尽管与因你的过失从他身上夺走的生活不一样，这仍旧比他现况能获得的要好得多。这已经结束了，阿泰尔。你会跟随你丈夫的指引，听从他的命令，他能自由使用任何他认为合适的管教。”

      “马利克不需要为他那点自私的暴行找借口。”阿泰尔带着愤怒的嘶嘶声低吼道，“如果我做得好，那又怎样？”

      “然后你就会学到我在多年以来的尝试中没能教会给你的东西。”

      “那是什么？”阿泰尔问。

      “你的身份，”大导师说（语气非常轻松，像是这是很明显的），“如果你在想你能否回归兄弟会。”

      “是的。”

      “我无法想象你的丈夫会允许这个举动，但是如果我确实从我们兄弟会中如此受尊敬的一员那里收到了一封推荐你复职的信的话，我会允许你作为一个新手回归兄弟会。”

      一个新手。阿泰尔狠狠地咬住自己的口腔内侧，以防自己说出任何一个字。那只仍半按在他腹部的手令他涌起一阵阵他无力反抗的恶心感。甚至连愤怒（就如它本身一样漆黑地吞噬了一切）也不能平息在那股他身体内升腾起的 _迫切地_ 想要呕吐的感觉。“我该去哪里找我的丈夫？”

      “他还在医师那里。”然后那个老人像是在评估着他的潜能一样看着他，就和仍是一个孩子的阿泰尔跑来哭诉他的身体的可怕真相时老人看向他的眼神一模一样。大导师没有谴责他，而是给他提供了一个机会，向那些淫荡地笑着、发出粗野的嘘声、冲他喊着应该和他结婚的男人们的名字的男孩们证明他自己，他是第一个（可能是唯一一个）这么做的人。现在，大导师的手放开了他，他饱含着无用的同情的眼神也从阿泰尔的视野中移开，但是这种安慰不过微乎其微。

      他勉强地忍着呕吐感，走出了鹰堡的大门才蜷起身子吐在了一片碎石滩上。

 

——

 

      诊室是由主城堡中一连串被窄墙隔开的房间构成的。房间非常干净，尽管清洁妇们每隔几个小时就会带着几桶水过来清洁，但是血液和排泄物的味道仍然很浓重。阿泰尔在这个地方（不过是）显得格格不入，处在不同濒临死亡阶段的兄弟们东倒西歪地躺了一地，他们发出的呻吟声让他感到很不舒服。一个前些日子在信仰之跃时错过了稻草堆的刺客正躺在病床上呻吟，他那条肿胀的断腿在那张盖在身上的薄被单下透出一片刺眼的红。他脸上蒙上了一层汗水，闪烁出的光泽也无法掩盖他神志不清地转动的眼球和他干裂的嘴唇。

      “你不该在这里，”一个医师发现阿泰尔正盯着一个病人灰白的脸时这么说道。病人的身体明显已经变得冰冷僵硬，就像他变得暗淡和恍惚的眼睛一样。医师将一只手放在阿泰尔的手臂上，将他往门口推去，没有意识到或者没有留心到阿泰尔是复命前来的。当那个衣服上满是血迹的矮胖男人终于仔细打量了一番他的脸（还有他仍然赤裸着的胸膛），他的脸色刷得变白了，然后变得阴沉。“啊，是的，”他说。然后他唐突地转过身去，示意阿泰尔跟着他。

      他们走过了另一个躺着各种呻吟着的病人的病区，穿过了一串的单人病房的门，最后来到在围成一个圆圈的病房中的第三个，而马利克正坐在一张床板被掰高的病床边缘。他打着赤脚摇摇晃晃地站在地上，他的整个身子向前倾去，光裸的肩膀使出的全力与他失去的那只手臂的力量相比显然不值一提。包扎着他剩余的左臂的绷带上血迹斑斑，而那个医师（一看到马利克尝试站起来就）开始陷入一阵狂躁的恼怒中。他毫不手软地将马利克猛推回病床上，威胁他假如他再尝试如此愚蠢的行为那么等待着他的将是更严重的受伤（和死亡）。

      “他们很快就会带些食物来，”当马利克重新躺回床上时医师说，“确保他把东西吃了，并且让他待在原处。”然后那个男人急匆匆地从房间溜了出去，在他身后将门带上。

      马利克（带着阴沉而又恍惚的眼神）盯着他看了一会，然后爆发出一阵短促的笑声。“我以为那只是一个幻象。我以为那只是一个噩梦，噩梦中大导师带着一个愉悦的好消息来到我身旁，告诉我一位快乐的妻子将会弥补我的损失。”他的笑声听起来刺耳而痛苦。他的右手拂过他汗津津的前额，而后覆住了他的眼睛，那些支离破碎的笑声碎成了一声声痛苦的哽咽。“你是一个耻辱，一个一无是处的、多余的慰藉。”

      “我跟你想的一样， _丈夫_ 。”阿泰尔找地方坐下来，只找到了一个多余的（因为被重复使用而扁扁平平的）软垫，将背靠在离马利克躺着的地方最远的墙上。他可以看到男人微微闪烁着的眼珠用涣散的眼神在昏暗的房间内寻找着他。那种怀恨在心的气息、那种一直笼罩在马利克脸上并让他的胸口充满不悦暴躁的气息现在像是已经枯竭。他什么也没有说，而是缓缓地陷入了一段不安稳的睡眠之中。

 

——&——

 

      那种让他陷入昏迷之中的浓厚粘稠的感觉包围了他，让他无法思考。那些他们灌进他嘴里的药汤让他脑子被空洞的感觉搅得一团糟。马利克可以感觉到有东西——很多东西——潜藏在那将他的意识与身体淹没的流水般的黑暗之中。

      长着长长的腿和苍白面孔的生物们蠢蠢蠕动着，它们走过的地方滴落下点点斑驳的殷红血液。那些支离破碎的幻象，还有他无法拼凑完整的记忆碎片，噩梦就这样悄然来临。

 

——

 

      当他从黑暗中醒来，一位死气沉沉的妇人朝他发出要他安静的嘘声，不断地用手将他推倒，一次又一次地尝试让他躺平。一小泼水和一小块冰凉的布片擦拭过他滚烫的肌肤，留下一片持续疼痛的麻痒。他感觉到外面有光（但是现在是何时，何日， _何处_ ？），然后他缓缓地恢复到能维持住意识，睁眼看到他伤痕累累的身体。他尝试着移动双腿，但是它们太过虚弱（只是软绵绵地在空中蹬了几下），而他的右臂在他的全力挣扎下仍是一个沉重的负担。

      然而他可以转过头去，将他的下巴抵在他的胸膛上，看到他那只绑着厚厚的白绷带的上臂。下面什么都没有，所有的肌肉和骨头都被毫不留情的医师拿着锯子粗暴简洁地截去了。在他在马斯亚夫的大门前从马上摔下来之前，马利克就知道自己保不住这只手臂了。他身后穷追不舍的军队来势汹汹、不怀好意，让他没有时间恰当地处理伤口。每次那条止血带松开后，鲜血就会源源不断地从中流出，而后他甚至连重新绑好它的时间都没有。在他的手指肿胀发黑之前，指尖泛起的灼烧感和疼痛感就让他痛苦不堪。在他（糟糕地遮盖着的）手臂上敞开的伤口中，模糊的血肉开始散发出腐肉的味道。

      他对此早已知晓，然而他仍带着他的骄傲爬上那座山去见大导师。他的兄弟们和村民们凝固的面孔一路跟随着他。他的身体里毫无疲倦，有的只是一个简简单单的念头，那就是他会将宝物送还给大导师，并且告诉他阿泰尔是一个叛徒。然后他就可以躺进死亡的长河中，享受这迷惘一世无法赋予他的平静。

      死亡并没有找上门来，在诊所的一间私人房间内，他被持续不退的高烧和截肢的痛苦（还有一遍又一遍不断循环着的幻象，重复着他宝贝弟弟割开的咽喉和他苍白的嘴唇吐出的那句 _快走_ ）折磨着。

 

——

 

      马利克在那只游走在他右肩上的手留下的粗糙触感中醒来。即使是最轻微的碰触也在他的皮肤上留下如火灼烧般的痛感，他晃动着他的右手肘尝试摆脱，即使是这个简单的动作也让他精疲力竭。他半张着嘴，疑惑地看到大导师的身影摇摇晃晃地站在那里。（一个幻象？一个梦？又或是许多个噩梦中的一个。）他伸出他的右手，颤抖的指尖触碰到了用上等布料制成的属于大导师的衣物，然后垂下了手。

      或许这是真的，大导师确实来看他了。

      “告诉我发生了什么，”大导师的声音穿过马利克脑中半虚半实的浓雾对他这么说道。他的声音威严有力，但是却诡异地回响着。“告诉我发生的一切。”

      马利克的舌头划过他破裂的嘴唇，感觉像是一团粗糙的沙子。他的胸中空虚得没有足够的空气让他开口，但是他用（满怀怨恨的、苦涩的）真相代替了空气。他提到了阿泰尔对他的警告毫不在意、那四个警卫、还有那个嘲笑他们的人中巨人。

      “你做的很好，”大导师轻柔地说，“等你痊愈一些的时候，我会再来。”

      马利克并不知道他是否离开了。他又重新陷入沉眠之中，在那些充满了蠕动生物的噩梦中苦苦挣扎。

 

——

 

      “我将他留给了你，”一个声音在他耳边说道（从那么远的床边窸窸窣窣地传来，简直就像一只肮脏的爬虫），“他对你犯下的罪孽深不可恕，如果你接受他的话，没有人会对你的复仇指手画脚。但是他还有其他的用处，不是吗？”（谁？）“他那就是为了取悦男人的身体的愉悦用处。我知道你是怎么看他的；我猜到了你不敢说出口的心里话。我可以将他赐给你，来服侍你，来取悦你，而且他可以为你生下一个孩子——很多孩子。”（停顿了一下。）“现在没有哪个父亲会将他的omega孩子嫁给你的。你已经 _废了_ ，而你的家系将随你断绝。这是你的忠诚赢回来的一个荣誉，这是你的最终成功换回的一个奖赏。”

      马利克转头朝向声源。他的眼睛半张着，而他感觉到自己的脑子像是被什么稠密粘黏的东西塞满了。他的舌头在嘴里沉重得无法动弹，他感觉不到自己那具已经 _废了_ 的躯体。

      “他会在你的床上找到属于他的位置，马利克。这就是你一直以来所想的，不是吗？”

      大导师的身影摇曳不停，忽现忽隐。他提出的那个诱人的条件在马利克有限的意识中僵陷着，在他混沌的脑海中逐渐形成一个危险的念头。他被那些词句绊住了——他家系的终结。（他弟弟的死亡。）他搜肠刮肚地寻找合适的话语（任何话语），想从他收紧的喉咙中挤出些什么。

      “他将会成为你的所有物，任君使用。”

      马利克的全部注意力都集中到了大导师身上，他清晰地感觉到一股夹杂着邪念的热流涌入了自己的胸中。他想到了那些可以对那个该死的禽兽做的 _事情_ 。他的嘴唇描画出了那个无法挤出喉咙的词语。然后大导师 _笑了_ ，对事情的进展十分 _满意_ 。他的手（粗糙而短暂地）碰了一下马利克的脸，然后就拿开了。

      “现在休息吧，静待你的痊愈。”他的脸再次模糊起来，随后马利克再次陷入沉眠之中。“我很快就会将你的妻子送过来。”

 

——

 

      第二天，又或许是三天之后，又或许是一个星期之后，阿泰尔来了。时间对他来说变换无常，时快时慢，时缓时急。马利克逐渐摆脱了那让他不省人事的倘若流水的昏迷，他接着陷入了其它某些形态的意识当中，这让他从寻求现实感的急切中缓了口气。

      然后阿泰尔摆着一张冷若冰霜的脸来了。马利克想（我应该杀了他），只是瞥见他一眼就足以把他从杂乱如麻的记忆中拽回到痛苦的 _现实_ 中。

 


	4. Chapter 4

      在他的新丈夫没有直接下达命令的情况下，阿泰尔被医师们和辅助他们的女工们分配了任务。被软禁在这个糟糕的小房间里的第二天，他被吩咐用一桶热水和几块抹布帮马利克清洁身体。持续不退的高烧让他不停地出汗，干涸的汗水在他的皮肤上遍布地留下龟裂的盐迹。在他呆在这个房间里的这么长的一段时间内，长途跋涉留下的尘土仍然没有洗去。

      阿泰尔将这个交代给他的苦差事看做一个日常练习。这是他人生中第一次被吩咐去清洁另一个人的身体，尽管这看起来并不像是一个十分困难的任务。他从马利克的脸和脖颈开始擦拭。即使是这温暖的水，在马利克的皮肤上也一定感觉是一片冰凉，因为他露出一个不快而痛苦的表情，从断断续续的睡眠中醒来。“我被要求帮你洗澡。”他说。

      马利克厌恶地思考着这点信息。“这种顺从在 _真正需要_ 的时候去哪了？”他问道。从他口中冒出的这句话只不过是虚张声势，在萦绕着他们之间的气氛里显得软弱无力。阿泰尔正擦洗着他裸露的肌肤，连一句话都懒得回答他。当他将他的胸口还有手臂都完全清洁干净的时候，马利克已经完全清醒了，在身体的不适中享受着莫大的愉悦。“我们的身体十分相像，不是吗？”

      “我的更胜一筹，”阿泰尔回嘴道。他将马利克的裤带解开，然后将他的裤子扯下，任由它落在潮湿的地面上。在数天的长途奔波之下，这条裤子已经皱得不成样子，沾满了鲜血和尘土，还有其它什么马利克在这些天里留下的恶心的污物。马利克还沉浸在这几天里的回忆当中。他从马利克的脚踝开始擦洗，在他的膝盖处顿了一下，然后继续擦到他的大腿中部。

      “所向披靡、无所畏惧的阿泰尔——我们兄弟会中有史以来最年轻的刺客大师，被一根阴茎打败了。要是敌人知道这个致命的弱点，你早就丧命沙场了，而我们所有人将无需承担你的傲慢导致的恶果。”他坐起身，将抹布从阿泰尔的手中一把扯走，然后潦草用力地将自己擦拭干净，顶多留下了一片不舒服的触感。马利克将抹布扔回给他时，他毫不退缩地站在原地，只是在抹布落地的时候将它捡起来，然后丢回那个交给他的水桶里。马利克的窃笑在他背后一路尾随着他走到门口处，一个妇人热情地笑着，将那一桶水换成了一叠干净的衣物。马利克站起身来穿衣服——摇摇晃晃地站着——在他系上他的裤带的时候双眉紧锁地盯着他，仿佛想要在阿泰尔的脑门上钻一个洞。“你是我不想要的累赘，”马利克说。

      “你是我现在被迫忍受的耻辱，”阿泰尔回应道，“一个没有任何意义和用处的残疾人。或许你死于你的无能会更好。”

      马利克打了他，然而阿泰尔对此无能为力。遵照任何一条他们人民的法律，马利克都 _拥有_ 他。但是疼痛的灼烧感和马利克脸上泄露出的逐渐会意的神情相比不值一提，马利克（终于）意识到了他们之间的关系已经如此极端地偏向对他有利的一方。他们并不相同；他们并不平等。阿泰尔不再拥有超越马利克的地位或者力量，他只不过是一个顺服地等待着指令的卑躬屈膝的 _婊子_ 。

      “你不要打我，”阿泰尔对他说，“无论法律如何看待我们的 _婚姻_ ，在我允许你这么做之前我很乐意浴身于你的鲜血之中。”

      “你被交到了我手上，因此我会教会你懂得服从。” 从马利克皲裂的嘴唇中说出来的这句话是那么轻柔而真实，然而他的憎恨并无法支撑他受伤的身体，他随后疲惫不堪地躺回了床上。阿泰尔将他的腿放回床上，看着他用手揉搓着憔悴阴郁的脸。“或许你会如愿以偿的，阿泰尔。在黄昏来临之前你也许会有一个新丈夫。”

      在那一瞬间，阿泰尔意识到，仿佛以前他从来没有意识到过，如果马利克死了，那么能被大导师认可为足够资格和他结婚并摧毁他的男人可能只有一个。马利克身负重伤，沉溺于悲痛和复仇之中让他变得残暴，但是他仍然是一个 _正直_ 的人，他的心中恪守着他的一套坚定不移的是非观。（另一个根本没有这些观念。）如果是和阿巴斯在一起的话，他的生活质量（还有重新成为一个刺客的可能性）将会大大降低。阿泰尔一手攥住马利克的下巴，“如果你真他妈是一个懦夫，不敢直面你的任务，那么你就闭上眼睛一死百了吧。”

      马利克对他微微颦眉。“不要那样和我讲话。”

 

——

 

      除了等待之外别无他法。时间在这个狭小的房间里缓缓流逝，他坐着（站着、踱步着）等待马利克自己决定是生是死。医师们和女工们在诊室里忙得团团转，匆忙处理着门外呻吟的尸体（所有的死人们，当然了），期间他们来了一两次，留下了一碗汤，对马利克的进展只是摇头皱眉。

      “坐起来，”阿泰尔说道。那碗汤很好地平衡在他的一只手中，而他的另一只手滑到马利克的脖子上，然后勉强把他拉起身来摆成一个坐直的姿势。马利克的身体软绵绵地贴着他的，由于高烧而热得滚烫，他的脸因痛楚而扭曲。阿泰尔小口小口地将汤水喂给他。他让马利克保持正坐，然后用凉水冲洗他的身体来降温。“你不能死，”阿泰尔对他说。

      马利克的回答是一声轻不可闻的讪笑。他用尽全力支撑着自己直起身来，眼神虚弱地看向阿泰尔。“你怕了吗，阿泰尔？”

      “你有这么弱吗？”阿泰尔回应道。

      他期待着反驳或者愤怒。马利克因为他的脾气在马斯亚夫声名狼藉，他的性情极其不讨人喜欢，但是他仍然因他对他们信条的坚守和对他的兄弟们的忠诚而备受尊敬。在他们的青年时期，马利克的怒火可以移山，这让他在所有其它人都在阿泰尔面前退却的时候成为了班子里的头领与阿泰尔作对。但是他的脸上毫无怒色，他的右手抚摸上阿泰尔赤裸的胸膛，两根手指划过他暗色的乳晕时双眼好奇地眯起。然后他看着阿泰尔的脸，他的脸上流露出纯粹的悲痛。“他没法逃跑，”马利克轻轻地说，“他走不了了。”而后他滑了下去，重新躺回了床上。睡眠又一次将马利克带走了，高烧将他的皮肤烧成一片艳丽的潮红。

      阿泰尔站在床边，拳头紧攥着一块湿抹布，一团乱麻难受地哽在喉中。他看向周围的石壁、立在墙远处结实的架子、门框上的裂缝、还有厚厚地堆积在房间角落里的蜘蛛网。他看向任何地方——房间里的任何地方，除了马利克，还有仍然残留在他体内的不愿接受的忏悔。当阿泰尔无法让他的眼睛继续保持睁开，且干涸的灼烧感强迫他合上眼皮时，他再也无法抑制住肩膀的颤抖或者是睫毛上沾上的湿润。“对不起，”他说道（不是对马利克，他一点也配不上。）

 

——

 

      夜晚降临，一片死寂的垂死挣扎在诊室中弥漫开来。阿泰尔坐着，双手放在大腿上，光裸的背部倚着冰冷的石头。他一直留意着马利克不均匀的呼吸声和他断断续续的痛苦的呓语。当那些女工和医师们终于安静下来，阿泰尔走到井边取水。他一次又一次地将马利克叫醒，迫使他不停地喝水，不断地往他热得发红的肌肤上洒水。

      在夜晚的最后几个小时，他的身体在他尝试拯救马利克的生命的操劳下疲惫不堪，他坐下来，不知不觉地睡着了。他的头枕在石头上，身体仅靠着背部倚在墙上来保持挺直。他 _什么也没有_ 梦到，一道黝黑的深沟和一阵刺耳的 _声音_ 让他重新回归清醒，然后发现一个医师正好奇地检查着马利克的伤口。

      他醒来时发出的响声让他们都注意到了他，因为医师转过身来，说：“很好，你醒了。过来，学学如何包扎绷带。”

      马利克漆黑的眼睛一直盯着阿泰尔，直到他最后看到暴露出来的伤口。伤口并没有恶化或者是因感染而脓黄。他的皮肤边缘依旧因创伤而发红，然而裸露的肌肉泛着健康的粉色，即使他的肌肤在寒冷中感到一片刺痛。但是，马利克不再因发热而潮红的脸却露出了阴沉的脸色。

      医师并没有注意到，又或者并不关心，而是向阿泰尔演示了如何包扎绷带，还向他解释了在何时和何处做这个。他告诉他哪些药草能缓解疼痛并加快愈合，并且列举了一些能促进痊愈的他所能做的膳食。阿泰尔带着平常心仔细地听着——留心着马利克渐长的愤怒——直到医师满意为止。

      “你会在下午出院。高烧已经退了，在这里我们已经没什么可以做的了，因此在同样的条件下你不如呆在自己的家里来得舒适。”之后他点了点头，低着头走出了房间。

      “你的脸上没有泄露任何表情，”当他们两人独处一室的时候马利克开口说道。这句话本身并不如它被说出来的方式般带有攻击性。“我记得即使在我们还是孩子的时候，你就好像是石头做的。”

      “我记得你有着相反的问题。你的脸泄露了你的每一丝想法，而你的脾气将你每一次尝试控制的努力都付之一炬。就是这点让你成为了一个低劣的刺客，马利克。”

      “曾经，”马利克纠正道。

      阿泰尔看了看他新包扎上的绷带，然后看了看马利克沾沾自喜到伤人的脸。“如果你自己选择了继续活下去，那么你或许应该下决心更加容忍地面对你的未来。”

      马利克的笑声是如此脆弱，仿佛玻璃碎落一地，七零八落的碎片扎得令人生疼。他大笑着躺倒床上，一只脚光着搭在床边，另一只在床上伸展开来。他笑的时候将手放在他裸露的胸口上。“我应该让他杀了你，”马利克说，他的声音里带着浓厚的愉悦，“这是我的选择，而这就是我选择的。”他的头侧向一边，落在阿泰尔身体上的眼神中带着有意而为的怪诞的淫笑。显而易见的挑衅，但是阿泰尔并没有动手遮掩自己，而是放任马利克做他想做的，直到他的尝试让他感到无聊为止。“去给我找点东西吃，”马利克最后说道。

      阿泰尔并没有落荒而逃；他的步伐毫不动摇。他穿过房门，走出诊室，走向鹰堡的厨房。

 

——&——

 

      高烧所带来的影响逐渐消退以后，很多马利克没能想清楚的东西又重新浮出了水面。身体上各式各样的疼痛不断地让他分心，使他很难保持着坐直的姿势。他的左臂仅剩下一个形状奇怪的末端，他的前臂到他原来的手肘位置以上的几寸都没有了。他形状依旧姣好的肩膀呈现出的圆润曲线完全没有改变，然而几寸以下马利克的整个人生都被无法挽回地 _切断了_ ，留下巨大的未知，还有被虚幻的感觉占据着空荡荡的位置。

      他让自己的头脑陷入一片无用的平静中。他作为一个刺客的生涯已经结束了。他作为一个兄长的生活已经远去了。这个世界上他曾经奉为真理的所有东西都不复存在了。

      然后阿泰尔双手捧着一碗散发着令人无法忍受的强烈气味的、冒着热气的食物回到了他身边，即使这是他最不想要的累赘。他将碗放在矮架上，用他泛红的手在一旁扇着，让食物稍微凉下来。

      马利克依旧恨着阿泰尔。没什么大不了的。考虑到他们的未来将会如何紧密地相连，在此之上似乎很难建立起任何坚实的基础。但是这就足以（在那个时刻）让他集中精力。憎恨阿泰尔的感觉来得轻易而迅猛，随之而来的是想要惩罚他的 _存在_ 的欲望。（让他明白他的傲慢和他对自然法则的违抗所带来的可怖后果。让他 _明白_ 卡达尔丧命于一个阴暗的地道之中。）“你以为我能从这里吃到吗？”

      “你应该谨慎地使用你的新权利， _马利克_ 。”

      “我应该表现出关心吗，就像你带领我们走向所罗门神庙里的厄运时那样？”但是然后——“啊，但是在那里厄运并没有降临在你身上，不是吗？你的身体依旧完整而强壮。你什么都没有失去。”

      “我失去了我的自由。我失去了我的地位。”阿泰尔将碗拿起来，看了看食物，想起来缺少了餐具。他对自己的健忘皱了皱眉，然后用他的手指舀了一小勺食物。他的脸上面无表情，声音平淡呆板，完全没有显露出任何这些损失让他难过的迹象。

      “你并没有失去这些东西。你只是回到了长久以来你应该待着的位置上。”马利克张开嘴，看着阿泰尔皱眉的脸上掩饰不住的紧张而尴尬的愤怒，他感觉到一阵愉悦、恶毒且扭曲的满足。这个男人以前（不是他们的青年时期）连一杯水都没有喂过马利克。他曾经把一个装满了尿液的罐子砸给他，而他曾经喂过他一碗让他闹肚子并且好几天不舒服的蔬菜沙拉。但是他从来没有不怀恶意地提供给他任何东西。

      “你一定很满意，”阿泰尔朝他低哑着嗓子说。

      “我并不满意，”马利克向他保证，“我宁愿你死了而我的弟弟活着。如果不是这样，那么没有什么能让我 _满意_ 。”然后他张开口，等着阿泰尔继续喂他。男人的目光没有落在他身上，而是低头看着碗中。

 

——

 

      医师回到房间里来教他一套拉伸运动，以保持他废了的那只手最大程度的活动性和实用性，在此之前马利克挥了挥他的右手将阿泰尔遣送走了。在这个距离里他并不讨人嫌，他的眼睛看着除了马利克的其它任何可以落眼的地方，但是他的出现依旧令他恶心。

      “你必须做这些康复运动，”医师这样跟他说，一手放在他的肩上，另一只手指导着那只他残缺的手臂。“一开始会伴有疼痛，但是如果你愿意一天勤快地做多几次，那么疼痛会减轻的。”然后医师后退一步，看着他做完了一整套运动，确保他做得到位。“你很幸运，你的身体依旧年轻而强壮。”

      马利克既没有赞同也没有反对。

      “现在你已经好的差不多了，可以出院了。在你自己家中和你的新妻子的照料之下好好痊愈吧。”

      马利克笑了起来；他胸口的抖动刺痛着他仍未痊愈的伤口。“我们幸福的结合被公之于众了吗？”

      “没有。我只被要求阻止阿泰尔离开。在任何其它的情况下我都不会允许他进入我的诊室。”一想到这个，医师的嘴唇微微上翘。“他超越了我的每一项期待。女工们给了他一系列事情去准备，这会帮你的身体重拾力量。如果他像在这里一样很好地遵从了所有指令的话，那么你将很快能恢复健康。”但是一记警告性的目光投了过来，“在你尝试做什么 _剧烈_ 运动之前，给你自己点时间好好养伤。”然后医师在他肩上轻轻拍了拍，随后转向门口。“愿你心宁平安，兄弟。”他走之前说。

 

——

 

      马利克并不想离开这个空荡而安全的诊室然后回到村庄里他自己的家中。实在有太多他需接受的了：所有他与卡达尔共享的空间，一个已经 _不在了的_ 弟弟的遗物，还有他无论如何都想要拒绝但是依旧喷涌而出的记忆。但是女工们在下午时早早地来了，将他从浅眠中叫醒，领着他出了门。他发现自己站在当天刺眼炎热得令人无法忍受的阳光之下，而那个他不想要的累赘尾随其后，在离他左边两步远的地方无聊地来回踱步着。那件阿泰尔给他找来的衣服（女工们是这么说的）让他浑身难受，一只空荡荡的袖子在他的身侧轻轻地晃动着。诊室的门口并没有站着多少人，但是从鹰堡到他家的路上会有很多人。

      “我现在不想被人看到和你在一起。”马利克说道。 _永远不想_ 。

      阿泰尔在一阵微不可闻的脚步声中消失前说：“难得我和你想的一样。”马利克深吸了一口气，强迫他摇摇晃晃的（陌生的）身体动起来。他的步伐已不再像是一个刺客般的矫健，而是一个从鬼门关里爬回来的人的蹒跚步履。他的身体平衡偏离了原来的中心，而他适应这个改变的尝试让他的身子不自在地倾斜着。他的左肩辐射着一阵阵的疼痛，像是一团紧紧纠缠的死结，他（已经没有了的）拳头还紧攥着的幻觉时不时地浮现。但是他硬下心来克服这些不幸的、短暂的软弱，挺直身体，重新昂起头来。

      马利克走进了鹰堡前的训练场，看到一群新手在训练后抱怨着，随处可见刺客们朝一群举着沉重的木剑训练的男孩们叫嚷着嘲弄的鼓励话语。那些男人们在看到了他的几秒后脸上露出的一闪而过的恍然大悟和酝酿着的同情清晰可见。拉乌夫（带着一脸友善的哀痛表情）朝他走来时，他不得不承认阿泰尔冷冰冰的漠视对他来说是一种更好的安慰。一种熟悉的憎恶压抑着蠢蠢欲动的记忆。就在那里，就在目光触及拉乌夫体贴的同情之下，有无数马利克不愿细想的东西。在那么多注视着他（和提醒着他）的人的眼中的默认让他弟弟的逝去变得更加 _不可改变_ 、更加 _真实_ 。

      憎恨阿泰尔支撑着他走完了从所罗门神庙到大导师面前的那一段漫长得可怕的路程。憎恨阿泰尔在诊室里带给他了一种感觉近乎于平静的阴暗的舒畅感，而当这不复存在的时候，马利克感到了一阵可怕的震颤开始从他的胸口呼啸而出，带着收紧在喉中的哽咽和眼窝中不断累积的温热。

      “马利克，”拉乌夫开口说。

      “不是现在，”马利克（在他什么都说不出口之前快速地）回应道，“我正在回家路上。”他抬起一只手避开任何想要更加深入的尝试，然而他自己同样被他稳稳不动的手臂惊愕到了。

      拉乌夫的表情卡在坚持将他必须说的东西说出口和放弃之间。最后，他低下头，从马利克身边走开了，而所有其他曾经在他手下训练的人们都随着他走开了。整一群人都心照不宣地避开了他。

      马利克继续走了下去。

 

——

 

      当他顺着那条蜿蜒的长道走下山的时候，他的腿因劳累而疲软不堪，他的整个身体都充斥着一种濒临晕眩的飘忽感。感觉像是地面本身开始上下浮动着将他绊倒，而他身体里颤抖的肌肉仅仅只是放弃了互相配合。马利克狠狠地坐（摔）在了土堆旁的一张长椅上，几乎就要一头仰后倒在地上摔个四脚朝天。但是在他的背后突然出现的一个躯体让他保持了坐立的姿势，两只手偷偷滑到他的手臂下将他固定在原位，直到他的视野逐渐恢复清晰。有一小群姑娘们正路过，天真地讨论着她们的心头好和她们的归宿。在离他右边的不远处，他能听到孩童们打打闹闹的吵杂声。生活就这么安稳平和地进行着，丝毫没有留意他的苦苦挣扎。

      马利克将头靠在背后温暖坚实的躯体上，仰头看到阿泰尔面无表情的脸正往下看着他。“你一直跟着我。”

      “你是一个傻瓜，”阿泰尔只是这么说。不带任何语调，这句话或许既带着关切又带着侮辱。他的两只手紧紧地抓着马利克的衣服，将他拉直起身来，把他圈入他宽大的身体中。十几米外还有十几个旁观者，他们刚到达马利克朴实的家中。阿泰尔弓起身子让两人穿过了大门（仔细小心地留心着马利克的伤口），然后将马利克放在一堆软垫上。“尽管你没有留意，但是目前你的存在就是我努力的结果。无论你对我抱有什么看法，我不会忽视我的责任。”

      安全到家，阿泰尔从他身边退开，将自己安置在能离他最远的地方，背部倚着墙壁。他看着马利克的时候完全没有放松下来，而依旧处于警惕得令人难受的戒备之中。几天前的对话内容重新浮现在了他晕乎乎的脑中。阿泰尔无礼地暗示说马利克不能控制他自己（暗含着马利克甚至都没想过要尝试）。现在这看起来十分荒谬：马利克几乎都不能保持抬头的姿势看着阿泰尔。

      马利克发笑起来：“现在我对你有什么威胁？”

“现在还没有，”阿泰尔承认道，“但是你的身体会痊愈。”

      马利克无趣地躺回了软垫中，沉溺于他自己的欲望之中，想着那些与阿泰尔有关的恶毒的事情和他的盘算。那些想法在他的耳中零散地伶仃作响，直到他缓缓地陷入一段并不愉快的睡眠之中。

 

——

 

      马利克再次醒来时天色已晚。阿泰尔睡在对面的墙边，他的头枕在他的手臂上，他的脚尽可能地紧靠着他的身体。即使是在睡眠中，他冰冷的脸依旧没有放松下来，而是永久地保持着毫无表情。马利克让他自己坐起身来，尝试不让他左边的残肢撞到什么东西。一股股别人家里准备晚餐的香味从他家小得可怜的前门缝隙间飘了进来，而当他正要开口向他的 _妻子_ 抱怨没有食物的时候，他注意到一个碗正放在离他伸展开来的腿边不远的地方。碗被一块布盖着，已经变得温凉了。马利克疑惑地看着那碗米饭，尝了一小口，期待着发现这不过是一个恶作剧。

      “我没有下毒，”阿泰尔说。他的眼睛只张开了一条细缝，但是他剩余的身体一点也没有动，没有任何迹象显示他醒了。

      “你从哪里拿来的？”马利克问。

“我做的。”

      这个回答十分可笑。他们并没有一起做过很多任务，但是在他们年轻的时候，在马利克跟着阿泰尔受苦的那几个任务里，男孩倔强的固执让他留下了深刻的印象，因为如果马利克不愿意准备他们的饭食的话他们两个都会挨饿。有几次马利克拒绝了，阿泰尔就只是偷东西吃或者乞讨食物，但是他一次都没有表现出做饭的意愿。“或许我应该倒给外面的野狗试试，看看在我尝试之前它们会不会吃。”

      “如果你想的话，”阿泰尔说。他闭上眼，无法从他的呼吸和一动不动的身体中看出他是否又重新睡过去了，还是只是在等待着马利克的下一步行动。

      马利克吃了那碗饭，因为他又饿又累。他吃了，因为没有营养的摄入他的身体将不会痊愈。（他吃了，因此阿泰尔不用再一次被迫地将他扛回家。）那碗食物平淡无味，但是并不难吃。吃完后，马利克站起身（感谢他年轻的时候花了那么多年训练如何在残肢断臂的情况下快速适应）然后走了出去。在前门那里有一张小板凳，在很小的时候他经常坐在上面，看着卡达尔在一旁玩耍。他生活过的痕迹依旧散落在这乱糟糟的前庭里。卡达尔洗完的衣服依旧晾在那里，等着风干。衣服已经蒙上了一层沙石和尘土，需要再洗一遍。马利克皱着嘴想着这件苦差事，然后他想到他的妻子在得到这样一个家务活的时候将会多么高兴。

      他的 _妻子_ 。

      大导师因他在所罗门神庙的 _成功_ 所授予给他的礼物。作为家族里最后一个生还者，这是延续他的家系的宝贵机会。这是 _荣誉_ ，那个老人在他高烧的耳边这么说道，如果他想要按照原本的方式接受它的话。如果马利克不想要，那么阿泰尔就会被处死。

      如果得知阿泰尔从这个世界上消失了，并且所有人都因他的离去而更加安宁的话，那将会是何等的畅快人心。没有人会因为他乖戾的傲慢而受苦，没有人会面对他对他们生来就信仰的信条明目张胆的蔑视——没有人会在他们兄弟身体的重量下颤抖着倒下（满身是伤、鲜血淋漓），而他们则要为了他们的生命和自由而逃跑。

      他闭上眼睛，卡达尔的脸（如此的苍白，如此的憔悴）在黑暗中浮现。他干裂的嘴唇蠕动着，说着没用的、让马利克快走的声音萦绕在耳边。卡达尔拿起刀子结束了这个争执，他肯定知道马利克是不会妥协的。他思考着即使他们能从所罗门神庙幽暗的地道里逃出来，他的弟弟也是必死无疑，但是这样的想法算不上是安慰。即使知道他无法拯救他的弟弟，知道他无法止住那从他大腿上致命的动脉伤中喷出的大量血液，他依旧无法从失败的痛苦煎熬中脱身。所有的这一切都无法抹去血液从他弟弟割破的咽喉处喷涌而出的景象。

      一切都结束了。木已成舟，时光无法逆流。现在他唯一的问题就是如何在他所剩的生活中继续前进。即使这样，（在近期）如此接近死亡、然而却无法简简单单地随之而去的事实没有任何安慰作用。死亡或许是个不错的奖赏，比起这个他并不想要的可笑优待要好得多。


	5. Chapter 5

      这不是第一次（当然也不是最后一次）阿泰尔对马利克的怒气有多么的毫无意义而感到无语。不得不说他的气势咄咄逼人，但是他没有针对任何事或人来真正地付之行动，到头来他的愤怒只不过是一阵撒泼取闹。这是当他看到那些刻意浪费的肉片和菜叶零散地洒落在马利克的小屋里脏兮兮的地板上时，他脑海中冒出的想法。

      这是当他对上马利克虚弱黝黑的眸子投过来的带着胜利意味的一瞥时，他想要说出口的想法。

      _你简直是个孩子_ ，他这么想着，但是没有那么强烈的反感。

 

——

 

      早晨在马利克怒气冲冲的邻居的谩骂声中开始了，邻居的女主人厉声斥责着孩子邋遢的手和脸。在那个男孩（他的名字现在深深地刻在了阿泰尔脑中）的母亲无情地用冷水给他擦身时，他因害怕和委屈而大声哭喊起来。在母亲骂完了那一长串充满恼火和不满的句子之前，她因为男孩扭动着想挣脱她紧抓的手而狠狠扇了男孩一巴掌。阿泰尔转了个身，想着他不久的将来里将会迎来类似的场景。马利克可能会被说服，允许他重新回到兄弟会（无论通过什么手段），但是一旦目前他沉溺于丧失中的伤痛转移到想要一个孩子上，他将无法逃脱。

      男孩又一阵故意的、声音扭曲的痛苦哭嚷让阿泰尔从床上坐起身。他看了看马利克，看着他（酣甜地、没有发烧地）熟睡着，然后在他醒来继续进行着他无意义的报复之前，阿泰尔悄悄地从房子里溜了出去。他爬上了一个大圆桶，外面太阳还没有从地平线下升起，但是泄出的微光足以让他看清通往马斯亚夫的道路。（目前他所能看到的）守卫们并没什么动静，已经站岗站了一晚上的他们正迫切地等待着换班的人来。没有被送去出任务的新手和刺客们估计全都像马利克一样还在集舍里或者是他们自己简陋的小屋子里呼呼大睡。如果现在动身的话，应该很容易在被人发现之前再次潜进去然后潜出来。

      阿泰尔安静轻巧地落到了地面上。男孩抽着鼻子迷惑地望向他——全身赤裸、红印遍布——而他的母亲似乎已经对他污迹斑斑的衣服和羞辱的未来感到绝望了。她注意到了阿泰尔的目光，然后朝他发出了一声怪谬的嗤笑。她喊道：“行啊，看看他，看看等待着你的是什么！”

      阿泰尔朝她和那个红着耳朵、羞愧地垂下他光裸的细瘦肩膀的男孩轻蔑地哼了一声。随后他转身，轻松地朝鹰堡跑去。他悄无声息地溜进了大门，径直走向训练场，拉乌夫正站在一排训练用剑旁。他泛红的脸上露出淡淡的失望神情。“我的剑，”阿泰尔问，“还给你了吗？”

      拉乌夫似乎很惊讶见到他。如果可能的话阿泰尔会避免被人发现，他会将自己藏匿在某个小角落中或者是高塔的顶端，那些地方能让他一个人静静地待着。或许拉乌夫最后一次见到他是大导师在一大群按耐不住喜悦的人们面前将他降职的时候。“阿泰尔，”他有些结巴地说，声音中带着疑惑。他看了看周围，确认没有其它的目击者或者监视者之后轻轻地松了口气。“你的剑还有我从你房间里找来的一些东西在我家里。阿巴斯已经先我一步擅自拿走了你的小刀，大摇大摆地闯进你的房间将你的物品搜刮了一遍。我没能保住多少。”

      一周以前，阿泰尔用一场血战解决了他的无礼。他锋利的剑刃在阿巴斯无一是处的肉体上留下了十几道伤痕（现在或许更多）。更多针对阿巴斯个人的轻蔑和辱骂像耻辱的阴影一样跟着他。现在，趁阿泰尔毫无还手之力，那个男人就想方设法地进行他懦弱的报复行动。阿泰尔对此无能为力，现在他还不能与这个男人抗衡，因此他咬紧牙关，将涌到嘴边的无数话语吞回腹中。

      “我听到有流言说你……在协助马利克，”拉乌夫说。

      “如果这是你打听到的所有消息，那么我羞辱的全貌还没有被公之于众，”阿泰尔语气平淡地回答，“告诉我你的家在哪，拉乌夫。我需要拿回我的东西。”

      拉乌夫将他送回了村子里，把他带到了他打理得井井有条的家中，他年轻幸福（怀有身孕）的妻子正在照料着在家中深受宠爱的儿子。拉娜是一位瘦小苗条的女性，小鸟依人地待在她丈夫身边。与生俱来的雪白皮肤、水淋淋的眸子和乌黑油亮的头发让她从阿泰尔非常、非常小的时候就成为了一个性感的尤物。当她在村庄里独自行走的时候，他自己的父亲（甚至远在她成年之前）就盯着她看很久了。他脸上的神情就和某种没头脑的动物一样。

      “阿泰尔，”当他走进门时拉娜礼貌地问候道。

      “我来取回我的东西，”他直白地说。她递给他一个瘪平的包裹，里面只装着一些勉强能维持一天的衣物和一条他从孩时开始就留着的围巾，他还是忍不住咒骂出声。

      “阿泰尔，”拉娜用她甜美的嗓音说。她将第二个塞在架子上的包裹拿了下来放在矮桌上，因那些咔哒作响的杂乱金属物而尴尬地脸红起来。“众所周知，这不是你想要的，但是这可能是最好的。或许如果你将自己交给另一个人，那你就不会——”

      阿泰尔拿起了他的剑，这是他仅仅十六岁的时候从拉乌夫手下赢回来的武器。在清晨的训练场上，他们打了个赌。拉乌夫宣称没有新手——无论多么技术精湛——能制服他。拉乌夫高傲得刺痛的自尊心令他面红耳赤，而阿泰尔则利用了他的自尊心说服了他将那把珍贵的剑压为赌注。阿泰尔做到了。在数秒内，拉乌夫直挺挺地躺倒在了地上，而阿泰尔一脚踩住他胸口，剑的利刃抵着他的脖子。他的大获全胜一半是因为他的身手，而另一半是由于阿泰尔即将到来的发情期分散了拉乌夫的注意力。

      “你误解我了，”阿泰尔在她的评论转向更尴尬的话题之前说，“我并不害怕他们的欲望。我并不与我的 _命运_ 抗争，而是 _为之_ 奋斗。我是一个刺客，这是我生来注定的，也是我被培养成为的。而我将再次成为一个刺客。”他将剑刃重新归鞘。

      拉娜带着冷酷的怜悯看着他。然后她走到他身后用一个空碗盛了些她做的早餐，随后微笑着将碗递给了他。“拉乌夫想要和马利克谈谈，但是他不确定他是或否愿意。或许你可以说服他。”

      阿泰尔一听到这个建议就不屑地哼了一声，但是他拿走了食物。

 

——

 

      当阿泰尔回到马利克那间摇摇欲坠的小房子里时，男人已经醒了，但是依旧躺在他昨晚入睡的位置上。他的下巴抵在胸口上，头发因为油腻而平平地黏在一起，他的面貌倒是很符合他眼中露出的阴郁眼神。他花了点时间看了看阿泰尔拿着的东西，目光在他放在他自己的小床上的那把剑上停留了一会，然后将视线转到了他离开拉娜的屋子之前穿上的那件衬衫上。

      “没有我的准许不要随意离开，”马利克（最终）开口说，“你是 _我的_ 妻子，因此你必须按我的话照办。”

      你是一件所有物，比奴隶稍微好一些。（而大导师是怎么评价马利克的？他说他能教会阿泰尔顺从。想想早在马利克注意到他之前，阿泰尔在他的幼年时期是如何学会了服从。）

      阿泰尔将他的东西一件件放好，然后将那碗食物放在他们两人之间。“拉娜给你送来了这个。”如果阿泰尔想要尝试说服男人费神接受拉乌夫的来访的话，这并没有帮上什么忙。“我们应该坦诚地谈谈我们的现状。”

      “没有必要进行谈话。你并不是不晓得对你的期望是什么，只不过这些年来你一直设法哄骗大导师去违背传统。”马利克一脚将碗踢倒。“你会和你们那种人做同样的事。”

      （这里，又一次，那些话语。那些 _过分_ 的话语，就好像阿泰尔是由和马利克不一样的东西构成的。就好像他的身体将他标记为什么非人类的东西，将他完完全全地从马利克属于的那类人中剔除，因此他不能被归为同一个物种。那些 _话语_ 。）

      随后阿泰尔想着，想着马利克犹如脱缰野马般的怒火是如何的漫无目的。在那短暂的几秒钟内，他想了很多，才有勇气双膝跪地，将食物舀回他带回来的那个碗中。一阵平静的感觉从他胸口蔓延开来（那个他在孩童时为自己建造的一个安全的内心世界，他身体里最后一处没有被任何人碰触的禁地，一个只属于他的地方。）那是他已经无法再次感受到的完完全全的自由，安抚地流过他的身体。他站起身来，看着马利克（现在在一阵挣扎中坐了起来），然后将碗里的东西连带着碗一股脑地扔到他身上。“我不会服侍不领情的主人， _丈夫_ 。”

      哦，看看马利克脸上腾升而起的令人愉悦的暴怒。那种狂怒让他的双颊重新染上血色、让他的双眸再次恢复活力。发泄完后，阿泰尔对自己会招引来什么后果心知肚明。他并不害怕马利克因为这次无礼行为而加压给他的冷嘲热讽。他并没有躲开男人气得通红的脸或是目光中投来的熊熊怒火。他们几乎一生中都在吵架，因为阿泰尔技高一筹的身手而互相敌视、争论不休。马利克如此熟悉他的表情，以至于他看着他的脸就知道他是否输了一场较量，而他也一定对失败的感觉和随之而来的羞耻感习以为常了。

      “收拾好你的烂摊子，”马利克朝他怒吼道。“帮我做饭。”

      阿泰尔伸出手指将一片菜叶从马利克赤裸的肩膀上扫下去的时候他并没有移开眼睛。他什么也没有说，随后马利克怒气冲冲地从他身边离开了。

 

——&——

 

      傍晚时分，阿泰尔已经完成了清理软垫和地毯的工作，并重新将它们一一摆好。他为马利克的左臂换上了新的绷带。他准备了两顿饭并喂马利克吃下。他按照吩咐洗了衣服。他为马利克热好了洗澡水。他一声不吭地做完了所有他被交代去做的事情，甚至连一丁点细微的反抗都没有。他所做的每一件事都分毫不差地达到了马利克的要求，而他机械的顺从所带来的 _空虚感_ 像一团火在马利克的心里熊熊燃烧着。

      阿泰尔拒绝还手的话，根本不会发生任何能让他分心的纠纷。

      “脱掉你的衣服，”马利克要求道，此时屋里的光源仅剩一盏灯火摇曳的烛灯。他们周围的屋子都已经安静下来，除了偶尔有一个不愿入睡的孩子发出一两声不情愿的哭声。阿泰尔坐在那，待在那个他自己弄的舒适小窝里，离马利克远远的。

      没有任何回应。阿泰尔没有从他的剑的清理工作中抬起头来，他的手没有停下来，他什么也没有说。时间缓缓流逝，仿佛马利克什么都没有说过。当他开口再次重复了一遍他的要求时，阿泰尔终于抬起头来看着他。“你还没有完全康复。”

      “或许没有，”马利克说，“我想看看你， _妻子_ 。”

      阿泰尔站起身，扯开他上衣的系带，将衬衣拉到头顶脱下。他坚实健壮的胸膛和腰腹就和马利克每一次看到的一样。他微微泛白的皮肤遗传自他肤色白皙的母亲。他的全身遍布着已经完好愈合的伤痕，一道道浅白色的伤疤褪色得几乎浅不可见。他的手指修长，手掌宽阔有力。那盏闪烁的烛灯在他的身体上投下斑驳的影子，在忽明忽暗的火光下他解开了裤带然后将裤子脱下来。他的双腿修长而柔软，皮肤下紧致的肌肉勾勒出优美的线条，淡棕色的毛发稀疏地遍布在他的大腿和小腿上。他的双脚几乎全是骨头，脚趾细长（马利克从很早的童年时期就记得他的长脚趾，记得其它的男孩们是如何嘲笑阿泰尔奇怪的脚趾）。他略微宽大的臀部将他与 _男人_ 区分开来，一个能让他诞下孩子的进化特征。他走路时身体会不自觉地摆动，双臀会诱人地左右扭动，这些细微的区别长久以来让他引来了无数的目光。赋予给他的这副重心略低的身体让他更擅长于奔跑和攀爬，而不必忍受男孩们需要逐渐适应的大块头的肩膀和骨瘦如柴的髋部所带来的与生俱来的笨拙。他并不起眼的阴茎软塌塌地下垂着，和大多数像他一样的omega共享的一个特征。

      阿泰尔自觉地为他转过身去，带着嘲讽的傲慢张开双臂。他结实的背部肌肉牵动出流畅优美的线条，微微凹陷的脊椎一直延伸到他的臀部。一丝火光照映在那，勾勒出迷人的圆润曲线。默默地站了一会，阿泰尔转过身来，带着不变的冷漠全身赤裸地站在他面前。“我合格吗？”

      “你足够了，”马利克回答。

      阿泰尔低头看着他，甚至都没有动手遮掩他的裸体，但是他的眼中流露出反感。他咬紧牙关，而马利克为此享受了一阵简短而残酷的愉悦。然后他摆了摆手，移开了目光，打发阿泰尔离开并按照他自己的意愿穿回衣服。

 

——

 

      拉乌夫在早晨时来拜访，带着他妻子做的食物作为见面礼，还有对他们结合的喜讯的恭喜。大导师（像是）终于宣布了阿泰尔不仅被取消了头衔，还被嫁给了马利克。村庄里模糊的窃窃私语一定在这个明显疑点的证实下炸开了锅。

      “我根本没想到，”拉乌夫说。

      他们坐在屋子前的空地上。马利克厌倦了闷热的里屋，还有许多他还无法强迫自己面对的东西。阿泰尔还在里面，蜷缩在他那个该死的角落里，等待着下一个任务。他因缺乏自由所带来的死水一般的缄默让马利克感到迷惑不解。

      “我还不是很确定我为什么被允许这么做了，”马利克说。清晨的空气让他的头脑异常的清醒，而单调无趣的对话对他来说更像是一种干扰。

      拉乌夫来拜访马利克是为了了解一下他对他的喜讯所引来的注意有什么看法，但是还会有其他来访者。

      拉乌夫越过他的肩膀往屋里看了看，或许想要揣测阿泰尔的吸引力和价值，又或许是想要估摸一下直话直说会惹来报复的可能性。“我起码能想到一个理由。你会成为众人嫉恨的焦点，”拉乌夫停顿了一下继续说道，“曾经在新手时期和你一起训练的很多人们听到消息后都抓狂了，要知道他们错失了他们的机会去…”

      然后阿泰尔就出现了，他走到门前站在那里。他魁梧的身体像是一团攀附在拉乌夫背上的若隐若现的黑影，散发着威胁的气息，惊得一滴冷汗从他的前额滑下。他的嘴角勾起一个满意的冷笑，就和他杀人（无论他们是否是目标）时带着的冷笑一模一样。他尽他所能地紧紧盯着拉乌夫，他的手指在身侧松散地蜷曲着，轻柔地敲打着大腿。“说，”阿泰尔开口道。

      “这并不重要，”拉乌夫尝试转移话题。

      这对阿泰尔来说明显很重要。未言明的话语从他的拳头和龇起的紧咬牙齿间泄露出来。（只有在那个时刻）一种如此超乎寻常而又直率的感情无法再隐藏于他平常的面具之下。那受伤的自尊心就和凝结在他涨红的脸上的厌恶感一样一目了然。

      “进屋去，”马利克对阿泰尔说。他本来以为他会淡然地服从，就像在过去几天里完成了他分配给他的 _妻子_ 的一系列单调枯燥的任务一样。阿泰尔愤怒得泛红的双颊上流露出的违抗让他重新变回了马利克一直以来憎恨的那个人，又是那种胆敢反抗他们的传统和习俗的傲慢，那种将他们带往所罗门神庙里一败涂地的自大。阿泰尔张嘴想要反抗，或者想要表明他不会离开，但是马利克抬起头一字一语地说：“ _进屋去_ ，妻子。”

      “你应该当心你的用词，”阿泰尔回复道，对他又或者是对拉乌夫，然后他优雅地转身然后退回到里屋里。他倚着墙边蹲下来，显然在监听着门外的一举一动。他表面的顺从和心底明显的违抗比起过去几天里他温和平静的举止真是一个令人十分愉悦的挑战。

      “你不会缺少乐子的，”拉乌夫说。但是现在他的语气不再洋溢着喜悦，而是带着依旧被阿泰尔仍能造成的（或者是如果没有被及时制止所能造成的）物理威胁的恐吓。“可有不少人打赌在接下来的日子里谁会掌控谁的。你接手的可不是一个简单的任务。”

      “那是被交付给我的，”马利克纠正道。“新手们怎么样了，拉乌夫？我记得在我离开之前你还在抱怨着他们蹩脚的技艺。有长进吗？”

      拉乌夫的脸再次开朗起来，他大声嘲笑起那群连握剑都不会的新来的年轻男孩们。“其中一个将他自己的牙敲掉了！如果那是一把真剑他就已经死了。在你们那班里我想不起有任何如此缺乏常识的人。”

      “我们不一样，”马利克说。

      “你们有分歧，”拉乌夫明智地指出。“兄弟会无法在分歧中立足，没有对彼此的忠诚人们就不能侍奉我们的信条，但是没有什么比忌妒和怨恨更能激发一群糟糕而又愚蠢的男孩们了。如果不是阿巴斯和阿泰尔形成了如此强大的仇敌让你的兄弟们团结起来，你们所有人可能早就用训练用剑把你们自己砍死了。”

      “阿巴斯什么都不是，”马利克在空气挥了挥手，这么评价道。他对这个男人仅剩的尊重让他的内心发出一阵反感的低声咆哮。阿巴斯确实是一个兄弟，因此值得忠心和尊重，但是他是一只摆着一张臭脸的禽兽，浑身散发着恶臭。他所说的话语充满了卑鄙而令人作呕的东西；从他跟阿泰尔翻脸的那年开始，他脸上的神情就暴露了他的内心充满邪恶。“或许你可以捏造出一个敌人来与你的新人们一较高下。”

      “男孩们可不会因空想动摇，马利克。你还记得在你们的第二年，你们班在阿巴斯和阿泰尔将训练用剑藏起来之后被罚跑圈的事吗？阿泰尔第一个完成了，尽管他被他的父亲打得满身是伤。没有哪个男孩不因此而恨他恨到要死的。”拉乌夫脸上露出一个憧憬的笑容，他对这两个愚蠢至极的男孩犯下的恶行所流露出的钦佩实在是令人厌恶。“我可编造不出那样的举动。”

      “考虑到这个故事是如何收尾的，你没有尝试或许是个明智之举。”

      拉乌夫从回忆中回过神来，然后再次笑了。“我该走了。我还有很多工作要做。恭喜你，马利克。祝你早得贵子。”

      “或许拉娜能指导一下阿泰尔该如何准备一顿可以入口的饭菜”，马利克站起身来，对拉乌夫说，“我们两人会对此感激不尽的。”

      拉乌夫大笑着点了点头：“你可不能太过责怪阿泰尔。他从来没有一位母亲来教导他。我会叫她过来的。”

 

——

 

      马利克回到屋里时已经是日中了。拉娜带着欣喜友好的笑容过来指导阿泰尔。他站在那听着她指导他如何准备饭食的时候，阿泰尔比她高出一大截，大概比她高上一个半头身，并且也比她苗条的身体宽上几乎同样的宽度。他留心地听着，要不就是仅仅出于礼貌。他们一起做了一顿饭的期间，马利克时不时打了几个盹儿，在醒着的期间一圈圈地踱着步，尝试让活力和生气重新回到他近乎无用的双腿上。

      烈日高高地悬在空中，日间的炎热让他不得不退回到了他阴凉的里屋中。阿泰尔正等着他，跪在马利克的床边（此刻，他前所未有地感觉到他和他是那么的近），看着马利克慢慢坐下。马利克向后倚靠在枕头上，径直迎上阿泰尔审视的目光，男人随后向前倾身。他修长柔软的身体朝他伸展过来，他的双手一把抓住马利克的手腕将他压制在地毯上。然后阿泰尔一手紧压着马利克的右臂，一手伸过来一把攥住他的下巴，强迫他集中注意力。

      “听清楚了， _丈夫_ 。我会给你一切法律要求我给予的，但是如果我听到你谈起任何你在床上对我所做的事，它们将会成为你的遗言。”他的手指用力得陷入马利克的肌肉之中，圆钝的指甲仿佛要将他的皮肤撕开。然后他松开手，警告完他，在那些话语还未能被完全消化之前准备从马利克的床边逃开。

      “这就是你所害怕的吗？害怕其他人会知道你被操了？”马利克讥讽道，“我向你保证，关于和你上床的讨论多的去了。在你的性别被揭露之后这可是一场争论不休的、 _长篇大论_ 的热议。

      “你真走运，”阿泰尔阴沉着脸退回了他的位置，“但愿你的亲身经历能配得上你曾经有过的那些意淫。你该休息了，否则你将永远不会有精力去探个究竟。”

      “说出一个男人的名字，我会告诉你他想怎样操你”，马利克说道。他坐起身来。他（然而只是隐隐约约地）意识到了那些话语中带着不必要的残忍，（隐隐约约地）意识到了如果他是一个品行更加正直的人，他一定会因这种奚落而对自己感到羞耻。

      阿泰尔将背靠在离他远远的墙上，仰头倚着墙然后闭上了眼。他弯起一只腿，一只手臂歇在膝盖上，他的手指慵懒地垂下，然后他开口说道：“好吧，卡达尔。”

      马利克对他是如此深恶痛绝、恨之入骨，一股铁锈味在他嘴中散开。在这个距离里看来阿泰尔的眼睛在黑暗中微微闪烁着，像极了金子，而他微咧着嘴露出一个自鸣得意的嘲笑。这个表情完美地模仿了马利克脸上的神情。这个嘲讽的回击提醒了他们两人到底有多经常卷入这种无意义的纠纷之中。但是想要之身而退已经太晚了，想要从夹杂在他们之间支离破碎的纠葛中找回一点所谓的道德伦理已经太晚了。

      “阿巴斯，”马利克回嘴道（尽管他感到胸口传来一阵颤栗，他的声音毫不发抖），“他想要你像个发情中的婊子一样脸朝下跪在地上。他会大声嘲笑 _你_ ，嘲笑你将会如何浪叫着哀求他。他 _嘲笑_ 你瘀紫青肿的膝盖和你被打得红肿的皮肤，还有他向你展示一个真正的男人能干的事情时你将会如何感激涕零。”

      阿泰尔笑了起来：“一个鸡巴小得可怜的男人不应该这么夸夸其谈。”但是他并不能稳稳地维持住他脸上那副冷若冰霜的面具。深深扎根于他脸上的漠不关心与那股扭曲缠绕着传遍他的全身的恶心感相互矛盾冲突着。

      “说得好像每个人会听一样，”马利克反驳道。

      这时，阿泰尔再次叹了口气：“睡吧，马利克。祝你梦到那些你还没有能力去做的事情。”然后他躺下来翻了个身，背对着马利克，无声地昭示着现在的他毫无威胁。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：我讨厌死大导师了。没有任何理由。就是讨厌他。

      生活依旧平淡无奇有条不紊地继续着。阿泰尔完成了任何马利克设法想到的小肚鸡肠的要求。他打扫了地毯，清理了墙壁。他准备了一日三餐。他拍松了软垫，去井边打了水。当马利克应付着一波又一波前来祝贺的访客们，他（长时间地）一动不动地坐在一旁。那些来客们每天来拜访一两次，给他送上恭贺，但却从来没有致以任何吊慰之意。

      这就好像，仅仅是通过意志的力量，马利克设法消除了任何有关他弟弟的言论。男人和男孩们前来拜访马利克，他们有理由为他们的损失感到惋惜，尽管他们没有发现任何的悲痛之情，萦绕在空气之中的只有阴郁的空虚感。他们兴高采烈地谈论着马利克获得了人人梦寐以求的阿泰尔的好运气，谈论着马利克肯定会子孙满堂。

 

——

 

      顺从在很久很久以前就成为了他生活中不可或缺的一部分。阿泰尔的父亲是一名刺客，经常不在，然而相比起阿泰尔能逼迫自己做到的程度，他是一个相当平庸无奇而且过分严厉的人。那个男人恪守着黑白分明的律法，错误换来的是迅猛无情的惩罚，而正确换来的是吃力不讨好的谢意。在阿泰尔心怀感激地加入到与他同龄的其它可怜新人们中之前，许多年来他是在他父亲的家中长大的。

      但是他父亲的正义尾随着他。他暴怒咆哮着狠狠掴他巴掌，动手打得他腿软得站不起身。阿泰尔和阿巴斯一起偷走了所有的训练用剑，仅仅是为了证明他们能做得到。这是一个孩子为了证明他的价值所想出来的一个灵机一动的念头，然而这个行为招惹来的是愤怒而不是骄傲。他的父亲并不在意他——一个刚刚进入第二年训练的羸弱的新手——在无数守卫的眼皮底下无声无息地偷走了几十把剑，而他在意的是他居然如此傲慢而愚昧地去尝试做这种事。

      “好孩子守规矩[1]”是他父亲的思维方式。当他（在众目睽睽之下）狠狠地揍了阿泰尔一顿之后，他揪着他的脖子强迫他用那双止不住发抖的双腿站起来：“你把你自己想的如此伟大，没有你的兄弟你其实什么都不是。”

      阿泰尔带着满嘴的血加入了他兄弟们的队伍之中[1]，被派去跑漫长的山路。在他们以为避开了长者们的监视之后，他们朝他扔石头。阿泰尔跑啊跑啊跑啊跑。

 

——

 

      在村庄糟糕的小集市里（比耶路撒冷的露天市场要平庸得多）阿泰尔正在挑选着货物。在他想要战胜马利克漫无目的的怒火的决心之下，他能为马利克准备些什么的枯燥想法汇聚成了一股愈加阴暗的狂怒。是一场有关意志力的愚蠢较量让他在他 _丈夫_ 的指令下来到集市；是一种愚蠢的、固执的傲慢驱使他来证明他不会被这些琐碎小事打倒。

      然后一只手抓住了他松垮垮的衬衫后部，猛地将他往后扯。松散的衣带勒着他的脖子，他本能地一甩手，猛地用手肘朝攻击物撞去。反击没有成功，但是对方松了手，阿泰尔转过身，而阿巴斯从他身边退开几步。

      他圆碌碌的湿润眼珠骨碌骨碌地在眼眶中转了几下，然后绕着阿泰尔审视地踱着步，脸上摆出一副皮笑肉不笑的神情。“伟大的阿泰尔”，他说，“你居然还穿着别的男人的衣服，你的丈夫一定穷得可怜。”

      “我身上穿的衣服是我自己的，”阿泰尔说。

      “你身上穿的衣服是一名 _刺客的_ ，”阿巴斯欣然地挑明了这一点。看着阿巴斯从他身边退开，阿泰尔咬牙切齿地想：（一想到这个男人从他那里偷走的那些东西）不要费事继续纠缠下去了。一位妇人从他们之间穿过，避开阿泰尔走去跟他身后的商人讲话。

      “走开，阿巴斯，”阿泰尔说。

      阿巴斯反对地用舌头发出啧啧声。“你居然这样跟我讲话？你的丈夫会怎么看待你的行为？我本以为他会好好调教好你的。”他将一只手放在身侧的刀柄上，缓缓地将其从刀鞘中抽出。他健壮的骨架让他的肌肉随着每个细微的动作而抖动着。他故意淫笑着朝阿泰尔抛了个媚眼，然后正眼看着他的脸。“或许他还没恢复好到能开始调教你？或许他作为一个男人不足以完成这个任务？你应该被送给一个完整的男人，或许是几个——”

      他的右边传来一声尖叫，但是这声叫喊并不出自阿泰尔的喉咙。他一拳打在了阿巴斯口吐恶言的嘴巴上，他的嘴巴就是他那丑陋的胡子下一条卑鄙无耻的血红的缝。阿巴斯挥拳还击，两人卷入了一场打斗之中，就和他们还是男孩时一样。这个男人掌握着的（或许没有其它活着的人所掌握的）比阿泰尔有利的因素是与他长期对战的熟练。阿巴斯并不占优势，但是他学得很好。

      同时，阿巴斯装备着武器。他抽出一柄短刃，看到阿泰尔从刀刃的攻击范围内碎步退开后，他露出被血染红的牙齿笑了起来。在他们身边的人们渐渐聚拢过来，有人大声呼喊着卫兵，一小群低阶刺客们带着好奇的目光和犹豫不决在观望着。“你永远都学不乖，”阿巴斯对他说。

      阿泰尔原本可以完胜他。这甚至不会是一个费力的胜利（即使手无寸铁、即使在大庭广众之下），如果他右手臂上没有传来一阵突然的拉扯的话。来自四面八方交头接耳的杂音瞬间都集中到了 _责备的话语_ 上。阿泰尔看着马利克（肯定是被一个担心的村民叫过来的）。没有任何话语他能挤出喉咙、滚落嘴唇为他自己提供足够的辩解，他会承认的说辞一点都没有。

      马利克一巴掌打得他偏过头去，然而阿泰尔默允了。

      “他无缘无故地攻击我，”阿巴斯宣称道。

      “我不相信，”马利克平静地说，“不要碰我的妻子，阿巴斯。不要和他讲话。”然后他紧紧地抓着阿泰尔的手肘将他拉出人群。他并没有暴力地拽着阿泰尔，但是他手臂上愤怒的紧握就像是某种猛禽的利爪，令他不得不加快脚步。他们僵持着走到了马利克屋子的门前，阿泰尔侧过身子，因此当他被推进门的时候他轻松地进去了。而怒气冲冲的马利克尴尬地撞了上去。“你没有权利——”

      “我有权利保护我自己！”阿泰尔吼回去，“或许我应该让他告诉每一个听着的人你的鸡巴小得他妈的不足以 _教会我我的地位_ 。我应该让他扒光我的衣服然后让他色眯眯地盯着我的身体看吗？这让你满意了吗？”

      马利克朝他笑了起来。

      阿泰尔是如此迫切地想狠狠揍他一顿以至于一阵血腥味在他口中蔓延开来。法律是完完全全站在马利克那一边的，他与阿巴斯发生争斗的举动没有任何得到宽恕的机会。但是是那阵笑声令他火冒三丈，撕扯刺痛着他的皮肤，直到他的身体伤痕累累，直到他的胃里（充其量是恶心）翻滚着灼热的怒火。

      “这真是一个好主意，”马利克说（如此的深思熟虑），“既然你似乎无法领会我的话，那么或许你会从我的鸡巴上学到点什么。”

      瞬间，阿泰尔身体的每一寸都降至冰点。

      “这种恐惧是最近才出现的吗，阿泰尔？在你得知你是什么而且你自己的鸡巴毫无用处之前，你的童年究竟是怎么样的？”马利克的话语 _利如刀割_ ，显然企图在一处暴露的伤口上撒盐。他拉近了两人的距离，近得足以端视阿泰尔的脸，好像他在看着一张拙劣的地图一样。

      “如果你想要我做些什么，直话直说，”阿泰尔说。他并没有看着马利克，他的视野因尝试着看向除了他的 _丈夫_ 之外的其它任何东西而模糊一片。那些话语本身，一旦说出口，就像砾石刮磨着他的口腔，而灼烧刺痛的恶心感从他喉咙深处涌出。当他终于看向马利克，目光重新聚焦在他脸上，那里没有任何欲望的迹象。“你应该让我先去洗个澡。我浑身都是阿巴斯的污物。”

      “我不想要你，”马利克说。接着，“呆在这。”他转身离开了。

 

——

 

      马利克的屋子里并没有很多东西。他父母居住后留下的物品要不就是在需要时期被卖掉了，要不就是在马利克不在的时候被偷走了，要不就是被送给了更有需要的人。屋子里有两张床，一些零碎的杂物还有衣服整洁地塞在筐子里。食物是每天从集市上买来的，料理完后用老旧的盘子端上。

      这个家或许一直以来就是空荡荡的，因为里面完全没有生活的气息。如果卡达尔留着点东西（他一定有，他看起来就像是会这么做的那种人），那些东西肯定都和其它的新手们被塞在训练集舍里了。马利克一无所有，除了他的衣物和武器。

      阿泰尔小小的一袋物品几乎算不上什么增长，仅仅是在他睡觉的地方旁毫不起眼的一小堆。他来回踱着步，走到一堵墙脚跟下，转身，往对面的墙走去。时高时低的人声从墙后传来，一群刺客走向大门的时候声音逐渐嘈杂起来。他们很年轻，他们大多数人发出的过多噪音令人难以忍受。阿泰尔背靠着墙，蹲下身来拣起他的剑。将刀尖立在地上，然后用前额抵着它。

 

——

 

      马利克在下午期间招待了几位客人；大部分都是简短的寒暄。拉乌夫带着问候来拜访了，小心翼翼地送上一顿煮好的饭菜。他没有直接挑明说他得知了集市上的那场打斗，但是消息肯定不胫而走地传遍了整个集市和山顶上的鹰堡。他们滔滔不绝地谈论着新人们欠佳的表现，拉乌夫愈来愈逼近地意欲询问某些他说不出口的东西。而马利克只是平静地回复着那些说出口的话语，而对那些未被提及的东西置若罔闻。

      马利克再次进来的时候已经是傍晚了。他满脸都是过度生长的胡茬，尽管度过了长长的一日，他的皮肤仍透着健康红润的颜色。他给了阿泰尔一点剩下的食物（他接受了，因为他饿了），随后在他床上坐下来。

      “吃了，然后去洗个澡，”马利克命令。

      阿泰尔什么也没说。他吃了食物，吃完后将盘子放在门旁那一堆杂物里。那个时候马利克半睡半醒着，痊愈了一些，但是仍然不 _健康_ 。阿泰尔倚着墙蹲坐在他的位置上（屏息凝神），等待着他随着夜晚的降临逐渐进入深眠。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔只被允许“去洗个澡”。他机械地爬上马利克的陋舍难看的屋顶、看着衰退的日光缓慢地从天空中消失纯粹。他站在夜色之中，呼吸着微凉的空气，看着最后的几位村民们回到他们小小的家中。邻居家的孩子在哀求着食物，他的母亲在他脑袋上轻拍了一下作为回答。集市在近距离内已经看不见了。

      他伸了个懒腰。他在十三岁的时候得知了他自己是一个omega，他认识到了——一个瘦小的、担惊受怕的小男孩——他的身体再也不会属于他自己的了。Omega是母亲和妻子，他们的身体生来就是为了满足男人的欲望和生育嗷嗷啼哭的婴儿的。赢得了最高大导师的青眯为他夺得了自己命运的所有权，而不是他自己的身体的。他唯一拥有的一份宁静源自于他对自己身体筋骨完完全全的掌控。这些仅仅只属于他自己的部分，这些酸痛的、被忽视的、 _几周_ 以来没有好好锻炼的他自己的身体部位。

      每次舒展都带给他一种愈见加深的平静。当他感到全身都暖和而柔韧的时候，天空已经完全黑了下来，几颗星星正眨着怀疑的眼睛看着他。他左右晃了晃头，然后在摇摇晃晃的屋顶上半蹲下来，弓起身子，开始了一场长跑。

      哦，他跑啊跑啊跑啊跑。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔顶着一头湿哒哒地滴着水的头发回来了。他一手攥着他的衬衫，另一只手臂下夹着他的靴子。马利克坐在门前的板凳上，明显在等着他回来。

      “我洗干净了，”阿泰尔说。他将鞋子扔进门，把衬衫丢在马利克坐着的门对面的矮凳上。在下午纠缠着他的（灼热的、流动着的）恐惧消褪成了冰冷的决然。那是一个必须立刻完成的任务。

      “你必须 _彻底_ 干净了，”马利克说。

      阿泰尔既没有赞同也没有反对。他走进屋里再次拉伸他的身体。他的肌肉在一段长跑之后仍留有余温，但是那是一种令人享受的酸痛感。当他点亮一盏烛灯的时候，马利克已经回到屋里坐好在床上了。阿泰尔腹部朝下地躺下，把他的手放在脏地板上，开始了一长串的俯卧撑。

      马利克低哑的声音打断了他的专注，让他将注意力转到了男人身上，此时他正靠在倚着墙壁的一张软垫上，他的勾勒着他开始硬挺起来的阴茎在裤子上顶出的明显形状。阿泰尔做完了最后一个动作，然后站起身。马利克耷拉着眼皮看着阿泰尔脱下他的裤子。他将手指塞进他的嘴巴，一旁的马利克脱掉了他的裤子，解放了他的阴茎。

      当他的手指变的湿漉漉滑溜溜时，他背对着男人跨立在他腿上。然后他跪坐下来，一手撑着马利克的膝盖，一手伸到身后将唾液涂抹到他的后穴中。

      “我以为你会像女人一样湿起来，”马利克说。他用手顺着阿泰尔的背脊摩挲下去，沾了点唾液在他的拇指上，然后进入了他。“啊，”他感叹道（哦，如此地轻声），“但是你湿的是这里。”

      并不是害怕（或者反感，说真的）让他因这种触感而畏缩了一下。阿泰尔对他身体的肉欲用途了如指掌。“我以为你会操我，”阿泰尔回答。他重新将手举到嘴边，朝手心吐了一两口唾沫，随后向后伸手将那点少得可怜的润滑涂抹在马利克的阴茎上。他的身体能够自行分泌润滑液，但是在非发情期的情况下，他从来没有对任何男人有足够的欲望能让润滑液自行产生。马利克抽出了他的手指，之后阿泰尔挪身磨蹭着男人的龟头，集中注意力接纳着被打开的感觉。当马利克全部进去以后，阿泰尔用膝盖撑着地面，停顿了一会儿好让他找回一些平静地继续下去的决心，然后开始动了起来。

 

——&——

 

      马利克无法止住喉咙中的呻吟或者是本能的挺身冲撞，而他没有任何理由为这两项感到歉疚。他预料着阿泰尔会在发令之前保持不动，或者是完全无视他，但是他没有预料到他居然会自己开始动起来。男人的节奏从缓慢地摇晃逐渐变成一阵阵有力而规律地起身和落下，他向后挺身好让马利克进到他能进到的最深处，然后抽出半根，随后再次坐了下去，此时马利克不得不紧紧地抓着他的皮肤。这种节奏像是某种快速的惩罚，他身体断然的起落和他快速连贯地做着俯卧撑时没什么两样。在几秒钟内（如果有那么长时间）马利克狠狠抓挠着他湿滑的皮肤，他的呼吸在胸膛中越收越紧。他的左手臂磨蹭着软垫，传来阵阵持续不断但是可以忽略的疼痛。

      那种在他阴茎上移动着的湿热感，还有阿泰尔整个身体顺从他的意愿而扭动的优美线条简直难以想象。高潮的时候他的手指抓出了血，他紧紧地咬着牙，防止那些从他的下腹某处传来的颤抖呻吟抖落出口。阿泰尔慢了下来，在停下之前不可思议地在他身上继续动身摇晃了一会。马利克气喘吁吁，除了他自己身体发出的各种刺耳嘈杂的抱怨声他根本听不见任何声音。阿泰尔起身抽离了他，他身体离开时发出的黏腻水声在一片寂静的屋子里显得格外色情。

      马利克感到自己头重脚轻。阿泰尔就站在那，高高在上地俯视着他。“蠢货，”他说，“至少你现在会去睡觉了。”

      马利克想对他回嘴些什么，但是他 _疲惫不堪_ ，而且很不舒服。他把自己安置在一个能让他疼痛的肩膀歇息一会、并能自己将裤子套回的位置，这些动作花费了他不少的精力。当他做完这一系列的动作，阿泰尔已经穿好了衣服，手里拿着一杯水。他脸上没有露出尴尬或者新增的仇恨，而是一个无聊呆板的表情。“你在幻想中更好一些，”马利克说。

      阿泰尔耸耸肩。“如果你不想失望两次的话，等着我的发情热吧。”然后他晃了晃杯子。“喝了，睡觉吧。”

 

——

 

      早晨，马利克被传唤到鹰堡。他在一点帮助之下穿上了他的（由他忠实的妻子刚刚洗好的）刺客袍。空荡荡的左袖被卷起后别着，而阿泰尔跪在他面前给他刮胡子（一个马利克可以自己完成而阿泰尔不愿去做的任务）。“呆在这”，马利克说，“不要跟着我。”

      阿泰尔什么也没有说。

      前往鹰堡的路程仅仅只是比他离开的那次稍微愉快了一点点。摆脱了阿泰尔在家中烦人的多余存在，世界变得太过宽广，充满了太多令他分心的事情。这是当他被传令并接手了那个取回宝物的任务后，他曾和他的弟弟——开心地蹦蹦跳跳着——一起走过的小径。这些是他们曾经踏足过的碎石。这是同一个微笑着接待他们的守卫。

      在训练场上，同一批新手们正发出挫败的呻吟声，而拉乌夫呵斥着他们的无能，一旁年长的男孩和男人们嘲笑着他们的失败。这个巨大的城堡仍和卡达尔黏在他手臂上询问着他们是否被一起送去出任务的时候一模一样。

      现在这里只剩下了他，歪斜着，残缺着，被一片祝福和恭喜的海洋包围着。如果他的兄弟们确实想念或者关心卡达尔没有回来的事实，他们并没有将之表现在他们的脸上。（但是马利克肯定应付不来，他无法经受住他们可能会尝试分享的同情。）他穿过了鹰堡宽阔的前门，走上台阶，大导师正站在那里，透过窗户眺望着远方。

      “马利克，”背对着他，大导师亲切地说。当他转过身的时候，他穿着的长长的黑色刺客袍在他脚边飘起，他饱经风霜的双唇拉扯出了一个真诚的微笑。他双手背在身后，向前走了几步站在他面前。“你康复得好吗？”

      “不错，”马利克回答。

      “不错，”大导师重复道。他将一只手放在马利克刚刚刮过的脸上，拇指赞赏地划过他的脸颊。“你的气色不错，你的眼睛也重新充满了生气。我相信只要你好好照顾好你自己，你一定会重拾全力的。”

      “我有一位妻子来照顾我，”马利克说，“一位您认为适合给我的妻子。”

      大导师的笑容微微变得更加尖锐了些。他点了点表示了解，将他的手放回了背后。“我相信你的妻子很好。告诉我，他放弃了想要重新回到兄弟会的希望吗？”

      “他为什么会抱有任何这样的希望？”

      大导师双手摆了摆，就好像他能从这乖戾的想法中揪出点理智来。“阿泰尔把我们的兄弟会从死亡的边缘救了回来”（不，他救回了这个男人，别无他人）“他的工作并非没有差错，但是一直以来忠心耿耿。如果他真的能够吸取教训并且理解他的行为举止所造成的错误，他有可能重新成为一名珍贵的骨干。”

      马利克没有说话，一想到阿泰尔将重新复职就让一股无名的怒火从他胸中腾升而起，而他害怕一开口就会说出什么不敬的话，对于这位如此偏爱阿泰尔的老人来说这将会是一个无法容忍的冒犯。如果阿泰尔知道他还有可能重回兄弟会，那么他所有的顺从都只不过是为了向马利克有力地证明他自己，好让马利克点头同意（哦，真是个不错的想法）。

      大导师又摆了摆手，然后（声音中带着些微的责备）说道：“这个决定取决于你，马利克。我看着你长大，我知道你曾近克服过种种困难，我们都为你的成就感到骄傲。你是一个沉稳正直的人，那种可能我们所有人都渴望成为的人。你的道路从来就不 _容易_ ，但是你带着荣誉走了过来。”他这么说着的时候慢慢踱步了一小圈，然后再次面对马利克：“我了解——就和你在马斯亚夫的兄弟们一样——你的丧失所带来的无法避免的悲痛。我相信你能像以前那样用同样的毅力和决心克服这次损失。”

      “这就是为什么我要承担起一位毫不领情的妻子的重任吗？”马利克问。

      “这就是为什么你被 _赠予_ 了组成一个家庭的机会。你的孩子会继承你的姓氏和你的遗产，马利克。对于人类来说，没有什么是比生育更为伟大的奇迹了。”然后他的声音柔和了下来，就像是他意识到和阿泰尔一起孕育 _孩子_ 的想法是多么的多余。取而代之，他说：“我在耶路撒冷需要一名替员。海达尔已经无法好好打理好联络处了。那里已经破败不堪，而指派去那里的兄弟们没有一个可靠的分部馆长来指引他们。”

      一想到回归耶路撒冷就让他浑身抖了抖。这（确切来说）并不是害怕，但（准确来讲）也不是伤痛，而是某种无法言喻的东西。马利克润了润他的嘴唇，尝试做出什么合适的反应，但是他做不到：“我不确定我能配得上您对我的信任。”

      “你配得上，”大导师直白地回答，“你会在明天启程，带着你的妻子，当你安顿下来之后给我报个信。一旦你到了，我会在通信中交代进一步的指令。”随后对话结束了，所有事都安排好了，大导师带着虚情假意的微笑挥手送走了他。

 

——

 

      马利克头脑一片空白地走回了他的家，一路上大导师的黑色长袍像重担一样压在他肩上。他拒绝了那些想要帮他将袖子卷起来别好的妇人们的好意，任由空荡荡的衣袖在他身侧轻轻摇晃（始终伴随着他的手臂依旧存在的幻觉）。他在屋子周围徘徊了一会，看到一群男孩正朝着他家前门大声叫骂。尽管辱骂的内容因为距离隔得有点远听得不甚清晰，但是他们的恶意显而易见。他们其中一个较年长的孩子找来了一团泥块，朝门口扔去。

      紧接着的是一片死水般的沉默，所有年幼无知的孩子们都转头看着他们英勇无畏的小领头。马利克听不清阿泰尔说了什么，但是从孩子们煞白的脸色中可以看出他确实说了或者做了什么。最小的孩子转身就跑，一路张大嘴尖叫着，而其它的孩子鄙夷地站在一旁。打在那个最年长的孩子脸上的石块不足核桃大小，但是那是有意瞄准的，精准地在脸颊上划出一道深可入骨的血口子。男孩惊恐地尖叫着倒在了地上。

      马利克走到屋子的侧面，发现阿泰尔就站在门框处，两三团泥块糊在屋子的前面。他手里拿着第二块石头，脸上带着狞笑，愤怒得嘴唇扭曲。“继续啊”，马利克朝男孩们吼道，“你们不应该在这里！”然后他回头看着将石子放回地面的阿泰尔，“你不应该伤到那个男孩。”

      “或许这会教会他没有人教过你的规矩，”阿泰尔说。他转身然后走回了里屋。

       “我的晚饭呢？”马利克问。

      “我不被允许离开这个房间，”阿泰尔回答，“你说我要呆在这里，我照做了。”

      马利克 _累了_ 。他在屋子外的凳子上坐下来，盯着他长袍上细密的针脚，尝试拼凑起这次晋升所蕴含的完整意义。“或许你可以被教好。”

      阿泰尔出乎意料的笑声充满了苦涩。他走回到门道处，盯着马利克穿着的长袍：他的脸带上了震惊和沉默的面具。在阿泰尔合上嘴巴、下颌因为牙齿紧咬而颤抖着之前，那是一段令人愉悦的安静时段。“你的无能和负伤换来了奖赏，但是我却沦落到 _这种地步_ ？”他朝他吼道。

      “如果这就是我弟弟的生命换来的，这简直糟糕透顶！”马利克朝他回吼道。他可没有保证他不会打阿泰尔（但是仍记得在发烧期间混沌中的那个警告），但是当他（再一次）打了他的时候，这仍让他感觉自己违背了他的诺言。阿泰尔立刻反击，长年的训练让他顿时无法自持，反应过来时他正卡着马利克的脖子把他摁在墙上。他手握着一把（不知道从哪里拿出来的）刀架在一旁，眯起的眸子中是满满的 _杀意_ 。并不是道德上的犹豫不决让他停下了手，因为他能为了一个比他要杀死马利克的理由更加荒谬无理的借口杀死一个人。

      阿泰尔张了张嘴，但是什么也没说出口。他松开了手，但是并没有移开身，而尽管他的手臂因过度用力而颤抖着，他仍然无法让他自己放低那把刀。“没有什么交换能等同于卡达尔的逝世，”最终，阿泰尔说道。然后他退开了。

      “至少在这一点上，我们意见一致，”马利克说，“你落到 _这种地步_ 是因为这就是你生来注定的。你从来就不应该被允许去相信其它事情。或许如果大导师能在你年幼的时候坚持让你循规蹈矩，你现在就不会那么轻视这些规矩了。给我做顿晚饭。”他脱下了长袍，揉捏着他僵硬酸痛的左手臂，在听到阿泰尔走动过来帮他拉伸手臂舒缓疼痛时，他闭上了眼睛，“我们会在早上离开。”

      “去哪？”阿泰尔追问道。

      “耶路撒冷。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：[1]原文“Good-boys-fell-in-line”和“Altair had blood in his mouth when he fell into line with his brothers”。Fell in line有“遵守规矩”的意思，也有“加入”的意思，原文的两处代表了不同的含义。


	7. Chapter 7

      “走开，”在阿泰尔为他送上晚饭之后，马利克对他这么说。他独自一人坐在曾经和卡达尔一起共享、但如今空荡荡的家中，挥手将他赶走。离开去做任何他想做的事情是极其宝贵的自由，然而他的脚步在门槛处犹豫着。在他们像囚犯一样待在一起的这么多天里，马利克一直没有哀悼他的弟弟（没有哀悼他失去的手臂和生活），而是执拗又愤怒地拒绝接受这一切。从他空洞的表情、僵硬的身体可以看出这种否认将不再奏效了。

      阿泰尔想了很多事情——愚蠢而又毫无意义的事情——然而没有一样看起来值得说出口。就像所有的伤痛一样，丧亲之痛需要一点时间才能感受到，否则只会愈加恶化。沐身于新鲜空气中，纯粹而甜美的自私让他离开了那个令人抑郁的村庄、穿过了大门、走进了远处的世界。

      他走了一会，跑了一会，爬上爬下，躺在泥土里，仰望天空。

 

——

 

      他回来的时候正好黄昏。他并没有指望什么，确切来讲，他并不指望在他不在的期间内会有任何事情发生改变。他的整个身子都因被逼迫到耐力的极限而满足地嗡嗡作响。他饥肠辘辘，但是这在他腹中是一种惬意的感觉。他现在心如止水，麻木地将一切视若虚无。

      然而，当他路过一扇打开的窗户时，一种油腻腻的恶心味道——海枣的味道如刀搅般地撕扯着他的肠胃，硬生生地打碎了他的平静，他跌跌撞撞地走到一间屋子的角落旁，止不住地呕吐起来。他的掌心（因长时间的攀爬而伤痕累累）撑着屋子尚留余温的墙壁，他闭上了眼， _空无一物_ 的胃部痉挛地抽搐着。他双肩颤抖着，一拳打在了自己的大腿上。

 _海枣_ 。这在以前也发生过，这种数周以来一直困扰着他的来势迅猛的呕吐感，而最后他不得不放弃反抗，跑去找大导师抱怨他不佳的身体状况。（然后那个老人手搭在阿泰尔的肩膀上时说的话、他们两个抵着额头时他告诉他的事情让一团炽热的恐惧在他胃里升腾而起。）

 _蠢货，蠢货，蠢货_ 。他数了数日子，感激地弯腰呕出了（浓稠的、翻滚着泡沫的）黄色胆汁。他身上的冷汗冷得直入骨髓。

 

——

 

      马利克的悲痛并没有毁掉他的家。这次旅行带走了这个家仅拥有的一点点人气，将其整齐简洁地摞在门边，方便早晨到来的马匹驮上。那些碗碟消失了，但是门外的板凳上留着些食物（想必是给阿泰尔的）。

      “你还懂得回来，”马利克说。他躺在他的床上，好像睡着了，在昏暗之中无法看清他的脸的轮廓。

      阿泰尔什么也没说，径直走向他睡觉的地方，找到了他的剑。他尝试着找回往日平静的麻木，但是并不如愿。这把剑并不能保证他可以完全掌控他自己的身体，但提醒了他有需要的时候他可以寻求正义（复仇）。正义本身只有在罪行犯下后才能施行。正义有时是无力的，因为对于不计后果的人们来说正义无能为力。

      无力感令他不悦。

      “我睡不着，”马利克说。

      阿泰尔的手指用力地紧紧抓着剑鞘。他的心脏在胸膛中剧烈地跳动着，随后他尝试着让它平静下来。“直话直说，”他说。

      “操我到入睡，”马利克命令。就好像他有权利因那些话语而生气，有权利对阿泰尔琐碎而无用的反抗举动感到厌倦。黑暗之中他脸上的表情不甚清晰。阿泰尔站起身，脱下了他的衣服，走向了马利克的床，用手摸索到他的肩膀、他的胸膛和他的臀部。马利克已经脱下了他的裤子，但是他的阴茎仍未完全变硬。

      阿泰尔用了和昨晚一样的姿势，但是在马利克尝试碰触他的时候将他的手甩开了。他想着这可能会引发一场小小的争斗，但是马利克让步了。阿泰尔用沾满了湿滑唾液的手指将他套弄得硬挺，然后骑着他操弄起来，直到他就像陆地上的一条鱼一样大口喘着粗气。完事之后，马利克因疲惫和他被撞来撞去的肩膀上新增的疼痛而呻吟着，阿泰尔待在他身侧等待了足够长的时间才问：“大导师跟你说关于我的什么？当他把我给你的时候，他对我的…生育能力说了什么？”

      马利克累到想不出什么好借口。他说：“什么也没有。”

      至少，这是一个小小的安慰。

 

——

 

      马利克一直睡到早晨。阿泰尔将他的东西堆放在了门前，然后偷偷溜走了。集市才刚刚准备从沉眠中醒过来，依旧沉闷的商人们正忙碌着摆出他们的货物。阿泰尔为马利克买了一顿新鲜出炉的饭菜。他回到屋子里来确认男人还在睡觉。

      现在，山顶上的鹰堡应该已经完全苏醒了。成群的新手和低阶刺客们会为他提供足够的掩护好让他潜行过去。阿泰尔知道医师们将药品保存在哪里，知道他们会被早饭支开，知道看护病人的女工们会因一整晚的操劳而疲惫不堪，焦急地等待着来替班的人员。

      偷偷溜进去，然后偷走他所需要的东西，然后再偷偷溜出来，这都不过是小菜一碟。

 

——

 

      当阿泰尔回来的时候，马利克已经醒了，不耐烦地准备要离开。他的缺席拖延了他们的启程，为此他受到了一记尖锐的眼刀（当我醒来的时候你就应该在这的，阿泰尔），但是这不过是一个温和的责备。马利克没有问他去哪了或者干了什么。他们沉默地离开了村庄。

 

——

 

      他们早早地停了下来。骑马明显给马利克带来了不适，而疼痛让他变得更加难以捉摸和 _尖酸刻薄_ 。他们前往一个其它刺客常用的半永久性的营地，在那里马利克一边来回踱着步，一边揉捏着他酸痛的肩膀，做着那些并没有按照医师嘱咐的那样做得勤快的伸展运动。

      阿泰尔出去打了猎，将猎物带回来煮了，然后熬煮起他自己的那一小杯难闻的毒药。马利克被他自己的疼痛支开了注意力，他抱怨着训练不良的马匹和比他记忆中要更加凹凸不平的地面。那些令他分心的事情很有效地为阿泰尔提供了足够的时间，让他不被察觉地喝下了那杯难闻的药剂。他喝完了（并且等到他嘴巴里讨厌的味道消散）之后，阿泰尔打断了一边踱着步一边嘴里谩骂不停的马利克。

      “食物？”他说道。

      “这是什么难闻的味道？”马利克追问道。

      “风而已。”

      马利克隔着小火堆在他的另一边坐下，盘起他的腿，拿走了那个递给他的盘子。他捏起用阿泰尔打来的鸟精心烤制成的肉片，像是有什么东西冒犯了他。“你以前为什么不为我煮饭？”

      “你的阶级比我低。”

      “那你现在为什么为我煮饭了？”

      “因为我有义务这么做，”阿泰尔回答。他并没有时间思量如何动摇马利克好让他能重新恢复兄弟会的阶级，也没有理由相信在男人刚刚开始让他自己接受他弟弟的逝世的时候他能轻松地做到这一点。重回耶路撒冷会在阿泰尔和他被嫁给这个男人的耻辱间留下一段可观的距离，但是这并不会给这场婚姻提供逃脱的余地。

      （这不会允许他摆脱这个一直默默生长着的多余的小东西，或者是他现在不得不杀死它的现实。）

      “你可真是唯命是从，”马利克评价道。

      阿泰尔对此嗤之以鼻。那剂毒药残留下的苦涩味道灼烧着他的喉咙，在他的胃里咕噜噜地响着，但是（暂时还）没有疼痛或者恶心感。“你错了，我有权做出不服从的选择，马利克。这是你有史以来第一次拥有高于我的阶级或者支配权。多年以来我唯命是从、忠心耿耿地为兄弟会服务，我的阶级证明了这一点。”

      “你的行为并没有。”

      阿泰尔并没有与他争论这一点。在他们之间，关于他在所罗门神殿里的行动的争吵永远不会平息。马利克可以利用个人的损失、大导师强加给阿泰尔的羞辱和道德的正义感来说服他，现在他所在的位置才是唯一正确的那一个。他们沉默地吃完了饭。

 

——

 

      天还没有全黑时，马利克（不再因他自己而分心）命令道：“过来。”

      阿泰尔熄灭了火，搅动着余烬。“你 _可以吗_ ？”他看着马利克坐起身，看着他舒展身体。他因伤痛和劳累而精疲力竭。他现在就是一个可怜人的典范，带着邋遢的脸和深埋在他眼中但本人仍未察觉的哀伤。阿泰尔跪坐下来，抬眼看着他：“操我并不会让你忘记。”

      “操你是我得到的奖赏。我不需要其它的理由。”

      阿泰尔脱下了他的裤子，然后朝马利克走去，他尝试转过身去背对着他，但是男人抓住阿泰尔的手腕阻止了他。阿泰尔勾了勾他的嘴角，然而他跨过了马利克的双腿，脸朝着他跪坐在他的大腿上。“我应该遮住我的脸吗？”

      马利克隔着衬衫抚摸他的胸膛，手滑到他的腹部，随后挑开了衣物长长的下摆，用手指玩弄起阿泰尔的阴茎。当他这么做的时候他的脸冷若冰霜，在他移开手指之前有的仅仅是无动于衷的冷漠。阿泰尔舔湿了他自己的手指，但是马利克将他的（干燥的、讨厌的）拇指尖摁进了他的身体内部，说道：“别人说你会自己湿起来。”

      阿泰尔将他的唾液涂抹在他的后穴上，将马利克的手拍开，然后用他自己的手抓过马利克的手用唾液润滑他的手指。“那仅仅只在我的发情热期间发生。”马利克用两根手指进入了他，而阿泰尔不得不咬着自己的口腔内侧来维持他的面无表情。

      “那是什么？你以前说过，你的发情热是什么？”他的手指在阿泰尔体内进进出出，他蹩脚地将手指捅入最深处，然后在里面打着转。比起看着阿泰尔的脸，他更有兴趣看着他的双腿间。

      “Omega会有发情热，会在我们经期来潮的数周前来临。它，”当马利克再次将手指操进他的身体时，阿泰尔的手攥紧成拳，马利克手指上的指节和茧子用并不带来疼痛的力度摩擦冲撞着他的内壁。如果这么做是想要激起他的性欲，这是个极其糟糕的尝试。“并不是真正的发热。它只是”当原始而纯粹的欲望驱使着他、让遵循他身体的本来用途去使用它时，令他头昏眼花地想随便找个愿意操他的男人的冲动和想要有一根阴茎埋在他体内的 _需求_ 。“我会 _想要_ 你来操我的唯一时刻。任何你听到的关于一个omega湿得一塌糊涂、求着被操的故事都发生在发情热期间。当我的发情热到来，你会给我任何我想要的来换取操我的特权。”

      马利克对这个说法不以为然。他将手指抽出来，然后阿泰尔把马利克的阴茎从裤子中拿出，在他起身之前吐了一大团唾液在上面。面朝着前面让所有事情都一股脑地涌入脑海。马利克坐起身，只要他想，他的手可以随意地碰触他，而他看着他的眼睛目光炯炯。在阿泰尔开始坐下去之前，他的脸就已经因期待而泛着潮红。“我有操你的特权，而我并不会给你你想要的。”

      阿泰尔尝试向后挺身，但是马利克揪住了他的上衣将他固定在原位。这里，他的目光终于落在了阿泰尔的脸上。他在性事上装模作样的主导地位并没能掩盖住让他的脸扭曲变形的痛楚。“你是一只狗，”阿泰尔这么对他说，“然后你会像一只狗那样，当我成为一只发情中的母狗（婊子[1]），你会为了与我 _交配_ 做任何事情。我见过这会给男人造成什么样的影响。我甚至都不用操他们，他们就愚蠢地跪倒在地了。天性是 _强大的_ ，马利克。”在马利克靠得这么近的情况下很难动身，很难找到能（快速简单地）摆脱他的节奏。

      “我没有见过这种事情。我认识你一辈子了，但是从来没有感受到过。”

      “发情热是可以预测的，”阿泰尔淡淡地说，“没有理由提供给你和你们 _这类_ 一个夺走本来不属于你们的东西的机会。”他抓着马利克的手腕，气愤地低声说：“放开我。”

      “我知道你想要什么，”马利克说，“我永远不会给你的。”然后他让阿泰尔离开了（带着他自己必胜的把握）。但他的笑容、他自私的胜利始终是一个打击。

 

——&——

 

      早晨，他们起床，吃了早饭，然后上了马。前天阿泰尔归因于风的那种难闻气味又回来了，像迷雾一样萦绕在他们身边的空气中。马利克在两人之间留了一段距离，想要避开那种气味，他不时盯着阿泰尔看，试图找出这糟糕的味道到底是从哪来的。

      他们骑行了数个小时，随着他肩膀和背部的疼痛愈来愈严重、愈来愈难以忍受，他们的速度逐渐减慢。当他再也无法忍受时，他们停了下来。

 

——

 

      黄昏之后，那种味道又回来了，更加浓烈，更加难闻。阿泰尔之前生起的火堆现在只剩下一小堆冒着热气和闪烁着微弱火光的余烬。“那是什么？”马利克问。他现在很不舒服，无法松开他（尽管已经没有了的）紧攥的左拳，伴随着他无法伸展的肩膀带来的酸痛。

      “没什么重要的，”阿泰尔回答。在他开口之前，他匆匆地吞下了什么，然后挪身到火堆旁找了个能舒服地躺下的位置。窸窣声在他身体停下来后消失了，就像是他意识到了马利克正在看着他。他背对着马利克，在他正准备伸手清理他的位置时开口问道：“你想干什么？”

      “我还没决定，”马利克回答。他浑身酸痛，疲惫不堪。他的脑袋像是一团乱麻，让他无法阻止自己胡思乱想。尽管他费尽全力想要忘掉卡达尔，但是这个名字一直触动着他内心柔软的那部分。这条路将他们带向了阿泰尔，而后带向了所罗门神殿。操阿泰尔是一种粗劣而又黑暗的乐趣，但是这个人从不反击或者抗议，这让乐趣变成了空洞的胜利。

      阿泰尔转过身去看着他。“不如决定你会让我帮你揉揉你的肩膀而不是你的阴茎，”他说，“等你更强壮了一些再来操我。”他没有动身，直到马利克点头同意并坐了起来。阿泰尔比他要高（一直以来都是）但是褪去刺客服饰后他的身体柔韧纤细而富有肌肉。他手上的皮肤很是粗糙，但是他揉按着马利克酸痛紧绷的肩膀的力度恰到好处。

      “你从哪里学到这个的？”马利克问。

      “我的父亲，”阿泰尔回答。然后，像是想了一会儿，“他没有妻子。”不，她在生阿泰尔的时候难产去世了。马利克记得他自己的母亲忧心着卡达尔的诞生，因为这与马利克的出生隔了很长的一段时间。那时他还是一个男孩，不过他已经足够年长被送去加入刺客组织，他的母亲也早已不再年轻。她一直担心着、担心着、担心着卡达尔的诞生。

      “这是你更好的用处，”马利克这么评价道，他能感觉到他紧绷的情绪缓和了下来，疲惫的身体也放松了下来。阿泰尔在他身后哼了一声，但既不是自豪也不是奚落。“我恨你，”马利克说。

      阿泰尔在他肩上的手并没有停下。起先，他对这些话什么反应也没有，然后他的手臂环过马利克的胸膛，将他们两人的身体圈在一起，头靠在他的右肩上说：“你就只剩下仇恨了，马利克。”之后他移开了身，留下昏昏欲睡的马利克。入睡并不是一件简单事，但是他做到了，享受地滑入无痛的黑暗之中。

 

——

 

      早晨，阿泰尔没有藏起他那杯浑浊的液体。他站在他面前将液体一饮而尽，他苦得龇牙咧嘴，一股作呕的感觉堵在他的喉中。他的脸比以往还要苍白，他的一只手按着自己的腹部。“我常常听说你比大部分人旅行得都要慢，马利克，但是我没有想到在两天的行进之后我们连到耶路撒冷路程的一半都不到。”

      “这是什么？”马利克问。他从阿泰尔手上夺走了那个杯子，闻了闻它，用手指在杯壁抹了一下，他将手指上的残留物举到面前仔细查看，任由杯子掉落在地。那种浑浊难闻的液体像是由草药熬煮成的某种药剂。“这是什么？”他又问了一遍。

      阿泰尔眼睛紧闭，整个身子向前蜷曲起来，而他的双拳紧紧地按在腹部，好像他能迫使它们摁入他的体内。他粗鲁而又自以为是的笑声被一阵猛的抽气声打断了。他的肩膀险些撞到地面但又再次耸起。马利克低下身揪住他上衣的后部将他拉起身来，好让他看着他的脸。“这与 _你_ 无关，”阿泰尔说。

      “你 _一直在喝什么_ ？”马利克追问道。当他这么问的时候他猛拽着阿泰尔，预料着他会被甩开，但到头来他反而将阿泰尔甩到了地面上。男人滚到他的身侧，蜷起他的双腿，咬牙嘶吼着、忍受着撕心裂肺的疼痛。

      “你表现得像你什么都知道，”阿泰尔朝他恶狠狠地说，“你在那里不停地说啊说你这个愚昧无知的 _白痴_ ！”他膝盖撑着地面缓慢地爬起身，他尝试站起身来时汗水布满了他的身体。马利克将一只手探进他的衣服里，而阿泰尔只是紧盯着他的脸，当他再次将手拿出来时上面满是鲜红粘稠的血液。“这个不是你的。”然后他微笑了一下（脆弱地、苦涩地碎了一地），再次大笑了起来，“你甚至都不知道我在说什么。这是一个孩子， _蠢货_ 。”随后他倒下了。

      马利克从他呻吟着的身体旁退开了一步。阿泰尔脸撑着地面跪着，他的手仍然按着腹部。“这会杀了你吗？”马利克问。

      然后是一声咆哮般的呻吟（浸满了痛苦）：“不会。走开。”

      所以他走开了。

 

——

 

      在马利克的记忆中，阿泰尔一直以来都被称赞为他的班上最好的那个。老师们将他树立为一个可以达到的目标，一个只要他们严格要求自己每个男孩都可以实现的目标。这个夸奖之下暗藏着的是‘我看到他的父亲打他’的窃窃私语，以及没有男孩是阿泰尔的朋友（除了阿巴斯，但他是一个糟糕的朋友）的现实。十三岁时，那种夸赞从将同辈的高超技艺视为可以实现的目标变成了鄙夷的督促。

      一个omega打败了你，他们并没有这么说，但是这就是他们字里行间的意思。即使是拉乌夫——他们最公正的训练者之一——也曾在阿泰尔离开训练场后发出一阵嘘声。这个流言像病毒一样在已经对阿泰尔恨得不行的男孩们间迅速传开了。马利克记不清是谁第一个想出操阿泰尔的主意的。（并不是他，这个他清楚。）一个年长的兄弟或者新手偶然听到了他们的胡言乱语，并且给他们透露了最神圣的信息：关于omega的秘密还有性，关于那些用（半真半假的）血迹斑斑的细节构成的湿漉漉的愉悦举动。

      马利克和不孕的女人们上过床，她们是那种可以毫无顾忌的床伴。他从床上得知了足够多的信息用以塞满他的脑袋来幻想和一个omega上床会是怎么样的。不孕的女人和omega几乎是一样的。而且他知道孩子是从哪来的。他从十三岁的时候就知道了阿泰尔 _能_ 怀上孩子。他从大导师在他耳边低语时就知道了。他从几小时前就知道了。

      然而迄今为止，当他从痛苦地低吼着的男人身边走开的时候，他仍然 _不_ 能理解这个现实。

      从他十三岁以来两件事一直没有改变：阿泰尔是一个omega、一个繁育者、一个在兄弟会的 _男人们_ 间多余的累赘、一个摇晃着屁股的令人分心的性幻象对象。还有阿泰尔永远 _永远_ 不会让任何一个男人碰他。

      （但是、但是、但是，马利克 _操了_ 他，而一直以来阿泰尔一次都没有反抗过。）

 

——

 

      然后是卡达尔——对于一个十二岁的男孩来说还很瘦小——从马利克的破房子的窗户里溜了进来，新手制服松垮垮地套在他小小的身躯上。他爬上了马利克的床，在他身侧躺下，手指蜷曲着，但是并没有碰他。马利克开口道：“你不应该在这。”

      卡达尔缩近了一点，然后将他的头靠在马利克的的手上，他的手正好摆在他面前。他的脸带着夜风的微凉，他的呼吸（一开始杂乱无章）渐渐滑入了一阵阵规律而平稳的吸气和呼气声。马利克以为他已经睡着了，所以当卡达尔开口说：“我希望这已经发生了。我希望这已经结束了”的时候他吓了一跳。

      “什么？”马利克问。

      “成为一个omega，”卡达尔回答道，“我希望我知道，我希望我不需要继续等待。”

      马利克抚摸着他弟弟松软的头发，手指划过他的发间，然后轻轻地呼出了一口气。“永远有比你瘦小的男人，卡达尔。你的体型并没有让你成为一个omega。如果它发生了那就让它发生吧，如果它没有发生那就心怀感激吧。”

      卡达尔的手抓着他的手腕，像是一个年幼的孩子。“当然。”但是这句话宛若叹息，像是一个小小的挫败。卡达尔待了一小会，然后他再次溜了出去，在导师们来检查之前溜回了他的床上。

 

——

 

      马利克并没有意识到——（很多东西）——在过去几周内他为自己做过的事情到底是多么的少得可怜，直到他咕咕作响的胃让他不得不起身找点吃的东西。阿泰尔（一心一意地扮演着他突然而来的百依百顺的角色）几乎做了所有的事情。他清理了房间、煮了饭菜、甚至为马利克穿衣刮脸。这些都是妻子应该做的事情，由传统赋予给他/她们的日常生活工作。然而这些都是马利克一直以来他为自己做的事情，这些都是自从他醒来发现自己失去了左臂后一直卑鄙地拒绝去做的事情。

      他走回了营地，发现阿泰尔并不在，但是他所有的东西（除了他的剑）都仍待在一个小时或更久以前的原处。马利克翻了下他们的袋子，找到了一把坚果，尽管难以咀嚼但是满足了他的胃。他拿了一把短刀，找到了阿泰尔留下的磕磕绊绊的足迹，跟着它穿过了一片灌木，走过了一条弯弯曲曲的碎石小路，来到了一个隐蔽的水滨。

      “滚开，”阿泰尔吼道，所以马利克在水沾湿他的靴子前停下了脚步。他的皮肤——一直都比他自己的要白——现在泛着病态的苍白。他的两只手紧紧抓着他的剑柄，而他朝前蜷曲着身子用额头抵着剑身。他周围高至肋骨的水透着淡淡的血色。

      “你——”

      阿泰尔狠狠地把剑扔向他，一个笨拙而疯狂冲动的举动。剑撞到了河岸上浓密低矮的杂草，落在石头上发出刺耳的铿锵脆响。他的身体向一旁歪去，然后他跌入了水中，层层水花淹没了他，只有他沉下去的水域面上的波纹隐约可见。他的手在下一刻划破水面，然后是他的肩膀，然后是他的脸。

      马利克打算留他死在那里。这对这个男人来说是一个合适的死亡——虚弱地坠入他无比畏惧的水中。（马利克想起了卡达尔，皱着他的鼻子，说：你为什么讨厌他？）他叹了口气，走进水中，水争先恐后地从缝隙中涌入了他的靴子，他艰难地走了一段路，然后伸手拉住阿泰尔的左臂。他虚弱得像一个初生的婴儿，当马利克将他拉向岸边时他挣扎着想要反抗，但是却无法挣脱。马利克把他扔在了一个他可以躺在水中不至于淹死他自己的地方，然后返回到河岸上，坐在潮湿的泥土里。“你爱他吗？”马利克问。

      阿泰尔笑得像是在 _哭_ 一样，他滴着水的手无力地搭在脸上遮住了他的眼睛。“你是活在一个多么美好的世界里啊。”

      “曾经，但是不再是了，”马利克轻声说道。他们陷入了一片沉默。阿泰尔像是死了一样躺在浅水洼中，而马利克看着他的胸膛一起一伏，却不明白为什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：[1]原文bitch，双关语。


	8. Chapter 8

      阿泰尔带着一嘴浮垢和泥土的味道醒来，他的头枕在淤泥中，身体因长时间泡在水中而起了皱纹。马利克盘着腿坐在他左边的河岸上，目光掠过水面看向缓缓沉下的落日。阿泰尔的整个身体被一层厚厚的沙砾和碎石裹着，沉重得让他用尽全力才能勉强移动身体。但是他仍然挣扎着站起身来，深一脚浅一脚地走到更深的水域去洗刷掉那一层已经干涸在他皮肤上的血水。

      当阿泰尔回头走向岸边的时候，马利克已经站了起来。他脸上显露出的担忧表情全然陌生得几乎令人发笑。阿泰尔开口说道：“担心我会在你得到承诺中的孩子之前死掉？”他弯下腰想捡起他的衣服，但是他的动作摇晃不稳。他感觉头重脚轻，几乎让他一头撞向地面。

      “担心你会活下来，而我仍旧会被你纠缠着，”马利克回答。

      阿泰尔摔倒在地（并不是坐下的），看着他肤色苍白的手臂、手上的血管形成的浅浅凹痕、还有手指甲下的淤青。

      在他身后的某处，马利克问道：“这完了吗？”

      阿泰尔感觉到自己胸闷气短，就像是无法提供足够的空气来满足他的肺部。“是的。”他说。比上一次的要更加猛烈。而再一次，上一次的时候他并不需要自己熬煮他的那一小杯毒药。那是由一位妇人为他做的，在大导师的指令下悄无声息地完成的。阿泰尔费力地穿上了他的裤子，挣扎着站起身，踉跄地走了几米之后再次摔倒了。

      “你需要睡会儿，”马利克说。

      “我需要食物，”阿泰尔反驳道，“我需要水。这两项对你来说有什么意义？”

      马利克发出像是蛇一样的嘶嘶声。当阿泰尔挣扎着尝试再次站起身来时，马利克站在他的旁边，用依旧强有力的右手抓住他的手肘上部，将他拉起到半身处。阿泰尔迈开双腿，而马利克在一旁拉着他，在他们精疲力竭之前两人磕磕绊绊地走回了营地。“对任何人来说你又有什么意义？”马利克问他。他再次离开了，而阿泰尔在一旁视野模糊地看着他离开。当马利克带着他的剑回来并将剑丢在他身旁的时候，他正处于半昏迷的状态。“如果你为这次旅行做了充足的准备，我们现在就不会挨饿了。”

      阿泰尔甚至没有力气来笑话他。他滚到他的位置，扯过自己的背囊，在里面翻翻找找，直到他找到一小袋在他们离开时在集市里买的干果和果仁。咀嚼是一项需要集中意志力的活。他必须集中精力对付如潮水般涌来的疲惫感和定会将他拉入黑暗中的昏迷。

      “你的身体状况明天能继续吗？”马利克问道。

      除非他死了。

 

——

 

      但是早晨来的比阿泰尔希望的要快得多。他的身体仍然因疲惫而酸痛着，他的胃仍然因之前的虐待而绞痛着。臀部低处传来的痛楚让骑马像是成为了一项酷刑，但是他仍然可以走路，而血色再次回到了他的皮肤上。他抓了一条（或许是两条）鱼，在男人起来之前他已经把鱼煮得半熟了。弥漫在空气中的味道很是难闻，但是捕鱼确实花费了些精力。

      “大导师知道你怀孕了吗？”马利克问道。

      阿泰尔哼了一声作为回答。有些秘密他是不会透露给他的 _丈夫_ 的。他拿起鱼，串到一根木棍上，递给了马利克，看着他一脸恶心地皱着脸接受了它。当他们吃完之后（他们两人都不满意这顿饭）阿泰尔收拾起他的东西，而马利克毛手毛脚地收拾起他自己的。他的努力明显令他十分恼火，但是他并没有寻求帮助。“是什么激怒了你？是我在你有机会之前就被 _用过了_ ，还是我可能对某个不是你的男人有感觉？”

      “婚姻本应是圣洁的。”

      阿泰尔嗤笑起这个想法：“你并不是 _圣洁的_ 。你来到我身边时已经身经百战。我们的婚姻就是一个惩罚，没有理由假装这不是。”

      马利克的脸上流露出他没有说出口的否认想法。马利克不值得受到惩罚的念头一闪而过。阿泰尔是他的，是为了弥补他的损失的一个奖赏。但是这个想法只是停留在马利克耷拉着的肩膀上，然后他说：“你恢复到可以继续了吗？”

      “是的，”阿泰尔说。这只是一个谎言，一个对任何人都无害的小小的谎言，除了对他自己。

 

——

 

      决心、恶心、又或是否认驱使着马利克在日头以稳定的速度前行着。骑行的疼痛和反感并没有前些日子里那么强烈。他们弥补了他们落下的时间，但是在这过程中将他们的马匹逼迫到了极限。当他们走到一个小村落——只不过是一堆聚集在一起的房子——时马利克停了下来。马利克身侧别起来的一只袖子和被风吹得乱七八糟的头发令他看起来像个怪人。但是他穿着的黑色长袍掩盖住了刺客的白袍和他的独臂，令他看起来像是一个温和无害的人。

      阿泰尔一直待在马匹旁，直到马利克回到他身边。“我们今晚会借宿在一位寡妇家。早上我们会带走新的马匹。”他抓住阿泰尔的脸，看着他的脸，盯着他的眼睛，拇指划过他的脸颊。“你还没有痊愈到能继续旅行。”现在几乎不值一提。“不要对我撒谎，”在他放他走之前他说，“带上我们的东西。”

      阿泰尔的整个身体感觉像是液体一样流动着， _疼痛不堪_ 。他曾经在（更加严重的）疼痛下存活了下来，他曾经在更大的灾难下恢复了过来。在他将他们的东西从马背上取下然后带着它们走上去往寡妇的棚屋的矮坡时，是马利克赤裸裸的屈尊俯就困扰纠缠着他。

 

——

 

      只有一张单人床可以睡觉。马利克满怀感激地谢过了他们的女主人——感谢她提供的饭菜、床铺还有她的善良——而阿泰尔不情愿地意识到他将不会被允许睡在任何其它的地方。那位寡妇——一位瘦小脆弱的老妇人——对他们很是赞赏。阿泰尔讨厌她（就像他讨厌所有带着一种秘密地认识到他是 _同类_ 的眼光看着他的omega），讨厌她对马利克的善意（而他不值得），讨厌她老皱皮肤上那些淡去的齿痕。

      咬痕是一种常见的标记，用于宣示支配权和所有权。在阿泰尔还年幼得无法理解它的由来时，这就像病毒一样在村庄里传播开来。他的父亲像是对此很十分满意，而妻子们在处理她/他们的日常任务时会故意把头抬得高高的，骄傲地展露出她/他们的痕迹。这是他 _无法避免的_ 未来，而一想到这点就令他反胃。（然后，再一次，马利克从他的家和预期的正常生活被赶了出来。无论是他的身体还是心灵都被扔到了刺客组织之中，而在那里性和婚姻并没有那么重要。）

      当寡妇停止了她礼貌的唠叨，而天也黑到是时候睡觉了，马利克倒在软垫上，发出一声夹杂着疼痛的感激的叹息。阿泰尔背靠着墙缩成一团，他的双脚小心翼翼地伸展开，尽管他自己酸痛的身体全都在嚷嚷着渴求着完全舒展开来，去享受睡眠所带来的愉悦的解脱。马利克在床上扭来动去，直到他找到了一个舒服的位置。“你必须睡会儿，”他轻声说道。

      阿泰尔的态度软化了。他缓缓地爬到可以让他腹部朝下躺着的位置，尽量紧地收着他的手肘，然后转过头好让他能看着马利克的身体。听着他逐渐失去意识的丈夫发出的舒服的叹息声，他渐渐入睡。

 

——

 

      次日仍旧一样。他们在寡妇那饱餐了一顿，然后一直骑行到耶路撒冷展露在他们的面前——杂乱无序地延伸着，繁忙无比。当他们到达驿站，将马匹交给那些专门以将偷来的物品物归原主为生计的刺客们时天色已晚。马利克带他们走到城门前，停在那里，浑身颤抖着盯着城里。

      阿泰尔看着人来人往的城门处，等着一群男人（从城市外劳作了一天回来）熙攘地包围了他们，然后推着马利克紧跟他们的脚步。他的手温柔地放在马利克僵直的背后，但是这就足以激励男人挺过这段短暂的犹豫。当他们进了城里，人群在他们身边散开之后，阿泰尔拿开了他的手。

      马利克怒视了他一眼，但是什么也没说。他继续带着他们往前走，阿泰尔一路跟着。

 

——&——

 

      当他们抵达联络点的时候，阿泰尔几乎要站不住脚了，而马利克也只是稍微比他好一点。他们走到梯子前，确认避开了他人的耳目，然后爬上去查看那道紧闭的门。阿泰尔将他的手臂伸到门缝中，摸索到了锁头，用力地将它拉开，门在一阵轰鸣声中打开了。当沉重的木门带着全部的重量突然下坠的时候，他的整个身体都在颤抖不已，仅仅是他刹那间的习惯性动作才让他的肩膀不至于脱臼。木头卡在他的手腕上，手崴了的疼痛让他差点掉进去。马利克一把抓住了他的手臂来稳住他，阿泰尔看着他手腕上和左手上红肿淤紫的痕迹时轻柔无声地咒骂了一句作为感谢。

      “你应该耐心点，”马利克说。

       阿泰尔的回答只是跳进了下面的联络处。他落地的时候失去了平衡，摔了个四脚朝天。他居然没有面朝下摔个狗啃泥就已经是个奇迹了。马利克跟着他，顺着门边滑了下来，然后在一段短很多的距离内跳了下来。他勉强站住了脚跟。

      海达尔正在里面，看起来一脸惊慌，不知所措地面对着突袭进他联络处的任何威胁。当他看到只有他们两人，他发出了一声颤悠悠的感激的叹息，然后走进去拿来那柄能将门拉回原位的长钩子。

      “你需要吃点东西，”马利克对阿泰尔说，“你不能待在这里。”

      愤怒是阿泰尔苍白的脸上唯一的神情。他站起身来（可能仅仅是因为他的过于固执才让他无法屈服于他感受到的明显的疼痛和疲惫）然后跟着马利克进了里屋。海达尔在长柜台底下四处翻找可以提供给他们的食物，并设法准备了一顿微薄的饭食。

      “今晚就休息吧，”海达尔对他说道，“早上我会告诉你需要了解些什么。”他倚在一边盯着阿泰尔，而马利克则站在柜台的另一边。阿泰尔已经睡着了，头枕在他交叉起来的手臂上，面前还放着他吃到一半的食物。“如果无法自然而然地做到仁慈，或许你应该尝试一下同情，”海达尔对马利克说，“一直以来你的生活中并不是没有侮辱和损失，但是相比之下这些都无足轻重。”

       “任何他所遭受的侮辱都是他自己恶有恶报，”马利克说。

      海达尔（一位如此衰老的人）带着无声的反对摇了摇头，但是他并没有尝试说服他。“大导师将你送来是个明智的选择。我对年轻人已经没什么耐心了。”然后他对他道了晚安，退回了他自己的房间。

 

——

 

      马利克在睡前将软垫和毯子拉到房间的一个角落里。在卡达尔在他生命中的最后一个早晨（半睡半醒地打着哈欠）醒来和马利克回来再次躺着它们入睡之间的这一大段时间内，它们完全没有被移动过。他无法在那里让他自己入睡。想要让他自己入睡简直困难重重。

      他的脑海里塞满了血腥的东西：在最后那几秒钟里他弟弟的脸，还有当他（惨白得几乎没有血色的）嘴唇朝他嘟囔出‘快走’时从他喉咙上喷涌而出的血液。他因为淤血而膨胀红肿的手指尖逐渐无可挽回地转变成黑色。医师们沾满了鲜红血液的白色手术服，而他坏死的左手臂在一旁掉落在地。

      还有阿泰尔，像是死了一样，躺在他自己弄出来的血泊之中。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔在凌晨前醒了，脸上带着粉色的压痕缓慢地走了出来，发现马利克仍然坐在那里，尝试将那些多余的想法塞回原位。这是一场败战：早在数天前，当他躺在他抑郁的家中因他弟弟的逝世而哭泣时，他就主动投降了。现在已经无法否认他的逝世了，无法假装这从来都没有发生过，有的只是无穷无尽的沉重哀痛。他看着阿泰尔从喷水池中取水喝，将水揉进他的头发中，然后直起身来。他伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠将一张卷起来的地毯铺平，好像随时就要倒在上面再次睡过去。

      “我还要等多久才能再次要你？”马利克问。（因为他已经疲惫不堪，但睡眠依旧不愿降临于他。因为这是他的权利。因为他的头脑中塞满了各种各样血腥的东西却无法得到缓解。）

      阿泰尔转过身来看着他。“我很欣赏你等了这么久，”他说。他并没有脱下他的衣服。“今晚不行。”

      “过来帮我揉揉肩膀，”马利克说。阿泰尔迈着安静平稳的步伐过来了，跪在他身后，他的手揉按着他肩上和背上酸痛的穴点和紧绷的肌肉。马利克搓了搓他的脸、脸颊上长出来的厚实胡茬和干涩劳累的眼睛。“留下来”，当阿泰尔准备从他身背离开的时候他说道。马利克倒在枕头上（感激地因精疲力竭而陷入迷糊中），阿泰尔散发着热量的身体就在他背后，尽管和他弟弟的身型一点也不像。但是这是一具温暖的、呼吸着的躯体，而马利克自己的身体已经处在睡梦的边缘，让他无暇顾忌这些差别。

 

——

 

      早晨的时候阿泰尔依旧在他身侧，穿着脏兮兮的衣服伸直身子躺着，他的衣物因早已干涸的血液和水里的浮垢而散发出强烈的气味。他的手臂交叉着放在脑后，他的双腿紧紧地闭拢在一起，膝盖向着早晨温暖的阳光处向上蜷曲着。马利克依旧疲惫不已、浑身酸痛，但是还有一整天的工作在他面前等着他。海达尔已经醒了，正在联络处的内室里工作。

      “去问一下海达尔有什么需要的物资，然后买回来，顺便给你自己买点新衣服。”马利克勉强将话说了出口，然后阿泰尔从他身边翻身离开了。“控制好你想要惹麻烦的冲动，不要带任何武器。”他站起身来，在喷水池里洗了洗脸和手，用手捧了几掬水送到嘴里，然后脱掉了厚重的黑色长袍。他等到阿泰尔离开了之后才开始做起伸展运动，然后走进去跟海达尔谈话。

      老人在桌旁弯着腰，紧皱眉头看着他面前那张残破的地图。当他看到马利克的影子移动到它上面时，他挤出了一个老皱的微笑：“你正要继承一个老人的失败。我们的导师要不是对你非常敬重，要不是想严罚你。”

       “大导师是在为我们兄弟会的最大利益着想，”马利克说。他将手指放在地图的边缘然后将地图转向他。这地图确实是破烂不堪了，已经被海达尔颤抖着的骨节突出的手毁了。“我弟弟的遗体在哪里，馆长？”

      海达尔坐在柜台后的一张凳子上，他的前臂歇息在凳子尖利的边缘上，然后长长地从鼻子中呼出了一口气。“我派了一小群新手取回并埋葬了他。这是所有能做的了。他的遗体安葬在所罗门神庙旁，但是我无法告诉你具体在哪。他们在阿卡做完任务之后会回来这里，然后你可以尝试要求他们带你去那里。”

      马利克点了点头：“你会给我他们的名字。”

      “我会给你很多名字，”海达尔坦白地说，“还有很多任务。耶路撒冷正被这场战争消耗殆尽。在这个城市里安家的我们的兄弟们生活在被发现和处死的持续惶恐之中。而带着任务前来的兄弟们一心只想着能再次赶快离开。”

      “我很清楚，”马利克说。他绕过柜台，走到铰接起来的门口处，而后走了过去。成为一个分部负责人并为那些年少轻狂的刺客们服务，这是他一直认为自己终将迎来的一个可能的未来，但是没有想到会这么快或者是在这种情况下。“如果我们想要真的完成工作的话，我们必须开工了，”马利克说，“我从来没有进过联络处外围之外的地方，或许你应该带我看看里面。”

      “你被派遣过来真是一件怪事，”当海达尔站起身来时他说。他变形的膝盖和弯曲的背部在他长长的黑色斗篷下咔哒作响。“我在这件事情上跟大导师通信商量了好几个月。我们讨论了很多个选择，谈到了很多适合替代我的人。你仍然是一个孩子。”海达尔尽量直起身来，“你被愤怒和丧失蒙蔽了双眼。在接下来的日子里好好想想这些事情。”

      “我被派遣过来是因为我对信条忠诚无二，而且 _不顾_ 我的个人情感，我会为了维护信条和保护我的兄弟们做出必要的事。”他走到海达尔的身边，想要超过他。

      “啊，是的，”海达尔赞同地说，“他的孩子没掉了吗？”

      “谁？”

      “阿泰尔，”海达尔说。他推开了通往联络处内部的厚重平整的门。他将门打开到一定程度好让马利克看到一个将门锁在原位的隐藏的门闩，然后用尽全力想要推开它。

      “孩子不是没掉的，它是被打掉的，”马利克说。他越过海达尔的头推开那扇门，否则他就要等到太阳落山了。老人嘟囔出了一声感激的话语，尽管他明显不是这么想的。

      “那就再好不过了，”海达尔说。随后他将话题转到了更加有用的方面上。他带马利克看了内室——储存着备用武器、医疗用品、衣物和旅行装备的储存室。有足够的金钱提供给他们和来往的刺客们。另一个房间是睡房，摆放着各种各样前任负责人们留下来摆在架子上积尘的东西。

      “你是怎么知道的？”当老人停止讲述前任区馆长的那些无聊事情之后，马利克问道。

      “因为我见过他，”海达尔微笑着回答。他用手指节敲了一下马利克的腹部，然后再次发出了一声痛苦的长叹。卧室因为没有窗户而光线昏暗，其它房间里的光线从大开的门口出斜斜地射进来。在那个时刻，他看起来十分悲伤，肩膀倚靠在墙上，就好像这能让他在自己身体的重压之下喘口气。

      “你知道孩子的父亲是谁吗？”马利克问。

      “不知道，”海达尔说，“我只知道无论那个男人是谁，他都应该庆幸他现在还能继续呼吸着，他永远都不应该再在阿泰尔面前露面。不要误解我，马利克。阿泰尔骄傲无比。他并不是被对我们信条的信仰所驱使着的。他杀了不该杀的人。”然后是一声悲伤的扭曲变形的笑声，“如果我不是在他的级别之上，他会杀了我的。他觉得我是多么的无用，这全都写在他的脸上了，。”

      “你说的话常常考虑着为他辩解。”

      “我已经不再年轻了。已经没有无知和憎恶的奢想来蒙蔽我的双眼了。阿泰尔并不是无辜的。我并没有为他辩解。我跟 _你_ 说是为了 _你的_ 利益。你们年轻人所背负的罪孽会随着年龄的增长愈加深重。这就是为什么我原谅了阿泰尔的过错，尽管他做错过很多次。我的过错更少但是也更加严重。”无论这个男人背负着什么样的罪愆，这累累罪行一定是沉重到将他的骨子都压碎了。海达尔的眼睛在他浓密的眉毛下闪闪发亮，但是他身体剩余的所有部分都散发着临近死亡的灰暗，斑斑点点地如疹子般布满了他衰老的皮肤。

      “如果我最为严重的罪孽就是按照阿泰尔的本性把他当做一个omega来对待，那么我要承受的重担将轻如鸿毛。”

      海达尔耸了耸肩膀，没有再辩解下去。“你是一个持有着绝对准则的人，马利克。你在这个那么多人都失去了信仰的地方会做得很好。这一定是大导师将你派遣过来的原因了；他一定是了解你将永远不会偏离他安排你所要走的道路。”

      “你在打哑谜，”马利克说。

      “我直话直说，”海达尔纠正，“你只听了你所理解的东西。过来，我会向你交代你的任务，然后我们会准备让你会会你在城市里的盟友们。在这种混乱时期我们的盟友少的可怜。”

 

——

 

      午后，室内越来越热，而一大串长得似乎没有尽头的待办事项依旧摆在他面前。海达尔把他留在那里研究那些破烂的地图，而他则躲在阴影处打个小盹（他是这么说的）。马利克大汗淋漓，将地图从老旧的木架子上拿下来，打开，逐一检查。大部分都毫无用处——或许能生把火——但是有不少更古老的地图还依旧清晰可读。

      很多杰作已经因为过度使用而皱褶不平、磨损不堪。

      警钟的响声将他从任务中枯燥无味的茫然里拽了出来。他走到长柜台旁听着城市在这些警钟下沸沸扬扬。街道上的男女老少都开始接头交耳地议论起警钟的起因。阿泰尔在一阵紧凑的脚步声中从屋顶上溜了过来，然后从敞开的大门里摔了下来。当他向前伸手抓过那柄用来关门的长钩子时，他的好几个包裹都摔到了地上。“让开，”他说，因为马利克没有及时让出一条道来。然后他将巨大的木门推上去，接着将门闩锁上。他拉着马利克的手将他拽到里面，远离那些叫喊着的卫兵们和急促的脚步声。

      “那是什么？”马利克追问。

      阿泰尔得意地笑着，仰起头看着大门处还有正在他们屋顶上逐渐远去的骚动。他把背靠在角落边，然后脸上带着渐渐消逝的笑容转向马利克。“某个想要抢劫我的男人，”阿泰尔说。

      “那警钟呢？”马利克问道。

      “想要阻止那个想要抢劫我的人的守卫，”阿泰尔说，“他们抓住了他。那个小贼流血了。”当混乱平息下去之后，阿泰尔走到其它的房间去收拾他被派去买来的东西。

      “我说了不要惹麻烦，”马利克说。

      “我没有招惹那个人去尝试抢劫我，马利克。我没有要他杀了那个尝试阻止他的守卫。我除了扭头逃跑什么也没有做，而他尝试跟着我。那个馆长已经放弃了他的职位了吗？要管理负责的事情少到在一个简单的早晨就可以解释清楚了吗？”阿泰尔伸长了脖子，那种装模作样的胜利让他甚至在转过来看着马利克之前就越来越难以忍受了。

      “联络处脏了，”马利克说。

      “联络处通常都这样。”

      “打扫干净，”马利克说。而后他回到了柜台后继续完成他的任务。“不要发出声响。”


	9. Chapter 9

      在阿泰尔五岁时，阿泰尔的父亲曾对他说：‘ _你将一无所成。你固执得不可教导，傲慢得不懂学习，愚蠢得无法以劳动为荣_ 。’然后他把他打发去扫地，直到阿泰尔学到了他的教训（无论如何，这是他的父亲想让他学会的东西。或许是谦卑，一个在他家中永恒不变的话题，经常被提及但是鲜少被理解。）阿泰尔一直在扫地，直到他在他们门前扫出了一个凹坑，直到他手指僵硬肩膀酸痛。他一直在那扫啊扫，直到他的手上磨出了水泡，直到他因饥饿和其它男孩们的笑声恼羞成怒。

      当他（徒劳地、毫无意义地）擦洗着联络处肮脏的地板时，他想到，马利克会非常赞成他父亲的方法。他会同意从那个男人嘴里吐出的每一个挖苦的字眼。他们会坐在一起，看着他，臭味相投地讨论着阿泰尔能获得幸福的唯一希望就是一场快速的死亡。是的，他们两人将会十分合拍。

      除了马利克不会脸上带着渐长的暴怒神情看着他，而是似乎看向整个世界上除了他的任何地方。顺从会激怒马利克（他如此频繁而持续地需求着它），而这与取悦阿泰尔父亲的方式截然不同。

 

——

 

      “我一直以为你会将你的生命浪费在追寻不可能的事上，”海达尔站在门口处说。他弯着腰摇了摇头，在他身后的某处马利克正四处走动着。“我并不指望这就真的这样结束了。你想擦多久就擦多久吧，反正这些石头是永远都擦不干净的。”

      阿泰尔跪着坐下来（被浑浊的水弄得湿漉漉的）然后用手腕擦了擦他的前额。他越过肩膀看着他擦过的石头、洗去污泥后它们发出的亮光、还有它们之间的泥线。海达尔跟着他的目光望去，然后发出了一声小小的叹息。“这并不是我的疯狂，而是属于那个继承了你的衣钵的男人。”

      海达尔嘲笑起这个念头：“这种疯狂完全是你自己的，阿泰尔。你是坚不可摧的，正如马利克是坚定不移的。如果这就是代价的话，你的罪孽一定比想象中的还要深重。不要开口否认这一点。我对年轻人没有耐心。”

      所以他转身回到他的工作之中，而海达尔则一瘸一拐地走回里面再次和马利克谈了起来。他们在黄昏时离开了，刚好在夜晚来临之前，去城市里转一转，拜访一下兄弟会在城市里留下的一些同盟。马利克停留了足够长的时间来提醒他继续他的任务。

 

——

 

      夜晚（最终）降临了，马利克不情愿地（在海达尔骑回马斯亚夫的最后一晚）接受了那些他们将会用来做一张床的地毯和软垫，然后不得不将它们搬到内室。外室的石头依旧是湿漉漉的，不消一刻钟石头间的泥土就会被浸得湿透了。

      阿泰尔打算睡在他们头顶上嘎吱作响的木头板上，安全地远离马利克暗中摸索的手臂和抽泣呜咽着的噩梦，这在过去两天里一直困扰着他。他已经拿走了一块小毯子保护他不被木碎扎到，并且将他所有的东西都摆到了一边。他的身体因擦洗而酸痛着，手散发着肥皂的味道，而胃部因海达尔执意要招待的难吃晚餐而充满了空气。马利克皱着眉有礼貌地接受了。他困得想睡觉，但是他的 _丈夫_ 对着枕头和软垫和房间里灰尘仆仆的味道皱起眉来。

      “怎么了？”当阿泰尔站在他的床边等待着任何最后的指令时，马利克问。

      “一旦我回到自己的床上睡觉，我想在那一直待到早上，”阿泰尔说。

      “那就去吧，”马利克生气地说。

      阿泰尔没有和他争论。他爬上书柜，将他自己拉上木质的平台，然后蹑手蹑脚地爬上他的床。马利克在地板上嗤笑，嘟囔着他的愚蠢，但是并没有将话挑明。他们之间相隔的距离感还有高处给予的安全感让他更加容易入睡。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔第一个在早晨醒来，享受着自己的私人床铺带来的平静。马利克仍在他底下的地板上睡着，（至少）脸从他长久的怒视中放松了下来。这使他看起来像是卡达尔，这种相似之处让阿泰尔轻声叹了口气。当他说没有什么交换能等同于卡达尔的生命时，他是认真的。那个男孩比阿泰尔见过的任何一个男人都要更加理性，拥有更多的怜悯之心。相比起他似乎无可避免的未来将会带来的纠缠不休的恐惧，死亡对他来说或许是更仁慈的命运。卡达尔并不适合成为一名刺客（他死亡的方式和之前糟糕的表现就可以证明）；他的身体或许永远都不会宣告他是一名omega。他面临的半生充满了对男人们的误解，还有狭义的思想和老旧的偏见。生活将会榨干卡达尔的怜悯之心。它会夺走他眼睛中仍然明亮的光芒。

      缓慢地，哦，但是毫无疑问地，卡达尔会成为他的哥哥：带着憎恨逐渐年长。

      阿泰尔坐着，双腿在边缘处晃荡着。看着早晨逐渐升起的阳光慢慢地洒满内室高高的天花板。然后闭上眼睛，听着城市在墙的另一边苏醒过来，听着人们活泼热情的问候声和商人们在城市中心叫卖的喧哗声，听着路过的冒充要保护耶路撒冷的市民们的守卫们发出的行走踏步声。一阵细微的窸窣声响提醒他马利克在他下面坐了起来，随后他睁开了他的眼睛。

      他的脸，不再因睡眠而松懈，露出厌恶失望的茫然表情。梦境跟随着他来到了醒来的世界，而（海达尔说的坚定不移的）马利克无法摆脱它。面对那个失败，他将憎恨的目光投在阿泰尔身上。看起来，严惩将会落在唯一近在眼前的肇事者身上。“你痊愈了吗？”

      阿泰尔站起身，然后落在地板上。从隔开海达尔和他们的厚重大门后没有传来他醒来的声响。阿泰尔拉开固定他裤子的衣带，任由裤子落在地毯的边缘上。他动身跨在马利克的腿上，却被一只手抓住了手腕拽了下去，随即他跪落在地，而马利克在他身后站了起来。

      当他的身体被外来的力量推搡拉拽的时候，这让他更难忘记他是在被操的现实。没有肌肉的疼痛感或是他自己动身的努力来麻木和远离他正被 _使用_ 的事实。他四肢着地，马利克的手按在他的背部中央，这是一次刻意的侵犯，证明了他是被 _支配_ 着的，而他的每一个部分都无比渴求着将马利克甩下去，然后证明他才是弱者。

      但是，至少，这很简短。然后马利克什么也没说，他抽离了他，随后整理好他自己的衣服。阿泰尔在喷泉的冷水中洗了洗，然后穿上了他的新衣服（不再是一名刺客的服装），爬回了他安全的床上等待着进一步的指令。

 

——

 

      海达尔起床了，再次和马利克谈了谈关于他所继承的诸多任务，然后宣布他准备要启程了。“如果你能打发你的妻子抽出一段时间来帮我将东西搬到城外，我将感激不尽。”

      马利克对此不屑一顾。“去吧，然后马上回来，”他对阿泰尔说。

      所以他离开了，背着海达尔要带上的沉重行囊。老人只带着一柄短剑，而阿泰尔只带着和任何其它omega一样的常见外貌。（一直在他皮肤底下蠕动爬行的东西，还有今天早上马利克操进他的身体后留下的焦躁不安的感觉令他感到恶心。）在几分钟内他们沉默地穿过熙攘的街道，海达尔极其缓慢地蹒跚着，这让他很难放慢他自己的步伐来配合他的。

      然后老人开口说道：“我正走向我的死亡。”

      阿泰尔对这条信息毫无看法。他无法理解海达尔是如何拖着他逐渐弯曲打结至无用的身体活了这么久的。他颤抖的手臂坏到现在他能好好握住本应要骑的马的缰绳就不错了。或许割开他的喉咙然后将他的尸体留给守卫们来发现会更加仁慈些。

      “是的，我不认为这会让你为难。”海达尔停下脚步，然后在墙边的一个桶上坐了下来。他膝盖上疙瘩从他松垮的裤子下凸起，随后他用他颤抖着的手掌心揉了揉，嘶嘶地吸了口气，然后发出一声低低的呻吟。“什么让你感到不适，什么又没有，这是一个奇怪的转变。大多数人并不像你一样轻松地面对死亡。多年以来噩梦一直纠缠着我。”

      阿泰尔并不关心。他站着，等待老人重新站起身来。他没有提供帮助为减轻海达尔的吃力挣扎。当他们再次上路，他呆在缓慢前行的老人身侧。

      “大多数人不像你一样被性别所困扰，”海达尔说。这不过是一个男人做出的无用的评论，而他也不过是认为自己是弱势性别的掠夺者（而且自豪地这么认为）的许多男人中的一个。那些话语是如此的微不足道，它们不过是一阵声响，而阿泰尔可以轻易地装作他从来没有听到过。“马利克是一个好人[1]。”

      “他是一个男人[1]，”阿泰尔反驳道。

      海达尔因这双关语的小把戏而笑了起来。“啊，是的。我很清楚你对男人的看法。你为什么要尊重在这么短的一段时间内对你如此严重地施暴虐待的男性？一直以来你的命运就是成为一名妻子；如果你不反抗的话你就不会受到任何伤害。这一定是他们对你所说的话。你应该比任何男人或女人——无论他们是不是omega——都要清楚地明白命运是不存在的。我们都是错误、失败和创伤的集合体。一个人是好是坏并不完全取决于他的行为。我们都有能力做出可怕的、无法原谅的事情。而善存在于我们能够对自身和周围的世界做出的改变之中。”

     （起码）城门可以远远瞥见了，阿泰尔或许应该拎起这个男人然后扛着他走，只要能让他闭嘴。阿泰尔已经不再在刺客阶级中占有一席之位，并且不效忠于阶级中的任何成员（除了他的丈夫）。这个想法真是简单而愉悦。

      海达尔拉了拉他的衬衫，将他从将男人扔给一个迎面而来的守卫然后留他自己处理后事的美好幻想中拉了回来。“听听劝，”他说，“如果你现在无心听讲，那么至少好好听着，然后记住我所说的话。残忍源于无知，而灵魂的黑暗源于秘密。在发生你身上的事牵连的是犯下罪行的人，而不是你自己。”

      阿泰尔或许（并不是 _或许_ ）无法控制他的手，无法让它们不拽着那个驼背的老人向前，或者不将他狠狠摔到房屋的墙上。这一撞的冲击力扬起了一股烟尘，撞得他们头顶上的墙壁洒下一阵碎屑。在他皮肤底下有什么东西在蠕动着、蠕动着、蠕动着。他无需一秒的犹豫就能将海达尔的脖子拧断，但是老人带着坦白的无畏看着他。

      “让你的丈夫成为你的盟友，阿泰尔。马利克是一个备受尊敬的人，一个许多人都渴望成为的人，一个可以为寻找方向的人们带来改变的人。有这样一个盟友你将所向披靡。有这样一个敌人你将一无所成。”

      “我不需要盟友，”阿泰尔怒气冲冲地对他说，“你不能对任何人透露你不应该知道的事情。”但是这并不是应当考虑的最麻烦的事情。“你是怎么知道的？”

      “我什么都不知道，”海达尔说。

      阿泰尔一把抓住他，再次将他往墙壁上甩去，感受到他的老骨头在压力下嘎吱裂开，看着他扭曲疼痛的脸。他的旧伤痕上密布着红白的斑点，（年迈的、脸色苍白的）海达尔大张着嘴索求着空气。“告诉我你是怎么知道的，然后我会饶你一命。”

      “我已经死了，”海达尔气喘吁吁地说，“对此引以为慰吧，因为我的忏悔将真正考验你的话。”他尽可能地在背部被摁在墙上的情况下直起身来，而阿泰尔的指节在他的腰间留下伤痕。他湿润的口中发出的声音浸满了愧疚（衰老而枯槁）。“我也算是那些男人中的一个，就像那些——”但是在他能说出来之前阿泰尔狠狠地扇了他一巴掌，当海达尔再次看向他的时候鲜血从他脸上流了下来。“听从理智，他们是——”阿泰尔将他甩向城门。“快滚，否则我会杀了你。”海达尔跌跌撞撞地站起身，阿泰尔又推了他一把，然后老人在几乎跌倒之前加快了半步，一瘸一拐地往前走去。他以他能做到的最快速度跌跌撞撞地离开了，没有回头。

      阿泰尔站在原地，浑身颤抖着、颤抖着、颤抖着，双手如铁锤般紧握成拳。

 

——&——

 

      第一天并没有来客到访，没有任何事情让马利克从他的工作、或者从他尝试找出完成他的工作的最好方法中分心。每次当他尝试画线的，用来抄写地图的厚纸就会在柜台上滑来动去。他左臂的本能动作使一股苦涩的怒气直冲喉咙。恼怒三次将他逼到脸色通红眼角湿润的状态。他的监狱，这些联络处的墙壁像是直冲他压下来，在他周围呜咽，而日常生活的噪音在他头脑中一遍又一遍地回响。

      在正午之前他听到了警钟声，那已经是在阿泰尔离开但没有回来的几小时之后了。

      马利克转向声音的来源，想着如果他们向他通报了那个多余重担的死讯，那将会是多么的令人欣慰。无论他的 _妻子_ 去了哪，他都违背了命令。马利克在几次失败的尝试后关上了木栅门。即使在警钟声停止鸣响、城市又重新回归了正常的节奏之后，那几次尝试所留下的伤痕一直伴随着他度过了一个阴郁的下午。

 

——

 

      天开始暗下来的时候，阿泰尔回来了。他自己打开了木栅门，尝试在开门时不失手扭断他的手臂、摔死或者丢掉一根手指。不过他确实在一阵手忙脚乱中摔进了联络处里。落地的时候他的肩膀狠狠地撞在了地上，然后他以防御的姿势蜷起身子在原处躺着。马利克再次关上了木栅门，走过去站在阿泰尔身边，用脚（很轻地）踢了踢他，让他滚到背朝下的姿势。他浑身鲜血，伤痕遍布。

      “你本应在警钟停下来之后打开联络处，马利克。”

      “而你本应出去然后 _回来_ ，妻子。”他蹲下身，掐住阿泰尔的脸，左右摆动查看他所有的伤势。他的一只眼肿胀淤黑，颊骨上有一道割痕，嘴唇上有好几处撕裂。他手臂上的血迹来自上臂前侧的划伤，而手上的血痕源于手掌和手指上的多处细小创伤。“因为你的违抗，我应该打你一顿的。”

      “你以为我会允许吗，”阿泰尔说。他站起身。他的脖颈和锁骨处的一道划痕经过一天的洗礼已经变成了暗淡的红褐色。“我本来要回来的，但是门关上了。我被迫找一个地方藏着，然后等着你来打开它。”

      “你在等待的时候谁袭击了你？”马利克问。

      “守卫们袭击了一名妇女。”阿泰尔以前从来没有表现出甚至是一丁点干涉被守卫袭击的人们的倾向。“我帮助了她，但因为我不被允许携带武器，我不得不临时做一把。”他审视地看了看他手臂上的伤口，像是决定它并不值得进一步的医治。

      “正是这种对规矩的漠视夺走了我弟弟的生命，”马利克朝他怒气冲冲地说。阿泰尔脸上一模一样的漠然，一模一样的疑问性地挑起的眉毛，还有一模一样的毫无感情的嘴角。他并不 _关心_ 他的行动所带来的后果；他从马利克身边转身离开的时候他的整个身体都表现出他对所谓的后果不屑一顾。

      “随你怎么说。我是不会放任你打我的，”阿泰尔说。他走进门道，而马利克一把抓住他的手臂猛地把他拉了回来。他们力量悬殊，阿泰尔四肢健全、身体健壮（足够和一群未知数量的守卫较量），而马利克还没有恢复到他以前的体力。阿泰尔将他甩开，但是转过身看着他。

      “这甚至都没有让你苦恼过！”马利克朝他吼道，“没有任何能想出来的惩罚可以向你证明你是错的、证明你做错了、证明是你让所有人置身于苦难之中！你的所作所为毁了我们的生活。至始至终这从来都没有让你有过一秒的停顿！你杀了我的弟弟！”

      阿泰尔对这些话语嗤之以鼻，但并没有嘲笑出声。“你的弟弟是一个差劲的刺客，训练不佳、缺乏操练，他不应该出现在任何一个任务里，更不用说那个和他的亲哥哥在一起的任务。你，”他朝马利克吼道，一只手指戳着马利克的胸口，“杀了你的弟弟。你径直带他走向他的死亡。”

      马利克用尽他全身所剩的力气打了他。狠狠地打在他暴露的前胸处，听见当他击中要害时他发出的痛苦的闷哼声。阿泰尔猛地弯下腰，手肘撞在柜台上，力气大得让摆在上面的物品都颤抖起来。马利克揪住他的头发，然后用膝盖猛击男人的脸。阿泰尔直起身来的时候鲜血从他的鼻子中缓缓流出。他朝他龇牙咧嘴，但是当他抓住马利克的手臂和左肩然后将他的背部压在书柜上时，他的脸上没有任何的愉悦。“你这个操蛋的婊子！”马利克朝他破口大骂，“你应该去死。我应该让你吊死。”

      阿泰尔带着血流如注的鼻子和极其诡异的偏着头的姿势将他摁在原位。他没有对那一连串马利克朝他吼去的恶毒话语做出任何反应（没有退缩，一点都没有动）。当他动身的时候他后退了一步，双手脱下他自己的裤子。马利克想着他会嘲笑他、啐他、朝他无用的阴茎踢上一脚，然后丢下他，但是他揪住他的脖子将他脸朝下按在柜台上。阿泰尔发出了一声挣扎的声音，随后从他身下钻了出去，拽着他随他一起滚到了地板上。马利克正好在他的双腿间，而阿泰尔的双手正在他的衣服里，他的臀部不耐烦地挺弄着，直到马利克进入了他然后狠狠地操弄起阿泰尔的身体。阿泰尔身体上阵阵反抗的抽搐紧缩附和着他脸上的畏缩。

 

——

 

      之后，马利克退回了他房间，躲在那里。他能听到阿泰尔在其它房间里移动的声音。他能闻到准备好的食物的味道，听到门外为他留下的碟子摩擦地板的沙沙声。

      但是他缩成小小的一团，心慌意乱地躲着。

 

——

 

      早晨到来了，一个碟子接着另一个。马利克捡起最新鲜的那一个，然后带着它来到柜台处。阿泰尔躲在他头顶上的木板上，吃着他自己的食物，一条腿挂在边缘处晃荡着，另一只盘在身前。阿泰尔背靠着墙的姿势让他能清楚地看到他。他的脸半边淤紫着，一只眼肿胀得几乎睁不开。

      “我们必须互相开诚布公地谈谈，”阿泰尔从他安全的距离处说，“你可以随时操我，只要我们两个独处，我不会抵抗或者拒绝你。我不会为你卑躬屈膝。我会打扫你的联络处、为你煮饭、为你刮胡子，如果你都不能自己做的话。我不会像一个囚犯一样被关在这个地方；只要我想，我有自由离开然后在任何时候回来。”

      “你不占上风，”马利克说，“你是我的，任我处置。”

      “你不占上风，”阿泰尔说。他放下自己的碟子，背部离开墙壁朝前屈身。“你已经丧失了你唯一拥有的优势，马利克。如果我不再对你会准许我作为一名刺客回到马斯亚夫抱有希望，我就没有理由继续陪你演戏了。”

      最终，真相大白，阿泰尔的顺从是以他能回到他不属于的兄弟会的希望为代价的。那种埋在他的肩上和头脑中的服从和温顺已经不见了。这是最年轻的刺客大师·阿泰尔在看着他，就像他在所罗门神庙里时一样。再次看见真实的他是一种怪异的解脱感。（居然会因为看到阿泰尔而感到解脱，这是一个多么稀奇的念头啊。）

      “向我证明你会遵守诺言，”马利克说。

      “难道我没有向你证明过吗？”

      “你没有，”马利克向他挑明。

      “所以你想怎样？”

      马利克看着他发炎肿胀的脸，还有他手臂和锁骨处的划痕和伤口。他的肋骨周围有一道延伸的瘀伤末端，并且从他僵硬的坐姿可以看出一定还有十几处他认为不值得处理的伤口。“过来，让我操你。”

      阿泰尔从他的藏身处爬下来的时候叹了口气，就像是他 _厌倦_ 了。他走过来（已经全身赤裸）然后走过柜台后面摇摇晃晃的门。“先同意我的条件”，他说。

      “你会睡在我的床上，”马利克对他说，“你是我的妻子，因此那是你应该待的地方。”

      哦，看看阿泰尔的脸是如何变白的、他是如何牙关紧咬令他的下颌颤抖不已。但是他点了点头：“我睡觉的时候不能没有我的剑，马利克。我不能。”

      “你按他们要求的任何方式会服侍到访联络处的刺客。你会为他们煮饭、处理他们的伤口、给他们打水——帮他们洗衣服，如果那是他们所需的话。”因为对阿泰尔来说，没有什么比服侍比他低级的人更能侮辱他的自尊了。这在他脸上激起了一片愤怒的红晕，而马利克微笑着捕捉到了那一点粉红。

      “好，”阿泰尔说，“但是我不会容许他们碰我或者对我污言秽语。”

      “你会让他们说任何他们想说的，”马利克说，“他们应当清楚不要去碰另一个人的妻子。你同意吗？”

      “好。”

      马利克看着阿泰尔身上的累累伤痕，遍布他苍白的皮肤上新的、淡去的伤口和留下的银白色伤疤。他将他的手指摁在一道伤口处，而阿泰尔甚至都没有退缩一下。他用拇指划过他淡粉色的乳头，往下划过他紧致的腹肌，停在他的裤带上。“我同意你的条件，”他说，“在我吃饭的时候为我口交。”

      阿泰尔再次叹了口气（哦真无趣）然后在他面前跪了下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：[1] 原文“Malik is a good man.” 这里的man海达尔指的是“（广义上的）人”，而下文阿泰尔用的“He is a man”中的man使用双关语，特指的是“男人”。


	10. Chapter 10

      他的自由不过是一个假象。阿泰尔意识到了这个苦涩的事实，但是他在谎言中聊以自慰。马利克比他预料中远要轻易地让步了。令他不得不躲藏在房间中过夜的羞愧软化了他的满腔仇恨。在马利克脸上流露出的羞愧是一种奇怪的表情，而阿泰尔无法为此寻找到一个合理的根源。（他也没有非常努力地尝试。接受然后忘记它更加容易些。）

      重要的是在这个生生不息的城市中，他身边流动着延绵不尽的机会。重要的——比他换来的自由的假象更重要——是当他一层层地爬上联络处西南方的高塔时，肌肉的灼烧感和手掌上的伤痕。当他将自己拽到鸟瞰点的时候，他淤紫青肿的胸部正隐隐作痛。塔壁边角沾满了干硬的鸟粪，这些鸟粪在他手掌下碎开，和着汗水黏在他的手指间。他在心里记下了下次从那个囚笼一样的地狱般的联络处里逃出来时要记得带上副手套。

      现在他坐在木三角上，双腿在边缘处晃荡着，俯瞰城市。他侧耳倾听，追踪着人们的声音，直到他能辨别清每一个人。他注视着卫兵们按着他们的巡逻路径走来走去，直到把他们的步伐烙印在记忆中。

 

——

 

      联络处的第一位访客是一个羞怯的男人，当阿泰尔回来的时候他哆哆嗦嗦地谢绝了马利克提出在此过夜的好意。男人看向他，尽可能有礼貌地朝他微笑。

      “我不认为你应该在这，”刺客说。他企图赶走这个不速之客，但他颤抖着紧抓住腰带上的短剑的手毫无威胁。这个男人并不位列于那些被派遣去刺杀毒害人性的寄生虫的男人们之中。（仅仅从他紧张的神经推断出）他的身份最多不过是一个信使。“你应该离开。”

      “那是我的妻子，”马利克在柜台后说。

      这激起了男人的兴趣。他上上下下打量了阿泰尔一番（他比阿泰尔矮了至少两三厘米，也比他轻，从各个方面来讲），随后他的目光落在他的脖子上，皱起了眉：“好吧，我一点都没想到。我或许甚至都不知道他是一个omega。”

      阿泰尔从他身边走了过去，径直走向内室，那里他日常准备饭菜的任务正等着他。在他身后，男人轻轻地呼了口气，说：“啊，是的。但是仍然无从得知他是一个男人的妻子。我是不会让我的妻子在她身上没有一点标示所有权的印记的情况下出去的。”

      阿泰尔没有留下来听马利克对那个无礼说辞的回答。他躲在房间里，直到关门的声音把他吸引出来。警钟阵阵回响着，而马利克正气喘吁吁，固执地尝试自己关上那道愚蠢的门。他用胸侧支撑着钩子尾部，而胸上的瘀伤在一次又一次重复的尝试中不断地加深、恶化。

      “你是不会标记我的，”当阿泰尔把盘子放在马利克面前的柜台上时，他开口说道。

      “正如同操你比起是一种兴趣更像是一项例行公事，我并不相信抵住诱惑会成问题。”马利克低下头闻了闻食物，发现还可以入口。随着再也没有令他分神的事情，而光线也逐渐黯淡，夜晚的灰黑逐渐笼罩他们，昨晚的羞愧再次充满了马利克，令他看起来格外渺小。“痛吗？”

      “什么？”阿泰尔问。此时此刻，他的脸是折磨着他的唯一痛苦。他肿胀的脸让他眼睛的每一个动作都疼痛不堪。

      “性。”

      “不痛，”阿泰尔说，“但也不愉快。性只是性。”

      “除了在你的发情期期间？”

       “不。即使如此，性也只是性。”

      “那为什么你会想要它？”马利克问。他坐在柜台旁，当他问出这些愚昧的问题时他用一种平淡（并不是好奇）的表情看着他。如果这些就是昨晚迫使他躲在房间里的担忧，那么他居然能在早上要求阿泰尔跪下来时设法看起来如此的 _受之无愧_ ，这可真是个奇迹。

      “如果我们的身体不强迫omega去渴求性，那就永远不会有婴儿诞生，而我们的种族将会灭绝。重要吗，这些事情？我跟你说过你可以做任何你想做的。”

      “你是唯一一个和我同床共枕但是却百般不情愿的人。”

      阿泰尔对此嗤之以鼻：“如果我无法满足你的话，你随时可以找其他人。”

      “你是我的妻子。我不会在别处寻求伴侣。”然后马利克吃完了饭，对他闭口不言。

 

——

 

      同意和马利克同床共寝是一个不幸的牺牲。性并不是他的首要不满（尽管待在离马利克如此近的地方像是在提醒着他：他有能力在任何他想要的时候开口要求性事）。是那种缺乏安全的感觉侵蚀进他的骨子里，让他无法入眠。而有阿泰尔在马利克身边散发着热量、缓慢平稳地呼吸着、陪伴着他，他更容易入睡。但是阿泰尔时睡时醒，尽他可能地缩得远远的，用他的剑隔在他们两人的身体间。

 

——

 

      城市中，那些大嗓门的男人们时不时地将人群搅乱成一锅粥，他们的事迹流传转辗于城市的长凳上和紧挨成群的人群里每天的对话之中。毫无头脑的人们一遍又一遍地重复着每一个词语，而阿泰尔在他们之中兜着圈子，看着无知和愚昧的病毒在其中蔓延开来。

      他正穿过房顶，走在返回联络处的路上，有四五个傻瓜新人将在下午来访（他们在没有正式刺客的辅助下的第一次旅行）。下面的街道上传来一声叫喊，一声明显参杂着恐惧和疼痛的哭喊。然后是一声响亮的巴掌声，还有一个男人的吼声：“你居然敢在我面前偷东西！”阿泰尔走到他所处的房子的墙角处，好让他能看到在一群卫兵中间挣扎着的那个女人。两个卫兵探出头来望着软弱的人群。他们的眼睛就像黑点，警告着任何敢反对他们的人，宣示着他们的绝对权利。在他们背后，两个卫兵正拉扯着那个女人，而她颤抖着费力挣扎。她瘦弱手臂上的衣服被他们猛力撕扯的手扒光了，而他们拿她的恐惧作乐的嗤笑声在空中回响着。

      但是她的哭声无人回应。阿泰尔蹲在房子角落处，看着男人和女人们头也不回地匆匆走过。看着一个老人坐在长凳上，一脸惨白地担忧地观望着，但是即使是他也没有动身去干涉。女人的裙子被扯得破破烂烂，当她的身体向前蜷起尝试躲开那些羞辱时，她的尖叫变成了一声声可怜兮兮的、绝望的恸哭，但是卫兵们在得到他们想要的东西之前是不会放手的。他们低下头，舔着她的脸颊，粗糙的声音徘徊在她的脸边。

      所有的女人都能被操。阿泰尔记得，远在他得知并不是所有的女人都是omega之前，他就获悉了这一点。为达成生育目的的重要生物本能会驱使男人们头脑简单地接近omega，但是女人都能被操，即使是无法生育的女人们。

      马利克禁止他在离开联络处时随身携带武器（这条规矩真应该被改掉），所以阿泰尔没有任何东西在身上，除了他朴素的衣物。他看向来往的男男女女，什么也没发现（除了一堆杂物和一个罐子），然后从角落处走了出来。他轻松地穿过零落的人群然后走到卫兵跟前。

      “你在看什么？”男人质问他。阿泰尔一把将他的剑抽出剑鞘，狠狠往他的膝盖处踢了一脚，趁着他朝前屈身时反手用剑柄敲在他脑门上。他身后无知的沉默着的人群因他的举动爆发出一阵愤慨的叫喊声，但是他身边的卫兵们抽出了他们的剑。“你会后悔的！”

      “你会后悔的，”阿泰尔向他保证。随之而来的战斗刀光剑影地持续了几分钟，当他在一圈倒下的身体中丢下那把他偷来的剑时，金属与金属碰撞的兵戈之声还有震颤地传上他肩膀的冲击力仍残留着。他（故意地）没有杀死其中任何人，但是无论如何他们都将从这片街道上消失。阿泰尔拽着女人的手臂，然后将她拉出了唏嘘着不愿藏匿起他们的人群。东躲西藏，穿过了一条小道，最后混进了另一片人群中。女人紧揪着他的衣服自发将身体靠在他身上，而他直起了腰板，放缓了脚步。

      “我的兄弟们会知道你为我所做的事情，”她在他胸前说，“我欠你我的命。”

      “回家吧，”阿泰尔认为她能安全地毫不引起注意地待在人群中时说，“在这待一会儿。”然后他跳上一排木桶，重新将他自己拉回了屋顶上。返回联络处的路程比他预计的要多出了一大段距离。他的罪行阻塞了最直接的路径，而找路的尝试毫无疑问地会让他晚归。他恼怒地想起了马利克尖酸刻薄的脸色（那已烙印在他的记忆中）和肯定会接踵而来的挖苦，责备他无法完成被交代去做的事情。然后他踏上了回去的路程。

 

——

 

      和往常一样，当他终于回到联络处时，马利克对他大发雷霆。没有警钟提醒男人他做了什么。但是阿泰尔的衬衫上沾着血迹，他的袖子上有一道刀子划出来的口子，尽管并没有伤及皮肉。来到马斯亚夫（这可以说是他们人生中最重要的旅程）的四个新手们正坐在桌子旁，看起来衣衫凌乱、疲惫不堪。

      “终于到了，”其中一人说，“我们快饿死了。”

      阿泰尔什么都没对他们说。马利克说：“给他们准备一顿饭，”每个字眼里都浸满了苛刻和愤怒，“一顿 _热腾腾_ 的饭。”

      阿泰尔为他们做了顿饭（但是做得并不是很好）然后在他们发笑打趣着他们的力量是多么的大力无穷、他们脚是多么的悄无声息、还有他们的胜利是多么的胜券在握时招待了他们。有一个乌黑眼睛、皱着眉的新手盯着阿泰尔看，就像是他是一滩甚至不堪入眼的污迹。那个新手，而不是其它的人，说：“在我们启程之前，我的长袍需要被清洗干净。”

      其他人发出了一阵神经质的胆怯的笑声。这些男孩比卡达尔低一年级，这些男孩是带着他们永远不能赶超上阿泰尔的功绩的认知长大的，这些愚蠢的男孩带着脸上的绯红和渐渐膨胀的他们自以为幸运地生为 _男人_ 的自信看着他。一个又一个的，他们七嘴八舌地补充着他们的赞同和关于他们的衣服有多么脏的评论。

      “这食物真难吃，”那个黑眼睛的说，“如果这就是你做给你丈夫的，他一定是没有味蕾。”

      当阿泰尔转身离开他们的时候，马利克正对着他假装在着手描绘的地图微笑。马利克对这些刻薄羞辱的露骨满足感比任何他们 _结婚_ 以来他一直试图从心里吐露的东西都要更具侮辱性。

 

——

 

      之后，当那三个饱餐了一顿的阿谀奉承者半裸着坐在其它的房间里对着一张地图争吵不休时，那个黑眼睛的站在外室的墙边看着阿泰尔搓洗他的衣物。喷泉喷水的潺潺水声遮盖住了那群毫无头脑地争论着一张他们显然看不懂的地图的蠢货们的声音。但是这并不能掩盖住这个盯着他看的讨厌的小男孩发出的声响。这并不能遮盖住靴子朝他靠近的窸窣声或者是那个新手在他背后弯腰时（没有碰他）骨头和肌肉的咔哒声，然后贴在他耳边悄声道（声音又浓重、又阴暗、又沙哑）：“你跪着的时候最好看了。”

      这不能遮盖住他疯狂的心跳声和毫无休止地 _想着_ 他的武器到底是有多么的近在咫尺。他能在不到一分钟内把这个男孩开膛破肚然后让他哭着喊娘。但是（不断不断涌出的）水无法掩盖充斥满他胸腔的冷意，又或者是那个新手用那样下流的方式舔着自己的嘴唇、如此刻意地看着他。

 

——&——

 

      海达尔的死讯（意料之中的事）在几天之后传到了马利克处。一位刺客同僚——一名准备踏上漫漫长路的旅行者向马利克转述了他是如何找到海达尔的。

      “我发现他倒在路边。我不知道是谁杀害了他，只知道他并不是刚刚死亡的。他的胸口处有一道伤口，而他的手紧抓着那道伤口。食腐动物已经开始享用他的尸体了——他的眼睛和大部分的脸部已经被扫荡一空了。如果不是我认出了他的手，我可能都无法得知那就是他。我已经有好几个月没有回去马斯亚夫了，区馆长，不然我会亲自告诉大导师我的亲眼所见。”

      “我会把消息送过去的，”马利克向他保证。他向刺客提议晚上在联络处里过夜，但是刺客谢绝了。他匆匆忙忙地（吃饱喝足地）离开了。马利克一五一十地将事情写了下来然后寄回给了大导师。仅仅几天之后就收到了回信，信中遗憾地确认这一讣告属实，并且简短地用一段话说解释那个老人只是迷路了然后因年老体衰而过世。大导师写道：新的地图已经完成了，并且需要被誊写多份以防这样的悲剧再次发生。

 

——

 

      马利克的日子很是漫长，大都被花费在一堆无聊的任务上。期间仅有的一点乐趣便是每次阿泰尔都带着同样的被囚禁起来的痛苦表情打扫联络处的时刻。在阿泰尔逃开去享受他的交易换来的自由后，他孤身一人时，马利克独自整理起那些堵在他胸口的道不清说不明的思绪。事实就是，唯一一个理解这些所罗门神殿任务之后他被授予的 _礼物_ 和 _荣誉_ 是多么令人反感的人就是那个之手造成这场灾难的人。

      现在，他恨阿泰尔每天都把他自己丢出联络处，离开去滥用他不值得的自由。

 

——

 

      大导师交代给了他一系列需要转手给城市里的刺客们的任务。这些刺客在这个城市里安家落户，这些刺客穿梭在街道上、收集讯息、提心吊胆地躲避着抓捕。

      其中最年轻的一个叫做尼达尔，他比马利克要年长七岁，他只会在阿泰尔离开之后才来拜访。

      “如果你到得早些，你就会享用到一顿热腾腾的饭菜了，”马利克告诉他。

      但是尼达尔说：“我听说了你的妻子，区馆长。既然您了解婚姻带来的种种愉悦，我为此致以我最诚挚的祝福，但是我有自己的妻子为我准备饭菜。”很少（几乎没有）情报员会这样拒绝他。一两个曾经质疑阿泰尔做饭的能力，而另外一两个曾经问食物是不是真的可以食用，但是没有人就这样简单粗暴地拒绝了他。当尼达尔说出这些话的时候他即没有微笑也不带着讽刺的语气。“新任务有什么消息吗，馆长？”

      “是的，”马利克回答，“一个叫做塔拉勒的奴隶贩子正要来耶路撒冷掳走奴隶作为商品。你和你的兄弟们需要收集有关他的情报。当我们对目标及其意图有一个更好的了解之后，大导师就会派一个人过来。”

      “没问题，馆长，”尼达尔回答，“我会转告我的兄弟们，然后我们会尽力而为的。”他在转角处停顿了下（只是一小会儿），然后转身离开了。“当获取到有用的情报之后我会回来的。”

 

——

      然后下午有一群新手来了，尽管马利克其实在五天前就接到了他们将会到来的讯息。他把他们迎进联络处里：“你们的旅行怎么样？”

      “很好，”萨比特（显然是这个小组的领头）回答，“我们没有遇到任何麻烦，区馆长。我们又饿又累了，因此我们想要在启程返回马斯亚夫之前在此借宿一晚。”

      “坐下来吧，在等待我的妻子回来然后做顿正餐之前我会给你们带些东西来吃的。”

      听到这句话，萨比特的嘴唇微微上翘。“那么这是真的了？当罗伯特·德·沙布尔进攻马斯亚夫的时候我不在那儿，但是我从同班伙伴那听说了阿泰尔被取消了头衔，然后被安置在他应归属的地方。”萨比特看向他的手臂，然后他的目光放缓了，“居然需要这样的一场惨祸来证明一件众所周知的事实，这真是一个耻辱。听闻卡达尔的逝世我很抱歉，馆长。他是我们中最好的一个。”

      卡达尔并不是位列于任何一组刺客中最好的那个，但是这么说确实很是礼貌。马利克点了点头，然后挥挥手打发萨比特离开柜台处。“谢谢，”想了想他又加了这么一句。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔带着一身肥皂和鲜血的味道回到他们的床边。无论是什么打斗延误了他的回归，那些战斗都没有伤及他分毫，倒是他的指节因为用力搓洗新手们的长袍而皲裂开来。他的嘴角边缘凝结着一片暗红色，说明他又再次咬破了嘴唇。马利克安顿好了他自己，然后阿泰尔走过来躺在他身边，在堆在一旁的软垫堆中翻找出了他的剑。他手里握着他的剑，在马利克身侧呆坐了好一会儿。

      “过来，”马利克说。

      “不要，”阿泰尔回答。他将剑从剑鞘中抽出，拇指抚过剑身，但是他的肩膀不但没有放松反而更加紧绷了。“你不厌倦吗？”他的脸背着马利克，但是他颤抖的声音中透着害怕，“这是 _男人们_ 的毛病吗，除了想着把他们的鸡巴塞到不需要他们的地方他们就什么都想不到了？”

      “你说过你不会拒绝我，”马利克说。他坐起身来看着阿泰尔冷若冰霜的脸还有他眼中的疏离。“这带给我愉悦，这种愉悦是得知即使你觉得反感恶心，你的身体依旧又湿又热地屈从在我身下。”

      阿泰尔转过脸来，目光似乎聚焦在他的脸上，然后开口道：“今晚不行，马利克。”他的这句话（不是表情）像是疑问而不是决心。其中颤抖的（未知的）脆弱勾起了那天阿泰尔仅仅因为马利克对他发怒而允许他自己被操的回忆。性是omega生来就知晓如何运用的工具。阿泰尔会用此来控制他，这并不应该让他感到惊讶（让他惊讶的是他居然允许了这件事）。但是这是全然不同的事情。

      “告诉我为什么，然后我就不会操你。”

      哦，阿泰尔戏虐的笑声标志着他就是一个人中败类，那种不顾一切地拿走任何他们想要的东西的自私小人。根据婚姻条约，阿泰尔属于马利克，而且他亲口给予了他操他的权利。马利克没有从阿泰尔处拿走任何他不愿交付的东西，但是他的白眼拒绝了他，仿佛他比一个强奸犯好不了多少。“因为我不想被碰，”阿泰尔说。

      “好吧，”马利克生气地低声回答。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔在马利克起来之前就离开了。他的早餐在外室里等着他，而在这过夜的新手们正兴趣盎然地享用着他们的早饭。即使是昨天抱怨着食物难吃的味道的萨比特也吃得津津有味。马利克透过敞开着的门道望了一眼，看到阿泰尔用那扇仍然紧闭的木栅门做着引体向上。当他将身体往上拉的时候，他都会往后曲起小腿。每次上拉的动作都让他的背部弯成一道优美的弧线，而在手臂肌肉上引起一阵轻微的颤抖。他意识到他正被盯着（他几乎总是知道），然后再次落到了地面上，在衣服上拍了拍他的手，随后打开大门迎接新的一天。

      “谢谢您，馆长。”当新手们用完饭后准备离开时，他们说道。他们懒洋洋地带着满腹饱食和被擦洗得亮洁如新的长袍离开了。只有萨比特放下了他的盘子，然后说：“心宁平安，兄弟。”然后他们收拾好了他们的东西然后上路了。

      直到他们窸窸窣窣的脚步声从房顶上远去之后，马利克才意识到他的妻子也不见了，而他再次独自一人了。阿泰尔一直都是一个刺客大师（一个名号上的潜行藏匿的大师），如果他想的话，没有理由相信他没有能力偷偷溜出联络处。只是他心神不宁的话语和他困惑的冷漠的脸让马利克走出来，看着木栅门，思量着他去哪了。

 

——

 

      在联络处里总有那么些工作要做。他联络了阿卡和大马士革的分部馆长以建立一个更好的通讯网，以及扩展提供帮助的范围，如果他们真的有需要的话。刺客们天生（以及有充分理由）讳莫如深，但是当他们远离马斯亚夫时，分部联络处是最后的可以安抚他们的家园。区馆长的角色便是咨询者和指导者。没有人（除了相互之间）给他们提供同样的服务。而大导师只负责递送各种信息，但是却从不长谈任何话题。

      他会送来简短的指令，列出他的期望，相信马利克会遵守信条并在他的兄弟们即将面临的考验中指引他们。

      是的，在联络处里总有那么些东西要做，即使只是为了那些需要地图的人们描画地图这个令人沮丧的工作。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔在午后回来了。他得意洋洋，容光焕发，焕然一新，没有任何刚刚打斗过的明显迹象。他昨天还是透着冷漠的苍白的脸上现在正泛着红润。

      “你做了什么？”马利克问。他看着阿泰尔顺着书架爬上他小小的角落处，那里存放着他带来的仅有的东西，大部分是武器。

      “没有什么你会理解或者赞成的事情。”他将一只脚悬在木板的边缘处，开始了对那些闲置武器的日常护理。

      “你为什么要做一些明知我不会赞成的事情？即使不在我身边，你也要表现得和有我在时一样。这样才是一位好妻子。告诉我你做了什么。”他预计着会有一场争吵，一些为了详悉阿泰尔的日子的冲突。又或许是阿泰尔用来解释关于性的问题（他明显意识到了马利克应该早就知道了）和他自己独特的生理结构时所用的平淡的漠然。

      “我尾随了那个黑眼睛的新手，”阿泰尔说，“我看着他在街道上的人群中挤来挤去，丝毫没有留意到他引来的注意。我等着，直到他撞倒了一个妇女，随后在他逃离卫兵的追捕时，我朝他的去路扔了个路障。然后我坐着，看着他为了活命拼死战斗。”哦，但是他听起来是多么的 _自鸣得意_ 。“不要担心，马利克。他的兄弟们赶来救了他，所以他没吸取到教训。”

      “你故意让他置身于危险之中？你再次违背了我们的信条？”怒吼在马利克的胸口中逐渐聚积，就如同多年以来他们之间爆发的同样的争吵。他正准备开口要求阿泰尔转过来正脸对着他，为他的罪行承担责任。

      但是这时：“ _你的_ 信条，马利克。我不再是一个刺客了。那个男孩是自作自受。”

      “你的自尊心对你来说就那么重要吗，重要到仅仅因为一个新手在你为他洗衣服的时候嘲笑你所以你就拿他的命来涉险吗？”马利克质问道，“你到底是出了什么问题让你无法明白惩罚的力度应该符合罪行的深重？”

      阿泰尔大笑了起来，停下了他手中的活，向前倾身看着在他下面站着的马利克。

      “你眼瞎了，”他说。然后他放下那把一直在清理的刀，从木板上跳了下来。他身手敏捷（一直都是他的班上最快的那个）地跃过过柜台，猛地停在马利克面前，他们的身体撞在书架上，而阿泰尔的手臂撑在他们之间，两人身体之间的距离只有咫尺之遥。他温热的气息讨厌地扑在马利克脸上，熊熊燃烧的怒火在他脸颊上激起一片红晕， “他就是这样看着我的。当他在我耳边低语着他那些下流的念头时他就是这样站着的。总是像这样，”阿泰尔轻声说。他的嘴离马利克的脸颊是那么近，近到他的嘴唇仿佛就游走在他脸上。“这就是那个男孩能给你的所有尊重。当他在抱怨我的食物时，你朝他笑着，你很享受他是如何恶劣地对待我。但是如果你看到他在我背后弯下腰来在我耳边低语他喜欢怎么操我，你会怎么做？”

      马利克一把推开了他，而阿泰尔任由他被推开。那种轻浮的自尊仍然残留在他的话语之中。他已经向那些轻视他的人报了仇。曾经是从为活命拼死战斗的萨比特身上，而现在是从马利克身上。“昨晚你为什么不这么说？”

      “他们会说任何他们想说的，”阿泰尔简短地回答，“你和他也说过同样的话。大声说，随便你想说多少遍就说多少遍。我和你共享这些房间， _丈夫_ 。当我还是一个刺客的时候，除了听着这些话我别无选择。大导师禁止我因为你们的话而寻求复仇，他说男人们都是这样，他说如果我不能忍受的话我就合不来。”然后他的眼睛亮了起来，随后他往前走了一步：“你现在是不是想要操我，马利克？你是不是想要把我推倒在地上然后提醒你自己谁才是男人而谁才是妻子？你是不是想着自从上一次以来我已经忘了？”

      “我想你还没有想明白，”马利克反驳道，“如果你如此 _咬文嚼字_ ，你还真的是待在这个你不属于的地方自虐。”

      阿泰尔翻了个白眼：“我更喜欢你用你的鸡巴来表演你的训话。我从来都不在乎你的话。”然后他正要转身离开，结束这个对话，然后马利克就是无关紧要的了。

      “那就过来站在这个角落里让我好好教教你我的话似乎办不到的事，”马利克朝他生气地低吼道。随后阿泰尔转过他的头（并不是他的身体）来看着他。他的脸上带着同样奇怪的表情，就和他唆使马利克和他打架、然后不问自来地背朝下躺下（双腿大开，双手殷勤地把马利克拉上位）时的表情一模一样。他一边走向他，一边用手指解开他的裤带。“我不想要你，”当阿泰尔走近到可以碰触时，马利克说，“我不想看到你，进去。”

      这似乎比操他还要更加冒犯他。阿泰尔并没有和他争论这一点（看起来好像连话都说不出来），而是转身猛地摔门而出。他怒气冲冲地离开后顿时万籁无声。

 


	11. Chapter 11

      阿泰尔讨厌没有出口的封闭房间，比任何东西都要讨厌。卧室与储存室之间并没有隔着一扇门，不然他或许早就把那扇门撕个粉碎了。当那种走投无路、进退维谷、束手无措的感觉从他胸口中喷涌而出、进而侵蚀入他的双手中时，他不得不投靠于他所知的唯一能扼杀这种感觉的办法。他来来回回地奔跑。当他的衣衫被汗水浸得湿透后他把衣服脱了下来，然后在一堆软垫里拿出他的剑，开始进行他的例行项目。他在与无形的幻影战斗。

      当他的身体疲惫得不堪重负时，他握紧了手中入鞘的剑，然后沉沉睡去。

 

——

 

      又到早晨了，在阿泰尔还有没清醒过来之前马利克就在他身后发出气呼呼的噪音。他猛地跳了起来，立马往男人发出声音的反方向躲去。（躲开他居然睡得这么熟以至于他根本没有听到马利克进了房间然后躺下睡觉的念头。）他尝试逃开的时候不小心地踢到了马利克的大腿，然后一头撞上了比他估计的要近得多的墙。世界在他眼前天旋地转，他用一只手挡在身前，另一只手紧抓着剑鞘。

      “所以你没死，”马利克说。

      阿泰尔朝他眨了眨眼睛。

      “我没心情跟你讲话，”马利克说。他之身离开了他们的床。他赤裸着胸膛（这对他来说很不寻常），在光裸皮肤下他的肌肉随着他的动作勾勒出迷人的线条。马利克在阿泰尔甚至能意识到他被那些话冒犯了之前就站了起来。“因为你违背了你的诺言拒绝了我两次，你为你自己赢得了在联络处里呆上两天两夜的权利。”

      “我没有拒绝你两次，”这句话脱口而出，阿泰尔在开口前甚至都没花时间仔细想想，“我会给你你想要的。你拒绝了你自己。”

      马利克在把衣服穿上之前把衣服抖了抖。他先前笨手笨脚地努力尝试自己穿上衣服的动作在他们来到耶路撒冷的这几个星期里已经有所改进，但是他也仅仅不过是比毛手毛脚地套上衣服的小孩好上一点。当他尝试扭头穿过衣服的领口并且将他的左臂套进袖子时，他说道：“我是不会被你操纵的。性不应该成为用来操控他人的武器或工具。这是我身为你丈夫的权利。”

      “一个你自己拒绝了自己的权利。我没有。”                                    

      “当你表明如果我要了你，我就和你印象中的那些新手们没什么两样时你就拒绝了我。”马利克在他面前蹲了下来，他的手拂过阿泰尔的左脸颊，拇指按在他的下唇上。“我不需要靠操你来确认你是我的妻子，阿泰尔。我只需要记住你从我身上夺走了些什么，以及你冷淡的身体是一个怎样糟糕的替代品。我 _不会_ 允许你让我扮演成我自己床上的恶人，惩罚我拿走了本应属于我的东西。”然后他亲吻了阿泰尔的唇瓣，他的手指像爪子一样紧紧陷入他下巴的肉里。

      阿泰尔把他甩开，而马利克借助这股冲力再次站起身来。“这就是你真正的想法？”他质问道，“妻子只不过是一个为你做饭和接纳你的鸡巴的人？”

      “还有生下我的孩子，”马利克补充道。

      “这就是你期待的你弟弟的命运？”阿泰尔朝他低吼道，“这一定就是他为什么对此如此害怕的原因了，为什么他问我我是怎么知道我是一个omega的，为什么我会待在有像 _你_ 一样的男人的地方。”

      他预计着会有一场争执，但是马利克只是挑起一边的眉毛，然后捡起了他的长袍穿了上去。“去给我做饭，妻子。”之后他离开了，而阿泰尔紧咬牙关，防止他自己朝马利克的退缩大吼起来。

 

——

 

      这天依旧没有人来打扰马利克。他的其中一个情报员来造访了一次，只是来报告说他们没有得到任何关于一个叫做塔拉勒的男人的（有用的）情报。在马利克能命令他去做顿饭然后清洗他的衣服之前他就离开了。阿泰尔并不想偷听他们的对话，但是在他尝试平息他内心里熊熊燃烧的怒火时，他很难忽略那些声音。

       正午的时候，烈日透过打开的天井大门送来阵阵酷热，，阿泰尔费力地做着引体向上，而他的手臂软得就像果冻一样。他的手已经痛得麻木了，但是他仍然无法打破那种颤抖的 _被囚禁着_ 的不安感。只要从联络处的房顶上一跃而出，之外的整个城市（还有世界）就是自由。

      “你真令我吃惊，”当马利克终于对他单调的工作感到厌烦的时候他开口说。

      阿泰尔没有回答他。他轮流用一只手抓住木栅门，让身体保持平行地拉上去，满足地感受到他身体每一个部分的紧绷，以及为了维持这个姿势的平静的专注。当他再次落到地面上时，马利克仍然站在那里。坦诚的赞许表情与那天早晨敌意的占有欲或者是让马利克的脸扭曲成某种丑陋面容的恶毒的强烈欲望都大相径庭。“你想要什么？”阿泰尔问。

      “食物，”马利克回答。

      “然后呢？”

      “然后，我必须继续工作。”

 

——

 

      一整天都在无所事事中缓慢地度过了。阿泰尔清理了他的武器，然后整理了储存室里无用的杂物：将无法保存的东西扔掉，把没有好好打理的武器全部拿出来修理。在他完成之前夜晚就降临了，他给马利克送上了他的晚餐，然后睡在了他的床上。他在早晨醒来了，看着马利克穿好衣服（并没有先开口要求性事），因困惑而感到厌烦而又心神不宁。

      “我的弟弟害怕成为一个omega吗？”在上午的时候马利克开口问道。阿泰尔正在他给自己弄的床上打盹（或者说尝试强迫他自己打盹）。从他躺着的地方他能毫不费力地看见马利克在他的柜台后动来动去。他看着他对着画图用的墨水和纸张皱眉。他看着他整理他的柜子下的空隙，翻腾出一团团让他喷嚏不断的灰尘。然后马利克开始着手绘制地图，这是唯一一件似乎能给他带来真正平静的事情。

      “是的，”阿泰尔回答。

      “他跟你说过？”

      ”在他去世的那天早晨很简单地说过。”阿泰尔翻了个身，把手臂枕在他的头下。他盯着马利克专心地描绘地图时弯起的肩膀和头顶。他的手并没有因这些话语而犹豫，他的专注也没有动摇。“如果他在训练集舍里的经历和我的相似的话，我认为他有充足的理由害怕。”

      “没有人伤害你，”马利克说。

      阿泰尔因这句话咬紧了牙关。“残废，”他说，“怪物。”

      然后马利克抬起头来看着他。那种被冒犯的自尊令他的脸上立马升腾起一片绯红，他的脸也在暴怒的边缘气鼓鼓地胀起来。他并没有把手中的羽毛笔摔在桌子上，而是放下了它，然后直起身来。

      “我没有伤害你，”阿泰尔说，“这些词已经很温和了，和那些在底下有关我的窃窃私语完全没得比。即使是我们的导师也有着各种各样他们喜欢用来称呼我的名称。婊子。荡妇。有一个从来只叫我‘下崽的[1]’，没有例外。我无法掌控我的身体。卡达尔无法掌控他的。他为什么不应感到害怕？”

      “他不是一个omega，”马利克说。

      “但是他看上去像。你真的相信你的兄弟们有那么高洁吗，马利克？当任何男人一直被某些他渴望的东西 _猥亵_ 时他能有多高尚？谁能责怪任何男人夺走明显是提供给他的东西？”

      马利克的呼吸声再次变成了蛇一样粗涩的嘶嘶声：“我的弟弟没有提供任何东西。”

      阿泰尔大笑起来：“但是他的身体生来就是为了用来取悦男人的。他的肌肤柔软，他的脸蛋和一个女人的一样漂亮。他身形瘦小，腰身——”

      “住口，”马利克冲他吼道。

      阿泰尔坐起身来，他的左腿在木台边缘晃荡着。“他走路的样子就在邀请他们，对不对？他的屁股 _摇晃_ 的样子。当他们夺走某些如此 _显而易见地_ 提供给他们的东西时，没有男人会被怪罪。”

      如果阿泰尔靠得够近的话马利克肯定会杀了他。“你对他的死负有责任；你还要玷污他的记忆吗？”

      “我玷污的不是他的记忆，马利克。这些是你曾经说过的话，这些是我们的兄弟们曾经说过话，这些是当大导师问我为什么袭击阿巴斯时阿巴斯曾经说过的话。”他并不指望马利克能明白这些话，但是他满足地看到他脸上因此而泛起带着敌意的愤怒的绯红。“我不会玷污你的弟弟，”停顿了一下后阿泰尔说。

      “如果这有这么可怕，那你为什么要留下来？”马利克问。

      对此，阿泰尔冷笑一声，说道：“因为我比你更快更强。因为我 _更胜一筹_ ，而且你们所有人都 _应当_ 认识到这一点，而你配不上那些你想从我身上得到的东西。”

      马利克直直地看向他，带着那种与他们年少时期驱使他与阿泰尔（徒劳地）竞争时一模一样的挑衅。马利克的决心和毅力是任何人都会想要拥有的可钦可佩的品行。“你并不更胜一筹。你的骄傲使你走向毁灭。现在，你的速度和力量又有什么用处？”

      阿泰尔无言反驳，除了再次浮现的就这样 _离开_ 的念头之外什么都没有。想要违抗的朦胧念头在与他身体的每个部分做着斗争，它们（清晰地、淤青地、详细地）记着违抗的代价。他躺下了，而马利克捡起他的羽毛笔重新投入到了他的工作之中。

 

——

 

      “脱掉，”那晚当他们两人都在卧室里时马利克命令道。阿泰尔脱下了他的衣服，把它们叠好然后放在他们小小的床边。马利克示意他背朝下躺下去，所以阿泰尔躺了下去。马利克跪在他的双腿间，赤裸肌肤，盯着他的身体看，直到阿泰尔不得不咬住他的口腔内侧以防止自己在这种严密审视之下逃开。马利克靠在他的身体上——并没有亲吻他——而是用他粗糙的下巴在他的脖子然后是胸口上蹭来蹭去。

      “你在做什么？”阿泰尔问。

      马利克吮吸起他的乳头，那种湿润的触感让阿泰尔畏缩地从他身边退开。马利克抬起头来看着他，然后用前臂压在他的胸口把他固定在原位。在几分钟之内他自娱自乐地在阿泰尔的胸口处留下小小的粉红印子，随后发觉这并不令他满意。他弄湿了手指，然后用手进入了阿泰尔。“或许你已经坏掉了，”他说。

      阿泰尔哼了一声。

      马利克操进了他，说：“用你的腿环住我”，当阿泰尔这么做的时候他似乎很喜欢。这是一个能让这个男人早点结束的有用情报。

 

——

 

       但是这天后，阿泰尔重获自由，在他帮马利克口交（他很快就明白这只不过是马利克的怨恨所产生一个要求）完之后，他远远地逃离了联络处，跑到能在不离开耶路撒冷的前提下尽可能远的地方。他正在人群中懒洋洋地坐着，享受着默默无名地藏匿在其中的感觉，洋洋得意地嘲笑着愚蠢的无聊对话，就在这时，阿泰尔第一次看到了那个男人。

      无论那个男人在哪，他都能认出他；当他自以为是地和跟着他的男人说话时，他能清楚地认出他的声音。他的肤色比普通人要更加暗，而且头上梳着发辫。他丑陋的嘴脸即使在一段距离以外也依旧清晰可辨。阿泰尔在长椅上忽然倾身，把一个正在打瞌睡的胖子撞到了一边，而他几乎没有听见他的抱怨。这阵骚动引起了男人的注意，但是阿泰尔（本能地动身）已经混进了旁边一群年轻的妻子中，模仿着她们的动作，毫无破绽地融入了她们之中。

      等到他找到一个可以走开的角落时，男人已经不见了，即使是他的声音也消失了。阿泰尔站在男人曾经站着的位置上，寻找着任何他的去向的痕迹，这时一个该死的疯子在他身后猛推了他一下。那个蠢货的脸灰暗老皱，牙齿残缺不齐，而阿泰尔甚至都没有时间做出选择，他不得不拧断了他的脖子然后把他的身体丢在他倒下的地方。他跑啊跑，远远地逃离人们的尖叫声。

 

——&——

 

      尼达尔在阿泰尔离开后才来，他估计是躲在外面的墙外等着，直到看到他离开。他的脸被面纱半蒙着，他谦卑地低下头向他打招呼：“早上好，区馆长。我有一些能让大导师满意的情报。”

      “早上好，尼达尔，”马利克说。情报非常重要，那天早上他正好接到另一封来信询问有没有任何关于塔拉勒的讯息，而马利克已经开始在写回信说他还没有。（一封他不认为在任何情况下会让大导师满意的回信。）“你知道了什么？”

      “塔拉勒正在我们的城市里。他在富人区里设立了一个仓库，并且组织了一队人马在街上掳走男人、女人和小孩。守卫们留意到了他的行动，但是他给了他们封口费。根据我们的所见所闻，他手下的人宁死也不会背叛他。”

      “谢谢你，”马利克说，“大如果导师得知我们确认了他的位置并且核实了他的行动，他肯定会很满意的。”

      尼达尔微笑了起来。“我们会继续跟踪他的，馆长。当大导师派人来结束他的性命时，我们会知道下手的最佳时机和地点。”

      “很好，”马利克说。尼达尔正准备离开，对他自己完美地完成了任务很是满意，但是马利克清了清喉咙示意他留步。“你为什么回避阿泰尔？”

      尼达尔在那里停顿了一会。显而易见，无论他想要说什么，那都不是什么他认为会讨得人心或被普遍接受的意见。有那么一会儿，马利克很确定他会拒绝承认他在回避任何人（只不过是为了省去解释他的真实看法的力气）。随后他将脸上的面纱扯了下来，直直地看向马利克的脸。他开口道：“我不同意那些他所遭受的事情。阿泰尔已经证明了他自己是我们兄弟会里一个敬业的、称职的成员。他确实傲慢、不讨人喜欢、而且对比他低级的成员不屑一顾，但是他的失误少得只用一只手就可以数得过来。所罗门神殿里发生的事情不可置否的是一个惨剧，但是如果有任何其它人来顶替阿泰尔的位置，没有人能说那会有什么区别。或许他应该被惩罚，或许他应该被降级，但是他不应被下嫁给任何人，而且肯定不应该是仅有的两个会以进一步羞辱他为乐的男人中的一人。”

      （啊，是的，所以尼达尔确实有充足理由考虑撒谎。）

      “还有哪个男人会以进一步羞辱他为乐？”马利克问。他被自己平平淡淡的语调吓到了。他的胸中没有任何情绪有着同样的镇静。

      “阿巴斯，”尼达尔说，“我告诉你这件事是因为我经常听到别人说起他们对你的评价有多么多么高。我相信即使这些话对你来说并不悦耳，但是你还是会听进去、考虑它们然后推断出我到底想说什么。”他再次停顿了一下，看起来有些犹豫，然后说道：“心宁平安，馆长。”

      马利克挥了挥手打发了他，随后尼达尔离开了。

 

——

 

      没有什么时间心心念念着尼达尔的话。在不到一个小时后，两个旅行者就跳下房顶的天井来拜访了。他一眼就认出了其中的一人，他在马利克还是一个新手时负责训练年长一点的男孩们。他人高马大，浑身肌肉，因多年的操练而伤痕累累。他失去了他的右眼和左手上的大部分手指。他身边的另一个人相较之下显得娇小瘦弱，他是一个马利克不认识的分部馆长。他看着他们在外室取水喝，等到他们进入内室才开始招呼他们。

      ”你好，法拉、区馆长。”

      那个瘦男人说道：“我的名字是法基。我们带来了新的地图，这是从圣地各处收集来的。”他把压在肩膀上的袋子拉了下来然后摊放在柜枱上。“我们希望能享用到一顿热腾腾的饭菜还有一张不错的床。”

      “我们听说耶路撒冷被赐予了一位对我们所有兄弟都很有用的妻子，还有一位分部馆长。”法拉的声音响得像是一千只脚在同时踏地一样。从他通红的大圆脸上发出的巨响就像口水一样有力地拍落在柜枱上墨迹仍未干涸的地图上。“我们期待着看到这样的光景。”

      “这会儿我妻子不在，”马利克说。“谢谢你的地图”，他对法基说，“真是可惜，它们来得太晚，帮不到海达尔了。”

      法基点了点头，而法拉带着已经浏览过无数间这样的房间的挑剔眼光打量了联络处一番。他说道：“一个迷途的制图师，真是一个丢脸的死法。”

      马利克不喜欢他。他从来就没有喜欢过他。但是当那个彪形大汉转过身来看着他，然后朝他的左身点了点头时，马利克就开始讨厌他了。“你是不是在尝试睡你的妻子时失去了你的手臂？我不在马斯亚夫，所以没有目睹发生了什么，但是我猜驯服奥马尔家的孩子肯定是一场恶战。”他觉得自己的笑话很是好笑，哈哈大笑起来。法基（明显习惯了他恶劣的幽默感）也跟着笑起来。

       “坐吧，”马利克说，他实在想不到对他们有什么其它可说的，“在你们等着一顿好一点的饭菜期间，我会给你们带些东西来吃的。”然后他们走向桌子边，他们因旅行而疲惫不堪，在走的过程中随手将包袱扔得满地都是。当他们坐下来时，他们身上带着的灰尘土屑像一圈小山一样在他们周围落了一地。他们把他们的武器和袋子随手丢在地上，就像一个绕来绕去的迷宫一样（真是粗枝大叶）。

      警钟的响声引得他们两人发笑起来。马利克走出去关上木栅门。他身侧上支撑着钩子的伤口（在一次又一次的虐待之后）淤肿成了一个鼓包。当他几乎就要关上门的时候，他听到了一声“等等！”，然后阿泰尔从细缝中钻了进来，滚落在他身旁的地面上。他浑身鲜血，但是下一秒他就站起身来从马利克手中夺走了钩子锁上了门。

      “你做了什么？”马利克质问道。阿泰尔看了他一眼，就好像他疯了一样，然后低头看了看他的衣服还有遍布在他的脸和双手上的血迹。他张了张嘴，然后又闭上了，随后蹲下身开始在水中擦洗血迹。“把你自己清洗干净，然后去做顿饭，我们有客人了。”

 

——

 

      阿泰尔再次出现了，穿着干净的衣服，双手举着一堆香气四溢的盘子。他走过了那个杂物堆成的迷宫，然后把饭菜摆放在桌子上。法拉，永远都大声嚷嚷着他惹人嫌的评论，兴致盎然地看着他。他说道：“你的父亲对你都绝望了！他说过你永远都不会自己做东西。要是他能活到亲眼看看现在的你，他估计就不会带着那么多的遗憾去世了。”然后男人大笑着在阿泰尔的屁股上拍了一下。“你是不是也和你丈夫的兄弟们分享你身为妻子的责任啊？”

      马利克早就该在阿泰尔拧断男人的手腕之前预料到接下来几秒内会发生所有的事情。法拉因剧痛发出了一声惨叫声，而法基迅速从椅子上站起身来，椅子在地板上拉拽出一声刺耳的响声。马利克在一旁叹了口气。

      法基——瘦骨嶙峋——给了阿泰尔一巴掌，一手往仍插在他腰带上的刀子伸去。阿泰尔夺走了那把刀子，使狠劲反手抓住法基，猛拽着他甩了半圈，让他四脚朝天地摔在地上。阿泰尔一脚踢开法拉身下的凳子，拉起他的手猛拍在桌子上，举刀正打算把刀子插进他无助的手掌心里。

      “阿泰尔！”马利克吼道。

      阿泰尔回头望着他。“一个男人应当清楚不要去碰另一个人的妻子，”他说，随后一刀穿透了法拉的大手。他做完这一切之后，他松开了手，然后走开了。阿泰尔推开摇摇晃晃的房门，故意停在那看着马利克，而法基（仍然在地上）目瞪口呆地看着他，通红脸上满是震惊。从他脸上的表情可以很明显地看出他正等着被惩罚。

      “我需要绷带，”马利克说。

      这句话让阿泰尔感到意外，但是他什么都没说，只是点了点头，然后走进了那道隐藏的房门。马利克看了一眼东倒西歪的男人们，带着些许的满意看着法拉费力地从他肿胀的手上拔出那把刀。伤口涌出来的鲜血已经沿着桌子边缘流了下去。“你不该碰我的妻子，”马利克开口说。

      法基已经恢复得可以开口讲话了：“你允许这个？”

      阿泰尔重新出现了，把一卷绷带放在柜枱上，而法基一见到他就往后退。

      “我鼓励这个，”马利克说，“除了我，没有人能碰我的妻子。你们离开联络处之后请务必原话转告你们遇到的其他人。”然后他看向阿泰尔，捕捉到他的嘴唇勾起的一抹怪异的微笑。阿泰尔侧头瞥了他一眼，像是点了点头，随后再次走回了内室里。

 

——

 

      法基帮法拉包扎了伤口，并且重新正好了他的手腕。马利克在柜枱后看着他们挤在一起，对他摆臭脸，以为他看不到。马利克等到他们包扎好了仍在流血的伤口，然后才走出来清理桌子上的血迹。

       “一个无法掌控自己妻子的男人不配得到一个妻子，”法拉说，“奥马尔每天都会揍他儿子两次，但也才勉强管住他。你对他太仁慈了，而他使你从了他的愿。大导师会得知这个的。”

      马利克看着他泛红的圆脸，还有他湿漉漉地滚动着的独眼。“大导师 _会_ 得知这个的。他会得知你来到我的联络处，嘲笑我还有我对你的款待。他会得知你猥亵了我的妻子并且得到了你应得的教训。或许他还会得知即使在此之后你还是没学会如何乖乖地闭上嘴巴。庆幸攻击你的是阿泰尔吧，因为如果那是我，你那只曾放在我妻子身上的手就没了。我会告诉大导师这一切。”

      法基在桌子另一边清了清嗓子。“谢谢您，区馆长。这顿饭比我们在旅途中经受的要好得多。我们已经离家太久了，以至于我们已经忘记了我们的规矩。”

      法拉肯定没有忘记他从来就没有的东西。他挑衅地转头望向马利克，一旁的法基又清了清嗓子，然后法拉低下头看着他现在已经冷掉了的饭菜。

      “欢迎你们在这里过夜，”马利克说，“并且在你们上路之前享用一顿早饭。”

 

——

 

      马利克回到内室的时候已经天黑了。他本以为会看见阿泰尔歇斯底里地手舞足蹈，把自己远远地逼过疲劳的临界点来换取他的睡眠。他没有料到他会看见男人背靠着墙跪坐着，双手放在完美地平衡在他膝上的剑上，目光空洞地盯着房门。

      “他们还在那吗？”阿泰尔眼都没眨地问。

      “是的，”马利克回答，“他们会在早上离开。”

      然后阿泰尔眨了眨眼，看着他：“今晚你想要我做什么？”

      “今天你洗去的是谁的血？”

      阿泰尔的脸没有透露一丝讯息：“抓住我的守卫。我需要一件武器，马利克。我需要做什么才能让你允许我携带武器？”

      “如果你能不惹麻烦的话，你就不需要武器，”马利克说，“你不是一个刺客，阿泰尔。你没有权利去杀任何人。现在你必须把它忘在脑后，然后寻找一种新的生活方式。”

      “你想要我在你操我的时候赞颂你吗？”阿泰尔问，“你想要我享受你对我所做的事吗？如果这会让你满意，我可以让这看起来像是真的一样。”

      马利克想起了当法拉说‘奥马尔每天都会揍他儿子两次’时的声音还有他脸上的表情，琢磨着这件事实里的暗示。多年以来，他们以他的名字为荣，大肆称赞他养育了一个如此强壮的孩子，全然不顾阿泰尔许多与生俱来的弱点还有他人格上的缺陷。“你为什么不直接带上武器呢？我是无法阻止你的。”

      “同意我带到一把刀，马利克。”

       “我会考虑的，”马利克说。他已经上床准备睡觉了，而阿泰尔仍然一动不动。“不要杀了那些男人，”他轻声说，“这就是我今晚要你做的事。”

      阿泰尔的笑声短促而漫不经心：“那可是一个比你想象的要难得多的要求。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 原文“breeder”。之前在第一和第二章中阿泰尔曾用breeder这个词来形容自己、卡达尔和其它omega，当时我使用了较为中和的翻译“繁育者”，不过这个词通常的用法是指“饲养员；配种用的牲畜”，这里考虑到语境翻译为“下崽的”


	12. Chapter 12

      阿泰尔（终于）睡下了，马利克让他留在内室里，没有任何迹象表明这意味着饶过了他或是那些占用了他们联络处空间的蠢货。这并不是一个令人讨厌的指令，昨天的劳累仍然在尝试拽他入眠。他在床上躺下了，然后在上午晚些时候再次醒了过来。那时候，那两个刺客已经离开了，联络处里只剩下马利克。

      感激并不是一种他习惯对马利克所怀有的感情。他不习惯对马利克抱有太多的感情（除了那种在与他争吵时，他战胜了马利克无力的尝试后所获得的成就感）。他站在柜台与大开的通往自由的大门之间的门廊处犹豫不决。他需要找出（并且杀掉）一个男人，但是他有种 _欠着_ 马利克什么东西的不舒服的感觉。

      “你想好答案了吗？”阿泰尔问。

      马利克从他正在写的书信上抬起头来看着他。他看起来满脸疲倦（忧心忡忡），但是并不打算装作不知情。“是的。我已经想好了答案。”

       “那就说吧。”

      “你的性急、傲慢和对人命的漠视就是我们为什么在这里的原因，阿泰尔。从你毫无理由地夺走那个老人的生命的那一刻起，我们的失败就注定了。海达尔在他离开之前是这么对我说的：你并不是被对我们信条的信仰所驱使着的。如果你不信仰我们的信条，那么又是什么驱使你去杀人？你昨天杀死的守卫犯下了什么值得让他偿命的罪过？”语句之间的停顿刚好能让马利克坐正，然后深吸一口气，“如果你自己的生活依靠于此，你就不能给他人定罪。你不尊重他人的生命。如果我允许你携带武器，那么这就相当于我鼓励你去继续如此鲁莽地行动。而我不会。”

      “守卫袭击了 _我_ ，”阿泰尔说。

      “你被训练成了一个刺客。即使手无寸铁你也依旧具有杀伤力。这一点，你一直以来都出类拔萃。你缺乏的是克制——而且依旧缺乏。向我证明你认识到了生命是宝贵的，然后我就会允许你携带武器。”马利克身上穿着的长袍可谓是受之无愧，不为其它理由，就为他语气中居高临下的权威的味道。他顺理成章地认为他必须施与给这个世界 _智慧_ ，实际上这些东西陈腐而又荒谬。

      “我该怎么做？”

      “不要杀任何人，”马利克说，“就像你离开时一样完好无损地回到我身边。没有鲜血、伤痕或者不必要的打斗的痕迹。你现在是一位妻子，因此除非你在做什么你不该做的事情，守卫没理由会注意到你。”

      阿泰尔对这些话不屑一顾，转身背对着他离开了。他没有留心听他的名字被叫到来拽他回去，而是迈向他的自由。时间比往常他所习惯的要晚了，但是仍有好几个小时的日光时间去寻找那个他前天遇见过的男人。

 

——

 

      一下午的搜寻没有让他得到任何关于那个男人的名字或者他在耶路撒冷的意图的讯息。阿泰尔（在街道上）朝向联络处走着，拖着脚步路过，这时房侧周围传来的含糊不清的呼救声。他转过头来朝向声源（思考着马利克对他所说的话），然后决定放任不管。那是一个男人的声音，很有可能是一位学者，很有可能是被某些他没有做过的事情“缠上了”。自从他来到这个城市，守卫正常的骚扰强度像是翻了三倍。随处可见的打斗让城市的居民们惶惶不可终日。

      他背着求救声走开了三步，听到了拳头打在肉体上的撞击声还有因疼痛而发出的可怜的短促尖叫声，随后叹了口气。马利克的命令只是在重复他的导师们一遍又一遍地告诫给他的同样的东西。生命的神圣与价值是不可估量的，而阿泰尔在他才七岁的时候就已经被教导如何杀人。一辈子以来悬在他头顶的（充满了矛盾）信条已经被移除了，取而代之的是他对他面色阴郁的丈夫（被强迫的）刻板的顺从，尽管这也有着同样的矛盾。

      阿泰尔绕着屋子踱着步，思考着情形。有四个守卫和一位学者——一个老人，颤抖着躲避即将再次落下的拳头。将他们缴械并不会费很大劲。更费力的是饶过他们的性命，不过也并不是非常费劲。

      “那是什么？”其中一个守卫问。

      “快跑，”学者对他说，“他们不怀好意。”

      阿泰尔打量了一下他的周围，观察是否有其它人的迹象，然后目光回到守卫身上。在充分掌握了情况之后，他笑了起来。常年穿着一位刺客的长袍使他的思想和身体深陷于身为一个男人的幻象。被剥夺了那些衣物之后，他就只是一个 _omega_ 。他的身材令某些人倒胃口，而对某些人来说却极其诱人，但是所有的男人都几乎马上意识到了他的真实性别。

      “我是不会跑的，”阿泰尔说。

      “这是我看见过的最强壮的一个，”一个守卫说。

      那个学者，已经挣脱开了束缚着他的手，慌忙地站起身来冲到阿泰尔身前。“你必须离开，”他说。

      “你误会了，”阿泰尔对他说，“我不会跑是因为我不惧怕他们。现在离开吧，不要担心。”他将学者推到一边，把注意力转回正朝他走来的守卫们。他们全副武装（为了对抗危险的市民，像是这个明显地仍在因留阿泰尔去面对他显而易见的命运而打着颤的老人），但是他们欲火攻心。

      其中一个走过来抓他，而他往一旁迈了一步躲开了。另一个大笑起来，而阿泰尔弯下腰从他伸长的手下钻过，挺起身站在几乎站成一条直线的两人之间。他对他们笑着，却没有带着任何笑意，而这让他们脸上的淫欲变得浓重。“你笑不了多久了，”男人说。

      学者现在已经离开了，从屋子后溜走了，离危险远远的。“我不能杀了你们，”阿泰尔对他们说。

      他们因这句话发笑起来。其中一个说：“过来这里，我不会伤害你的。”

      阿泰尔考虑了一下。“我并不认为你有这个能力。你的鸡巴一定不比一根手指粗。”看到男人的脸因暴怒变成猪肝色，阿泰尔转身就跑。他们沉重的脚步声和武器的哐啷声尾随在他身后。他潜入了人群之中，在一队正带着她们的重担往家里走的妇女们中穿梭而过。守卫们迎面撞上了她们，女人们恼火地尖叫起来，而在一旁悠闲地观望的男人们大喊大叫起来。顿时人声沸腾、鸡飞狗跳，而阿泰尔找到了一排可以攀爬的木桶，然后爬到了城市的屋顶上。

 

——

 

      对于他灰尘仆仆的衣物或者是因花了二十分钟躲藏在一个废弃的房顶花园里而酸臭的味道，马利克什么也没说。直到他的晚餐（比往常要晚）被送上来之前他一句话都没说。“大导师派了一个刺客来暗杀我们城市里的一个人。他说那是一个年轻的刺客，刚刚被提拔。”马利克跟他说了即将造访联络处的刺客们，还有他们最有可能来访的时间。阿泰尔点了点头表示他听到了，但是并不在意。他正在看马利克前天接到的新地图，尝试弄懂标示着城市之间的守卫据点以及基督教和穆斯林教的军队营地的图标。“我恨你，”马利克说，而这句话是如此的平淡浅白，里面甚至都几乎没有足够的敌意来让这些字词变得可信。

      “你已经说得够多的了。”

      “拉乌夫想要你回马斯亚夫去训练他那群愚蠢的学徒。大导师暗示说他想要你和这个新刺客一起行动。你是兄弟会的一个耻辱，一个在我们中没有一席之位的 _omega_ ，而即使是公开承认你是一个心高自傲的怪物的男人们也依旧寻求你的帮助。”

      阿泰尔从地图上方直起身：“你已经说得够多的了。”

      “当这个刺客来的时候你不准和他一起行动。”

      阿泰尔耸耸肩膀：“你已经——”

      “住嘴，”马利克插嘴道。他吃完了他的晚饭然后关闭了联络处。他的焦虑不安体现在他身体的每一个动作之中。阿泰尔在他们的房间里等着他，考虑着将他亲爱的丈夫推到墙上然后取悦讨好他，仅仅只是为了免去他们不得不口述耳闻那个命令的麻烦。他没有，但是当马利克走进房间的时候这个念头正萦系在他的心头。他在他们的床上坐下，看了眼阿泰尔的剑（曾经是拉乌夫的宝贵的剑）然后将目光转向他。一些轻蔑的话语涌到他嘴边，而这滋味一定不好受，因为这让他的整个脸都皱了起来。然后他背对着阿泰尔躺下了。

 

——  


      在早晨完全恢复后，马利克操了他，他背靠着墙坐着，而阿泰尔面对着他。这是在所有的姿势中他最不喜欢的，而从他 _丈夫_ 脸上欢愉的潮红上可以看出他一定是知道这一点。

 

——

 

      一旦恢复自由，阿泰尔回到了他曾经在几天前听到那个男人讲话的地方。他兜着圈子，侧耳偷听人们的一些对话——他一定是一个大人物——但是一无所获，所到之处他听到的只有关于卑劣的战争的谈话。

      他过于留心于偷听搜寻着一个他或许熟悉的名字、捕捉那个他的脸（和身体）已经烙印进他记忆中的男人的身影，忽然间他的手臂被紧紧抓住然后猛地往后扯去。阿泰尔踉跄了一下，撞倒在一个没与他自己的身型有什么区别的身体上，而那人利用了他往后倒的惯性，转眼他被推到屋子的一处盲角处。游荡在这个空荡的街巷里一只脏兮兮的畜生抬起头来看了眼入侵者，然后低头继续嗅着秽土。

       “让我看看你，”男人将他压在墙上说。他放肆地看着他，拉开阿泰尔上衣的领口，眼中带上了故意显露的几分了然。他满意地发现他的脖子上没有任何齿印标记。“哦，”他说。

      阿泰尔挣扎起来，但是男人将一把刀架在了他喉咙上。他自己的身上没有任何武器，而男人身上也没有任何显眼的可以偷过来的武器，有那么一瞬间平静的认命感涌上心头，接受他确实是被抓住了的事实。这个念头在他脑海中沉沉浮浮，在他腹中翻滚汹涌，直到这个男人的脸逐渐清晰聚焦。

      “我的主子是不会介意我把你送到他的仓库之前小尝一口的，”男人说，“他喜欢他的货物被稍微 _蹂躏_ 一下。”

      阿泰尔无法强迫自己让他的声音掺杂上恐惧，就和他无法假装真诚、同情或者感兴趣是一个道理。他所能勉强做到的就是殷勤地挺弄他的臀部、温顺地打开他的双腿。他并不带着攻击意味地收紧了抓着男人手臂的手。他喉咙上的刀子用力地摁在他的皮肤上，几乎都要划出血来，直到阿泰尔用一只脚环住男人将他拉近。

      “聪明，”男人说，“我在这里看到过你很多次了。这些天来我都在试图劝自己不要沉迷于你。我不应该浪费我的时间的。”他靠近身子尝试亲吻阿泰尔，而当被拒绝了后男人发出了一声嘶嘶声，然后将嘴巴移到了他的喉咙处。他的身体压在他身上，他肮脏的衣物散发出令人作呕的味道。“你的父亲今早不应该让你离开他的房子。”

      阿泰尔说道：“我没有父亲。我已经结婚了。”

      男人咧开嘴轻声低笑起来，他并不锋利的牙齿咬在阿泰尔的皮肤上，仿佛要咬穿他的皮肉。阿泰尔侧身逃开，远离了那把刀子，但是男人依旧跟着他。“别动，否则我就叫几个朋友来帮我，嗯哼。”

      “那就叫啊，”阿泰尔说，“想制服我可需要不止你一个人。”他一把将男人的手臂反拧到背后（感受到刀子在他的皮肤上划过）然后用一记狠戾肘击夺回了他的自由。“告诉我你主子的名字，我就会饶了你的性命。”

      男人大笑起来：“我可不打算还你这个人情，婊子。他的名字是塔拉勒，而你就在地狱里跟撒旦说去吧。”

      塔拉勒。奴隶贩子塔拉勒。那个马利克的情报员们一直在城市里搜索的男人。那个新刺客这周晚些时候要来刺杀的男人。阿泰尔顿时恍若五雷轰顶，他甚至都没看见男人朝他冲过来，直到他们两个的身体撞在一起然后倒在地上。那只癞皮狗冲他们狂吠起来，与此同时阿泰尔挣扎扭打着尝试夺得那把刀子还有他的自由。

      最后，他跨坐在男人的胸口上，那把刀子贯穿了他的头颅，而他空洞的黑眼珠子直挺挺地望向天空。他的手没有沾上血，但是他的衣服上满是尘土。他内心中颤抖着的恐惧、尖如利刺般的苦涩的可恨的害怕和羞愧缓缓地袭裹了他。

      他摇摇晃晃地站起身，拍打起他身上的尘土。情报员们大多数都毫无用处，大部分都是无法胜任杀人的工作或者不具备合适技能的人。他们中的大多数人认为阿泰尔低他们一等，只要一有机会就公开地嘲笑他，但是有一个藏在联络处外的人群里，直到他确定阿泰尔已经离开。

      马利克最不喜欢的他。当阿泰尔走出暗巷时，他仍旧在尝试拍掉身上和皮肤上覆满灰尘的感觉。这并不容易，而他知道这不会容易的。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔在天黑之前找到了那个情报员——一个低着头的白影，在穆斯林区穿过人群朝他的家走去。阿泰尔猛地将他从人流中拽到一边的时候，他完全没有预料到会被突袭而且也几乎没有反抗。那个情报员甚至都无法用手握好一件武器。阿泰尔看了看武器，然后看向他的脸。“你有塔拉勒的情报。”

      “我已经将情报给了区馆长，”情报员说。

      “告诉我他在哪，”阿泰尔说。

      直觉管住了男人的嘴巴。他并没有放下他的武器，他说道：“我不能。你不再是一个刺客了。我已经告诉了区馆长我得知的所有事情。他将其写进了他的书里，然后给大导师捎了话。”这些话语是如此的谨慎、如此的精挑细选，明显地流露出其中刻意的引导。如果马利克有那些情报（而如果阿泰尔并不需要让他自己被操才能拿到那些情报），那么撤退而不是为了情报拷打这个男人是一个更加明智的选择。“我听说塔拉勒手下的一个人今天被杀了。”

      “或许他不应该尝试从街上掳走omega，”阿泰尔直截了当地说，“这是一个危险的买卖。”

      “这确实是，”情报员说，“我听说了很多事情，关于一个无畏地与守卫战斗的omega。那个omega救下的妇女们和学者们的家庭非常可贵，他们在动荡时期会成为有力的同盟。”

      “这现在对我来说不重要，”阿泰尔说。然后他离开了情报员，朝联络处走去。木栅门还没有关上（尽管天已经开始黑了），但是马利克正在等着他。

 

——&——

 

      阿泰尔刚好在天完全黑下来之前回来了。他沉默地关上了联络处房顶上的木栅门，然后在喷泉里洗了手和脸。当他搓揉着脖子时，他轻轻地发出了一声嘶声，鲜血缓缓地从他喉咙处的一道浅浅的伤口处流下。“我杀了一个男人，因为他尝试强奸、奴役然后杀了我。我向你保证他的生命毫无用处。”

      马利克叹了口气。

      “我们要做吗？”这话语，通常是单调的要求，比以往都要更加兴趣缺缺。“如果你生气了，我宁愿你打我一顿。今晚我不想被操来当做一个惩罚。”

       “我没有——”

      “是的你有。”

      马利克一点儿也不做到正视这个事实。所以为了他自己的利益，他什么也没说。他不想揍阿泰尔（这一次，现在），仅仅只是因为他看过别人尝试这么做，而且也深知肉体上的疼痛完全无法阻止男人做出不恰当的选择。“如果你不想——”

                  “我没有在拒绝你。如果你想要性，我会做的。”没有什么能比一个人的妻子站在一米开外的黑暗之中、脖子上渗着血、语气单调地讲着话、闻起来像是脏巷子更为诱人的了。马利克确实做得到，他曾经操弄过阿泰尔的感官记忆仍然萦绕在他脑中，他的身体对将休息抛到脑后这个念头很是满意。

      “我没有。我累了，我要去睡觉了。”

      阿泰尔跟他走了。马利克想着男人是如何完全改变了他呼吸的频率和深度，以及这这如何总像是安抚他入眠，然后他就在阿泰尔小心翼翼地放缓的呼吸声和疑惑的思绪中渐渐入睡。

 

——

 

      但是他在黑暗中醒来，发现阿泰尔不见了。他的剑塞在枕头底下（所以他并不在任何其它地方睡着）。马利克起身，然后走出了联络处的前门，发现所有东西都还在原位，而没有阿泰尔的身影。他走到木栅门处，发现门紧闭着。想要从外部关上大门几乎是不可能的，但是没有任何阿泰尔还留在联络处里面的迹象。

      马利克回到他的柜枱处，望了望上面的东西，然后拉来桌子和椅子摆在上头，随后爬了上去，查看阿泰尔放在他的藏身处的那堆东西。所有东西都跟以前一样好好地摆在原位。唯一不见的只是他自己。

      他点亮了一盏油灯（一项他刚好勉强能做到的十分困难的工作），然后坐在他的柜枱边继续画他昨天未完成的地图。一个小时——或许是两个——后阿泰尔回来了。他的回归全无他离开时的悄无声息和优雅。他从上面打开了木栅门，然后在里面重新关上了门。因为他不够快手避开那扇晃荡着下坠的门，他的手腕被木头擦破了皮，血淋淋的。他紧攥着的拳头抓着几张皱巴巴的纸，而他的脸因狂怒而铁青。

      “你应该在睡觉，”他说。

      “你应该睡在我的旁边，”马利克说，“你去哪了？”

      阿泰尔的身形摇摇欲坠，完全神色仓皇、不知所措。他的一举一动还有他的神情与游荡在街上的可怜的瘾君子和疯子没什么两样。他的脸和脖子上满是汗水，目光呆滞，即使当他在看着马利克的时候他的眼中也是（完全）空无一物。“这个男人，塔拉勒。大导师指名他是一个目标。他有给什么理由吗？”

      “塔拉勒是一个奴隶贩子，他从街上掳走男人和女人，然后将他们卖给任何出最高价的人。有谣言称他给军队提供奴隶。”

      “大导师是这么说的吗？”

      “不是，”马利克说，“我不明白这为什么对你很重要——”

      阿泰尔一巴掌拍在墨迹未干的地图上，弄花了上面的线条，打洒了墨水瓶里的墨水。这头暴戾的野兽望着他弄出来的一团狼藉，什么东西在他脸上闪现了一下，然后他的面色冷了下来，再次变得面无表情。“我累了，”他说。

      “你还没有告诉我你去了哪，”马利克说。

      “除了这里的任何地方，”阿泰尔回答。他穿过房门走进了内室里，把马利克丢在身后。马利克吹熄了油灯，然后尾随他，发现他正拿出他的剑，而他之前带来的纸张全部都消失了。他指节发白地紧抓着剑身。“现在我在拒绝你。”

      “我没有在要求，”马利克向他保证，“出去睡。我不明白什么让你生气，但是现在我不想让你靠近我。”

      阿泰尔毫不犹豫地离开了。

 

——

 

      早晨，他走出去然后发现柜台上放着一顿给他做的早饭，而阿泰尔正在他的小窝里背对着他的房间睡着（或者是看起来像是在睡着）。食物早已经冷了，不过那仍然是食物，所以马利克吃了。

      阿泰尔直到中午才起身，他醒来的时候因深眠而迷迷糊糊的。他的脸上留着枕在枕头上弄出来的印子，他的前臂上有一道他的剑压在皮肤上留下的粉色压痕。他四肢懒散地慢慢跳了下来，然后晃晃悠悠地挪到了柜台处。“你想要我做些什么吗？”他的声音仍然带着浓厚的睡意，而且他像一个小孩子一样搓着他的眼睛。

      “目前没有。你没有像你承诺的那样勤快地清洁打扫。”

      阿泰尔扭头望了望联络处里漂浮的灰尘，看起来一点也不关心。

      “因为你拒绝了我，今天你不能离开联络处。”

      那些话语，比第一次的还要更加令人难忘地像一道收紧的紧箍咒一样绷断了阿泰尔本来就紧绷的肩膀和他身侧无力地握起的拳头。他身上散发出来的怒气就足以让他周围的气氛变得紧张起来，顿时联络处里的空气凝固，充满了压迫感。马利克安慰他自己，对于阿泰尔的愤怒他感到的是愉快。他安慰他自己，他把这个男人囚禁在这个地狱般的地方是因为他罪有应得，因为他违背了他的诺言。

      他安慰他自己，这是公正的。（他安慰他自己，他并没有在担心那些在这些墙外一路尾随着阿泰尔回家的未知的东西。）

 

——

 

      那个刺客在晚上到访了。一个男孩，一个如此年轻的男孩，年轻得让人无法相信他甚至是否到了被授予刺客头衔的年龄。他圆圆的脸仍透着孩童的稚气，而他的整个身体在他如此自豪地穿着的白色刺客袍下显得格外瘦小。“晚上好，区馆长。我是达尼，是大导师派我来的。”

      阿泰尔躲在他们头上的木板上。他盘着腿，背靠着墙，在这个位置他能毫不费力地看到房间里的任何东西。他脸上的表情（空洞的、冷漠的狂怒）不可察觉地转变成了怀疑，照应着马利克自己几乎无法掩盖的震惊。

      “你几岁了？”马利克问。

       “我十七岁了，”男孩回答，“这是我的第二个任务。我充满自信，就像是大导师也充满自信一样，他相信有了你的情报员收集的情报，我会圆满完成我的任务。”他四周看了看联络处，然后（淡淡地、疲惫地）微笑了起来：“这是我到过的最好的联络处。这里很干净。”

      阿泰尔站起身来（在老得咯吱作响的木板上丝毫没有发出一点声响），然后从高处跳下。伴随着一声沉闷的响声，他落到了地面上，把那个（名号上的）刺客吓了一跳，他抽出武器转身面向阿泰尔。“你为难你自己了，”他的妻子说。

      “阿泰尔，”男孩说。

      “饿了？”阿泰尔对他说，“每个人都应该享用最后的一餐。”但是他没有留在房间里听取回答。

      “最后的？”男孩问。

      马利克在空中挥了挥手。“不要听他的。”马利克从一堆地图中抽出了城市的地图，然后将它摊开。“吃饭，休息，当你准备好后我会告诉你我们的兄弟们从城市里收集来的情报。”

      “谢谢您，区馆长。”

 


	13. Chapter 13

      达尼，一个稚气未脱的新手刺客，全神贯注地听取了马利克讲的关于他的目标的每一件事情。他看着地图，指出了可能的路线还有仓库的地点，然后和马利克讨论了潜入和刺杀的可能的最佳方法。马利克很耐心；而男孩很愚蠢。

      阿泰尔找到了那个仓库，潜入了进去，在那个男人放在他肮脏杂乱的工作室里的许多文件中搜刮了一番。他没有找到什么重要的东西，除了一大群哭喊着要放他们自由的可怜的男人和女人们。守卫着他们的帮工们下手利索地制止了他们的哭喊，但当他们无法让他们住口时他们就使用暴力，顿时尖叫声回荡在整个货仓里。阿泰尔没在仓库里找到塔拉勒，但是他找到了一本记录着他的收入和支出的明细账簿。一张纸条紧紧地夹在账簿的书页中。是很多张纸，实际上，而阿泰尔把它们全都拿走了。他在整个仓库内四处查看了一番，记住了房间的布局，然后从房顶上的紧急出口处离开了。

      “我需要亲自去看看这个仓库，”达尼说道，“你提供给我的情报非常有用，馆长。凭着技艺，我会让耶路撒冷摆脱这个恶人。”

      马利克说道：“在你开始你的任务之前回到我这儿。告诉我你的计划，然后我会给你一根羽毛。”

      达尼点了点头。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔说：“你不能派那个男孩去杀塔拉勒。”

      马利克看也不看他，发出了一声平淡的、不感兴趣的声音。他正胡乱地把城市地图推到一边，然后弯腰从长柜枱下拿出了一盒羽毛，上面因为长期的不使用而布满了灰尘（或许从盒子里拿出来的最后一根羽毛就是海达尔在刺杀任务前给阿泰尔的，现在那像是好几年前的事了）。马利克随意地把盒子丢在柜枱上，然后终于转过身来看着他。“大导师相信他已经准备好接手这个任务了。”

      “塔拉勒的身型有那 _孩子_ 的两倍那么大。”

      “你有那么老吗？你有那么明智吗，比我们的导师还要清楚？”

      “ _你的_ 导师，”阿泰尔（比他想象的要更加迅猛和更加刻薄地）没好气地说。他的耐心正在未完成的事情的重压下消磨殆尽。他应该在早上离开联络处的，不顾他 _丈夫_ 的命令是怎么要求的。塔拉勒的死亡所带来的满足感会轻易地让他从任何马利克能施加的惩罚中分心。

      “你这么快就摒弃这个对你如同生父一样的男人。难道不是大导师的判断让你成为刺客大师的吗？”

      “难道不是大导师的判断让我被降级然后把我下嫁给 _你_ 吗？”阿泰尔反驳道。

      马利克从鼻子里呼出了一口气：“除非你有一个我不应该相信我的导师的理由，阿泰尔，否则我会继续信任他的智慧。情报员那里没有报告显示塔拉勒对任何人有什么很大的威胁。只要达尼行事谨慎，他够资格刺杀他。”

      “那个男孩会死的，而他的死亡是因 _你_ 的准许一手造成的，”阿泰尔说。然后他回到了他的床上，直到他的丈夫发觉需要他来做些什么。

 

——

 

      夜晚降临了，达尼回来报告了他精妙的计划，他打算趁塔拉勒在检查他的货物时突袭。保卫他的守卫们会因为忙着转移被他们囚禁的男人和女人们而无法抽身，并且塔拉勒会被准备离开城市的工作而分散注意力。马利克同意那是一个相当不错的计划，然后让男孩睡到清晨。

      阿泰尔从他自己的床上爬了下来（他的耳朵里塞满了他们嗡嗡作响的无用的唠叨声），然后跟着马利克进了他们的房间。“如果我可以向你证明大导师并不是像你所信任的那样，你会饶这个男孩一命吗？”

      马利克翻了个白眼。“这么关心可不像你。”

      “我并不关心那个男孩。塔拉勒才是我想要的。他的性命该由我来取。”阿泰尔移开了储存室里的一摞绷带，然后把他昨晚偷来的纸张从下面拿了出来。他把纸张摊平，而马利克在房间里点亮了一盏昏黄的油灯，当摇曳着的黄色灯火亮起时，阿泰尔把那些纸张拿了过来。“放了那个男孩，马利克。我知道塔拉勒睡在哪，我能在太阳升起之前就置他于死地。”

      在马利克从第一张读到最后的第三张纸的期间有一段很长的停顿——一阵漫长的、颤栗着的寂静。第一张只不过是给在大马士革的一个叫做塔米尔的男人的回信。塔拉勒提到他们同甘共苦。第二张是一封来自于另一个城市的爱人的信，那封信已经褶皱破烂。但是第三张上的笔迹即使是精于否认事实的马利克也不会认错。“这是一封去马斯亚夫的邀请函，”马利克说，他再次抬起头来看着他。“这是你从塔拉勒那里拿的？”

      “是的。如果你不相信我，这是署名给他的。”

      “你跟这个男人有什么纠葛？在这张纸上标明的那几天里你不在马斯亚夫，而且即使大导师曾经想和这个人建立友谊，那也只不过是说明他当时没有发觉他的腐败，而且——”

      “我 _那时在_ 马斯亚夫。我在地牢的一个阴湿的小房间里，马利克。我像一个尽职尽责的婊子一样趴在那。”一阵蠕动的感觉从他皮肤深处爬出，他握紧了他的拳头。那些支离破碎的记忆、那些在那个房间里度过的漫漫长夜的记忆从他保存着它们的黑暗角落一涌而出。“我是你的导师邀请这个男人来享受的娱乐活动。”

      马利克的嘴巴（只是稍微地）张开了，他就这么看着他。他的每一部分都想要拒绝这些话语，这都显现在了他的脸上，他的脸上划过一股他最引为出名的愤怒。他说：“大导师不会——”

      “但是他确实这么做了，马利克。他把我给了你。他把我给了他们。”

      “他们？”

      “四个男人。我没有被告知他们的名字，他们也很小心没有去使用它们。我在城市里看到了塔拉勒，然后我跟踪了他，但是直到两天前我才得知他的名字。”

      马利克再次低头看着那张纸。当他读着那些文字的时候他的脸上升腾起一团反感，他摇了摇头，一种固执的拒绝接受并没有令他屈服，而是狠狠地（而且痛苦地）打击到了他。“即使这是真的，你也一定是默许了。”

      阿泰尔打了他。他甚至都没想要这么做，而且也没意识到他将要这么做，直到他的手因这巴掌而刺痛起来。马利克朝他的左侧倒下了，而阿泰尔及时地揪住了他的衣服前襟以免他落到脸撞地的丢脸下场。阿泰尔蹲着，而马利克坐着，他的头几乎往后仰了一百八十度来看着他。“我因为发情期而要离开，但是你的导师耽搁了我。他叫我在地下室里的一个小房间里等着他，在那里我的兄弟们没人会找到我。然后当他终于来了——远在症状已经发展了之后、远在我会为了满足我身体的淫秽欲望而同意任何事情之后，他在我的耳边低声说：没有一个男人我一定是多么的寂寞。他告诉我，他没有计划这会发生，但是有男人——我们兄弟会忠诚的同盟——从来没有享受过这种床笫之欢。”

      “你不是一个刺客，”马利克说（在这一刻他意识到了，像是从来没有意识到过，他的异议到底是有多么的无力），“这不是你的任务。你并不关心任何人的利益，除了你自己为了复仇的需要。我不能允许你这么做。”

      阿泰尔想要摇他，他想要狠狠地摇晃他，直到他的脑袋里找回些理智，直到某些理性的和 _适应性的_ 思想能让他看清真实。马利克收紧了放在他揪着他的衣服的手腕上的手。阿泰尔放他走了。“当那个男孩死了，你就会明白事理了吗？”

      “如果这真的合情合理，我会明白的。”他再次看向那些纸张，他的脸上闪过一丝矛盾，然后他将它们塞回给了阿泰尔。“去你自己的床上睡觉。”

      “是啊，你的 _妻子_ 在你之前被那么多鸡巴操过了，这肯定让你恶心了。”他一把拿走那些纸张，没等马利克能开口应答就离开了。

 

——

 

      早晨，达尼起身，吃了马利克带给他的早餐，然后动身前往他的死亡。阿泰尔等到马利克走到外室里来查看，等到歪斜的阳光从木栅门的一个个方格中倾泻下来，然后他才从他的床上跳了下来。当他离开联络处的时候他没有带上任何武器，而马利克看着他离开。

      “不要出手妨碍那个男孩的任务，阿泰尔，”他在他背后朝他喊道。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔尾随达尼穿过城市，看着他胸有成竹地大步向前走着。男孩停下来确认他的武器都在正确的位置，然后他偷偷地从塔拉勒的集市里大开的大门潜了进去。里面，不幸的男人和女人们正呻吟哭泣着等待着他们不可避免的命运。阿泰尔潜到屋顶上，找到了那个紧急出口，然后缓缓地让他自己钻进去，随后在满是灰尘的内室里轻手轻脚地移动着。

      “啊，一个耻辱！”塔拉勒在底层喊着。他张开双臂，他的一队手下从他们先前很好地隐藏起来的阴影处的墙后面慢慢地走了出来。“我以为我至少能承蒙成为一个真正的威胁。你的大导师居然用如此蹩脚的刺杀来冒犯我。”然后他合上了他的双手。“啊，很好。你来了， _终于_ 。”

      达尼抽出他的剑，勇敢地将剑举在他身前。“我来了，”他说，“而你必须死。”

      塔拉勒仰头大笑起来。他的脸愉悦地涨红起来，上面满是嘲弄之情。他的手下也窃笑起来，他们围成一圈包围住了那个可怜的傻瓜。在他头顶的平台上还有更多人，其中一个从内室的门里走了出来。出口被挡住了，房间的门被砰的关上了，而达尼的虚张声势也畏缩了。“你误解了。你是被我的邀请带来这里的——难道你没有看到我为你打开的大门吗？而现在你会死。然后你的大导师就会知道我不是那么好惹的。”

      达尼张了张嘴，想要说些什么，但是六个人立刻就朝他扑了过来。

       阿泰尔紧紧地攥着他右手边的楼梯扶手，咬紧牙关听着战斗中无力的声响。塔拉勒大笑着，看着那个男孩被解除了武器随后被猛推倒在地，然后转身移开了他的目光。阿泰尔捡起了一个罐子，然后将它扔到房间的另一边，砸在其中一个恶棍的头上。之后他跑了几步作为起跑，从他站着的高台跳了下去，跃过两盏吊灯，在另一边落地的同时撞倒了一个人然后夺走了他的剑。他一刀插进男人的腹部，然后跳了下去，这一切都不过是小菜一碟。

      在他杀了三个人之后塔拉勒惊恐的嘘声才打破了战斗的迷雾。男人的嘴唇在微笑着，但是他的眼睛里充满了恐惧，他说道：“啊是的，现在这才是我应得的尊重。”然后他转身逃向楼梯处，像一个暴露了本性的懦夫一样急急忙忙地跑了上去。

      阿泰尔将达尼拽起来，而男孩却再次软绵绵地倒在地上。剩余的手下狂吼起来，准备为了他们倒下的同僚报仇。阿泰尔咒骂他们，咒骂马利克，咒骂那个无用地倒在他身后、身侧的伤口鲜血直流的孩子，但是他举起了他的剑，然后微笑着面对前来的敌人。

 

——&——

 

      没有警钟让他进入戒备状态。马利克忧心忡忡地度过了早晨。昨天阿泰尔拿给他看的那几张纸正夹在他的书里。那封无用的情书和那封那个奴隶贩子和他的黑市朋友之间的来往信件已经被再次藏匿了起来。他留下的是那封大导师寄来的信，他将那封信放在他的柜台上，和他收到的从马斯亚夫寄来的许多信件一起比较了一番。他拿着那张写着目标名字的信，比较着那个名字是如何书写的。

      他久久地盯着那封信，犹豫不决。大导师是刺客组织的引导者，他们所有人中最为睿智的人。从马利克能记事起，他就已经在统领着他们了，而且一直都用温良但坚定不移的信念领导着他们。马利克的父亲是抱着这样一条真理送他去学习成为一个刺客的：大导师是世上一个刚正不阿的好人。他被要求去做的事情看上去像是不可置信，但是那些都是为了确保全人类的利益所必需做的事情。马利克对此深信不疑，现在也依旧如此。他信念中最重要的核心就是他的事业是 _正义的_ 。

      然后是这封摊开在他掌心上的信。然后是阿泰尔的脸和他用颤抖的声音说道：“他把我给了你。”那是一件完全不同的事情了。在择婚之前，一个好男人会考虑到他孩子的幸福，但是大多数omega在年纪轻轻的时候被出嫁了，他们年轻得不知道什么是一个好丈夫。

      但是阿泰尔脸上的那种表情纠缠着他。他脸上那种心神不宁、摇摆不定的表情，在他们遇见对方的那么多年以来，他的脸从来没有泄露过任何如此深重的表情。

      这封信证明了大导师认识塔拉勒。这封信证明了塔拉勒曾经（被邀请）去过马斯亚夫。那个被流掉的孩子证明了阿泰尔在他被出嫁前有过性行为。仅仅只是阿泰尔眼中的神情证实了剩余的事情。

 

——

 

      他的犹豫不决被外室里突然传来的一声肉体狠狠地落在石头上的闷响声打断了。然后是阿泰尔从上面落下来的稍稍安静一些的窸窣声。他的右侧满是鲜血，他弯腰掀起一张不属于他们的毯子。毯子下面露出一具呻吟着的躯体，半红半白。

      马利克马上跑了过去，仅仅在阿泰尔从那个刺客的腰带上抽出一把小刀并尝试利索地结束他的痛苦前赶到了他身边。他身侧有一道敞开的砍伤，在保护性的皮带下面，粉红色的肌肉被撕裂开，黏滑的肌肉组织岌岌可危地包裹着他的一团团内脏。那是一个致命伤，而且即使不是，那男孩胸口处鲜血淋漓的伤口肯定是。“发生了什么？”马利克问达尼。他挡在阿泰尔身前，把他的手轻柔地放在达尼的胸口上。

      男孩告诉他：他是如何离开的，那是一个怎样的陷阱，他是如何被众多手下攻击的。他告诉他阿泰尔（凭空）出现了，然后塔拉勒说‘这才是我应得的尊重’。达尼说是阿泰尔带他回来这里的。

      “我不想死在那里，”达尼说。

      马利克跪坐下来。“心宁平安，兄弟。愿你所去之处是一个更加美好的世界。”

      然后阿泰尔一刀穿透了他的心脏，男孩呼出一声轻柔至极的叹息。他的脸因死亡而放松下来，而马利克伸手合上了他的眼睛，然后站起身来。阿泰尔已经起身了，把手上血淋淋的刀子扔到一边。“现在你会做什么，区馆长？”

      “你会做什么？兴冲冲地跑去追捕那个刚刚杀了我们其中一个兄弟的男人？”

      “总比等着另一个人告诉我要做什么要好。也比假装我什么都不做就会更加高尚要好。你是区馆长，马利克。你对发生在你城市里的事情负有责任，而这个，”阿泰尔示意了一下安详地躺在那的男孩，“就是你所允许发生的事情。我告诉过你这会发生的，而你并没放在心上。这死亡是你的罪过。”

      马利克想要否认。死亡是每条生命注定的结局。他遵从了他接到的命令，然后尽他所可能地帮达尼做了准备。没有理由仅仅因为他看起来很年轻就认为那个男孩没有能力去完成那个任务。（在同样的年龄，阿泰尔就已经出人意料地成为一个致命杀手了。）然而争论下去并不会有任何好处，马利克将男孩送出去执行任务了，而最后事实证明阿泰尔是对的。在他们说话期间，目标人物仍然好好地活在这世界上，毫无疑问地正在准备逃离这个城市。“塔拉勒现在在哪？”

       “像一个懦夫一样躲着，”阿泰尔说，“跟我走，我们会找到他的。”

      马利克不能在无人看管联络处的情况下离开。在风暴般的尝试支配他的大脑的众多思绪和情感中，这是一个坚实 _可信_ 的真理。他说：“找到尼达尔然后带他来见我。”

      阿泰尔怒视着他。“这就是为什么你永远都不应该成为一个刺客。”但是他迅速地离开了。当他不顾一切地急急忙忙地赶路时，他衣服上的血迹肯定会令他惹人注目。如果他真的回来了，在完成这个任务的期间，他不可避免地会被他途中遇上的打斗拖延。那些延误会给马利克时间好好呼吸并且 _思考_ 。

 

——

 

      尼达尔来了，他就像是被从一个安全点强制拽了出来。阿泰尔就在他身后，把他往前推了一把，然后一刻不停地爬上了他高处的歇息处。他从他的一堆武器中拿起他的剑，然后再次跳了下来。

      “塔拉勒正准备离开，”尼达尔在马利克开口询问之前就说，“他的大部分人手都在他的仓库里被残杀了，但是剩下的正在处理他们没有送出城的货物。我的其中一个兄弟说他们看到塔拉勒走进了一个基督教徒的家里，但是他还没有离开。”

      阿泰尔在门道处踱着步。马利克把地图转向尼达尔，然后男人指出那个家的位置。“关上联络处。不要打开它，除非我回来了或者你听闻了我们的死讯。”他弯下腰捡起他给自己保留的一把剑，然后示意阿泰尔带头。

 

——

 

      当他们刚刚成为刺客时，那是他们都还像新手一样毛手毛脚，对他们自己的高超技艺夸夸其谈，马利克煎熬地和阿泰尔做过的几个任务，那些都是无聊的追捕任务。阿泰尔缺乏耐心，而马利克一板一眼，他们两个是非常糟糕的搭档，直到阿泰尔简单地停止了继续容忍他。他修长的身体还没有那么多肌肉。他也并不是被坚决的 _迫切需求_ 驱使着，马不停蹄地穿过城市。

      他对他的周围并不熟悉。生活在城里的数周给了阿泰尔优势，这是生活在联络处里的数周没能提供给马利克的。他尾随着阿泰尔，他带着他们走着最快速的捷径。他们悄无声息地走到正在看守房子的情报员处，然后马利克伸手轻轻地碰了碰他，说道：“你好，兄弟。”

      “塔拉勒就在里面。屋子里还有一位妇女和两个小孩和他在一起。有一扇门和两扇窗户，并且在房顶上有一个出口。”

      阿泰尔握着剑的拳头反射性地收紧了。“我们应该从屋顶突入。他最有可能靠近那里。”

      “他的手下有跟他在一起吗？”马利克问。

      “我们并没有看见，区馆长。”

      马利克呼了口气。“你从房顶上进去，”他对阿泰尔说，“我从门口进去。等我的指令再下手。”

      阿泰尔飞速跑开了，找到了一条让他爬上屋顶的路径，而马利克站起身，把他的黑色长袍交给蹲着的情报员。当他走近门口的时候，他的心脏在他的胸膛里砰砰直跳。这是一个并不舒服的干扰，这是之前从来没有在他身上发生过的事情。他推开了门，看到一个妇人正瑟缩在屋子前部的角落里，她的两个孩子正在她胸前哭泣着。

      目光转到房间里，阿泰尔已经把塔拉勒钉在了地板上，他的剑穿透了他的胃部，阿泰尔的两只手正把剑深深地插入他的身体里，他向前倾斜的姿势使他大部分的身体重量都压了上去。塔拉勒的手正抓着剑刃，奋力地尝试挣脱这要将他穿透的器物，他的手指上满是黏滑的鲜血。

      “我说了没有我的命令，不要下手，”马利克说。

      阿泰尔抬头看着他，就像是他不理解那些话语，他紧握着剑柄的双手开始转动剑刃，哦，他是如此缓慢地将剑移到右侧，撕裂开塔拉勒腹部中央的伤口，男人痛苦地尖叫起来。“他看到你来了，”阿泰尔说，他停止了转动剑刃，“他本想要用孩子作为肉盾。”

      马利克低头看着那个男人，他口水涔涔的下巴和瞪得大大的充满了疯狂的恐惧的眼睛让他的脸变得很是难看。塔拉勒的眼神聚焦在了他身上，他的嘴巴（因疼痛而紧绷）张了张，然后又闭上了，一些无法说出的话语堵在他嘴边，然后他闭上了眼睛，他的呼吸断裂成了一阵可怕的咳嗽。当他再次睁开眼睛时，他的嘴唇勾起一个恶劣的嘲笑。马利克说道：“你有什么好笑的？”

      “如果你知道我做了什么，你也会发觉那很好笑的。”

      阿泰尔再次转动起剑刃，将剑往下拉，一大股鲜红的、浓稠的、温热的、泛着泡沫的血液从塔拉勒腹部涌了出来。阿泰尔一把掐住男人的脸，他的指甲如此用力地陷入男人的皮肤里，几乎都掐出了血来。

      “是的，”塔拉勒对他说。“我确实记得你。我告诉了其他人——我告诉他们你会找到我们的。你记得吗？你肯定记得。”

      “告诉我他们的名字，然后我会让你死个痛快，”阿泰尔回答他。

      “我不需要告诉你，刺客。你的主人很快就会派你去他们那了。你还没弄明白吗？”塔拉勒说。他痛苦的声音中混杂着血液的咕噜声。“还没有，看起来。”

      “他们的名字，”阿泰尔再次说。

      利克用他的剑脊拍了拍他的肩膀。“了结了他，否则我来。我们是不会这样折磨人的，阿泰尔。无论他们的罪孽如何。让他的神来审判他。”

      塔拉勒发出了一声喘息声，像是在笑：“如果真的曾有过上帝，现在已经没有了。杀了我吧，我什么都不会告诉你。”

      阿泰尔抽出了他的剑，顿时血花四溅，然后他直起身来。“痛苦吧，”他对塔拉勒说，“我是不会满足你的。”

      那是个致命伤。塔拉勒是不可能活下来的。阿泰尔的满足感并不源自他的死亡，而是他所经受的痛苦和他的生命缓缓地从他身体内流走的缓慢过程。这（或许）是这个男人应得的死亡方式，但是这并不是马利克愿意放任他死亡的方式。“阿泰尔，”他说。

      阿泰尔在门前停下脚步，转过身来看着他。

      “杀了他，”马利克说，“不是为了他而是为了你自己。这不是一个值得你去背负的罪孽。”

      阿泰尔想了想，走回房间里把他的剑放在桌子上，然后拿起了妇人用来切面包的刀，蹲下身把塔拉勒滚到腹部朝下的姿势。男人发出的痛苦叫声让阿泰尔勾起了一个邪笑，他一把将塔拉勒的脸摁在地上，一刀刺穿了他的头颅。他再次站起身来，捡起他的剑，看着马利克。“你带羽毛了吗？”

      “我没有，”马利克承认，“我们该走了。”


	14. Chapter 14

      他们回到了联络处。马利克在一旁监督他的兄弟们移走了达尼的尸体，然后俯身在他的柜台上潦草地写了一封详细地解释发生了什么事情的信寄给他的导师。阿泰尔清理了他的剑还有他的衣服，当达尼的尸体和众多的兄弟们终于离开后，他开始清洗他的身体。

      这时夜晚已经降临。在这一天里支撑着他的愤怒已经消耗殆尽了。阿泰尔又饿又累。他亲切地想起那些已经一去不复返的日子，那时他还能要求别人给他送上饭菜。那是一个令人羡慕的权利；这比为他自己（和跟他住在这个屋子的任何人）准备饭食的杂务要好得多。他走去做些东西吃，而当他做出一顿饭来时，马利克已经放弃了他在柜台边的工作并且关闭了联络处。他坐在桌子（上面仍然染着法拉的血）边上，一手撑着他的脸颊，一边看着铺在桌子上的纸张。

      阿泰尔用手肘把食物放下，然后在他对面坐下。

      “你说的，那都是真的吗？”马利克问。他没有看着他，而是看着那封邀请函。

      “即使是你也不能称我为骗子。”

      马利克叹了口气，把那盘食物拉近了一点，但是依旧没从纸张上抬起头来。他一定是决定要在移开目光前将那封信铭记下来，因为他一直盯着那封信，直到他的食物渐渐变冷。当他（终于）移开目光后，他并没有看向阿泰尔。“你不能去杀这些人”，马利克开口说道。“我允许了你杀死塔拉勒，为此我已经让你留下了错误的印象。你不是一名刺客。”

      这并不出乎意料。马利克主要是由道德准则支配着的，而他的道德主要是由在他们一生中被无数遍地重复教导给他们的规矩所支配着的。刺客为了从丑类恶物的暴政下解放人类而战斗，但是他们只能在他们自己社会定下的严格刻板的条规之下行动。矛盾能迫使一个神智正常的人变得精神错乱。“我可以。”

      “我是不会将你送回马斯亚夫的，”马利克说。他的语气里没有谴责的意味。他并没有愤恨不平，他挺直坐着，居高临下而且散发着拒绝的气息，但是 _坚定_ 不移。不，马利克话语里的语气比带着获胜感的拒绝还要糟糕得多，那是保护性的同情。“这，”他说，一只手摁在信上，“证明了你永远都不该被允许留下来。”

      阿泰尔坐回了他的座位上。“如果我只是被赠予了一个丈夫，那我就会安然无恙。”

      马利克意识到这个话题让他看起来有点感到不自在。但是无论如何，他相信这确实是真的。“这，”他再次用手拍了拍那封信，“就不会发生了。”

      “因此你就不应该在把我送回去这件事上有片刻迟疑，”阿泰尔说，“我有一个丈夫，而大导师没有能力夺走现在独属于你的东西。”这并不是真的。他说话的语气中甚至都没有足够的激情来证明他相信这些话。

      “这就不应该发生，”马利克说。每一个字都沉甸甸地浸满了某种无名之物，让马利克无法直视他。

      “你是活在一个多么美好的世界里。更糟糕的事情已经发生了、将会继续发生，而且在这个城市里在这一刻里正在发生。”

      马利克的手狠狠地扇在桌子上，然后他看向阿泰尔。怒气让他的脸通红，让他咬牙切齿。他不喜欢被人质疑他对这个世界抱有的神圣观念。“这就不应该发生在 _马斯亚夫_ 。大导师准许你留下来，他称你是一名兄弟，而我们 _不_ 会这样对待我们的兄弟。”

      “大导师对我做过所有你所做过的事情。”

       这次，终于，他找到了可以伤害他的东西，一刀戳破了马利克胸中喷薄而出的膨胀涨大的正义感。他的所有异议、他的所有愤怒、和他的所有谴责一瞬间全泄了气，而他对此不知所措。他说道：“我是你的丈夫。我没有从你那拿走任何我没有权利拿走的东西，而且你自行同意了。”

      “我要不是已经自行同意了，要不就是你已经拿走了属于你的东西。这两项都不可能是真的。如果我的身体属于你，那我的同意就无关紧要。如果我自行同意了，那没有我的同意，你对我就没有权利。我们双方都不过是相信着允许我们继续平静地生活下去的那一面。”

      “我的名字位列于那些你认为他们的命该由你来取的男人之中吗？”

      阿泰尔从鼻子中愤愤地呼出了一口气。他 _身心俱累_ 了。“要理解， _丈夫_ ，我不想要你，就像我不想要任何强迫我去服务他的男人。下嫁给你是蒙羞，遵从你怀有恶意的命令是侮辱，每天早上看见你是持续不断的失望。所有这些，所有你对我说过的微不足道的事情，还有所有你故意而为的无知无觉。所有这些——而我不希望你死。你是一个公正的人。你是一个正直的人。我甚至都不恨你，马利克，尽管你给了我理由去那么做。”他向前倾身来捡起那封信。“这些男人罪有应得，难逃一死。”

      这一次，或许是有史以来第一次，马利克什么都没有说。他盯着他的食物，而阿泰尔放任他慢慢接受。他清走了他的碟子，然后回到了他自己的床上——远离任何其它人的声音、触碰和味道——之后听着马利克拖着脚走回了他自己的床上。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔去睡觉了，因为他不能强迫他的身体拒绝睡眠所带来的满足。他独自醒来了，天气又闷又热，热气四面八方地压过来。他身下有声响传来，马利克正在履行他作为区馆长的日常工作。一名兄弟在去阿卡的途中迷路了（完全丧失了方向），被城市里的一名情报员送到了联络处。马利克给他看了一张地图（并且或许教了他如何读地图），然后给他提供了一些食物，他欣然接受了。

      他的醒来没有引来任何注意，他安静地转了个身，看着那个正饶有兴趣地研究着书柜、桌子和地板的刺客。他是一位较为年长的男人，明显早已过了他的盛年，但是依旧不打算放弃旅行的自由。马利克给他带来了食物，然后回到他的柜台处。

       是马利克，而不是他们的刺客，抬头看了看他，然后挑起了眉毛，意识到他已经醒了。“你会留下来过夜吗？”他问那个刺客。

      “是的，好好地休息一晚上会让我的旅途更加顺畅。谢谢你，区馆长。”

      阿泰尔站起身来，然后跳到地板上。他重重地落在地上，让震颤的感觉传遍他的身体，伸展开因为睡得太久带来的酸痛。马利克介绍说这是他的妻子（一直都是这样），而阿泰尔没心情跟那个刺客讲话。

      “今天你不能出去，”马利克（低声）对他说，“整个城市都在搜捕你。”他本预计着会有一场争斗，但是阿泰尔并没有挑起事端。

 

——

 

      塔拉勒是许多人中的一个，是这个（萦绕在他心头的）认知打破了他内心的平静。这个认知唤起了他内心中央的黑暗之处，带起了丝丝缕缕共鸣着的 _其它_ 东西。阿泰尔已经学会了如何把它们压制回它们的地方，但是这需要时间和耐心还有 _运动_ 。

      被困在里面，他几乎都没有呼吸的空间。

 

——

 

      第一天过去了。阿泰尔睡在他自己的床里，而马利克毫无反对地任由他去了。第二天也是完全一样。

 

——

 

      第三天，当他正在马利克头上的木板上来回跳动时，男人抬起头来久久地看着他，开口道：“停下！”

      阿泰尔抓住木板的边缘，晃晃悠悠地挪到另一边，然后从边缘处晃荡到另一片木板上。马利克站在那，牙关紧咬，双手紧握成拳，看着他那样做。阿泰尔把他自己往上拉起，将他的手掌抵在木板上，让他的身体保持挺直，然后徐徐下降，再次把他自己拉起来。

      马利克的回答只是背过身去。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔看着尼达尔——马利克在所有情报员中最不喜欢的一个——带来了他们所需的物品。他正背靠着墙蹲坐着，他的前臂抱着他的大腿。四天已经恢复了他的平衡（但不是他的平静）。

      “现在很不安全，”当马利克问道事情有什么变动时，尼达尔说，“我已经禁止了我自己的妻子出门，害怕他们可能会把她误认为一个罪犯。时间会缓解这紧张局势，会有其它的犯罪来转移城市的注意力。”他说的时候他扭头（只是短暂地）看了看阿泰尔，然后将目光转回到马利克身上。“你从大导师那里收到回信了吗？”

      “我们需要继续留心守护我们的城市。如果你听闻了任何有关战争的消息，带回来给我，我会顺带寄出去的。”

      尼达尔点了点头表示理解，然后离开了。

      “你的导师对刺杀塔拉勒的方法怎么说？”阿泰尔问。

      马利克（或许是在好几个小时内，又或许是几天内第一次）抬起头来看着他，然后开口说道：“他对我的随机应变很是满意。他称赞我阻止了一个危险的对象逃之夭夭。他问我有没有想过让你回去继续一名刺客的工作。”

      听到这话，阿泰尔勾起了嘴角：“你是怎么回复的？”

      “我说比起成为一名刺客，你更适合做我的妻子。”

      阿泰尔哼了一声。马利克低下头继续埋头于他的工作中。

 

——

 

      到了这周周末，阿泰尔仍然没有和马利克睡过在同一张床上、为他准备饭食、或者清理他的联络处。他什么都没有做，除了每天在联络处里用不断重复的简单运动将他的身体逼迫至精疲力竭。

      几天前他找回的平衡已经被一种愈见黑暗的恐惧和憎恶吞没了，他无法将这种感觉从他身体内剥离出去。他的大部分时间都在外室里度过，远离马利克和他若有若无的瞥视。其它时间里他都高高地待在马利克的上方，尝试着找回一些理智，然而一无所得。

 

——

 

      夜晚降临了，马利克走进了门里，自从阿泰尔把那些纸丢在他脸上之后他就一直这么做。他黑色的长袍拖在他身后，而他怨恨的命令销声匿迹了。阿泰尔不明所以地 _满腔怒火_ 。他的手像爪子一样紧抓着他自己的膝盖，而他尝试通过尽量放松舒展他的身体来获取对他身体的控制感。但是立刻， _无能为力_ 的感觉就在他的血管和他的头脑里猖狂肆虐起来，就像一场雷电交加狂风骤雨的风暴。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔正在搓洗干净他的皮肤（远在月光成为夜空中唯一的光亮之后），马利克拖着脚从后室里走了出来——半裸着，半睡半醒——然后在外室的门廊处停了下来，朝他眨了眨眼睛。他的脸上残留着短短的胡渣，而他的肩膀因缺乏睡眠而下垂着。

      “阿泰尔，”他说，“你在干什么？”

      他正在清洗他的手臂、他的后颈、还有他的胸膛。他将手中的抹布随手丢在喷泉底部的水池里，然后站起身来：“你是过来拽我回你床上的吗，终于这么做了？”

      马利克眯着眼看着他：“不是。”

      “那就把我送回马斯亚夫！”阿泰尔朝他吼（而且在他脱口而出之前他完全不知道他想要说这件事），“如果你被不强迫和我共处一室，我就不能恶心到你。”

      马利克向前走了一步，而阿泰尔站在他的位置上，他的双手紧握成拳，沉重得像是铁锤一样垂在身侧。马利克举起他的双手示意他并无恶意。“我是不会把你送回马斯亚夫的。”

      “那就使用我，”阿泰尔说，“之前你这么做完全没有问题，并且我也没有变。我的身体仍旧又湿又热并且 _屈服_ 在你身下。”

      他们之间的空隙太窄小了，阿泰尔朝马利克的左侧躲去，他往旁边迈了一步，然后退后了一步以增加他们之间的距离。即使之后马利克说：“我并没有感到恶心。”

      “那就用我，”阿泰尔厉声吼道。他又退了一步，即使马利克停止了靠近他。“证明你的话！就像你让我证明那些话一样证明这些话。如果我没让你恶心，那么你就应该毫无疑义地拿走属于你的东西。”

      在他们的一生中，马利克从来没有用如此懦弱无能的眼神看着他。他的双眼中没有斗志，他的肩膀没有绷紧，并且他歪斜的嘴巴也没有流露出愤怒。他看着他，就好似他 _痛苦不堪_ 、犹豫不决、迷惑不解。“我并不感觉你很恶心。”

      “哈！”阿泰尔冲他吼道，“你应该的。我向他们索求他们的注意。我让他们一个接一个地抱我，一个又一个地用他们的鸡巴填满我，而我愚蠢的身体渴求着这个，为此而叹息呻吟。你应该感到恶心。”

      马利克朝他稍稍走近了一步，而阿泰尔又退开了一步。“我确实是。我已经花了很多天脱下我感受到的层层恶心。我已经摆脱了你给我的这个意外的消息。我恶心到 _想吐_ 。”（真相。终于。）“但是并不是你让我感到恶心。”

      不但这 _必须_ 是。

 

——&——

 

      海达尔曾经对他说：如果无法自然而然地做到仁慈，试一下同情。

      马利克在他的一生中从没有抽出一点时间去同情任何人，更别说那个花了他大半辈子时间去尝试战胜的人。阿泰尔代表着在这个世上马利克憎恨的所有一切东西：他的傲慢、他对人命的漠视、还有他对兄弟会里每一个人的鄙夷。同情是马利克对阿泰尔抱有的最 _万不得已_ 的感情。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔在训练场上攻击阿巴斯的那年，马利克十五岁，阿泰尔也是十五岁。那场打斗的起因众说纷纭，但是从来都没有被证实过，不过那场打斗被数百人亲眼目睹了。阿巴斯有一把短刀，而阿泰尔胸口前的衣服已经被扯得七零八落。那时他的嘴唇流着血，他周身散发出来的阴狠的狂怒像是激发了他的无限活力，他把阿巴斯扔在地上，狠狠地揍他的脸，直到他的脸青紫红肿。需要拉乌夫和其它三个男人才把阿泰尔从阿巴斯身上拉开，而且即使这样他依旧拳打脚踢地尝试夺回他的自由，他的嘴巴流出来的血一直淌到了他的脖子上，那抹鲜艳的红色很是刺眼。

      阿巴斯站起身来吼道（他肿胀的脸颊和嘴唇让他的话几乎无法理解）：“你这个臭婊子！你会遭报应的！你个臭婊子。”

      下一刻，大导师出现在了那里，一瞬间所有的窃窃私语和大喊大叫都噤声了。他环视了一下那一片狼藉，即使没有耳闻目睹也像是明白发生了什么，然后他用手握住阿泰尔的脖子，男孩虔诚而又担忧地看着他。大导师温柔地把阿泰尔拉到他身后，而严厉地呵斥起阿巴斯。

      十五岁时，马利克对那个恶毒的、心胸狭窄的男孩的行为举止感到愤愤不平，直到那个男孩长大成男人他也会一直恨着他。他和其它男孩一起散布着恶言恶语，因阿泰尔是一个 _omega_ 而谴责他，和别人一起点头赞同：“omega使男人走向毁灭。”

 

——

 

      但是海达尔曾经对他说：‘一直以来你的生活中并不是没有侮辱和损失，但是相比之下这些都无足轻重。’

      当马利克听到这些话语时，他（对他弟弟的逝世、对阿泰尔的成就、对他妻子在他们床上 _不情不愿_ 的遵从）感到闷闷不乐。他一遍又遍地想着那些话，像是卡在他牙齿间的坚果，然后再将那些想法吐出来——鲜血淋漓而又毫无用处。他说服他自己，海达尔发现的值得同情的理由根本不存在。

      阿泰尔受到的最严重的侮辱是他自己一手造成的。他的行为导致了他被剥夺了兄弟会的地位。

      马利克说服他自己，他自己的创伤更多更深，他自己失去的自由更加严重和痛苦，而阿泰尔寥寥无几的抱怨只不过是一个习惯让那些他认为比他低级的人们对他俯首贴耳的男人所发出的被宠坏的哀鸣。即使是大导师也青睐和宠溺阿泰尔，胜过所有其他人。并且马利克说服他自己，是长久所需的 _公正_ 让阿泰尔成为了他的妻子。

 

——

 

      当家庭的概念开始植根于他幼稚的头脑中时，马利克还是一个 _孩子_ ，待在他父亲的家里。他的父亲支配着他的母亲，用绝对的权利指令着她，而他的母亲唯命是从。她百依百顺、贤淑温顺，而且很 _快乐_ 。她的脖子上印满了标记的齿痕，她的脸上挂着微笑。

      她的声音在他耳中像一首甜美的歌，鸟儿一样快乐和悦耳。

      （但是马利克现在已经长大了，独自躺在冰冷的床上，盯着黑暗，尝试拆散关于他母亲的记忆，看看她的笑容是否消散。）

 

——

 

      但是面前是阿泰尔，他的手臂因搓揉而泛着粉红，他面无表情的脸在他吼着拒绝马利克的话时逐渐崩塌瓦解。一声痛苦的无言之声撕开阿泰尔的身体流泻了出来。那像是抽空了他所有的一丝一毫的气力，他向前弯腰倒下。

      “你跟我说重要的不是你的同意就是我的权利。你说这些都不可能是真的，而我们双方不得不选择允许我们平静地生活下去的那一面。”马利克无法确定他感受到的恐惧是什么，无法强迫他自己从阿泰尔身上移开视线，而阿泰尔身上渐长的愤怒重新让他的脸变得冷若冰霜。“我不能容忍谎言，我不能容忍不公正，阿泰尔。你称我是一个公平正直的人，但这不是一个我应从你口中得到的头衔。我使用了你，我在知道你对我毫无欲望后 _引以为乐_ ，我说服我自己那是一个适合的惩罚，和你对我弟弟的死负有的那一部分责任相应的惩罚。面对着那些男人犯下的无可饶恕的罪行，我才意识到是这让我恶心。”

      阿泰尔再次站起身来，挺直了身子，带着不屑的戒备的嘲讽看着他。“当你要求我在你吃饭期间去吸你的鸡巴时，你就发现道德好像并不重要，那还真是省事啊。”

      马利克并没有从他身上移开目光：“这对我来说确实省事，就像对你来说当这再也不能让任何人受益后，你表现出克制一样。”

      阿泰尔叹了口气：“你会如何行使你的道德？这对我或你有什么好处？”

      “你的同意确实很重要，”马利克说，“没有你的同意，我就没有权利掌控你的身体。”

      阿泰尔大笑起来，他的笑声是如此的阴郁、如此的挫败，让马利克觉得无话可说。阿泰尔低头看着他的脚，松开了他一直无用地紧握成拳的手，然后再次抬头看着他。“在我会心甘情愿地到你身边来之前，你会死的，”他说。

      “那就动手吧。”

      这并没让阿泰尔满意。“把我送回马斯亚夫，马利克。”

      “不。”

      “把我送回去。”

      “不。”

      “因为你太品行端正而无法使用我，但是又太自私自利而不让我走？你是一个骗子，把你对我所做之事感到的反感和厌恶都藏在那些高尚的想法背后。”

      马利克毫无胜券。他从来都没有能力能赢过阿泰尔。他将会输了这一场，而这也肯定不会让他吃惊。“我永远都不会把你送回马斯亚夫，阿泰尔。在我允许你回到一个出卖了我其中一个兄弟的男人的管辖下之前，我会杀了我自己。”剩下没什么好说的了。“回你自己的床上去，如果你不休息的话你是不可能痊愈的。”

      “我没有受伤，”阿泰尔冲他厉声吼道。（即使如此，他也清楚地意识到了这个谎言到底是有多么的绝望。）

 

——

 

      独自一人，待在他的房间里，在夜晚的黑暗之中，马利克盯着虚无，想着他的弟弟。想着当卡达尔害怕的时候他能把自己蜷缩成多么小的一团，想着他是如何一次又一次地偷偷溜进马利克的房子然后（默默无言、没有任何解释地）躺在他身边，想着他是如何在早晨来临之前再次离开的。

      马利克想着（哦，尽管累了，但是很难不这么去做），想着到底有多少次他的弟弟是在害怕担心，想着到底有多少次他被人侮辱嘲笑。他想着到底有多少次他对此不屑一顾、对此毫无察觉、对此不闻不问。

      他想起他弟弟皱着他的鼻子问道： _你为什么讨厌他？_

 

——

 

      早晨，阿泰尔将一碟食物从柜台的对面扔到他面前。食物因为这粗暴的动作而洒出来了不少，但是还没被完全浪费掉。阿泰尔看起来像是从昨晚的状态中稍微恢复了一点（至少看起来他睡了一觉），然后他双手撑着柜台站着，说道：“如果你不能把我送回马斯亚夫，那就把我送去大马士革以便我能找到这个男人，塔米尔。”

      马利克预料到了这会发生（在很多天之前，那时最首要的事情还是阻止阿泰尔杀人）。他说道：“无论发生了什么、无论我得知了什么，你不是一个刺客，个人犯罪并不会给你杀死这些人的权利。”

      “大导师把这些人带到马斯亚夫以示友谊，现在他想要他们死。你也亲耳听到那个奴隶贩子说的话了，马利克。你的导师并不是你想象中那样的人——现在你不能否认这一点——这些人可能会有答案。”这是一个完美无缺的合情合理的结论，但是这不过是一个便利地包装起阿泰尔寻求复仇的真相的伪装。

      “确实有证据证明了大导师不是我想象中那样的人，但是没有证据证明他是一个叛徒。虽然他对你的虐待确实是不道德和错误的，但是这并不足以让他冠上背信弃义的罪名。”

      阿泰尔皱起了眉，把他的手平摁在柜台上，然后说：“如果我带给你大导师腐败堕落了的证据，你会允许我猎杀这些人吗？”

      马利克叹了口气。

      “送信鸽给你在大马士革和阿卡的兄弟们，马利克。大导师会派刺客来那些城市刺杀这些人的。当他再次寄给你一个名字，你会和我一起去猎杀他，你会亲眼看到、亲耳听闻真相，因而你就不能矢口否认了。”阿泰尔的表情让他不敢拒绝，而马利克也没有力气去尝试。他只是微微点了点头以示同意，然后阿泰尔回了他一个胜利的坏笑。

      “但是如果我们要猎杀的男人并不是你认为的男人中的一个，那你就会亲眼看到真相。”

      “很好，”阿泰尔同意道。


	15. Chapter 15

      阿泰尔在下午离开了联络处。马利克没有明确地说他能离开，但是他也没有明确地说他不能。他在穿着上做了些准备以缩小他的身型。他长长的衬衫很好地遮掩了他本应 _引人注目_ 的走路姿势。他一上到街道上，他就从一个商人那偷来了一条围巾，然后用围巾包住他的头，尽可能地藏起他的脸。街道上聚拢着太多守卫，即使是普走路和坐下的通日常活动也会引来过多的注意，这让阿泰尔无法进行一场有益身心健康的奔跑来舒展他被挤得发麻的肌肉。所以他朝联络处的南部的一座高塔走去，那里没有什么守卫看守着。

      攀爬并不难。在爬的过程中他的手被擦得鲜血淋漓的（再次想起他是多么需要一副手套），然后他坐在鸟瞰点处，观望着的城市里的车水马流。在这么高的地方几乎不可能偷听到个人之间的谈话，不过能轻易地分辨出各种音调。

      整个城市都笼罩在惊恐之中。并不是因为在奴隶贩子的仓库里的那场屠杀，而是因为猛增的守卫人数。耶路撒冷是一个处在连绵战火边缘的城市，四周都被极端对立的势力包围着。阿泰尔并没有在这里待很久，因此他个人的平静和安全感还没因此被夺去。但是疯狂从四面八方涌来，而他并不打算去刻意忽略这一点。

     马利克交给了他一个难如登天的任务。没有证据会证明大导师背叛了他们。或许他根本就没有背叛过任何人。或许他只是按照他认为对兄弟会最有利的方式来使用了阿泰尔。没有人会知道，除了大导师自己。只要马利克那种无用的同情继续持续着，他就不会被动摇去相信他。现在阿泰尔所说的每一句话都重复地提醒着他：马利克已经朦胧地得知了他是如何曾经被他的导师使用（虐待）过的。

 

——

 

      晚上，阿泰尔回到了联络处。马利克正在收拾他的工作工具，一旁阿泰尔关上了木栅门。当阿泰尔在内室里见到马利克的时候，他的丈夫带着明显的不解盯着他。阿泰尔正打算开口询问他脸上有什么好笑的，但是马利克伸手拉正了挂在他头上的围巾。

      “街道上还不安全，”马利克说。

      “街道上足够安全了，”阿泰尔反驳道，“如果我躲在这里，我就不可能会找到证据。”

      “好吧，”马利克说，“在你还没有兑现生下我的孩子的诺言之前，别让你自己死了。”他转过身去的同时在空中挥了挥他的手，没有察觉到或者毫不在意话语中的讽刺意味。

      “要么是你比我想象中的还要愚蠢，要么是你发掘了什么其它的我不知道的能让我怀上孩子的方法，”阿泰尔说。一下午的新鲜空气和自由让他感到精神抖擞，但是他最近难为情的软弱仍然给他留下了羞耻的印象。马利克坚持表明他不会拿走他不该拿走的东西，这个多余的断言一点都没有缓解那些在阿泰尔皮肤下蠕动着的东西。他不需要这个男人的同情，他不喜欢被同情，又或者是同情外面包裹着的道德的伪装。

      马利克说道：“我没有改变我的主意。既然你永远都不会为我生下一个孩子，你就只是需要克制你鲁莽的行为。”他推开了他们私人房间的门，阿泰尔跟在他身后听他说完。一进到昏暗的室内，马利克就将他的长袍脱下然后挂起来。当他费力脱下他的靴子和腰带时，他很明显已经精疲力竭了。

      阿泰尔在边上犹豫地踱步着，不确定他是否想要进一步争论这一点，或者仅仅是想要离开这个糟糕的小地方。“大导师说你是因为想要一个孩子才同意这个婚事的。如果这是真的，你是不会这么轻易地放弃这个想法的。”

      “如果你现在还没有怀上孕，那我就只好接受膝下无子的一生了。我不喜欢那样，但是有些东西我更不喜欢。”他已经将他最外层的衣服脱了下来，揉捏着他酸痛的左肩，下面只剩下曾是他左臂的残肢。现在上面的绷带已经不需要经常更换，因为伤口已经愈合了，但是很明显这依旧困扰着他。“你要去做饭吗？”

      “我只能在我的发情热期间受孕，”阿泰尔说，“所有男人都像你这样吗？对这些事情这么无知？”

      马利克叹了口气：“我遇到过的很多都是。食物？”

      “好吧。”

 

——

 

      但是问题是阿泰尔仍然被 _困着_ ：被与马利克结合的荒谬婚姻困着，被他自己的性别困着，被他和马利克之间 _不断_ 变化的情势中存在的信息困着，被大导师背叛了他们（他）但是并没有更多动作的若明若暗的情报困着。这种感觉即使在他逃离了四面墙和一个天花板围城的窄小牢笼之后依旧纠缠着他，在人群中束缚着他，在为了让他看起来更小而缩起肩膀走回联络处的途中尾随在他背后。

      这种感觉在他自己远离地面的床上困扰着他，让他寝食不安。

 

——

 

      当阿泰尔十五岁时，他仍旧只是懵懵懂懂地意识到 _男人_ 想要从他身上得到些什么，那年阿巴斯在训练场里推到了他，尽管那时他们应该在训练打斗。他的呼吸灼热黏腻地爬上阿泰尔的脸，另一边他的手在他衣服下面摸索着。那时愚蠢迟钝的阿泰尔晃着阿巴斯的肩膀说道：“停下。我想要训练——阿巴斯！”

      十五岁时，阿巴斯比他重，他手臂上的肌肉与生俱来的健壮有力。他湿润的嘴唇歪歪斜斜地贴在阿泰尔的嘴唇上，把念着他名字的叫喊拆吞入腹。他的舌头，像蠕虫一样滑腻，缠住了阿泰尔的舌头，那种触感令他骤然升起了一阵 _恐惧感_ ，刺破了原先困惑的迷雾。

      “阿巴斯，”阿泰尔朝他低吼道。他一口咬上覆在他唇上的阿巴斯的嘴，而阿巴斯揪住他的上衣，猛地把他从地面上拉起，狠狠地甩了他一巴掌。“兄弟不会做这个。”他们在以前也打斗过（很多次），但是从来都没有用上所有的力气。从阿泰尔能记事开始，他们两人就一起并肩对抗其它人。除此之外，当他侧过身尝试站起来时，阿巴斯发出了一声愉悦的哼声，然后一把把他甩到整个腹部朝下的姿势。“住手！”阿泰尔冲他吼道。他尝试从男人身下挣脱开来，而阿巴斯收紧了攥着阿泰尔衣服的手，把他拽了回来。

      “但是你并不是一个兄弟。放弃反抗我吧，”阿巴斯说，“如果你停手的话我就不会伤害你。难道我不值得吗，嗯？我不值得？为了我为你所做过的所有事？我对你是那么好。难道我没有从其它人的手中保护过你吗？”他的身体地压在阿泰尔的背上，他的手臂紧紧地抱着阿泰尔的胸口，他硬挺的阴茎摩挲着阿泰尔挺起的臀部。“不要反抗我，”他再次咆哮道。

      呼出了半口气，阿泰尔的身子软了下来。这场战斗已经输了。而阿巴斯把他一动不动的反应当做默许，然后把他的手伸进阿泰尔的衣服里寻找系着他裤子的腰带。（阿泰尔想着，如果放弃的话，如果要亲身体验其它男孩所说的所有的胡言乱语的话，如果让阿巴斯得到所谓他认为他应得的东西的话，会有多么可怕？）但是游走在他腹部的那只手油腻而湿滑，而阿泰尔拼命地扭动起来尝试夺回他的自由。他曾经接受过的所有训练全都在一阵本能的迸发中被抛诸脑后。他支起膝盖猛地向前，双手撑地借力站起身，随后转过身来面对着阿巴斯——他因为窘迫而不是羞耻而满脸通红——看着他缓缓站起身来。“敢再碰我一下我就阉了你，”阿泰尔说。

      阿巴斯朝他大笑起来。“我曾听说过有些omega需要被驯服，但是你，阿泰尔，你可真是一个稀世珍品。这就是你与生俱来的用途，并且什么都不能改变这一点。现在过来吧，让我来教教你如何取悦一个男人。”他伸出手向前走了一步，手指向内弯了弯，就好像他想要示意他靠近些好让他握住他的手。

      阿泰尔打断了他的鼻梁，而阿巴斯割伤了他的脸，当他们（终于）被人发现的时候两人尖叫着打得你死我活。但是最糟糕的部分是阿巴斯在大导师面前说：“是他逼我这么做的。他总是看着我，用他摇晃扭动着的屁股勾引我。他赤裸着肌肤来撩拨我，主动提出要去训练场训练。怎么可能有任何男人能忍受这种邀请？”

      （比那更糟糕的是，比那远远要糟糕得多的是，大导师脸色阴郁，带着伪装出来的鄙夷低头看着阿巴斯，就好像他是一只肮脏卑鄙的寄生虫。他说：“一个好男人是不会有这样的困难的，阿巴斯。阿泰尔是你的 _兄弟_ 。”那之后随之而来的是无限的感激和 _信任_ 。阿泰尔从来没有一个他敬仰爱戴的父亲，他身边从来没有人会为他开脱冠在他头上的罪行，除了他的导师，为此阿泰尔会做世界上的 _任何事情_ 来取悦他。）

 

——

 

      阿泰尔在街道上游荡了很多天，依旧没能找到任何东西来缓解他事与愿违地被困着的感觉。他爬上高塔，将他的身体逼至精疲力尽，然而他却无法在运动中获得任何缓解。

      他站在流动的人群旁边，看着守卫抓住了一个omega——一个男孩，就像他一样——看着守卫扇了他一巴掌，称他是个贼。他们对他拳打脚踢，他们警告说他会为他的罪行付出代价，而那个男孩（年纪大得已经不能算是一个男孩，但是依旧没到结婚的年龄）辩解着他的清白，苦苦央求放他自由。阿泰尔看着，没有 _丝毫_ 感觉。没有愤怒。没有上前援助的责任感。他不为那个男孩感到难过。他也不对那些守卫感到恼怒，即使他们肆无忌惮地猥亵那个男孩，好像他们拥有他似的。

      即使没有任何感觉，阿泰尔依旧无法强迫他自己走开然后让那个omega听天由命。他在人群中向前走去，从一个路人身上抽出了一把短刀，在手中掂量着刀的重量，悄无声息地穿过人群，走到站在最前面的守卫面前，那个守卫带着不安的表情抬起头来看着他。

      “滚开，”阿泰尔对他说。

      那个守卫往旁边看了看其他人，那些人和他穿着同样的制服，但他们肯定没有同样的道德感，然后他往一旁闪开了。他的同伙探出头来确认是否有人来插手，当他不满地发现他的同伴被恐吓了之后他立马发出了警报。阿泰尔一手割断了他的喉咙，一手拿走了他的剑。这场战斗简单、枯燥、而且不尽人意。那个omega带着明显的惊讶盯着他。“我会告诉我的父亲你做了什么。”

      阿泰尔发出了一声无礼的哼声。“快走，”他说。然后男孩心怀感激地跑开了。当他从他一手弄出来的那堆新鲜的尸体中抬起头来时，那个闪到一边去的守卫已经不见了，而一群受惊的群众正大喊大叫地抗议着。“你们允许这个？”他朝他们吼道，“你们让他们随心所欲，假装视而不见！懦夫。”他扔下手中的剑，大步向前，他面前惊恐不已的人群自觉地让出一条道来。

 

——

 

      “马利克，”在他意识到那种感觉无论他做什么都无法消散之后，阿泰尔开口说。他的心在跳动着，而他的身体对所有感觉都麻木迟钝。他浑身溅满了他杀的人——那些和他几乎毫无过节的人的血。无论他的丈夫对他是怎么想的，无论任何人对他是怎么想的，阿泰尔并不以杀人为乐。他会杀掉那些挡住了他前路的人，还有那些他被命令去杀的人，而他并不沉湎于此。没有（所谓的）噩梦会纠缠着他，但是他并不是没有他自己的暂时性的愧疚。那些守卫是他有史以来第一次毫无感觉地杀死的人。没有憎恨，没有厌恶，没有为世界铲除罪恶的满足感，除了漫无边际的 _空虚感_ 。如果这种感觉延伸到他身边的每一个活物身上，那将会非常危险。他可以在返回联络处的路上杀出一条血路，不会对他一路抛下的无数尸体感到丝毫的难过。

      “怎么了？”马利克问。他正弯着腰，全神贯注地看着他的地图，完全没有在意阿泰尔回来了。房间另一边的桌子上放着些空碟子，说明有人曾经来了又走了。

      “你以前从不畏惧告诉我你对我是怎么想的。现在我需要这种坦诚。”

      马利克（终于）抬起头来看着他，几乎立刻面露忧色，但是当他的目光落到阿泰尔衣服上的血迹时，他的眼中透出愠怒。“你又杀了什么人，阿泰尔？”

      “如果我求你来操我，你能做得到吗？”

      “我正在工作，”马利克说（依旧在生气，分心于那些被阿泰尔杀死的不知名的人），“或许晚些。”

      “马利克，”阿泰尔再次说道。

      “什么？”马利克质问道。他放下了手中的羽毛笔。“你为什么要用这个来折磨我？难道我承认是我错了还不够吗？难道在你知道我对这个已经厌烦了之后，在你知道我还把我的兄弟留给一个会这样对待你们这类人的男人来照管之后还不够吗？我不会从你身上夺走你不愿给予的东西——这是我所能做的一切了，阿泰尔。我不能准许你去杀了那些男人，我不能再次让你成为一个刺客——”

      “我不关心这些事情，”阿泰尔说（但是现在他甚至都不敢相信他自己），“如果我求你来——”

      “为什么这对你很重要？你不想要我。”

      “所以你做不到。”

      “我做得到，”马利克朝他厉声吼道，“自从我长大懂事得明白什么是欲望以来，我就一直渴求着你的身体。要我满足你的需求完全没有问题。”他这么说道，像是一个 _挫败_ 。

      “那就做啊，”阿泰尔说。他对这句话毫无感觉。没有寒意，没有一丝责任感，甚至也没有熟悉的强烈羞耻感，那种从他十七岁时就一直纠缠着他的羞耻感。

      但是马利克看着他，脸色变得煞白，他的手无力地撑在柜台上。他脸上那种痛不欲生的表情是如此的显眼而强烈，仿佛是一声清晰可闻的尖啸回响在房间里。他说：“我今天和埋葬了我弟弟的新手们谈过话了，阿泰尔。我打算去他的坟墓看看。”

 

——&——

 

      海达尔给了他三个男孩的名字：阿明、拉泽尔和乌塔尔。“这些就是知道你弟弟在何处安息的人，马利克。”

      时间并没有改变马利克对他弟弟的逝世所感到的悲痛。近期的（意外的）危机让他稍微分了心，但是这并没有磨灭那种感觉。证据就是当那三个新手男孩在早晨造访联络处的时候，他的心跳骤然加快，并且他很难让他自己维持一副职业脸。

       “您好，区馆长，”他们轮流打招呼。然后他们中最矮的一个——一个肤色比别人较暗的男孩——点了点头，说：“我是阿明，这些是我的兄弟：拉泽尔和乌塔尔。我们即将结束我们的旅途了。在我们上路之前我们只能停留一小会儿，但是大马士革的区馆长嘱咐我们给您这个，”他把一封信交给了马利克，“并且我们希望告诉您令弟的坟墓在哪里。”

      “谢谢，”那是马利克唯一能说出口的话。他看了看他手中折起来的信件，然后清了清嗓子。“我现在不能离开联络处。如果你们能告诉我或者在地图上指出来的话，我将不胜感激。”

      其中一个站在后面的男孩往四周看了看，然后往上看了看，注意到了阿泰尔偷来的许多条毯子中的一条正在高处的木板边缘处晃动着，那木板上面是阿泰尔给他自己弄的一张床。他做了一个奇怪的表情，然后扭头看着马利克，好像他在绞尽脑汁地想他是怎么爬上去的。另一个在他手臂上拍了一下，然后他们两个互相皱着眉头对视了一会，期间用手肘相互戳了戳对方的腰。

       阿明转过身来看着他们，然后他们两个马上停手了。“在我们再次启程之前我们可不可以吃点东西呢，馆长？回马斯亚夫的路程很长，并且我们希望在途中能尽量少停下来休息。”

      “当然，”马利克说。他抽出耶路撒冷及其周边地区的地图，然后留给阿明来看，而他转身去找些食物。当他带着食物出来的时候，阿明和拉泽尔已经坐了下来，他们的碟子摆在他们手边，而乌塔尔仍然站在那看着地图。

      “卡达尔在这里，馆长，”他说。他用手指指出了地点，马利克捡起他的羽毛笔在那里点了一点墨水并且做了个标注。然后乌塔尔感谢了他的食物，在那里踱步了一小会。“我跟您的弟弟很熟，馆长。他是一个好人，就像你一样。他经常说起他是多么想成为一个像你一样伟大的刺客。”

      “谢谢你，”马利克说。

      当新手们吃完之后，他们离开了，而马利克待在那，盯着那张现在标示了他弟弟的坟墓地点的地图。

 

——

 

       没有什么是马利克能为阿泰尔做的。随着日子流逝，随着他变幻莫测的愤怒和冷漠持续恶化，这已经变得愈来愈显而易见。即使离开联络处也依旧无法缓解阿泰尔的焦虑（即使在以前，这好像总是很有效）。

      “那就去吧，”当马利克跟阿泰尔提起他弟弟的坟墓时，阿泰尔是这样对他说的。他的声音中透着漠不关心和漫不经心的意味。他转身离开，爬回了他的高高的床，眼神空洞地带着他的武器坐在那，但没有再说一句话。

 

——

 

      去他弟弟的坟墓的路并不难走。马利克悄无声息地穿过街道，尽量选最近的路来走以节省体力。他轻松地找到那个地方，就在离卡达尔逝世的那个可怕地方的不远处。坟头上没有任何标示，只是一个还未被时间抚平的稍微隆起的土堆。上头新长出来的厚厚的嫩草让那里看起来格外鲜亮。

      马利克在一旁坐下，盘起他的腿，向前将他的手放在那堆泥土上。这上面没有什么东西来使它与周围遍布碎石的泥土有任何不同。完全没有什么引人注目的，除了他弟弟的肉身正在在此之下的某个地方缓慢地腐烂的事实。“我想你了，弟弟。”然后当他没有得到任何回应后（为什么会有回答呢，为什么会有任何人关心卡达尔是怎么去世的、而马利克是怎么活下来的呢），他闭上他的眼睛，说道：“我迷失了。”

      海达尔曾经称他是一个持有着绝对准则的人。他曾经说过马利克会做得很好，在这个城市里，在这个那么多人都失去了信仰的地方。但是在他自己的家中、在联络处里、在这个阿泰尔从一个极端到另一个极端之间踌躇不决的地方，他找不到任何的准则。短短的两个星期之前，马利克肯定会轻蔑地看待阿泰尔的这一点，将其看做任何omega都有的犹豫不决的不稳定性。Omega，他们因他们随风而变的飘忽不定的情绪而臭名昭彰；这也不过是为什么必须需要一个男人（总是能理性思考）来防止他们受伤害的无数原因中的一个。一个星期之前，他或许甚至想要问问阿泰尔他是否一直都受这样的情绪波动的折磨，并且以前他是如何克制这些情绪的。

      现在。现在马利克得知了他宁可不知道的事情。现在，他仍残留着以前的感官记忆：那时阿泰尔接受了但是不想要马利克的注意力，阿泰尔的身体靠在他的身体上，他的脸上露出冷冰冰的表情；那种感觉和阿泰尔曾经被使用（强奸）了的认知死死斗争着。这是一段冷彻骨髓的记忆，在他躺在床上尝试入睡的时候让他辗转反侧。现在，他是他自己家中的一个恶棍；和那些全然不顾阿泰尔他自己的意愿从他身上夺走他们想要的东西的男人们一样。

      他在那些风暴般的他无法阻止他自己去思考的事情中找不到 _正义_ 。即使是在这里，在他弟弟的坟墓边上，他依旧被他不知道的事情萦绕着，无法接受他自己。没有证据证明了大导师的背叛，除了阿泰尔的话和让他们确信会有更多可以发掘的事情的一个将死之人的笑声。

      在这里，远离阿泰尔，他从口袋里拿出了从大马士革送来的信，然后打开了它。（在这里，远离任何人的视线，他强迫他自己去看那个他并没有打算问出口的问题的答案。）

 

——

 

      天黑了之后，马利克爬上楼梯，敲着木栅门，直到阿泰尔——显然再次无法入睡——过来回应他。他洗去了脸上缓慢旅行所带来的尘土，然后感激地喝了几口水，随后站起身来。“塔米尔已经死了，”他说，“在我们杀死塔拉勒之前大导师就派了一个刺客去刺杀他。”

      “杀死他的人应该是我，”阿泰尔说。

      马利克朝柜台走去，阿泰尔跟在他身后。“在他临死之前他说了一些奇怪的话。那个刺客说，他提到他是一个大整体中的一个小零件。这些造访了马斯亚夫的人，你对他们一无所知？”

      “是的。”

      这是一个他不希望听到的回答。从大马士革来的信没有减轻疑虑，反而加重了。塔米尔的死讯确实正如阿泰尔曾经预料的那样，这让他先前看似荒谬的话增添了一定的可信度。如果大导师曾经和这些人——这些一个大整体中的一个小零件——有往来，这些人一定十分重要，重要得以至于他会背叛他最喜欢的弟子来讨得他们的好感，那为什么他会仅在短短的几个月后下令去杀死他们呢？

      “我对那些他在我十七岁时把我卖给了他们的男人们也一无所知，”阿泰尔说。

      “什么？”马利克看着他，直直地看着他的脸——寻找着任何讽刺的迹象、任何事实的夸大——但是除了直截了当的真相之外他什么也没有发现。“这发生了多少次？”

      “只有两次，”阿泰尔柔声说道，“第一次是两个男人，第二次是四个。冷静下来，马利克。第一次的时候，在发情期到来的几周前，我同意了那个安排。之后他让我成为了一名刺客。他对我赞不绝口，他比其它所有人都要对我疼爱有加。他向我承诺这有且只有一次。他向我保证这非常的重要。他告诉我，作为一名刺客，我会被要求去做很多我讨厌的事情，但是我们每个人——在我们等级中的每一个兄弟——都必须绝对服从我们的信条。五个月前，他把我给了四个男人，现在他想要他们死。四个月前，他剥夺了我的头衔并把我给了 _你_ ，因为我是一个omega。当他在我耳边下流地悄声说他的朋友和我一起度过我的发情期时他们将会多么享受的时候，成为一个omega并不是我的一个负担。我不知道大导师还做了什么，马利克，但是我知道他无所不能。我知道他毫无 _公正_ 或者 _正直_ 之心。”

      “这没有证据，”马利克说。因为这就是 _没有_ 。有的只是感觉，有的只是证据确实在某处存在着的确信。感觉是变幻莫测、反复无常的。马利克不会被感觉所支配，但是尽管如此那些感觉依旧 _持续不断_ 。

      阿泰尔嗤笑起来。“这需要时间，马利克。他也会向你揭露他自己的。”然后他拽了拽他自己的衣服，舔了舔嘴唇，随后开口说道（就好像他们不是在谈论他以前是如何随意地被使用了一样）：“我的发情期就快要到了。如果你可以的话，我会和你待在这里。如果你不认为你能让你自己操我的话，我会离开，直到发情期过去。”

      “我能做到，”马利克说，“如果你愿意的话。”

      然后，再一次，那笑声摒弃了他，嘲笑着他的荒谬。


	16. Chapter 16

      通常人们认为omega毫不理智、情绪多变、不可信赖的性格完全是（据阿泰尔所能知道的）起源于即将到来的发情期中那些更加极端的症状。人类喜欢把他们自己视为具有渊博智慧的高度进化的物种，但是阿泰尔已经观察过很多在发情期苦苦挣扎的野生动物，这足以让他明白人类也不过是如出一辙。Omega（在他们发情期到来的前几天内和在真正的发情期期间）并没有丧失理智，而是被一种深深地扎根在内的、毫不顾忌他们自我需求的生物本能驱使着。他们的喜怒无常并不是没有原因的，而是在与尝试接受任何路过他们身边的标配男性的注意力的冲动而斗争着。（在那简短的一瞬间，高等思维不是宽慰的来源，而是一个负担。因为阿泰尔可以思考着他到底是有多么憎恨让一个男人来对他动手动脚的主意，直到他因这费力的思考而身心疲倦，但是他的身体却强烈地、近乎疼痛地 _渴求_ 着这个。）

      更重要的是，omega完全不是不可信赖的。当男人们捕捉到一丝正在发情中的omega的气味，他们便很好利用。阿泰尔曾经见过他们是如何沉溺于此的，见过男人们——自己佯称是逻辑和理智的履行者——为了交配的权利而互相打斗。在那短短的一段时间内，在从他们的大腿间升起的第一股猛烈的热潮到灾难性的 _欲望_ 来临的期间，omega从来没有如此强大过。那些时刻是完全清醒的，而且随之涌来掌权的感觉无可估量。极少数的omega敢于冒着他们自己的性命风险要求用礼物和甜头来交换操他们的特权，是他们导致了男人们对omega的偏见。

      阿泰尔能意识到其中的吸引力。他曾经用那种力量从拉乌夫的手中偷走了他的剑。但是那时候他还是一个孩子，对他愚蠢地挑逗后他即将迎来的命运毫不知情。现在他太成熟了，受过太多教训了，以至于他认为没有必要为了物质需求而使他自己的生命处于危险之中。这是当他藏在高处看着潮红在马利克脖颈上升起时，他告诉自己的话。

 

——

 

      在欲望来临之前，有一段很不舒服的时间；在这段时间里，他的身体像是小得容不下他。他在联络处里坐立不安，从一个地方走到另一个地方然后再走回来。

      “疼吗？”马利克问。他已经放弃假装出在描画地图的日常工作。放下了工作，他坐在柜台后面的板凳上，已经褪下了他的长袍，脸上覆着一层薄汗。

      “不，”阿泰尔回答。他不想谈论这件事。他也不想待在马利克身边。他不想要他的同情。他不想对他 _有欲望_ 。呆在这里，并且在他不想跟这个男人有任何干系的时候表示默许，这真是一个愚蠢的冲动。（但是他想，他想要知道马利克是否如他所说的那样能耐。如果他的厌恶真的是由他所说的东西引起的话。）这个念头迫使他躲在更高处、更安全的地方。

      “这一向都是如此的吗？”马利克问，“以前我从来没有见到过会有这种举动的omega。这对你们这类来说不寻常吗？”

      阿泰尔从他湿漉漉的牙齿间吸了口气，压制住想要朝马利克扔点什么东西的冲动。“我不知道对于其他人来说是怎么样的，马利克。我并没有花很多时间和其它omega在一起。”

      “对你来说呢？”

      “不是，这并不是一向如此的。这次发情期来晚了。怀孕会影响发情期，这在上一次也发生过。”一定是记忆驱使他去做这种疯狂的事情。他脱掉了他的衬衫，然后把衣服丢在他的武器堆上。他向前伸展了一下他的双腿，随后盘起了腿。

      “你怀孕过几次了？”

      “两次。每次都很容易地怀上了。我很惊讶当大导师把我作为一名妻子来出售我的价值时，他竟没有提到这一点，”阿泰尔说，“但如果你得知了我在来到你身边之前如此地饱经蹂躏，你就不会要我了。”他用手揉了揉他汗津津的头发，随后仰起头靠着他身后的墙。从现在起不会太久了，原始的冲动将取代他自己摇摆不定的决心，这个念头让他得到了些许安慰。

      马利克沉默了一段时间。“你曾经和你想要的人发生过性关系吗？”

      听到这个问题，阿泰尔笑了起来：“我是一个omega。我和任何被交给我的人发生关系。我可是要对这个荣幸感到感激的。”然后他脱下了他的靴子，蹲坐在他用来睡觉的毯子上。他低头看着马利克（现在明显脸颊通红）。“现在你感受到了吗？我能从你那得到任何我想要的东西。”

      “你不能，”马利克反驳道，“从我们还是孩童时我就已经渴求你了，阿泰尔。如今我已经习惯了这种感觉。但是的，我确实感受到了。这就是为什么我锁上了联络处。”

      “你之前也这么说过，”阿泰尔说。

      “这是真的。”

      “你恨我。”

      马利克歪了歪头。“我的确在意你是一个怎样的人，但是我非常渴求你的身体。要是你是一个更好的人，我会仅仅为了那个权力而尝试娶了你。因为你不是，所以我设法避免这个命运，直到现在。”

      “哈，”阿泰尔柔声地说，“毫无疑问，这就是为什么大导师认为那是一个恰如其分的惩罚了，不是吗？他相信我会服从你，而你会憎恨我，但是我们两人中从来没有人会怀疑他。”之后他站起身跳了下来。他离开去往他汗涔涔的头发上泼些水，然后大口大口地喝水，直到缓解他喉咙中的干渴。

 

——

 

      直到晚午，阿泰尔再也无法忍受了。他大步流星地穿过房间，一把揪住马利克的衣服前襟把他从凳子上拽下来，把他扯进了他们的私人房间里。比起等马利克自己动手，他来脱马利克的衣服更加容易。马利克抚摸着阿泰尔，给他制造了不少麻烦；他的手指拂过他乳头上敏感的皮肤，然后掐了掐他的腰部，顺势向后滑去，手指扭动着钻进了他的裤子里，开始揉捏起他的臀瓣。阿泰尔发出一阵嘶声，但实际想要呻吟出声。马利克的手指没入了那片湿滑之中，他自己发出的呻吟声是如此低沉而颤抖，以至于阿泰尔几乎无法思考。

      “不要标记我，”阿泰尔对他说。

      马利克点了点头，随后阿泰尔猛地把他摁倒在床上。他褪下了他自己的裤子，俯身跨跪在马利克的大腿上。他的阴茎已经硬了（或许比以前任何一次都要硬挺），然后顺着黏滑深深地进入了他。阿泰尔呻吟了一声，再也无法忍受多一秒的压抑，他贪婪地享受着这快感。

      马利克再次 _抚摸_ 着他，抚摸着他的大腿和腹部。他起身揉弄起他胸前的乳珠，把阿泰尔的身体当做支柱来将自己拉起来坐直。随后他舔舐啃咬起阿泰尔的脖颈和锁骨。阿泰尔摆弄着腰身起身坐下，而马利克的手就搭在他的大腿上。他 _湿透了_ ，顺滑地吞吐着马利克的阴茎，弄出来的羞耻的噗嗤水声响得几乎要打破这想要索求更多更多的盲目欲望。

      而他对自己被束缚住而感到生气，对马利克靠他这么近而感到生气，对他不得不扮演动身操弄的那个而感到生气。他把马利克推倒，给他丈夫对他发出的不满的噪音回了个嘲笑。他们的身体毫无章法地撞在一起，两个人都朝唯一的目标奋力着：让马利克的阴茎持续地埋在他身体里尽可能深的地方。阿泰尔闭上眼睛，向后仰头，当马利克的身体向上挺起撞上他的身体时，他放声呻吟起来。一直搭在他大腿上的手移开了，开始套弄起他的阴茎，汹涌而来的快感太他妈强烈，简直无法忍受。他抓住马利克的手腕想要拽开他的手，但是马利克已经在一边操弄他的身体一边撸动着他无用的阴茎，那种混合的快感随着一大股黏滑湿软喷薄而出。

      “喔，”马利克在他身下喘着气说。阿泰尔几乎听不见那声音，随着他的身体向前倒去他感到浑身充盈着未知的感觉。他（稍微）意识到了他的手正紧紧地抓着马利克的手腕，而他的手指甲已经陷进了肉里，但是相比之下这并不重要。

      “你干了什么？”阿泰尔质问道。他想要起身，但是马利克抓住他的大腿把他拽回了原位。“难道你还没有做完吗？”

      “我做完了，”马利克气喘吁吁地回答，“你太紧了，呆一会儿。”

      阿泰尔呆在那，因为马利克仍然在他里面硬着，而且这在当下是一个分外愉悦的感觉。做完之后他的身体感觉很不稳定。“你做了什么？”他再次问道。

      “我——”马利克张了张嘴。他显然既不明白他做了什么，也不明白这个问题。“对我来说总是这样的。”

      如果这是真的，那么难怪当男人们有机会达成高潮时，他们什么都做不成了。阿泰尔挪动了一下他的膝盖，而马利克插在他里面的阴茎也挪动了一下。下一刻他重新动身骑弄着他依旧灼热硬挺的阴茎，而马利克再次抓住他的大腿，像是世界上唯一的扶手。“别再这么做了。”

 

——

 

      但是，从某种程度上来说，知道他的身体能获取到怎样的欢愉更糟，和马利克——这个名字和身体他都如此熟悉的人在一起更糟。其它的男人是身份不明、抽象模糊的东西，即使当他们把他面朝下地推倒在地、肆意地使用他时，他也能轻易地憎恨他们。阿泰尔一直都知道他不会再见到那些男人，并且不需要担心他们对他是怎么想的。

      和马利克在一起，更糟。

 

——

 

      “让我去，”马利克在第四（或五）次之后说。阿泰尔背朝下躺着，而马利克跨坐在他的身上，他的阴茎深深地埋在他体内，他的手随着他的运动搓揉着阿泰尔汗涔涔的胸口。马利克达到欢愉至极的高潮并不难，但是阿泰尔坚持不达到他自己的高潮像是令他困扰。马利克又快要到了，他贪婪地顶弄着他的臀部，发出声声嘶哑的吼声。

      阿泰尔的身体因为未满足的欲望而 _隐隐作痛_ ，就好像满足不了某种迫切的需求。他的双腿环着马利克，而他的双手推搡着马利克的臀瓣。他被操开了，但是仍不满足。

      没有了他身边围着的一圈其它肉体，这里没有东西让他分心。没有人扯着他的头发，在他耳边落下句句污言秽语。

      “阿泰尔，”马利克呻吟道。

      “不要，”阿泰尔说。但是他并不是那个意思。那种逐渐收紧的紧迫感正逼近着 _欲望_ 的临界点。马利克在他身上俯身，把他的手肘平放在床上，一边将他们两人的汗水胡乱地涂抹在一起，一边吮吸着阿泰尔的脖子。他们身体之间几乎没有空隙。随着马利克操进他的身体内，阿泰尔的阴茎一下下地向前摩擦着马利克的腹部，这让他收紧了环着马利克的双腿。当他攀上高潮的时候，快感如潮水般 _势不可挡难以克制_ ，他转头一口咬上了马利克的肩膀，用力得渗出血来。

      马利克怒吼起来，尝试挣脱开来，但是阿泰尔紧紧地用他的手他的腿他的牙齿压制住他。“阿泰尔！”他的丈夫冲他吼道。他举拳朝他的头打去，但是角度不对，并且他的拳头也毫无力气。“阿泰尔！”

      阿泰尔松了口，看着他挣扎着起身跪坐起来，感受着他抽出了一半的阴茎依旧是多么硬挺，但是下一瞬又猛地全部挺进他的体内。阿泰尔因这猛烈的举动而发出了一声轻柔的哼声。看到他在马利克左肩上留下的那圈齿印，至少，他 _心满意足_ 了。阿泰尔用手指抚过那道伤口，将上头的血液和唾液混和着马利克身上的汗水抹开了。

      他可怜的丈夫因暴怒而踌躇不决，因为像一个omega一样被标记了而勃然大怒，然而他仍然挺弄抽插着阿泰尔热情地打开的炽热身体。“不要标记我，”马利克说（已经太迟了）。

      “不要靠那么近，”阿泰尔回嘴道。他口中鲜血的味道和那个标记带给他的满足感与那种在他体内逐渐重新升腾形成的无用欲望形成了奇怪的对比。在那高潮里觉醒的强烈快感中，马利克半是挺弄半是停顿的臀部并不能令他满足。阿泰尔用他的双腿勾住马利克，然后将他往前拉去，这样他就完全进入到他的里面了。“这就是你想要的吗？以前你一直从我那得到的？这就是你想要的吗？”

      “是的，”马利克回答。这句话里毫无羞愧之情，而阿泰尔因此龇起牙来。

      “在我们做完了之后你会怎样维持你的道德？当你再也无法忍受的时候，你以为你还能摆出一副假面孔摆多久？”他伸手想要再次碰触他留下的伤口，但是马利克拍开了他的手。

      马利克 _用力_ 地操进了他体内，而阿泰尔颤抖着闭上了眼。他呻吟了起来，而马利克再次同样的用力地操进他的身体里。

 

——&——

 

      过了一段时间，他们睡下了，然后当马利克醒来的时候，阿泰尔的身体蜷缩着背靠在他的身上，他渴求的手将他往前拉去。当马利克挺进阿泰尔体内时，他的身体依旧 _又湿又紧_ 。昨晚连续不断的性事已经过了一段时间，这可真是不可思议。阿泰尔因愉悦而发出的几乎低不可闻的叹息同样令人难忘。

      马利克累了，他的身体因过度运作而酸痛着，然而他仍无法控制住那种冲动。他用手臂环住阿泰尔，拉近他的身体，慵懒地摇晃着他的臀部，享受着无与伦比的亲密感。

      阿泰尔往后仰头，嘴巴半张着，覆着一层薄汗的身体微微颤抖着。

      很容易看出他为什么花了半辈子狂热地渴求这个糟糕的人。他身体每个部分的紧致感、苗条的肌肉、还有他魅惑人心的湿润粉嫩的嘴唇。阿泰尔是一件艺术品，一个无与伦比的人类样本，所有男人都会为了得到马利克现在的位置而奉上任何东西。那个（实际上多余的）想法在他心中激起了一阵充满占有欲的愤怒，让他停下了慵懒的节奏。下一次的挺身中他更加用力地向前操弄，而阿泰尔因这突然的变动而呻吟出声。

      “马利克，”阿泰尔说。他胡乱地抓住他的手往下伸去。“做吧。”

      然后他抓住阿泰尔瘦小的阴茎，一边撸动着它，一边尽他最大力气地操进他里面。阿泰尔达到高潮的时候，他的整个身体微微颤动着，他的下面 _紧紧_ 地收缩着，马利克不得不咬紧牙关以防他对这近乎疼痛的感觉咒骂出口。

 

——

 

      过了一会，当阿泰尔的身体终于放松下来时，他抽开了身子，随后站起身来。他的身体被汗水弄脏了，他们高潮后的混合物随着他跨过马利克的动作而沿着他的大腿缓缓流下，他翻找着他们的衣物，找出一些他不能穿了的血迹斑斑的衣服，擦干了他的大腿间。

      “所以这完事了吗？”马利克问道。他还能再多睡上几个小时。

      “没有，”阿泰尔回答，“并不完全。”但是他带着他的裤子离开了房间，没有显露他打算回来的迹象。马利克望着他离开，看了看他自己那堆抛在一旁的衣服，寻思着起身跟着他。疲劳让他留在了原地。

 

——

 

      当马利克清醒到足够起身穿衣并离开房间时，阿泰尔正躲在他的高处。联络处前端的空气中并没有充满着汗水和性的味道。但是穿过门口就像是直接踏入一片欲望的浓雾。他本打算补上他昨天剩下的工作，然而现在他唯一能挤出的迫切念头就是他的妻子到底离他有多远。

      “还有多久？”马利克问（而不是要求、哀求、然后最后尝试爬上去抓住阿泰尔。）

      “或许剩下的一整天，”阿泰尔回答，“你是认真的吗？你对你自己以及以前强占了我的男人们感到恶心？你不觉得我令人恶心？”

      哦该死，马利克会说任何他想到的话来让阿泰尔走近到伸手可触的距离。他的嘴巴因对他的渴求而口水涟涟，同时他的阴茎也再次充满了抗议似的灼热胀痛。“你不是一个会利用信任他的人的人”，马利克（尽他可能的平静地）说。

      “你为什么允许我去杀塔拉勒？”阿泰尔现在坐在高处的边缘上，他望着马利克，修长的腿悬在半空中。“回答我”，当马利克没有立刻满足他的好奇时他说。

      “他必须死。他是目标，这是权宜之计。”

      “那为什么我不能去杀其他男人？”

      “因为这并不会止于其他男人，”马利克说。他将手腕按在柜台锋利的边角上。“如果你放任你自己继续在这条道上走下去，如果你一定要这么做，你将永远无法停下来。像塔拉勒和塔米尔一样的男人是你在这条道上会找上的仅有的男人。我们是刺客，阿泰尔。我们服务于人类的最高利益，而你的嗜血没有任何益处。”

      阿泰尔将头偏向一边。“我不是一名刺客，马利克。”

      “靠近些，”马利克说，因为这看起来值得说出口。

      阿泰尔没有动。他惬意地晃了一会他的腿，然后开口问道：“你会为我杀了他们吗？”

      马利克抬头看着他。除了对阿泰尔的欲望之外他几乎无法思考任何其他事情。房间内的浓雾会将任何男人逼至疯狂（而这不就是他一直以来都被灌输的有关omega的事吗）。他张嘴深吸了一口气。“我不会，而如果你尝试操纵我去这么做的话，你是一个甚至比我想象中还远要恶劣的人。”

      “我不是一个男人[1]。”阿泰尔轻声说道，“我不会强迫你违背你自己的道德守则去杀人，马利克。我只是需要知道真相。”他跳了下来，一边脱下他的裤子一边朝他走过来。

      “你不相信我之前说过的那么多次相同的话？”

      阿泰尔近得咫尺可触，他的皮肤摸起来依旧火热，他的身体让马利克流连忘返。他的手流连于他在马利克肩头留下的咬痕，他说道：“不。差一点的男人会为了得到他们想要的而动摇改变。海达尔说你是坚定不移的，马利克。以前我不相信他。”

      马利克正尝试拉开阿泰尔的双腿好让他自己挤进去。阿泰尔向后靠在柜枱上，双手抓着桌角，抬腿环住马利克。“海达尔说我应该同情你；他是一个蠢货。”

      “不，”随着马利克挺入他的身体，阿泰尔说道，“海达尔不是一个蠢货。他是一头蠢猪。”

      “什么？”马利克问道。但是阿泰尔往后仰去，他的脚后跟蹭着马利克的后背，蛊惑着他，相比之下任何事情都显得微不足道了。

 

——

 

      发情热（阿泰尔是这么说的）在午后突然停止了。同时，阿泰尔像是因劳累而萎靡不振，而他冰冷的漠然也恢复了。他的身体——不久前是如此的温顺柔韧、令人愉悦——回归到了紧绷的规矩姿势，此时他正因对自己的反感和各种身体上的疼痛皱起鼻子。他的胸膛和脖颈上留有许多痕迹，多到足以让他愤怒地龇起牙，但是没有留下永久性的痕迹，因此他也没有费口舌因马利克的成果而责备他。

      “现在完事了，”阿泰尔说。他洗漱穿戴完后一言不发地在内室里消失了。

      马利克（并没有彻底地）洗漱穿戴后，打开了联络处。他不认为会有刺客来拜访他，但是总是存在有刺客路过的可能。内室里依旧闻起来像是性，并且在他如此近期地在他的柜台上要了阿泰尔的情况下，显然他依旧很难将性事的概念赶出他的头脑外。一张被弄花的未完成的地图昭示着他修长的躯体曾经躺过在上面。

 

——

 

     当阿泰尔回来时（几个小时之后），他看起来缺乏睡眠而且脾气暴躁。他给马利克送上了一盘食物，然后在柜台上给他自己摆了一份。他穿着的衬衫遮住了大部分的痕迹，但有些痕迹留在他的锁骨之上，像是宣告着暂时性的所有权。以此来说，马利克可能的确是个糟糕的男人，但当他看见那些痕迹的时候他无比满足。

      “你说海达尔是一头蠢猪，”马利克说，“他在离开前告诉我说，你看着他的方式好像如果不是他级别比你高的话你就会杀了他。”

      阿泰尔的笑容并不是一种安慰。“我认为在某种程度上我们都是动物。他察觉到了我，而我察觉到了他，就像老鼠察觉到了鹰一样。”

      “海达尔是个强奸犯，”马利克说。阿泰尔不喜欢这个措辞。他带着轻蔑而非赞成的眼神看着马利克。“他知道发生在你身上的事，因为他曾对某人做过同样的事。”

      “看起来是的。我没有告诉过他，我也不认为大导师会有意地宣扬这个信息。”

      “他对我说，年轻人所背负的罪孽会随着年龄的增长愈加深重。”马利克曾认为这是一个泛泛而谈的告诫，或许是一个谨防琐碎的愤怒和怨恨的劝告。（一个有益尝试，为了指责他和警告他远离不必要的伤害。一个马利克漫不经心地回绝了的尝试。）

      阿泰尔发出了一声赞同的声音：“无论海达尔背负着什么罪孽，它们的重量压碎了他的身体。你没有背上这样的罪过，马利克。如果我的同意像你所说的那样重要，那么你就不要因愧疚而烦恼。我选择给你你想要的。而自从你放任你自己怀疑这一点以来，你就一直都是一无是处。”

      “你同样也没好多少，”马利克反驳道。

      阿泰尔盯着他做的食物，然后打了个哈欠：“并不像你一样没用。”

      马利克放任他赢得胜利（就像他几乎总是将胜利让给他一样），而阿泰尔没有带着习惯性的嘲笑接受了它。他们吃了饭，然后阿泰尔回到了私人房间里。在马利克关上联络处之后，他走进房间里，发现阿泰尔正睡在他们的床上，背对着墙，他的剑摆在他松懈的手下。

 

——

 

      第二天，阿泰尔犹豫不决地在柜枱和联络处打开的栅栏门之间踱步着。他已经完成了清扫的简陋尝试、为马利克做了食物、并且保养了他的武器。应该没有什么会让他有一刻迟疑。

      马利克在他从马斯亚夫寄来的新回信中抬起头来。回信中列出了长长的一列平凡任务和一些需要跟踪并获取情报的人。没有任何征兆预示着即将来临的危机，也没有大导师寄来的需要研究解析秘密意思的私人信件。“怎么了？”马利克问。

      “海枣，”阿泰尔说（就好像这意味着什么）。他几乎马上变脸，好像他不想解释这个词语。“当我怀孕的时候，我无法忍受海枣的味道。这就是我怎么知道的。”

       “这真的可能吗？”马利克问，“在——”

      “一定是的。”然后他留给马利克去消化那个不确定的信息。阿泰尔用他绑在手腕上长长的布条将他自己带向了自由。联络处瞬间变得过于安静和空荡。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：
> 
> [1] 这里阿泰尔利用了英文中man的双关意义，上文马利克指的是 “（广义上的）人”，而这里阿泰尔强调身为omega的他不是一个“男人”。


	17. Chapter 17

      阿泰尔离开联络处之后，他打算在城里走走。城里很大，而且有很多供他藏匿的巷子和转角。还有很多地方他还没有去调查过，为找出有关塔拉勒和塔米尔的目的和两人之间的联系。但他发觉自己从联络处爬上屋顶，躲进了那个潮湿的、小小的屋顶花园中。里面有坚硬的地板，还有闻起来像馊水和尘土的窗帘。他打了个盹，但没有真正地睡着。每当他握起手、却发现作为安慰品的剑不在他手中时，这令他立马清醒过来。这是一个无果的、不快的循环，然而他无法驱使自己起身打破这个循环。

 

——

 

      下午，他设法摆脱了沉重的疲惫感，走进集市看看商人们在卖什么东西。身为一个刺客，他从来没费神去考虑商品的直接用途之外的事。比起承认他是某人的妻子，阿泰尔宁愿砍掉自己的手臂（如果他真的这么做了，他们将会是一对多么相称的夫妻啊），但是居住在同一个地方的单调乏味让他感觉阴郁而迷惘。找出大导师背叛的证据这个不可能的任务看上去庞大得甚至无从下手。（如果他去找那个老人、去跟他抱怨自己甚至不知道从哪里开始的话，他会跟他说什么呢？他苍老的脸会露出安抚的笑容，他干裂的手会搭在阿泰尔的肩上，同时将他们的头抵在一起。他会说，你能完成所有交给你的任务，你只需要踏出第一步。）

      找到塔拉勒是意外，而认识塔米尔是天命。他对其它的男人相知甚少，仅记得他们身体的气味以及他们的手和阴茎在他全身留下的触感。那间房子里很暗，而且他们很谨慎，从来没有在他们的嘲笑奚落中用过名字。他清楚地记得前两个男人，但是之后的这些年来他的记忆已经支离破碎。

      如果阿泰尔能猜到大导师到底在想些什么，那他就无法解释那个人的背叛行为。将阿泰尔送给那些他将来会杀掉的男人；允许阿泰尔留下、鼓励且保护他、随后找个理由将他扔掉——这些举动看似毫无逻辑。

      哦，他不就轻易地为让大导师找到了一个理由吗？或许他应该径直走到城堡前向马斯列夫宣战。至少这样的话，马利克的手臂可能还在，卡达尔也依旧活着、在他下半生的重担下逐渐枯竭老去。

      集市里熙熙攘攘，而阿泰尔在人群中目光空洞地望着出售的陶器和地毯。出售商品和货物的商人们在一片喧闹声中卖力地大声叫卖着。妻子和奴隶们在四处寻找着他们被派去买的东西，其中十来个人正在讨价还价。

      阿泰尔一直都很讨厌单调的日常任务。他曾很高兴晋级能让他有权指使愚蠢的新人们去处理他所有的日常需求。他曾严重地依赖着城堡中那些不孕的妇女们，从来没有关心过或想过她们对此是怎么想的。

      “有看上什么吗？”一个商人问。他的铺子里有各种各样漂亮的小玩意，他还朝阿泰尔递来了一个，眼中的神情暴露出他认为阿泰尔是个多么无能且容易分心的人。

      “没有，”阿泰尔回答。

      他回到了联络处，给马利克送上晚餐，在他自己的床上握着他的剑睡去。

 

——

 

      “是你，”一个男孩对他说，那时他在一个死胡同里，他面前的一位妇人正在摆正她头顶上沉重的罐子。他的衣服标示着他是一位年轻的omega，或许很快就要嫁给一个男人（他看起来正是那个年纪）。他的脸看起来有点熟悉，但阿泰尔无法保证他曾和这个男孩有过什么纠葛。而长凳上坐在他身旁的老人从下午的瞌睡中醒来，双眼聚焦在男孩身上，然后是阿泰尔身上。

      阿泰尔站起身，将男孩从面前推开。“我不认识你，”他说。他转身走进了离开集市、朝市区的各种家中走去的人群中。他听到了男孩在他身后窸窸窣窣地跟着他，但没看到他的身影。一声尖锐的警报响起，阿泰尔迅速转过身，伸手扶正了妇女头上摇摇欲坠的罐子。男孩尽量弯低身子，保护性地让他自己缩成小小的一团来避开碰撞。

      妇人向他道了谢，却踢了男孩一脚。阿泰尔抓住那个白痴的手臂，把他揪出了人群，揪到了一棵矮树稀稀拉拉的阴影下。

      “你在警卫的手下救了我，”男孩说，“我跟每个我认识的人都说了你的事。”

      “停下。”

      “我欠你一条命。我甚至都不知道你的名字。”

      阿泰尔对此嗤之以鼻。“你不欠我你的命。他们能干出的最糟的事就是——”他没将那句话说完，这个omega男孩只是一知半解地望着他，就是同样的无知在阿泰尔年轻时让他受尽折磨。无知是福，他没有理由夺走男孩的这个权利。

      “你能教我你所知道的吗？”那个omega问。“我的父亲说我不应该自己一个人出门。他说这样不安全，而且每次出门我都应该和我的母亲或姐妹们一起。他说他会给我找一个丈夫来确保我的安全。我不想依赖一个男人来确保我自己的安全。”他说。

      “我不能教 _你_ ，”阿泰尔说。

      “我可以学，”男孩争辩道，“而且还有其他人，其它被你救过的女人和omega们。我们看到过你为我们这类人和老学者们做的事情。有人传言说你为我们而战。你不需要教我们所有你知道的——只要一些、一些能在你不在的情况下让我们保护自己的方法。”

      这简直是天方夜谭。阿泰尔不适合教任何人任何事。他没有耐性做这个。然而，那个omega用如此充满希望的、渴求的眼神望着他，他修长的手指伸长着想要抓住阿泰尔的手臂，好像这样就会让他动摇、让他同意。“我会考虑的，”他最终说道。

      这没能完全让男孩满意，但他知足地放他走了。“我是亚伦。明天我会再来这里见你。我无法付钱给你，但一定有什么是我们能拿来交换的。”

      阿泰尔哼了一声，在男孩能继续让他自己难堪之前离开了。

 

——

 

      联络处因许多新信件的到来显得死气沉沉。阿泰尔没有读马利克的信。他对分部馆长的工作和他必须完成的繁多的无用工作并不感兴趣。当阿泰尔还是一个刺客的时候他就对此不感兴趣，而现在他已经被卸职了，他就更不关心了。

      他给马利克留了食物，然后走到外间去做他的日常训练。到他锻炼出了一身汗的时候，一阵脚步声让他注意到了站在门口的马利克。“你看起来在生气”，阿泰尔一边说道，一边在门框上做引体向上。“那么多次我看到你在看着我，即使是在我们小时候，你看起来总是在生气。”

      “我是在生气，”马利克说。“气你一定会炫耀，气你如此能忍，气我们的导师表扬你，气我配不上你，气我无法强迫自己不去渴求你。”他倚着门框，略带赞赏地看着阿泰尔做完了一组引体向上。当阿泰尔重新站在地上时，他说：“你曾告诉我你无法在你身处危险的时候入睡。那种危险是只由我造成的，还是说是普遍性的危险？”

      “我以为我了解你，”阿泰尔说。“我认知中的你会毫不犹豫地无视法律、夺走他想要的。你的呼声是最响的，你也是最经常且最长时间地讨论我的人。你有注意过这些事情吗？木已成舟了。”

      “我的母亲跟我父亲在一起很快乐，”马利克说。“他是我们家里的掌权者，她毫无怨言地遵从他的指示，并且骄傲地戴着他给她的标记。她会在清晨和下午歌唱，从来没有说过一句反抗他的话。我见过的很多妻子都在家中安分守己，只有你讨厌你生来的命运。当我尝试理解这点、还有你曾告诉我的事情时，不仅仅是我自己的内疚无法平复，我对这个世界的理解也无法接受。”

      “Omega是无力的，马利克。他们中的有些人真的快乐；有些人不想生为弱者却也很快乐；有些人并不快乐但是假装出快乐的样子，因为剩下的选择只有痛苦。我生为刺客，我被抚养成为了一个刺客，我用我的一生证明了我自己是一个刺客。到头来，我依旧无能为力。”他讨厌自己的无力，讨厌被人提醒这一点，讨厌老纠缠着这一点。

      马利克从喉咙中挤出一声闷哼，转身回到了内室。“谢谢你给我做的晚餐”，他在完全转过身前对他说。在阿泰尔能从对这句话的疑惑中回过神来、尝试给出一个回复之前，马利克就离开了。

 

——

 

      那天晚上他无法入睡。他在联络处里来回踱步、摆正了书柜、整理了外室的毛毯、听着城市在黑暗中安稳地入睡，最后发现他自己站在马利克的柜枱前盯着他画的地图。有一张耶路撒冷的地图已经遗憾地过时了。阿泰尔在城市中爬过无数的塔，多到他能确定这张地图已经多年没有更新了（如果有的话）。

      差不多到清晨马利克才从内室走出来——带着一身起床气——发现他正在修正错误标示的建筑物位置。“你在干什么？”

      “这地图有误。”

      “我没有意识到你是个专家，”马利克说。他凑过身来，看着他凌乱的线条，还有粗糙地尝试添上的新建筑和更新的其他尺寸，他皱起眉。阿泰尔在技术制图上并没有天赋，但是他的努力确实使地图比原先的更精确了。“你是如何获得如此卓越的知识的？”

      “我从最高点俯瞰过整个城市，”他回答。

      “这肯定是你手掌上从来都没有皮肤的原因。如果你坚持要爬墙，你可以劳烦自己带副手套。”趁阿泰尔从地图上起身时，马利克从他身下拽走了地图。他的袖子上溅了几点墨水，手指上晕开了一片墨色。马利克故意皱着眉看着他的作品。“或许下次你可以告诉我哪里不准确，然后我可以修正它。”

      “我没有意识到你是个制图专家，”阿泰尔回复道。

      “很明显你并不怎么了解我。”马利克盖上墨水的盖子，随后望向逐渐褪去的夜晚的黑暗。“你还没睡过吗？”

      “没。”

      那一瞬间，马利克看起来犹豫不决，这个表情对他来说简直糟糕透了。然后他直直地看向阿泰尔，说：“我希望你能回到我们床上。我不会向你索要任何东西。”

      拒绝马利克会是一个轻易的取胜。他们原本的设定在他丈夫延伸的道德危机下不再理所当然。阿泰尔不认为他欠马利克什么（除了他的食物，而且如果他不觉得那算的话或许根本没有）。跟他说不并且确信对此没有什么马利克能（或 _会_ ）做的，思考着这些让他感到愉悦。但是他点了点头，然后去取他的剑。

      马利克很快就沉沉地睡着了，阿泰尔躺在他身旁，让马利克起起伏伏的呼吸声也带他入睡。

 

——

 

      亚伦就在他所说的地方等着他。他防备的瘦小身躯对于那些围绕着他的人群来说毫无还手之力。那个蠢男孩是一个未婚的omega，而且还独自出现在人流密集的地方。这个小傻瓜在他等待的时候没有碰上什么可怕的事真是一个奇迹。阿泰尔从房顶跳下，在他身旁落地，无视了他惊恐的尖叫声，朝他扬起一边的眉毛（然而他还断言自己孺子可教。）

      “我会训练你，还有其他人，”阿泰尔说，“作为交换，你要监听人群，告诉我任何听起来可疑的事——关于有人失踪、有刺客在城市里、还有圣殿骑士。”

      “我向你保证”，亚伦说道。

      阿泰尔点了点头，派男孩去找其他人过来，想着只是一两个，却没想到男孩回来的时候带来了一大群人。他们全都是omega和妇女，有些已经结婚了，有些没有。他们所有人都又瘦又小，牙关紧咬，意念坚定。“我不会对你们手下留情的”，他说。

  
      “你以为任何人会？”其中一位妇女说。

      “很好，”阿泰尔说。他把他们分成几组，给每组分派了来见他的时间和地点，向他们解释了他工作所需的报酬。他们全都同意了，带着一些有助于他们准备的简单的锻炼知识各自上路。

 

——&——

 

      第一封信是来自阿卡的，那里的分部馆长对他结婚的好消息送上了最真挚的祝福。（这个人——从马利克可以自信件中猜测出的程度——似乎很尊敬阿泰尔，对能跟他上床的人更是崇拜。）这是一封短短的信函，提供了简洁的城中新闻。

      大导师安排了跟踪加尼耶——一个以治愈为名义折磨他的受害者的人渣——和收集与他有关的情报的任务，并且会以他的最快速度派出一名刺客。在信件的结尾处提到了，最稀奇的部分是据传这个男人——加尼耶——会把他的受害者从其他城市带到阿卡来“拯救”他们，这个举动明显是为了避免怀疑。

 _或许_ ，信上说， _最近在耶路撒冷死于非命的奴隶贩子就负责给加尼耶送去一批批新鲜的人口_ 。

 

——

 

      但是第二封信来自大导师，指令他下派他自己的人手去收集有关马吉德·阿丁的情报。

      “他是个聂政王，”在马利克递给尼达尔这个传讯的时候，他解释道。“我们被指派的任务没有一个是没有危险的，但是跟踪一个聂政王实在是——”

      马利克点了点头，表示他明白难免的危险。如果马吉德·阿丁——一个握有如此巨大权利的人——真的腐化堕落了，那应该很难从他身上查出什么。甚至更糟的是，如果他想，他有能力给任何人安上任何罪名将他处死。“你比任何都了解这个城市，尼达尔，”马利克说，“我有信心你能达成对你的要求。”

      “如果我办不到呢？”尼达尔问。

      “你可以的，”马利克说。他在想他的语气里是否有足够的自信能让他的话语听起来真实些。他在想他是否有表露出疑惑，或是否设法足够完美地掩盖了他的疑惑。当他在联络处内踱步时，他 _不断_ 地感到了疑惑。当他读着大导师的话时，他也感觉到了，尝试着从文字中找出些隐藏着的邪恶。“向我报告一切。”

      尼达尔点了点头。“当然，馆长。”

      “心宁平安，”马利克对着他走远的身影说。

 

——

 

      第三封信来自大马士革，抱怨缺少能干的刺客。信中暗示最好的刺客已经因为受伤或死亡而离开了组织，剩下的不过是二流的，有些情况下还是三流的。

 

——

 

      这里，再一次，阿卡的分部馆长又给他寄了一封信。里面诉说了那个男人——加尼耶的恶行。

 _一想到那些他以治愈为名义犯下的罪行，还有他是如何承诺了那些男人和女人们的_ ，信中说， _这个男人就让我反胃。我只能希望大导师会以最快速度派来他最好的人手。这个男人的死会重新平复我心里因他的存在而丢失的平静。_

 

——

 

      马利克在半夜醒来，发现阿泰尔正在“修正”他的地图。尽管他的意图值得嘉奖，但是他的手法粗糙不堪。他们站在柜台的两边，自在地交谈着，尽管他们已经不再体验到这种自在了。通常的是阿泰尔来侮辱他，更通常的是阿泰尔想都不想地忽略他的建议。

      随后是寂静。随后是他们之间有太多事情已经改变了。他知道了阿泰尔在他身下的感觉是怎么样、知道了当他的身子在马利克的身下紧缩时会发出怎么样的声音。不止如此——远远不止如此——他知道了阿泰尔不是因为疑惑而不安，而是因为 _确信_ （尽管没有证据）他们正在效力一位不公的大师。马利克无法无理无据地相信这一点，但是他知道他的疑惑在阿泰尔那里是安全的，这让他感到安心。他知道让他寝食不安的事也在困扰着阿泰尔。

      “我希望你能回到我们床上。我不会向你索要任何东西。”

      他预计着会被拒绝，从阿泰尔脸上一目了然的表情可以看出他明显在想着拒绝他。但是他点了点头，然后去取他的剑。

 

——

 

      第四封信又是来自大导师，不再是从阿卡来的，但是信中充满了对身为目标的男人的厌恶之情。

 _这是一个刺客大师才能胜任的任务，_ 大导师对他写到， _但是在我们的组织里已经一个也没有了_ 。

      马利克盯着这封信，尝试想出一个回复。他盯着这封信，努力克服他所 _感觉_ 到的。（哦，他讨厌感情，讨厌感情的变化无常。）他盯着这封信，想着在大导师收回他匆忙赠予的东西之前还有多少时间。（而且当那个时刻——他被命令，而不是请求，将阿泰尔送回马斯亚夫——到来时，他应该做些什么。）

      在他能想出一个答案之前，尼达尔打断了他。他几乎无声无息地落进了联络处里，静悄悄地快步走到他跟前。“我们确定了马吉德·阿丁的位置，而且正在绘制他的行踪并寻找与他亲近的人。我们还没有找到任何愿意透露情报的人，但是总是会有人的，而且我们一定会找到他们。”

      他将大导师的信压在了一堆文件的下面，把全部注意力转向了尼达尔。“你做得很好，在那么短的时日内完成了如此繁多的工作。”

      从尼达尔不以为然的挑眉中他意识到这句称赞是过奖了。“我留意到城里还发生了一些事。我认为你会很有兴趣知道这些事。”马利克示意他继续。“在街道上暴行屡见不鲜，那些守卫动不动就袭击弱者，用任何人来杀一儆百。我曾见到他们长期且频繁地骚扰学者和妇女们。”

      “这并不是什么新鲜事，”马利克说。

      “面临这些凌辱，人们向来满不在乎。他们通常毫不理会地路过。如果他们尝试维护正义或者向那些伤害了他们家庭成员的人报仇，他们都没有成功。有时，他们会被公开处刑。然而，有许多报告显示我们城市中那些手无寸铁的成员正在反击。我目睹了一个年轻的omega男孩竭力回击一个指责他偷窃的守卫。他的手法很—— _眼熟_ 。”

      马利克看向门外，就好像他能在这些墙内看到或听到事件的一些真相。揣测出尼达尔话中隐藏的意思并不难。他显然在暗示阿泰尔——最傲慢的人——自行承担起责任，教给那些受难者和弱者们如何保护他们自己。“那个男孩成功了吗？”

      “他设法逃脱了。男孩的逃跑得益于一群突然涌来的生气的人们，他们怒斥那些守卫对待男孩的手法。我见过这很多次了，这个地方团体想从贪官污吏的手中夺回他们城市的控制权。这是从我来到耶路撒冷起，我在这个城市里第一次看到希望的迹象。”

      马利克点了点头。“感谢你和我分享这个讯息。”

      尼达尔点头，自行离开了。

 

——

 

      晚上，阿泰尔回家了，他的衣服上布满了污垢，嘴角上有一道粉红的伤痕。他显然神清气爽，洋溢着只有在通过体力锻炼使他的身体精疲力尽后才能获得的那种平静。马利克看着他，直到阿泰尔留意到他的注视，困惑地眯起眼睛。

      “怎么了？”阿泰尔问。

      “我要去看看我弟弟的坟墓。”

      “现在？”阿泰尔问。他看向外面逐渐变暗的天，然后回头看他。“这样不安全，你等到——”

      “我现在就去，”马利克说。“关上联络处，在我回来之前不要开门。你能设法遵照我的话吗？”阿泰尔被冒犯到了，但是他点了点头，跟着马利克来到外室，然后在他身后关上了门。

 

——

 

      卡达尔的墓跟上一次他离开时一模一样。一个几乎无法辨别的长满了草的土堆。在黑暗中，马利克在土堆旁坐下。他将手放在土上，尝试想象如果卡达尔正坐在他面前，他会是什么样。他的弟弟才刚去世没多久，然而马利克无法在脑中描绘出他完整的图像。他无法强迫他的意识平静足够长的时间，好让他能拼凑完整他弟弟生前具体的脸。

      “Omega将男人引入歧途，”马利克对泥土说，“这是人们告诉我的。Omega将男人逼至疯狂，他们扭曲他们的思想直到男人堕入毁灭。我目标明确地来到耶路撒冷。我来到这里，知道我在为兄弟会服务，而且我的事业是正义的。我来到这里，知道我的导师是一个正直的人，而且他致力于将世界变成一个更美好的地方。”他用手拂过他的头发，琢磨着对一个死人说话到底有什么好处。这感觉很荒谬，但是 _有必要_ 说出这些话。让它们从他胸口令人窒息的间隙中解放，长久以来它们在那里变化着、燃烧着。“现在我动摇了。现在我无法确信我服务的那个人的真相。我无法确信如果我动摇了，是因为有 _证据_ ，还是因为我很软弱——”

      那些话语本身是一个太严重的背叛，以致于他无法说出口。又一个该归咎于阿泰尔的不满，跟其他的不满一样堆积在他的身上。或许没有证据会显示大导师堕落了，但是有足够的证据证明发生在阿泰尔身上的事是真的。指责他（用那个天性）说谎来使马利克反对他的导师与他明知那个人完全不喜欢做那个却仍为了他自己的欢愉而使用阿泰尔好像是同一种侮辱。或许更糟。或许这就跟把错全部归咎于阿泰尔身上一样，尽管这并不是他的错。

      “我能恨他的时候我更开心点。那更简单，”马利克说。因为这，至少，是真相。


	18. Chapter 18

      有些早晨，当阿泰尔被马利克（几乎无比熟悉的）平稳呼吸声吵醒时，他不禁想要开口问这个男人：有一个潜在的敌人这么近地睡在他身后，他能得到什么慰藉呢？阿泰尔感觉被这种亲密感压迫着。每次他尝试组织语言来问出不带谴责意味的话，他都失败了，所以这个问题一直（未被回答地）存在着。

——

 

      亚伦脚步轻快，在人群中进进出出，技巧进步飞快。当他还是个孩子时——只有八岁——他就被确认是一个omega，因而被照此养大。他无法轻易地挤出一条道，而且他不愿意推开挡在他去路上的人们。所以他像一条蛇一样在人群中的缝隙间穿来穿去，从容地在人群中央行走。他做得很好（比其他人都好）， _几乎_ 好到连阿泰尔都会跟丢他。

      但是他不擅长攀爬，并且有武器在手的时候笨手笨脚。他骨头突出的手肘是他最好的武器，为了教男孩如何好好地使用它们，阿泰尔的肋骨处全是瘀伤。阿泰尔正盘着双腿坐在房顶上，此时亚伦找了一堆东西垫脚爬了上来，在五六次失败的尝试后终于把他自己拉上了房顶。男孩重重地躺倒在阿泰尔身旁，满头大汗，瘦弱的胸膛因呼吸起伏着。

      “对你来说有这么难吗？”亚伦问。他像许多其他人一样在分享过往中寻求安慰。用他自身的价值来与他人比较，好让他知道到底应该感到骄傲或惭愧。

      “我比你早开始很多，”阿泰尔说。

      哦，亚伦朝太阳笑了起来，他的手臂挡在他的眼睛上，一声疲惫的呼吸声从他红彤彤的嘴中呼出。显然有什么在困扰着他。阿泰尔想要在他们企图开始一段对话之前离开，但他还没有做出决定时亚伦说：“我的父亲给我找了个丈夫。”

      啊。

      “你结婚了吗？”

      “结了，”阿泰尔说。

      “婚姻是怎么样的呢？”亚伦移开了手臂，看向阿泰尔。他的脸透露出他的年幼无知和清纯无辜。他转过身让阳光不会直射到他脸上，然后坐起来，全身都转向阿泰尔。“我的母亲告诉我必须取悦我的丈夫，而且他会知道我要做些什么。我并不是一无所知，我曾有过那种…… _渴望，_ ”发情期，“从我九岁的时候就开始了。那会疼吗？让某个人把他的东西插在你体内是不是很奇怪？”

      如果不需要再次向别人解释性这件事，阿泰尔或许能无忧无虑地过完他的一生。给马利克解释这种事已经够糟糕的了，他至少了解基本的过程，但是想要将经历转化成语言来缓解这个男孩的担忧这一尝试让他阴郁地皱起眉。“一开始可能会疼，但是你的身体就是为此而生的。我从不记得那个很奇怪。现在那个对我来说已经习以为常了。”

      亚伦皱了皱眉。随后他的目光落在人群上。“我没有听到你叫我监听的任何事情。我会继续监听和练习的。”

      “好，”阿泰尔说。

      亚伦朝他笑了起来，他的笑容带着如此赤裸的崇拜，让他不好意思回看他的脸。阿泰尔几乎从没有教过男孩什么，也没做什么值得如此仰慕的事，而这依旧持续着。

      “走吧，”阿泰尔说。

      亚伦点了点头，欢快地跳下了屋顶。

 

——

 

      有些早晨，马利克会面部扭曲地醒来，双手伸向腿间尝试掩盖住他的勃起。或许是仍残留在他意识边缘的梦境，又或许是单纯的肉体需求。阿泰尔见过足够多的人，他知道哪些人依赖触摸的感觉。

      马利克喜欢被触摸；这他一直都清楚。（这至少是为什么他曾同意和他做的原因之一。触摸能平息马利克的怒火。）但是这并不是他要求阿泰尔在他床上陪着他睡的原因，因为马利克不会在睡觉时碰他。极少的几次他们碰上了彼此，阿泰尔抽身离得远远的，而马利克清醒过来对他皱起眉头。他也没有要求阿泰尔留在他的床上观摩他解决他的私人肉体需求，因为当他睁开眼睛发现阿泰尔在场、一只手按着他自己的身体被抓了个现行的时候，马利克因窘迫而涨红了脸。

      “你以为我没有发觉你在做这个？”阿泰尔问他。这个时间起床还太早，并且他还 _很困_ 。马利克没睡着的时候他也无法睡着，但还不想醒来。离开他们温暖的被窝这个念头让他感到恼火。“做吧，那么我们就可以再次睡下了。”

      无论马利克有什么隐讳，它们都没能阻止他从被褥中舒展开，给他自己带去一次简单、快速、明显令人满意的高潮。事后，他闭着双眼躺在那，手上黏腻地沾着他自己的精液。“你从未感受过欲望？”

      阿泰尔对这个愚蠢的问题发出了一声叹息：“没有。”

      马利克发出一声微弱的伤心的声音，重新摆正了他的衣物。

 

——

 

      尼达尔是唯一一个阿泰尔能叫出名字的情报员。在没有任务要做或不需要训练人的日子里，他会跟踪这个人那天的行踪。在那个男人离开后发现他自己正站在尼达尔漂亮的妻子面前仅仅是一个意外。她比马利克年轻，是一位有着甜美的脸蛋、棕色眼眸和勉强的笑容的美人。当她在他面前猛地停下的时候，她的脖子上留着淡去的标记，一个脸圆圆的孩子正揪着她的裙子。“哦，”她说，“对不起。”

      是阿泰尔从天而降，挡住了她的路。但是他和任何男人一样壮，第一眼看的时候很容易被混淆。她本能地动起来：低下头，希望他没有被冒犯到；但是她低头看了看他的身体，然后看了看他戴在头上的头巾（来尝试掩饰他自己）。当她意识到她也穿得一样时，她的表情变了。她的目光没有从他脸上移开。“我知道你，”她对他说，“你就是我丈夫提起的那个人，是你让事态变得太危险，让我无法离开我的家。”

      “他是这么说的吗？”

      这位妻子点点头。“他尊重你。我听他提起过其他人。我听他提到过你的 _丈夫_ ，谈起那个人我的丈夫对他没什么好感。”（不错，这可真是一个好的转变。）“但是那是几个星期前的事了，现在他很少谈起你的丈夫，更多的是关于你和你给我们城市带来的改变。我没有想到你有这么高。”

      “很少人会想到，”阿泰尔说。他转身想要离开，因为对她没有什么好说的了，而她抓住了他的袖子。“干什么？”

      “记住，在没有人愿意为你说话的时候我的丈夫为你说过话，”她说，“当有需要的时候这是一个你该还他的人情。”

      阿泰尔想要嘲笑这个提议，但是他没有。他点了点头，毫不迟疑地离开了。

 

——

 

      马利克叹了口气，用沾着墨迹的手指揉了揉前额，这并不是什么最新的新闻（并不是从最新的信来的，每次展开那些信件就像是更惹马利克生气了）而是旧闻了。他说：“马吉德·阿丁是耶路撒冷里的最新目标。”

      那时候阿泰尔正在储存室里清洁武器，听着雨水滴落进外室的细微滴答声。当他决定他会听听马利克对这件事有什么看法时，他才抬起头来。（他想着就在几周前，他能轻易地处理马利克声音中的这种愤怒，只需要挑衅他、允许他使用阿泰尔的身体。在缺乏这种简易的解决方法的情况下，他只能尝试想出另一种方法来解决问题。）“你的情报员打听到了什么关于他的消息？”

      “他是一个残忍且心胸狭隘的人，他杀人如麻而且沉醉于滥用他掌握的权利。他是个聂政王。天气转好后，去找他；如果他是那些男人中的一个，告诉我。”马利克将手里最新的信揉成一个球，扔到了地板上。

      “如果他是的话，你会怎么做？”阿泰尔问。

      马利克没有看向他而是房间外的雨。在他甚至能找到语言来承认他的答案之前，这个答案就清楚地写在了他的脸上。他说：“我不知道，”像是他之前从未被强迫去承认这种事。“首先我们要取得能得到的情报，然后我们会做个决定。”

      “我们不做决定，”阿泰尔说，“ _你_ 做决定。”

      哦，马利克的脸上露出了怒容，这将会很有用而不是浪费。怒气让他双颊通红，让他龇牙露齿。“你会让我们背叛兄弟会，而你仍然以为你对我们做出的决定不负任何责任？你是一个傲慢的混球，阿泰尔，但是你离一个傲慢的男人还远着。如果你不是在搜集有关我们的导师叛离了我们的证据的话，你这些天在做些什么？”

      “他不是我们的导师，”阿泰尔插嘴道，“我不是一个——”

      “我知道，”马利克打断了他。随后他对此焦虑不安，他脸上露骨的怒意不断加深着，直到他设法将他的注意力分散到其它事情上，直到久到让他自己再次平静下来。

 

——

                 

      找到马吉德·阿丁不是什么难事。阿泰尔甚至不需要看到他的脸就知道他并不在那些男人的行列中。他们的声音烙印在他的耳中，就如同他们的体味还有他们皮肤不幸的味道一样。但是，他还是确保自己看了马吉德·阿丁的脸。

      在马吉德带着他身后的一众随从继续上路的很久之后，阿泰尔继续听着城市的闲言碎语，思考着像马吉德·阿丁这样的人是怎么融入一个伟大蓝图的。显然，他对那个伟大蓝图并不重要，不足以让大导师邀请他去享用‘特殊招待’。或许他不是任何密谋的参与者。或许他只是一个大导师想要除去的恶棍。

      （或许，使用阿泰尔就只是如大导师所说的那样：一个有用的工具，就同任何武器一样。）

 

——&——

 

      这封信来自阿卡。

_今天有一条遗憾的消息。被我们导师派去刺杀加尼耶的一位年轻的刺客在今天的刺杀行动中被杀了。我亲手帮忙安葬了他；尽管在我的一生中我见过很多不必要的死亡，但是我仍情不自禁地为这个男孩落泪。他太年轻、太缺乏经验了。这就是现在我们的兄弟会。今天，你和你妻子的缺席让我感到切肤之痛。没有人希望事情或许能有所不同，而是仅仅希望找到持续下去的解决方法。但如今这真的很难，我不得不埋葬这个仅在昨天我才送他走向死亡的孩子。_

      当他读到这封信的时候，他正独自待在联络处里。他通常会将信件留到他独处的时候才打开，因为他不相信他的脸不会出卖他，而且阿泰尔总是留意到一切。他的手紧紧地攥成一个拳头，强迫他自己再读一遍这封信。（强迫他自己回想起那个男孩——达尼——那个在刺杀塔拉勒的行动中去世的男孩。）这不是第一次让他觉得奇怪：在仍有那么多技术更加熟练的刺客可以调用的情况下，大导师为什么会派出他能找到的最年轻的刺客？马利克一直是沧海一粟；能轻易地被和他同年成为刺客的其他人替换掉。阿泰尔是（有史以来）最年轻的刺客大师，但是仍有其它有能力获得同样头衔的人。他们的兄弟会是不会因为他们两个而瘫痪的。

      没有理由在有成年男人们的情况下派遣男孩们。

      （哦，但这确实是有一个 _理由_ 。）

 

——

 

      现在马利克得知了阿泰尔在联络处墙外、在城市里做了些什么，他总是会不自主地留意到那些证据。当他在换衣服时，他胸口上的伤痕都是由坚固的肘部留下的圆形印记。他的轻松自在和（阿泰尔的冰山脸能表现出来的尽可能多的）愉悦心情明显是新目标和身体疲劳的佐证。他的气色回来了，他找回了平静的感觉，在他们待在耶路撒冷的期间他一直非常缺乏这种感觉。

      马利克想过问他训练进行得怎么样了。他想过问他他最喜欢的新手是谁，并且他们中有没有人是他们正在作战的敌人的对手。但是马利克是从别人口中得知阿泰尔的行动（而不是他本人），因此他没有问。不值得拿阿泰尔逐渐恢复的健康来冒风险。那个人需要（值得）从过去的这几个月他所经受的事情中恢复过来。

 

——

 

      大导师给他留了一条短讯：

_我从阿卡那得到消息称加尼耶已经逃离出了城市。他正在前往耶路撒冷，在那里他将会得到马吉德·阿丁重视。我们的当务之急是在他进城之后马上找到他。_

      是的， _当务之急_ 但是 _为什么_ ？是因为加尼耶是一个祸害，在他能对更多无辜人民犯下灾难性的暴行之前他必须被从这个世界上铲除；还是因为加尼耶在脑中存放着一个秘密，而且大导师会很乐意杀了他来保全这个秘密。马利克因他脑中的激烈斗争而紧咬牙关，没能好好地维持脸色平静。阿泰尔正坐在他清洁武器的地方看着他。

      马利克叹了口气，揉了揉前额，尝试用镇定的声音说：“马吉德·阿丁是耶路撒冷里的最新目标。”这并不是一个谎，而是他同意给出的情报（比他保证的要晚）。从阿泰尔上挑的眉毛就知道他清楚这并不是他收到的最新情报。

      “你的情报员打听到了什么关于他的消息？”

      “他是一个残忍且心胸狭隘的人，他杀人如麻而且沉醉于滥用他掌握的权利。他是个聂政王。天气转好后，去找他；如果他是那些男人中的一个，告诉我。”马利克把最新的信在手中揉成了一个球，随手像垃圾一样把它扔到地上，因为它就是垃圾。在另一个房间里的毛毛细雨加重了他忧虑的感觉，直到那感觉像是变成千钧重负。这个不幸的城市是他的 _家_ ，这个不幸的联络处是他的 _奖励_ ，而阿泰尔的不幸本应是他的成功的一项 _荣誉_ 。

      “如果他是的话，你会怎么做？”阿泰尔问。

      大导师要么是低估了阿泰尔想要复职为刺客的决心，要么是高估了马利克想要阻止他这么做的决心。或许他以为他们会在一怒之下杀死对方。他可能不会想到阿泰尔会把 _真相_ 告诉马利克，因为如果他曾考虑过这个可能性，那他就不会认为马利克会不成威胁。又或者，他们可能会搜寻不曾存在的信息。大导师或许一直就和马利克最后一次待在马斯亚夫那时一样，是他们正义的领袖，为全人类的利益以及所有在他手下任职的刺客着想。马利克说：“我不知道，”因为他确实 _不知道_ ，“首先我们要取得能得到的情报，然后我们会做个决定。”

      “我们不做决定，”阿泰尔说，“ _你_ 做决定。”

      再一次，这个人执拗地无法容忍他们虚构的阶级。马利克不比阿泰尔更胜一筹。他 _从来_ 都不。“你会让我们背叛兄弟会，而你仍然以为你对我们做出的决定不负任何责任？你是一个傲慢的混球，阿泰尔，但是你离一个傲慢的男人还远着。如果你不是在搜集有关我们的导师叛离了我们的证据的话，你这些天在做些什么？”

      “他不是我们的导师，”阿泰尔插嘴道，“我不是一个——”

      “我知道，” 马利克打断了他。但是他想要告诉阿泰尔，他们都撒谎了。他们都是傻子，试图假装阿泰尔仍然不是一个刺客。他一直都是，无论是今天还是六个月前还是六年前还是他生命中的每一天。阿泰尔能假装他是一个男人的妻子，像那样穿戴、做事、讲话，直到他去世的那一天；但这不会改变他 _仍然_ 是一个刺客的事实。

 

——

 

      尼达尔来向他汇报马吉德·阿丁的动向。“我很担心，馆长，”尼达尔告诉他，“在城市里有很多双眼睛，还有很多张嘴向马吉德·阿丁进言。我感觉他一直在盯着我，等待下手的时机。”

马利克点了点头（但是没有叹气）。“我有新的任务要交给你。一个目标从阿卡逃脱了，我们的导师认为他会来这里。他预计这个人会巴结马吉德·阿丁并向他寻求庇护，我们要尽快找到他并报告他的行踪。他的名字是加尼耶·德·纳普卢斯，是医者骑士团的首领。他是一个残忍的人，折磨病人却说他想要治愈他们。

      他最有可能是一个强奸犯；他最有可能曾经获得我们大导师的垂青，但是不再是了。

      尼达尔点了点头。“我会尽力的，馆长。“

      “那就够了，”马利克向他保证，“心宁平安。”

      尼达尔再次点了点头，转身离开了。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔回来了，就跟早晨离开时一样。没有鲜血，没有新增的伤口，没有乌云压顶的憎恶来预示他外出时发生的任何事情。当他望着马利克尝试强迫他自己专注于无尽的绘图工作时，他的眼中只有怪异的忧虑。

“你查到了什么？”当他再也无法假装专心工作时，马利克开口说道。他看着阿泰尔的脸，但是并不喜欢他所看到的怜悯。（想着阿泰尔或许对马利克在发觉那个曾发生在他身上的可怕事实后对他的无用的怜悯有同样的感觉。）

      “马吉德·阿丁并不是那些男人中的一个，”阿泰尔静静地说，“或许我错了。”

 ****哦，是的，或许阿泰尔一直以来都是错的。或许他一直以来只猜对了大导师是如何出卖了他的宠儿而别无他人。或许达尼的死亡一直以来都是时运不济。或许那个在阿卡去世的刺客男孩只是一个骇人的巧合。或许塔拉勒在他死时嘲弄的笑声只是愚昧，而塔米尔血淋淋的‘一个大整体中的一个小零件’的话只是即将消逝的疯狂的垂死挣扎。或许阿泰尔被剥夺头衔且下嫁给人是因为这总算是马利克穷其一生所寻找的正义。

      “大导师会为了逼我把你送回去而把男孩们送往死亡吗？”马利克问。因为这 _或许_ 就是发生在每一位白白牺牲的几乎没有本事的小男孩身上的事。

      好在阿泰尔没有马上回答。他站在柜台的另一边思考着这个问题，手臂紧绷，双手松松地攥成拳头。他面无表情的脸难以捉摸，直到他呼出了一口气。“马利克，”他（非常冷静地）说，“他什么都做得出来。”

      因为问了一个问题后其他的问题会接踵而来，所以马利克说：“他是不是将我的弟弟送向了死亡？”

      阿泰尔没说话。没有为那个在这么多年来一直像他父亲一样的男人辩护一句话。没有在那可怖的想法能对马利克的咽喉亮出利齿、撕碎那在过去的几个月中他设法为自己拼凑起来的安慰感之前缓解它。什么都没说，只是和他平时一样的面无表情。

      “这不要紧，”下一刻马利克说。他在空中挥了挥手，驱散开那些话语和念头，还有阿泰尔脸皮下还在酝酿着的安慰。“有另一个目标正在前往我们的城市。他的名字是加尼耶·德·纳普卢斯。我已经派出情报员去找他。大导师认为马吉德·阿丁会保护他。”

      “但是马吉德·阿丁并不是他们中的一个，”阿泰尔说。

      “我们还不足以提出任何假设。找到加尼耶这个人，看看他是不是六人中的一个。”把阿泰尔派出去是一个愚蠢的决定。如果加尼耶是伤害了他的其中一个男人，那找到他却不伤害他就是一项酷刑，马利克应该为分派这样的任务而感到一点愧疚。但是没有其他人能辨认出他。

      “马利克，”阿泰尔静静地说，“我不知道卡达尔是不是本该死在所罗门神庙里。但是当罗伯特·德·沙布尔在那里跟我说话时，他说：‘你真是一枚稀世珍宝’还有‘告诉那个老头子我不接受他的礼物。’如果卡达尔真的本该死在那里，我们全都应该死在那里。或许我们应该重访神庙，看看那里是否有——”

      但是在马利克已经将那个可怕的宝藏径直带给了那个情愿为了拥有它而让他们全部献身的人之后，现在所罗门神庙里还会留下些什么？马利克点了点头（但是没有叹气），说：“我会去的。”

 

——

 

      那天晚上，在他们无法入睡地在黑暗中躺下很久后，阿泰尔越过他的剑划出的坚实的保护防线，将一只手放在了马利克的胸前。他曲起手指抓住了他松松垮垮的睡衣，然后放平了手。马利克把手覆在阿泰尔的手上，指望着他会抽出手，但是他没有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场：  
>  联络处里的生活一开始是无聊的。撇开他和马利克的婚姻不谈，没有什么集中精力做的事（除了尝试猜测他是怎么因为一次失败而被下嫁于人的）。在天气不怎么好的那些天里，阿泰尔通常会发现自己无所事事地窝在毯子里。
> 
> 这肯定解释了他为什么会设法偷走了一张马利克不要的地图还有一些写写画画的工具。肯定是无聊驱使他画下了联络处的内部、他的武器堆，还有当他没有其他灵感时画下了他丈夫的脸的轮廓。（哦，但是阿泰尔恨这个词，丈夫。）当马利克专注于他的地图时，他能一动不动地坐上几个小时，仅仅移动他的手臂或是一次次地直起身来缓解他背部的酸痛。然后他又回到一模一样的位置，摆出一模一样的表情。
> 
> 阿泰尔曾经画了一次（或者两次，更甚三次），将素描折成便于塞在他当做床的一堆垫子下的小方块。每一片都像他生命中的其他秘密一样藏着。


	19. Chapter 19

      阿泰尔尝试不去偏爱他的某些新手。（他曾相当努力地尝试不在他手下收新手，但是这个尝试失败了。）他们都背负着自己的弱点。他们中没有一个人能在他教授给他们的训练的所有方面做到完美。

      亚伦最擅长在人群中无声无息地潜行，但是在战斗中他只能勉强自保。黛娜精于偷窃，但是她仍无法成功地混入人群中。佩尼娜能轻松地使用匕首（她曾设法割伤了阿泰尔的上臂，还得意洋洋地笑着，而不是因内疚而沮丧着），但是她不能用剑或者不引起注意地离开。

      然后是玛丽，带着死气沉沉的黝黑眼睛和带着伤痕的苍白的脸来见他的玛丽，身体已经被她的生活伤害得伤痕累累的玛丽。她卷起她的袖子，赤脚踩在泥地上，毫无畏惧地面对着他。玛丽并不像其他人那样闲聊。玛丽并不关心他的故事是怎样的，也不试图分享她自己的故事。哦，不，玛丽已经被她的生活、她所遭受的伤害、和她自己的无力反击折磨得身心交瘁了。她既 _气势汹汹_ 又 _无所畏惧_ ，这使她比其他人略胜一筹，让她轻易地成为了他的宠儿。

      每次他们交手的时候，玛丽会用尽全力地迎击他。阿泰尔无法让他自己同样尽全力地回手，但他也不会完全放过她。他们交手后她总会留下伤痕。但是她来了一次又一次，在一座建筑的废墟中站在他对面，将头巾从头上扯下。某些人在几个月前把她的头发割断了，因此在她印满伤疤的头皮上她的头发长成了奇怪的深浅不一的一团团。

      “我曾听到过圣殿骑士的谈话，”玛丽将头巾扔到地上时对他说。她开始了一系列他教的拉伸运动。“有一个人喜欢折磨我的朋友，莉亚。他喜欢在操她的时候打她。我真想往他胸上插把刀。”

      阿泰尔明白这种冲动。“你以前杀过人吗？”

      “没有，”玛丽回答。她正在胸前拉伸她的手臂，然后弯腰将双手压到地上。长期的虐待和饥饿塑造了她瘦小的身体。她的手肘和膝盖骨头突出，几乎不存在的胸部的鼓起之上是她消瘦凸起的锁骨。“我不认为那会很困难。”对她来说并不难，因为她根本什么都感觉不到。但是在她所做的、所生存下来的一切中，她还从未见过生气从一个男人脸上流逝，而阿泰尔也不想让她看到这一幕。“圣殿骑士提起了有些人员返回了耶路撒冷。他像是认为某个人会带来强大的力量。”

      最有可能是罗伯特·德·沙布尔。

      阿泰尔点点头表示感谢她提供的情报。然后他捡起了他在街上捡到了一条长木，像剑一样把长木握在手中摆在身前。“今天我们会训练缴械。”

      玛丽点点头。“让我看看。”

      他向她演示了如何像武器一样握住长木，然后在她尝试用它攻击他时夺走了长木。一次又一次，他缴了她的械，同时她灵活的黝黑眼睛注视着他的一举一动。当她认为她明白了之后，她示意他来拿着武器。他们花了一整个早上来训练，她才设法从他手里夺走了长木。

      他们坐在建筑残破的屋顶上，一边看着街上来往的人群一边吃饭，享受着安宁的平静。玛丽对他不要求别的，只要他教授有关战斗的知识。

      “我在找一个叫加尼耶·德·纳普卢斯的男人，”阿泰尔在吃完饭后对她说。

      玛丽掸去了手上的灰尘，点了点头：“我会留意他的名字的。”然后她离开了。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔去找了玛丽跟他提过的那个神殿骑士。制服上显眼的红十字和银制头盔让他很容易就被找到了。这并不关他的事，他的担忧比一个残酷暴虐的男人要重要得多，但是一想到他能对此做些什么就让他坐立不安。

      杀死这个男人轻而易举。

      或许太过简单了。在他毫不犹豫地杀死了那些警卫之后，阿泰尔还没有杀过任何人。夺走他们的生命是多么得轻易的记忆仍然回荡在他的脑海深处。对阿泰尔来说，杀人从来都不是一个 _困难_ 的任务。但是杀人也从来不像那天那样简单。

      他蹲坐在房子的边缘，盯着站在街上的圣殿骑士，思考着他是否应该直接给玛丽一把刀，让她做她想做的。向她演示刀刃应该如何且从何处插入合适的肋骨间并不是件难事。送她上道并祝福她找回她曾被剥夺的平静完全不是件难事。

      然而、然而马利克的声音像鬼魅那样在他脑海中说道： _你不尊重他人的生命。_ 还有 _如果我允许你携带武器，那么这就相当于我鼓励你去继续如此鲁莽地行动。_

      阿泰尔带着悬而未决的疑问离开了。

 

——

 

      联络处对于它所安置的所有问题来说小得令人难受。马利克的任务不是什么好差事，因为他要谨慎地处理从马斯亚夫源源而来的情报，这明显在消磨着他的耐心。络绎不绝的刺客依旧会在旅途中来见他，来从折磨着这些远离家乡的人们的 _疑惑_ 中寻求缓解。马利克必须作为他们的一个坚定不移的安慰。

      阿泰尔不可能做到这一点。他勉强能够容忍那些为了一顿饱饭和一张软床而来的未知的人们。他（一直以来都）名声远扬，因此没有人会来打扰他。

      但是用那些他不再相信完全真实的真相来使人们安心让马利克心力憔悴了。在床笫之间——他们能感到安全的地方——阿泰尔说：“你的情报员有得到什么有关加尼耶的消息吗？”

      “我没有听到任何汇报。自从我派尼达尔去视察后他一直都没有回来。”马利克想要睡下，但是他没能找到一个舒服的方式躺下。“明天等那些人走后，我会去所罗门神殿。明天你需要在正午前回到联络处。”

      “我会的，”阿泰尔说。为了入睡，他们陷入了沉默。

 

——

 

      早晨，阿泰尔去找了尼达尔。现在找到他并不难，因为阿泰尔曾无意间发现了他住在哪。即使阿泰尔不知道这点事，他仍旧能从城市的其它居民中认出尼达尔脏得发黑的白袍。阿泰尔在城市的屋顶上尾随他，期望能找到一些他已经得到了有关加尼耶的情报的迹象，或者会带他找到某些他或许认识的人。

      阿泰尔跟踪了他二十分钟，直到尼达尔躲到了一个角落处，而阿泰尔坐在屋顶上试图琢磨出他到底在做什么。他在城市中的行动最多是飘忽不定。有可能（但不是很有可能）尼达尔并不是一个他们想象中那样友好的同盟。更有可能他只不过不是一个他们想象中那样敬业的情报员。

      “你一直在跟踪我，”这句话打断了阿泰尔的思考。尼达尔正站在他身后的屋顶上，他放下了头上的兜帽。他浓密的棕色头发像毯子一样盖在头上，他的双颊因一阵涌起的怒意而充血发黑着。“ _你_ 在跟踪 _我_ ，”尼达尔重复了一遍（免得他没有听到他）。“你想要干什么？”

      说出真相看似并不安全。“你很多天没有回去联络处了。我想知道你在做什么，因为很明显你没在做你该做的。”

      尼达尔张开了嘴，然后又闭上了。他眼神空洞地望着旁边望了一会，收回目光后在阿泰尔起身时直直地盯着他。尼达尔等到他站直了身子后才再次开口：“你在怀疑我？你在怀疑我对兄弟会、对 _信条_ 的忠诚？你？面对每项指责我一直是为了谁而辩解？曾做了那么多却换来现在的头衔的你？在我们兄弟之间没有任何朋友也不欣赏任何形式的友谊的你？你！我一直为之战斗的你？ _即使_ 声誉受损我也一直十分器重的你 _竟敢_ 怀疑我完成我的任务的能力？你竟敢跟踪我，就像我是什么需要留意的新手男孩一样？在你还没成为一个 _刺客_ 之前我早就是这个城市的耳目了，小屁孩。”

      “我没有冒犯你的意思，”阿泰尔静静地说。

       “你冒犯到我了，”尼达尔生气地说，“你和你的丈夫如出一辙，信服于你们自己高人一等的价值感。我曾很看好你。你让我失望了。”

      阿泰尔不知道他该如何回应这些话。“我不是有意的。”

      尼达尔发出了一声反感的嘲笑。“我不会给你任何情报。你不是一个刺客。如果你想知道些什么的话去找你自己的情报员吧。”然后他转身离开了。

 

——

 

      在他回联络处的途中（带着满脑袋的纠结），阿泰尔被一个男人向一群指控他犯下了轻罪的警卫恳求放过他的声音吸引了。阿泰尔翻了个白眼，然后跟着声音来到了一个角落处，发现人们（一如既往地）路过了那个绝望的学者，尽管他哭诉着坚持自己的清白。他左边的一间屋子边有一个破烂的板条箱，他猫着腰捡起了木条，向前跨了一步。

      但是黛娜闪到其中一个警卫的背后，从他腰带上抽走他的匕首传给了佩尼娜，然后再次闪身出去，转身对警卫比了一个辱骂的手势。其中两个警卫转去追她，而佩尼娜将学者从警卫的面前推开，站在他原先的位置，在身前举起偷来的匕首。

      阿泰尔在一旁看着，但没有插手，看看在面对如此力量悬殊的对手时她会怎么做。开始的几分钟她做得很好，设法躲开了他们瞄准着下手点的攻击，然后（在学者成功地逃离后）她转身逃进了人群之中。她径直跑向几个明显正等着开架的男人。警卫们被打败了。

 

——&——

 

      正午阿泰尔回来联络处时，他带着骄傲而不是傲慢。他通常冷硬的脸上流露出柔和的表情。马利克想问他，是不是他的新手们取得了什么惊人的成就，但决定不问。

      “我会尽快回来，”在留阿泰尔看守联络处时他对阿泰尔说。

 

——

 

      去所罗门神殿的旅途平淡无奇。马利克没有走他们在做任务时进入神殿的那条路，而是走向他弟弟的坟墓。他在那停顿了一会。

      “我还不知道真相，”他对埋葬着他弟弟的那堆土说，“但是如果我查明你的死是 _计划好的_ ，我定会寻回你应得的公正。”这个承诺似乎微小得无法囊括其中的深意。马利克的整个身体都因为升涨的复仇欲望而感到不适，他甚至都不认为有必要复仇。在他脑海中他看到那个刺客男孩丹尼血淋淋的身体，他的嘴唇因失血而变得惨白，他的手指蜷曲着，喘着气说他已经尽力了。

      这就是等待着那些信赖着大导师的刺客们的死亡。

 

——

 

      他走在长廊上，这个长廊从他们发现罗伯特（和宝藏）的内室一直通到马利克逃脱的那个出口。他举着一把火把照亮他的前路，尝试从他身侧挂着的剑上寻求宽慰，但却发现这是个失败的尝试。他需要把火把扔掉后才能拔出他的武器，做这些动作的时间会大大降低他的生存率。

      这担忧毫无意义，因为所罗门神殿在他带走了宝藏后已经被废弃了。但是担忧依旧存在着，就像鬼影一样在地上闪现的褪色的红色泥土让他一次又一次地以为他看到了他弟弟去世的地方。

      最后，他到达了那个房间。坍塌的墙壁从阿泰尔被扔到出去撞垮了它们之后就没有变过，残骸散落在地板上，那天漂浮在空气中的灰尘现在厚厚地积在破碎的木头和石块上。看着这个场景——很明显——阿泰尔能活下来真是个奇迹。（马利克内心的黑暗面浮出水面，琢磨着为什么是 _阿泰尔_ 在被扔穿了一面墙之后活了下来，而卡达尔却完全没能活下来。）纠结着无法被改变的事情毫无益处，所以马利克强迫他自己不去想这些。

      他们抵达时铺满纸张的桌子在斗争中翻倒了，上面的东西在桌子旁散落一地。马利克在碎石中找到了一处凹槽来放火把。他在散落的东西中翻找着：一张边缘磨损的旧地图、一些属于账本的纸张，上面的字迹在摇曳的火光中难以阅读、一个在掉落中磕了个豁口的杯子、和一把扔错方向的飞刀。他继续翻找着，在残骸中用沾满灰尘的手指尝试找出任何值得留意的东西。

      火光像是将那些在这个可怕的地方死去的人们的鬼影投映在了墙上。（他弟弟在大腿柔软的动脉处被割了一刀时受惊的叫喊回响着。）

      马利克将背靠在倒塌的墙上，伸开双腿，看着虚空——看着门道，看着粗糙的地面，看着崩塌的出口处的石块。他看着他自己的手，如此强烈地感受到其它人的死亡，就如灼烧般的疼痛。

      他看着虚空，然后他看到了一本书摊开着躺在一堆碎石中。书看起来就在不远处，但是他没有立即起身，而是盯着它。他尝试在脑海中弄清他是否想要他弟弟是死在一个叛徒手中的证据，还是想让卡达尔的死归为他自己在训练中偷懒的后果。他尝试弄清哪个会是更好的慰藉，是能追回公正，还是仅仅想要时间和空间来治愈这个地方给他留下的伤痛。

      没有证据就没有答案；是这个想法激励马利克站起身走向书躺着的地方。他捡起了书，碎屑像一阵雨一样落了下来。一张纸——被折叠了很多次——从松散的书页中掉了下来，马利克几乎无法逼迫自己看看这张纸。

      他曾见过类似的纸张。他曾见过这笔迹很多次。在他能迫使自己弯腰捡起它之前他就知道这是什么。他把纸带到了火把前，在落石上摊开它以便阅读，上面写满了杂乱无章的令人困惑的字母和符号。

      暗码。无论这封信藏着什么真相，大导师认为这需要采取特殊的预防措施来防止泄露。

      但是那本日志并没有被保护得那么严。日志是用法语写的——翻译几乎不用费劲——而且是清楚的粗体字。马利克翻开的那一页讲述了发现长久以来寻找的宝藏后愉快的期盼。下一页和下下页讲了对宝藏的追寻，并提到了许多为寻宝提供经济支援的人。上面提到了会从征服圣地中受益的友人和同盟，还有宝藏对他们每个人将会是多么的有用。

      然后下一页和下下页讲了背叛的可能性。

      然后下一页和下下页讲了这个小小的组织中的每位成员，衡量了他们反对罗伯特的可能性。马利克想他会选塔米尔和塔拉勒，基于少许他了解到的他们的信息。另一个最有可能的是加尼耶——一个致力于“治疗”人的思想的人。

      然后是最后： _那个老人已经从支配忠诚的手下中尝到了力量的滋味，这驱使他追求更高远的抱负。他对力量的渴求比他对人类命运的担忧更胜，尽管他宣称自己如此强烈地关心这个问题。他宣称致力于解放人类，但是他却豢养奴隶。他的虚伪无穷无尽。如果我们中有个叛徒——他将会是我第一个指名的。一个已经背叛了自己的人有能力背叛任何人。_

      马利克扔掉了书，朝它尖叫了起来（在这里，没有人会看见）。这是一个孩子所做的无用举动。

      马利克朝墙壁大吼、捡起一块石头朝墙壁扔去、踹得桌子摇摇晃晃但没有散架。然后当他发泄完胸中的怒火后、他的脸火辣辣地烧着时，他用拳头抵着前额，无法（并没有尝试）停下疲惫而吃力的带着湿气的呼吸。

 

——

 

      马利克回到联络处，坐在房顶上，因为他无法强迫自己走进去。无法想象回到他在柜台后的位置。他竭尽所能地尝试弄清他们怎么会来到 _这里_ 处在这个糟糕的困境中，他（一点都）不能弄清他的名字是怎么在那么多人中被大导师选中来面对罗伯特的。他们——刺客们——全都被背叛了的这个事实在他心里留下了重担，但是是依旧未知深浅的背叛让他的肩膀无力地垂下。

      阿泰尔——通常都很安静——在他身下发出不小的响声，漫无目的地原地转着圈，直到他放弃等待。他打开栅栏门，从里面爬了出来，在马利克身旁的屋顶上坐下，他们的腿在空中晃荡着。

      “你发现了什么？”阿泰尔问。对他来说，比起他已经心中了然的信息，实物的证据并不能提供更多的安慰。阿泰尔知道大导师的实情，他比任何人都知道得久。他被那真相暴力地（反复地）操进他的身体中。

      马利克从刺客袍中抽出了那本日志，把它交给阿泰尔。“你是对的。罗伯特把大导师称为一个盟友。他认为他为力量而疯狂。里面有一封信，我无法破译。”

      阿泰尔找到了那封信，在逐渐暗淡的日光中展开了它。他对摊开在大腿上的信皱起了眉。马利克没有看他尝试解读信中的字母和符号。他看着日光逐渐暗淡，太阳缓慢地但不可避免地坠向地平线。他闭上了眼，呼吸着、聆听着、品尝着在他四周活着的城市。没有特定目的地，他让 _生活_ 的单调充满自己，将它用作保护层来对抗在阿泰尔破译出信的含义后那些即将涌来的信息。

      可能过去了几分钟。或许是几个小时。直到一声从牙齿中挤出的厌恶的抽气声将他从阴郁的虚无中叫醒，马利克才睁开了眼睛。阿泰尔绷直了身体，反感地咧开嘴。“我是一个礼物，你是一个证明大导师忠诚的祭品。他打算 _再_ 干一次！”阿泰尔吼道。他的吼声大得在街道上传开，大得足以引起他们底下的人的注意。当他看向马利克时，他 _怒不可遏_ ，脸上冷硬的表情支离破碎。在那个瞬间他并不是无动于衷，而 _有人性的_ （绝望的、 _受伤的_ 、哦但同时如此肯定的）。“他应该杀了我，”下一刻阿泰尔说。

      确凿无疑的事实是一个冷冰冰的安慰。这事实在他胸中像一根骨头被痛苦地折断后回归原位。马利克没有抽出一秒钟来怀疑（一旦说出口的）那些话的真实性，因为它们即是自从他在一位妻子而不他弟弟身边醒来后作出的每一个观察的最终确认。那天早晨里所有毫无逻辑的一团乱都被整理就位。整个可怕的真相已经被揭露了，理智也回来了。马利克和卡达尔本来是要死的。阿泰尔本来是永远不会回来的。但是马利克偷走了大导师觊觎的宝藏，而他的奖赏就是他肮脏欲望的对象。这对于他来说一定像是一个简洁的解决方法，此时老人正将他珍贵的宝藏牢牢地抓在手中。当他确信阿泰尔会在他被需要并且被婚姻吓住后被复职时，他一定以为自己是个 _天才_ 。大导师一定是认为马利克会为拥有一名妻子而感激，而阿泰尔在终于回归时他将会变得顺从可用。哦，但是“他应该杀了我们两个，”马利克说，“这是一个错误，他只会活到为此懊悔的那一刻。”


	20. Chapter 20

      联络处内的气氛因他们藏在联络处墙内的对话而变得不安起来。他们的卧室不太可能是一个适合他们坦诚地面对对方的地方。马利克脱去了给他冠上刺客之名的制服。他上身赤裸地坐在阿泰尔的对面，他们所收集的证据摆在他们之间。在许多页与大导师来往的信件之间，那本日志和加密的信显得格格不入。

      “罗伯特提到了一个宝藏，”马利克对他说，“我认为那就是我带回马斯亚夫的宝藏。不过没有提到那是什么，除了它拥有操控意识的强大力量。”

      “无论那是什么，大导师会毫不犹豫地动用他手下的所有人手去保护它，”阿泰尔说，“如果他就像你说的那样对年轻刺客的性命毫不在乎，那么为了保护这个宝藏他没有什么是做不出来的。我们需要对此多加了解。”

      “的确，”马利克赞同道，“日志里提到了这些人，他们很有可能就是那些强——”他一定是看到了阿泰尔不由自主地收紧的手，因为他没有说下去。他停了下来，（非常小声地）说：“事情就是这样，阿泰尔。”

      “当时我在场，”阿泰尔说。他胸中的狂怒强大得无法压抑，那些半承认半接受的事情依旧在崩离瓦解。乱作一团的 _意愿、受伤、和愤怒_ 让他心神不宁。他可以花上几个小时的时间对马利克控诉着对他所做的那些事情、那件事是怎样发生在他身上的、并且只有 _他_ 能定义那件事。然而，（长久被否认的）事实依旧存在着，继续否认它没有任何好处。“罗伯特的同盟就是在我们导师的邀请下强奸了我的人。他们一定知道宝藏是什么。”

      马利克点了点头。“他们也一定知道其他人的名字。如果这个人——加尼耶来到了我们的城市，我们应该优先考虑在大导师派人找到他之前找到他。”

      “他们不会轻易提供情报的，”阿泰尔说。

      看着在马利克脸上露出那些话语所带来的满足感是一件奇怪的事情，就好像他就是等着阿泰尔领悟这件事。胜利的、该死的 _期望_ 像一抹嘲笑一样在他脸上浮现。“我们会尽可能地说服他们。”然后他再次低头看向摊开的纸张，什么东西在他的前额中闪现了一下。“我们暂时还不能向我们的兄弟请求帮助。现在这依旧是一个沉重得难以分享的负担。我们需要你的新手作为眼线来为我们提供无法从情报员身上获取的情报。”

      “他们没发现什么，”阿泰尔说。但是，“你知道多久了？”

      “有一段时间了。尼达尔提到城市里的omega和妇女开始反抗警卫。他认为他认得他们的手法，然后剩下的就不难推测了。如果他们可以的话，他们会成为有力的助手。”

      阿泰尔想到了他们，还有那些开始找他的人们。除了一个表面凶狠的警卫之外他们没有能力对付其它更加残暴的敌人，但是他们 _有能力_ 夺回一些生活和环境从他们那里剥夺了的控制权。“他们可以。我明天会去跟他们谈谈，看他们听闻了些什么。”

      “你已经在用他们收集情报了，”马利克不带丝毫恼怒地说道。这只不过是一个安静的陈述。“在我们了解更多后我们会计划下一步。我们应该睡觉了。”

      阿泰尔点了点头。马利克将他们那些证据放到不会被轻易找到的地方。阿泰尔熄灭了提供点点光亮的油灯。他们在黑暗中躺着，尝试让对方相信自己已经睡着了。直到很晚了（几乎清晨），阿泰尔终于伸手把马利克朝自己拉近了些，这样他能舒服地将手放在马利克胸前。

      马利克什么也没说，只是把他的手覆在阿泰尔的手上。（就和上次一样。）

 

——

 

      第二天，阿泰尔去找（最擅长隐匿在人群中的）亚伦，然而他并没有在亚伦找到他之前找到男孩。亚伦在移动的人群中冲出来撞到了他的怀里，双手抓着他把他用力拽到人群的边上。他们随着人群的移动斜着走，直到脱离人群。

      “怎么了？”阿泰尔问。

      亚伦的脸颊上有一块瘀伤（通常不会明显到引起注意）。“你得去找玛丽，”他说，“我找了她一整天了。黛娜说玛丽问她说帮她找一把好匕首，但是不肯告诉她为什么需要它。之后我们就再也没有见到玛丽了。”

      阿泰尔叹了口气。他托起亚伦的脸上下左右地查看他脸颊上的瘀伤，他不喜欢这个模样。“这是谁干的？”

      “我摔倒了，”亚伦说。他自豪地笑了起来，就好像他很高兴弄伤他自己。“我一直在练习我的攀爬技巧。我滑了一下。求求你找到玛丽吧。”

      他已经知道玛丽在哪里，他不需要去找她。阿泰尔松开了亚伦的脸，然后开口说：“我会找到她的。去找其他人，告诉他们我需要找一个叫加尼耶·德·纳普卢斯的人。他会找马吉德·阿丁，他会尝试藏起来。”

      “我会的，”亚伦发誓。

      “多加小心，”阿泰尔强调，“不要把自己置身于危险之中。”亚伦点了点头，然后转身溜进了人群之中。下一秒他就不见了，消失在视野之中，和他身边的人们融为了一体。

 

——

 

      很容易就找到了玛丽。阿泰尔只需要记起他在哪里看见了圣殿骑士，还有玛丽和妓女以及不孕的妇女们待在一起联手保护她们自己的地方。他发现她蹲在一具尸体边上，旁边是一捆干草。地上全是逐渐变成棕色的血液，玛丽的衣服上也有一滩血迹，她身后的干草堆也是。

      他投下的阴影让她抬头往上看。她原先放松地放在刀柄上的手一下子收紧，但在她看到他的一瞬间又放松了。她的脸毫无表情，她棕色的眼睛没有丝毫光泽，就如前天她看向她首次杀死的对象那样。对比起玛丽，那个圣殿骑士简直是个巨物，他的体重肯定有两个玛丽那么多。

      “他昨晚又来了，”玛丽说，“我无法忍受她再一次的哭诉。”

      阿泰尔明白。他低头看着男人的尸体，查看他脖子和肚子上切口的深浅。刀子插入他身体所留下的好几条伤口染红了他白色的制服。

      “我什么都感觉不到，”玛丽说，“或许你应该杀了我。我有能力干出这种事，”她示意她的杰作，“而且我不难过、我不抵触、我也不高兴。什么都不是。我能对任何人干这种事。”

      阿泰尔跨过尸体，伸手用一只手臂圈住她将她拉起身来。她顺从了，从她显眼的犯罪证据旁走开。他没有取走她手中的匕首，而是把她带回了她和其他女人们的家中。“我们中的有些人能干这种事，而有些不能。你仍然能成为这个世界上的善的一部分。”

      玛丽并不相信他。“留心绞刑架上传来的名字，阿泰尔。”然后她低头看着她衣服和手上的血。“你为什么来找我？”

      “其他人很担心。如果他们要紧的话，那就把自己收拾干净，销毁这些衣服，去找他们然后告诉他们你没事。如果他们不要紧的话，那就不要再跟他们说话。”阿泰尔放她离开，她踌躇了一阵子。“走吧，你这样子在这里不安全。”

      所以玛丽离开了。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔在一直和亚伦见面的屋顶上等着他。男孩在下午来了，脸上满是汗。他气喘吁吁地在阿泰尔身旁跌坐下。

      “我已经告诉了所有人，”他说，“如果那个人来到城市，我们一定会知道的。”

      “谢谢，”阿泰尔说，“明天同一时间我会来这里见你。”

 

——

 

      回到联络处，马利克正伏在他的地图上。对进来的任何人来说，他看起来一定和他一直以来扮演的忠诚走狗一样。一个知道自己的地位并且对此感到满意的人。当阿泰尔从上面跳下来提示他不再是一个人时，马利克的脸颊轻微地抽动了一下。阿泰尔走近到能被看到的距离后，马利克从眼角处瞟了他一眼，然后重新专注在地图上。

      “有什么消息？”马利克问。

      “没有，”阿泰尔说。他从头上取下了头巾（深深地怀念他以前戴的兜帽）然后将它放在了远离马利克的工作的柜台上。“你的情报员有什么消息？”

      “没有，”马利克说。他直起身的同时发出了一声不快的闷哼。“我还能指望吃上饭吗？”

      那一瞬间，阿泰尔忍不住对这个正常到荒谬的问题翻了个白眼。他走到马利克的正对面，双手撑在他正在绘制的（一个更加精准的耶路撒冷版本）地图两侧。“你就不能自己做吗？”

       “我已经习惯了你做的饭的特别味道，”马利克说。显然他脸上的表情表露出他并不认为他们两人之间应该做出任何改变。他们婚姻中脆弱的和平经不起任何（进一步的）破坏，因此阿泰尔并没有对此穷追不舍。

      “我今晚会喂饱你的，然后明天我会教你如何做饭。”随后阿泰尔走进内室去做饭。

 

——&——

 

      吃饭的时候他们坐在一起。阿泰尔一边咀嚼吞咽着，一边面无表情地盯着桌上的血迹。无论他在想什么，他的思绪以及飘得远远的了。或许他正在试图弄清他们对那些事件了解些什么才让他们处于此刻。或许他正做着马利克之前（在这个他所憎恶的联络处里独自）做的事。

      将之前看起来混乱无序的事情重新捡起来一一排好：大导师将阿泰尔当做一个礼物送给了一个他需要讨好的人，当做一个奖赏赠予一个表现出色的人（或许他想要说服他们加入他的一方来反抗德·沙布尔），而马利克是对一群疯子证明忠诚的一个的祭品。

      “你在磨牙，”阿泰尔说。他的声音很突然——猛地从什么地方传来——因此马利克从他的思绪中被拽回了现实世界。“是什么让你感到困扰？”

      “他为什么要将你嫁给我？”马利克问。

      听到这个问题的瞬间，阿泰尔挑起了眉毛，但是他并不觉得好笑。（可能有一点，也可能只是惊讶。）“你是一个忠诚的人。你总是能在完美地完成你的任务的同时服从于信条。尽管这对大导师来说没什么意义，但是这对你来说意义重大。我觉得他认为如果他再次需要我，他能轻易地说服你为了信条让我回去。”

      “忠诚不等同于无知，”马利克说。

      阿泰尔耸了耸肩。“我们可能永远都不会知道他为什么对我们这么做。但是最终我们会取得胜利的。”然后他舔了舔留在他唇边的食物残渣，怀疑地看向马利克的身体。“如果我们真要对敌人发起一场战争，或许我们要着手提升我们的技术。”

      “提升 _我的_ 技术，”马利克纠正他，“你认为我在你不在时候都干嘛去了？”

      “我可不相信。画地图并不是什么令人兴奋或者挑战性的事。我从来没有见过你做过比那更费力的事。无意冒犯，马利克。”

      无意冒犯，听起来像是与阿泰尔想表达的完全相反。“我可没有一直闲着，阿泰尔。你通常都不在。我并不像你那样规律，但是我一直都有在锻炼以恢复和保持我的力量。”

      阿泰尔点了点头。“所以我们会磨炼我们的技术而不是身体。”他站起身，捡起了他的空盘子。“你一直都比我擅长于使剑。你可以展示给我看看。”

 

——

 

      他们在外室里面对面。阿泰尔脱去了上衣，赤裸着胸膛，他把靴子也脱了并把它们放在一旁。这些月以来，他高强度的规律锻炼让他保持着手臂和胸上分明的肌肉。和他自己的新手们一起训练让他在要害处的皮肤上留下了瘀伤和浅浅的划伤。伤痕越深色，无疑他自愿让自己被打到的次数越多。

      “我想我们已经很多年没有对打过了，”马利克说。

      “确实没有。这肯定很有趣。”从他声调呆板的回答中很难看出他是否真的这么想。阿泰尔看起来从来没有享受任何事情（除了取得胜利，他看上去对他的成功确实很满意。）他现在站在马利克的对面，又高又壮，一点也没有那些恶行曾在他身上凌虐的痕迹。

      “肯定会的，”马利克在一阵停顿后同意道。他摆出了自己的架势，准备着他自己。在他们开始前的半秒钟，他才有时间琢磨阿泰尔到底会平等地对待他，还是因为他失去的手臂而给他放水。

 

——

 

      马利克的嘴里有血，而他毫无保护的左侧传来一阵新的钻心的疼痛。他跪在地上，手肘撑着地面，混着血的唾液从他口中流下。每次呼吸都会牵起他肋骨处的又一阵痛楚。

      他真是忘了阿泰尔是多么粗鲁的一个人了。他忘记了为什么这个人会被禁止和年轻的新手们一起训练。即使是成为刺客多年的成年人在训练场上面对阿泰尔也会再三犹豫。他们戏谈着他与生俱来的软弱和他那个性别的人的种种失败，但是除了万不得已他们不会公开地面对他。马利克已经很多没有和阿泰尔打过了。时间模糊冲淡了记忆，因此记忆已经千疮百孔。

      阿泰尔紧按着他的胸口，他的上唇红肿着，重重地喘着气，看到这些让他感到些许安慰。自从他们结婚以来从来没有看到过他的脸上如此有气色，他的眼中藏着更深邃的愉悦。

      “这对你来说很有趣？”马利克问。

      阿泰尔将头偏到一边，耸了耸肩，根本不打算假装这并不有趣。他的指节因猛击马利克的胸口而红肿着。“我承认，你比我想象中好不少。”

      马利克在一声闷哼中吃力地坐了下来，用手背抹了抹他的嘴巴。“我应该把这句话当做称赞还是侮辱？”

      但是听到他这么说后阿泰尔的笑容逐渐消失了。“随你怎么想吧。”然后他挺直起身子。“你一直都是一名出色的刺客，马利克。你是一个坚定的人，不单只训练有素而且心理强大。作为一名刺客，我一直都十分尊敬你。”

      “但是？”马利克提示道。他摊开着双腿，手因为战斗而麻木着，前额因为抵挡阿泰尔挥过来但并没能落下的拳头而瘀肿着。

      “我说完了。”阿泰尔走到他面前，向马利克伸手示意帮助他起来。马利克默许了，直到他站起身来才开始后悔，因为他的全身再次疼痛起来。

 

——

 

      早晨，阿泰尔精力充沛，而马利克浑身疼痛。他们洗漱穿衣，在吃完早饭后来到外室训练他们的剑术。马利克选择了一把稍短小的剑，站在阿泰尔对面，与此同时阿泰尔停顿了一阵子。

      “怎么了？”马利克问。

      “尽量不要刺伤我，”阿泰尔坦率地说，“我可能怀着你的孩子。”

      马利克已经忘了那个可能性。（即使没有忘，他也把这件事扔到了脑后，在其它事情的堆积下逐渐地被淡忘。）他用剑向一旁示意：“我会尝试记住这点的。”

      阿泰尔点了点头。随后他举起了他的剑。

 

——

 

      这场对战十分简短。阿泰尔——以他的力量、速度和残酷无情的暴力——最终被缴械了。马利克脚踏着他掉落的剑，一股高歌的胜利感从脊椎处升腾而起。阿泰尔脸上震惊的表情真实得不像装出来的，几乎融合成了漆黑的狂怒。

      “你太草率了，”马利克在阿泰尔能开口话说之前说道，“如果这就是你教给你年轻的新手们的技术，那你真是辜负了他们。你刚刚被一个只有一只手臂的人给缴械了，阿泰尔。”

      “哈，”阿泰尔说。他向前弯腰去捡他的剑。马利克移开了脚让他捡走了剑。“你可做不到第二次。”

      马利克并不是很确定第一次他是怎么做到的。或许是技巧和运气的结合让他赢得了这次对战。技巧在他们接下来的战斗中会帮助他，而（完全依赖于）运气只会完全阻碍他们。“我们走着瞧。”

 

——

 

      阿泰尔的手摁在他的肩膀上，他冰冷的武器压在马利克的腹部上，第二轮就这样结束了。直到最后一秒，马利克都对阿泰尔的自制力没有足够的自信， 害怕他爆发的恐惧会战胜判断力而让他铤而走险。这一定是他用手揪着阿泰尔的头发、向后仰着头且在最无用的本能反应中将他的脖颈暴露无疑的原因。

      “三盘两胜，”阿泰尔说。

      “好吧，”在他能细想之前马利克说。

 

——

 

      第三场对打被尼达尔的到来打断了，他好奇地看着他们，尽管没有问为什么他们会拿着武器在外室里。阿泰尔给了尼达尔冷冰冰的一瞥，随后他跳上房顶离开了联络处，而尼达尔用一声愤怒且反感的嘲笑回应了他那冷冰冰的一瞥。

      马利克考虑了一下是否要问其中的缘由，最终决定最好不问。相反地，他走进房间捡起他之间挂在柜台上的袍子。他坐在区馆长的位置上（他不是很确定他值得这个位置，但是他认为这或许是想让他分心），问道：“有什么消息吗？”

      “马吉德·阿丁安排了他最信任的两个手下为一名未知的来客寻找并保卫一间房子。我们一直在城市里跟踪他们，希望能找到那间房子的位置，那个来个应该是加尼耶。”尼达尔往身后的其它房间看看了，然后回头看向马利克。“有什么我需要留心的吗，区馆长？”

      你在为一个卑鄙的主人工作。

      马利克摇了摇头。“我在努力纠正阿泰尔在剑术上的许多不足之处，因此如果他想要教街上的新手们，他能正确地教导他们。”这并不完全正确，但是马利克已经努力让描述接近真相了。

      尼达尔看起来并不相信，但是他点了点头。

      “心宁平安，”马利克说。

      ”心宁平安，区馆长。”然后尼达尔离开了。

 

——

 

                  阿泰尔离开了很长一段时间，因此马利克能有足够时间完成对耶路撒冷地图的改进。他回来了，说：“马吉德·阿丁正在为某个人准备一间房子，房子在贫困区里。”这比尼达尔先前告诉他的要多一点十分重要的信息。

                  “你知道准确的位置吗？”马利克问。

                  “我只知道是两个地方中的一个。我的新手们正在监视那些房子看都有谁在进出。”阿泰尔用手揉了揉他的肩膀，在揉到某个特定部位的时候皱起眉来。但是他在兴趣盎然地瞅着马利克留在工作台上的剑。“我们没有完成我们的对打。”

                  “我们没有，”马利克同意道。他把地图留在那晾干，随着阿泰尔回到了外室。

 

——

 

      最后的对战并没有以平局收尾。如果是在一场真正的战斗中，马利克已经死了，但是阿泰尔最终也会随他而去。他牺牲了他脆弱的一侧来换取短暂的优势来杀掉对方。在一场真正的战斗中，马利克会撑到看着阿泰尔死的那一刻。

      但是阿泰尔脸上的愤怒让他感到吃惊。

      “怎么了？”马利克问，“你就那么容易被冒犯吗？你以前也不是没有被打败过。”

      “如果我必须活得足够长来给你生一个孩子，而你也必须活得足够长来成为孩子的父亲，”阿泰尔说。这些话如此直白和沉重。在他们大汗淋漓的时候如此不合时宜。“不要如此轻视你自己的生命，马利克。”随后他退了一步。“我会给我们做晚饭的。”他没有再说什么就离开。

 

——

 

      他们吃过了晚饭，阿泰尔在喷泉旁用凉水擦洗他的头和脸。他把衣服堆在门口处，然后在水边蹲下，逐渐暗淡的晚霞将长长的影子投入房间里。马利克已经在吃饭前将他的头发还有脸洗了，擦洗去了他身上最难闻的味道。他没有理由站在那，看着阿泰尔用凉水擦拭他的脸，水珠从他的后颈处滴落。

      “你为什么要盯着我看？”阿泰尔问。

      “如果这让你感觉不适的话我可以停下。”马利克自己也不是很确定他为什么要盯着阿泰尔看。为什么当他捧起水然后将水浇到他的身上时，他要盯着看他背部移动的肌肉。他想啊想，想着那些不久之前的那些话语，想着当他那么说的时候阿泰尔有多么生气。（他在想某些朦胧的危险的事情，在想阿泰尔或许确实会在意。）

      但是阿泰尔转过身子来看着他，却什么也没说。随后他站起身，轻手轻脚地走向他，停在刚好够远的地方，全身都散发着温暖的气息。“你已经非常仔细地看过我的身体了，马利克。有人会以为你已经厌倦了欣赏这样的景色。”

      马利克哼了一声。

      阿泰尔对他笑了起来（像是 _嘲笑_ ），那本应该是令人讨厌的傲慢，但是马利克发现自己也对他笑了起来。什么熟悉的、灼热的情感从内心深处涌了出来，即使他百般尝试也无法强压住这种感觉。如果这是欲望的话还没那么棘手，但这是欲望还有什么东西紧密地纠缠在一起，他无法再次将它们分开。然后阿泰尔从马利克身边迈开了，走回了他们的卧室，而马利克被留在原地，全身都不自在地紧绷着。


	21. Chapter 21

      阿泰尔约在贫困区里和佩尼娜见面，地点是一栋空建筑物上快要崩塌的屋顶。在破碎的墙壁旁，她的身子缩成小小的一团。她的脖子上有一道割伤，如果伤口再深一点、再近一点的话就能轻易致命。但是她的脸上（依旧）充满血色，她对他笑了起来。

      “我有消息要告诉你，”她在他能开口问候之前说道，“亚伦找到了那个老人藏身的房子。亚伦说他操着一口法国腔，面色凶狠，但是他没能听到那人的名字。他听起来像是你要找的那个人吗？”

      阿泰尔记着在那个黑暗的密室里侵犯了他的男人们的千百条细节，但是世界上应该会有好几个人能用“面色凶狠”来描述。他不愿表露出任何肯定或是感受到一丝希望。“看样子像是，”他说。

      哦，佩尼娜是多么 _高兴_ 能听到这个回复。她手握着她最喜欢的匕首站起身来。“我们会继续训练吗？”

      “你的脖子怎么了？”阿泰尔问。他取下遮住他的头发还有部分脸的头巾，将它扔到一个不会被风吹走的角落。他穿着的衣服是他最后几件 _好的_ 衣服，因此他把能脱的都脱了，把它们放在一边保持干净和完整。

      “一把刀，”佩尼娜说。她用指尖抚摸了一下伤口留下的疤痕，随后将手放在身侧。“教我如何挣脱一个更高大的对手的禁锢。”

      阿泰尔没有拿武器，而是示意她靠近他的身体。她走了过来，转身背对着他，然后他用打算杀了她的方式抓住了她。流过她身体的强烈恐惧感像是将她麻痹了一秒钟，但这一秒钟就足以要了她的命。他从喉咙里发出了一声不赞同的闷哼。“ _反击_ ，”他说，“ _永远不要_ 放弃，永远要记得反击。”

      然后她开始挣扎起来，在一声尖叫和疯狂地用匕首一挥之后挣脱了他的禁锢。他避开了，但是她气喘吁吁、满脸通红，脸色比放任她刺伤他更差。

      “再来，”阿泰尔说。

      所以他们练了一次又一次。佩尼娜的惊慌在更加集中精力的尝试下逐渐地消失。他们终于停下来的时候，她的脖子又开始流血了。阿泰尔的肋骨处由于被尖尖的手肘多次撞击而剧烈抽痛着，但是比起这点疼痛，佩尼娜已经有了很大的进步。佩尼娜坐在一旁，手里紧握着她最喜欢的匕首，汗湿透了她的头发。当他开始穿衣的时候，她抬起头来看着他。

      “你的乳头变暗了，”她说。

      阿泰尔看了看他自己的胸口，没有发现什么明显的变化。“它们肯定一直都那样。”

      佩尼娜看上去想要说些什么，但是她没有说出口。

 

——  


      在回联络处的路上，阿泰尔无意间注意到尼达尔也在往同一目的地赶路，因此他放慢了脚步，拉开了足够长的一段距离让对方能去找马利克谈话。跟踪他并且靠在门口处偷听他和马利克的对话是一个难忍的诱惑。（但是如果这么做只会点燃男人的怒火，而在时机到来的时候他有可能会成为一个有用的同盟。）所以阿泰尔犹豫不决地在街上等待着，直到尼达尔离开。

 

——

 

      命运没有给马利克一张可以掩饰谎言的脸。即使马利克不承认（或者可能是没有意识到），他的每个表情都是他内心想法显眼的、痛苦的表现，因此当他在画地图时走神想到什么令人不快的事情时，他的面部会扭曲。而同样的，如果他脑子里在想什么愉快的事情，他会朝着空气笑起来。

      阿泰尔回到联络处后，他发现马利克正厌恶地嘲笑着他要发给大导师的那小小的一张纸。

      “有什么消息？”阿泰尔问。他将头巾扔在柜台上，一只手撑着台面。纸上还没有写上字，表明了无论马利克得知了什么，他都还没有想好该怎么写。（太谨慎小心了，阿泰尔想，就跟太雄心勃勃一样。）“知道他的位置了吗？”

      “是的，”马利克说。他没有从纸上抬起头来，就这么满是怨恨地盯着它。“我必须告诉大导师。想想就在几周前我们还在频繁地通信，现在我却想不到一个浪费在这个人身上的字，真是稀奇。”他厌恶地皱着眉闭了一会眼，然后看向阿泰尔。“你是怎么在他做出那些事后忍受他的？”

      他无法回答马利克的问题。没有任何回答能让他满意。真相是，大导师对阿泰尔在服侍那些男人时所遭受的不便和疼痛致以了最真挚、最深切的歉意，但同时他也坚持他的理念：做那件事就像杀人一样一直以来都是阿泰尔的责任。大导师会仁慈地对待他，也会对他厌恶地毫不理会，而且总是两者互相频繁且平等地交替。阿泰尔渴望得到大导师对他的赞同和喜爱。（即使在那之后，如果他没有被嫁给马利克的话，他或许也会一直想得到他的赞同和喜爱。）

      “告诉他加尼耶已经被找到了，”阿泰尔说，“而且看样子他不会在同一个地方久留。”

      “嗯，”马利克说（像是一声咆哮），“你自己的情报员告诉了你地址吗？”

      “是的。我暂时还没有去调查过那里。”

      “你去吧，”马利克说。他向外示意门口，“我会组织语言告诉我们那个可恶的导师，我们已经找到了他想找的人。”

 

——  


      找到佩尼娜向他描述的那个地方并不难。他对这座城市了如指掌，这让他能非常轻松地找到任何地方。他唯一费心的就是需要留意频繁搜捕他的警卫。（而且如果不是针对他的话，就是针对任何一个看上去会在任何暴力的迹象前屈服的omega。）阿泰尔被迫无聊地坐在长椅上、混入走向他想要去的相反方向的人群里、最终站在一群讨论着自己丈夫最喜欢的食物的妻子们中间。

      当他终于到达他的目的地时，没有人在看守着入口。如此卑鄙的一个人（经常带着许多忠诚的护卫）会在几乎没有保卫的情况下被留在这里，这真是奇怪。阿泰尔保持着一定距离地等待着加尼耶暴露他自己。他花了几乎一个小时的时间在房子后面的空地上绕圈圈，直到那个老人终于露面了。他的秃头反射着晚午的阳光，但是他脸上的沟壑皱纹像是在攒积阴影。他的嘴永远无情地扭曲着，这个特点让阿泰尔在他用他那慢吞吞的声音地招呼着房子里的某人前就马上认出了他。他有着一双指节分明大手——它们强壮有力（阿泰尔记得这点），时不时犯下残忍的暴行。他身穿黑衣，瞅着他的临时居所前的人群，散发着正思索要对哪只畜生下杀手的气息。

      在他会被察觉前阿泰尔迅速离开了。他逃到了屋顶上，穿过城市，一路朝着联络处静滞的（令人困惑的）舒适安逸、还有坐在柜台后的那个人身边逃去。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔回来的时候，有一个访客正在联络处里。一名刺客短暂友好地拜访了联络处，他在一次（非常非常久的）远行后终于启程归家，他肩负着许多消息以及深切的思乡之情。他（出于好意）并不想留下来过夜，因而只是在他离开的时候带走了补给品和新的武器。

      他白色的制服一从视野里消失，马利克就问：“你知道了些什么？他是不是他们中的一员？”

      “是的，”阿泰尔说，“他是第一次里两人中的一个。他是一个屠夫，我记得大导师告诫我要小心不要让他砍了我。”在送别人去为了全体刺客的利益而被操的前几周告诉他这件事情显得过于难以理解，尽管实际上这确实是个有用的信息。

      “我还没有收到我们导师的回信，”马利克说。就好像这真的可能发生一样。就好像在这几个小时的时间里大导师就能收到有关加尼耶已经抵达的消息然后立马回信一样。“如果他没有亲自给我们安排任务的话，我们该如何在不引起他的怀疑的情况下杀掉这个人？”

      “你做不到的，”阿泰尔回答道。他深知这一点。但是马利克脸上流露出惊讶之色，他睁大了眼睛，面颊松懈下来，就像是他从来没有考虑过这一点。“你是一个区馆长，马利克。如果你被人发现违抗了大导师的意愿或者是信条，你就完了。如果我们想要成功的话，你 _必须_ 保持忠诚。”

      “你的意思是我应该允许你独自去杀掉那个人？”马利克说，“ _你_ 能在没有人注意的情况下找到然后杀了他？这个主意简直可笑。你喜欢示众。”

      阿泰尔叹了口气。“没有其它选择了。我不喜欢示众。我只是在做我被训练做的事。一个好刺客会确保他的杰作被众人目睹了。我是被这么教导的。我们现在做的事必须秘密执行，而且不能被 _任何人_ 看见。如果我被发现了，我会说是仇恨让我杀了他们。大导师会相信我的。”

      “我们只有一个目的，”马利克说，“我们不能被分开。”

      “我们只有一个目的，”阿泰尔同意道，“但是拿我们两个人的生命来冒险实在是太危险了。我可以轻易地说服任何人我是为了我自己的利益而杀人的，而且我是在你不知情的情况下干的。他们会相信我有能力干出任何事。”

      马利克并没有同意他，或者说他不喜欢他这么做。“这件事不会发展到那样的。大导师非常希望这个人死。现在他就在我们触手可及的地方，他会要求我让你杀了他的。”

 

——  


      疑惑在他们的床上困扰着马利克。这让他无法入眠，让他不断地翻来覆去，时不时抱怨他们的床、天气还有他酸痛的肩膀。他（自言自语地）在断续的呼吸声中嘟囔着每句抱怨，直到阿泰尔伸手将他的身体拉近。当阿泰尔拉过马利克的手把它按在他胸前并静静地握着它时，阿泰尔的剑坚实地挡在他们的身体之间。

      “为什么你睡觉的时候要带着剑？”马利克问。黑暗中他的声音微不可闻。

      “这样我就不会感到无助了。现在睡吧。”

 

——&——

 

      他们的指令来了，一条快速（简洁）的潦草书信：

      _马上行动。把这个败类从人世上消除。_

      马利克把指令给阿泰尔看，对方只是点了点头。这个回信没有让他感到意外或是吃惊，完美地符合他自己的推断。

 

——

 

      任务需要等到晚午的时候，等尼达尔有空过来联络处待到马利克和阿泰尔能回来。在尼达尔到来前，马利克在他的物品中找到了他自己的（对他已经没有用了的）袖剑，然后将它交给了阿泰尔。他以为对方会宽慰或是高兴地接受它，却没料到阿泰尔的脸上会流露出犹豫的脸色。

      “我不能接受这个，”阿泰尔说。

      马利克没有时间了解让阿泰尔犹豫的原因。“你可以的。如果想要不被发现地杀掉我们的目标，这就是最好的武器。这次刺杀不需要如此悄无声息，但是下一次或许需要。向我证明你知道如何去控制你自己，因此当我们的任务将你带离我们家时，我就不需要担心你不会回来。”

      在听到他的话之后，阿泰尔抬起头来，然后从马利克手中拿走了袖剑。“在我的手沾上拉希德的血之前，我是不会死的，马利克。你不应该浪费时间担心这个。”

      理论上上这是一个好主意，但是实际上这是一个难以维持的承诺。马利克挥了挥他的手，没有再说什么。

 

——

 

      加尼耶藏在一个由两个人把守着的朴素的方形房子里。阿泰尔直接把他们带到了房子附近，和他坐在一张长凳上，他的身子讨好地转向马利克。“最容易进入房子的方法就是穿过大门，”阿泰尔说。

      “我怀疑他的守卫不会喜欢我们的无礼，”马利克说。当一个路过的守卫看上去对他们的在场感到不快时，他把手放在阿泰尔的身上来夸张地宣示他的所有权。对方轻易地领会到了像阿泰尔这样一位不寻常的omega已经被占有了（因此被控制住了），他一声不响地离开了。

      “他们就在屋子里面，”阿泰尔反驳道，“最好在里面就将他们解决掉，不能让战斗扩散到街道上。”听起来很有道理。所以马利克点了点头，随后他们两个站起身，大步穿过街道。阿泰尔的左手收紧成拳头，而他的右手掌心藏着一把短刀。马利克自己有一把匕首，此时他放任阿泰尔走进了这个陌生人的家中。

      起初，他们不请而入引起的震惊为他们赢来了宝贵的几秒优势。从左侧走过来的一个高大男人爆发出了一声惊讶的怒吼，就在马利克转过身与他面对面的同时，阿泰尔朝右侧猛冲过去。接着桌子被打翻在地的响亮撞击声盖过了马利克的刀刃尖端划开衣物和血肉的柔软撕裂声。

      男人没有立即死去，但是被开膛破肚的痛楚让他疼得向后倒去。马利克随着他向后倒的动作将匕首插入了他的喉咙中，之后他往发出吵杂人声的方向赶去。

      阿泰尔一只脚踩在男人的后背中央，与此同时他把另一个反抗的人往前拽了最后宝贵的几厘米，用袖剑将男人的心脏与他的身体分离。男人的双臂推搡着阿泰尔的胸口，想尝试逃避自己悲惨的命运，而地上的男人正挣扎着尝试脱身。

      马利克走了过去，这个举动引起被刺穿在袖剑上的守卫的注意，因此让阿泰尔了结了他。他的身体毫无生气地落在了地上，现在只有他们两个人了，还有那个在地上恶心地蠕动着的人渣。阿泰尔抬起了踩在加尼耶背上的脚，狠狠地踢向他的胸口，用力得足以踢断他的肋骨。这股力量让他滚到了一边，马利克走过来看着他。

      他看上去弱不禁风，脸色苍白得几乎没有威慑性，光秃的头顶脆弱且易碎，只有他厚实的黑色服饰看起来还有些生命力。

      在阿泰尔将遮住他的脸的头巾扯下来之后，加尼耶脸上了然的表情慢慢清晰起来。他的脸上逐渐浮现出粉红的欣喜之色（而不是恐惧），说话带着浓重的法国口音。马利克对法语并不了解，但他的耳朵正因某种他也无法指出源头的憎恨而嗡嗡作响。

      “拉希德对你太宽容了，”这是马利克听懂的第一句话，“我曾经和他打过一个赌，看看谁能更好地将一个人的思想从疯狂中解放出来。他称赞你是一个成功品，但你不过是一个失败品。”

      阿泰尔看起来对这些话不为所动。他弯下腰捡起在战斗中丢失的剑，然后在加尼耶的身旁蹲下。“我曾经是。但现在我自由了，”阿泰尔说，“允许我给你同样的自由。”

      “你不明白你在说什么，”加尼耶说。

      马利克蹲在他的另一边。“你应该说说我们想听的事情。死亡不是我们轻易给予的自由。告诉我们罗伯特·德·沙布尔留在所罗门神殿里的宝物是什么。”

      听到这句话后，加尼耶大笑了起来。“你问我握在你手中的伊甸苹果？你们这些刺客的思想是多么的狭隘啊！怪不得你们没有人真正见识过你们的主人到底是个怎么样的人。”随后他看向阿泰尔，“我仍然记得你的肌肤。我记得你的血液是如何在皮肤下流淌，因此你的肉体由于涌动的血液而泛红。我本能将你从自我思维的牢笼中解放出来，嗯？”

      “我的思维并非牢笼，”阿泰尔说。他将刀子插入男人的腹部，离他的阴茎近得几乎连一厘米都不到。加尼耶衣服的黑色下摆被撕裂开了，在一阵涌出的鲜血中逐渐湿润。“我也记得你的肌肤。我记得你的每一部分，”阿泰尔说，“你的死亡会把我从这个认知中解放出来。如果你告诉我们，对宝物你都知道些什么，还有谁和你一起寻找宝物，我会饶恕你对众多人施加的折磨。”

      加尼耶现在正喘着粗气，马利克收紧了握着刀的手，随即将刀子捅进了老人的胸膛中，穿透了他的皮肤，然后将刀顺着胸口往下拉，但在腹部柔软的肌肉前停手了。老人痛苦地发出了刺耳的叫喊，唾沫横飞，脊背扭曲着从地上弹起身来。

      “除了回答他的问题，别的废话少说，”马利克说。

      “这是伊甸碎片的一部分。它有控制人的意识的力量——啊，”在阿泰尔把刀从他身上拔出随后在加尼耶的衣服上抹干净的时候，加尼耶解释道，“我不会背叛那些对我如此忠诚的人。”

      马利克把刀转到侧面，在骨头和皮肤之间往上割去。他这么做的时候，他双膝着地，同时加尼耶发出了一声清晰的痛苦的尖叫。马利克并不像那两个人一样会说流利的法语，因此他用母语说：“我并不嗜好折磨人。”

      那一瞬间，加尼耶的注意力转到了他身上，好像他以前根本没注意过他似的。“你不明白。我没有折磨我的孩子们。我解放了他们的思想——如果我有伊甸苹果的话那就更简单了，但是我从疯狂中拯救了他们。”

      阿泰尔再次将刀插入了男人的腹部。加尼耶在疼痛中抽搐着，而他面无表情。“一个名字，”他说。

      “你要拿它来干什么？”

      “我要把我的兄弟们从一个不是他自称那样的人的手中解放出来，”阿泰尔说。

      加尼耶摸了摸他自己被鲜血浸润的衣服，困惑地看着他手指尖的血迹。他的脸颊因忽然的痛楚和失血而颤抖着，全身都覆着一层涔涔的、冰冷的汗水。“你的追求将以死亡收尾，”加尼耶说。

      “是的。拉希德的死亡。”

      加尼耶的嘴角上扬起来，而他闭上了眼。“阿布·努古德。我活着的时候并不关心他。让他的死亡指引你更接近于杀死那个背叛了我们所有人的人吧。”然后，（如此平静），“现在我要去往我无限的梦境中了。或许我会在那里见到我的孩子们。”

      阿泰尔抽出了他的刀，往前倾身朝加尼耶脸上扇了一巴掌，猛地将男人的头往后掰，露出他的喉咙。“地狱里没有孩子。”然后他割断了男人的喉咙，割痕深可见骨。当他直起身时（准确来说）他没有颤抖，但是他静止不动得几乎不像是真的。他的每一个动作都毫无人性，但却优雅无比。

 

——

 

      尼达尔没有一句怨言地离开了。他很高兴能回到他妻子的身边，没有停下来思考他们到底在做些什么。马利克将沾血的羽毛（他差点不记得了）放在柜台后面，而阿泰尔在身后关上了大门。

      他们没有获得多少情报。马利克一边把沾血的羽毛放好，一边反复琢磨着这点情报，并尝试想出一些安慰阿泰尔的话。他看向传来脚步声的方向，刚好看到阿泰尔将武器叮叮当当地扔在柜台上。袖剑、他的剑和刀全都哐当地落在柜台上，而阿泰尔在几秒钟后扑倒了他。

      忽然间，他有力的触碰充满了贪婪。他冰冷的肉体压在马利克身上，既是威胁也是诱人的邀请。马利克还没有能反应过来问“什么——”之前他的皮带和长袍就被脱了个精光。

      阿泰尔穿着很少（几乎没有）盔甲和衣物，看起来非常容易被脱掉。在马利克还在挣脱裤子的时禁锢阿泰尔就已经全裸了。阿泰尔猛然用力，马利克向后倒去，狠狠地撞在了地上，明天早上肯定会多出不少瘀伤了。

      阿泰尔干燥的手握着他的阴茎，捏了捏测试他有多硬，而马利克拉过他的手腕，让他自己直直地坐起身。当阿泰尔在马利克的阴茎上坐下时，他的身体像火一样滚烫，又像发情一样湿润。他发出颤抖的抽气声，闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关。然后他用手重新将马利克的上身推到地上。

      阿泰尔的臀部湿漉粘稠地上下摆动着，如此 _激烈_ 而 _痛苦_ 。马利克喘着气，尝试找回一些理智，他发出的声响大得盖过了他们身体发出的湿滑黏腻的抽插声，因此阿泰尔用手捂住了他的嘴让他安静。

      每个动作都如此的渴求。阿泰尔向前倾身，他的手肘撞在马利克耳朵旁的地上，同时他弯着腰，硬挺的阴茎磨蹭着马利克的腹部。他的手指如此用力地摁着马利克的嘴，一只手指穿过了他的嘴唇碰到了牙齿，他的手指尝起来像是泥土、鲜血和汗水。

      马利克把头扭向一边，阿泰尔的手从他的脸上滑落撞在了地上。他左耳听到的几乎难以察觉的呻吟像是困惑，又像是急于解脱。阿泰尔将他压在地上的重量过于拘束而难以享受，因此马利克在他身下支撑起身子，而阿泰尔重新直起身坐了起来。

      然后马利克随着他的动作也坐起身来，一只手环着阿泰尔的后背，紧紧地抓着他湿滑的肌肤。如果现在阿泰尔的右手没有穿过他的左臂抱着他，这个姿势不会维持多久。他的左手划过他的右肩，手指固执地穿过他的头发。当阿泰尔上上下下、前前后后地用马利克操着他自己时，阿泰尔的脸颊正靠着他的额头。

      “马利克，”阿泰尔说。（啊，除了这声从这个人口中发出的渴求的呻吟，他的名字从来没有听起来如此值得、如此美妙。）他转过头来，因此他张开的嘴刚好在马利克的额头上留下些许的湿润。他的大腿因为身体的不断运动而发着抖，马利克（好几次）想他应该动手抚摸阿泰尔的阴茎，但是却做不到。

      取而代之，他把脸朝向阿泰尔，看着他潮红的脸、他张开的嘴（他粉红的唇瓣）、还有他的眼睛如何在几乎无光的房间中变暗。他看着饥渴在阿泰尔的脸上积蓄，看着欲望流过他的全身。随后阿泰尔的手盖住了他的眼睛。

      “马利克，”阿泰尔再次说。

      他的高潮来临时所带来的震惊就像是被人在脸上狠狠地扇了一巴掌。阿泰尔从湿润的牙缝中挤出了一声呻吟，而马利克的手指抓破了他背部汗津津的皮肤，这感觉就好像他被抽空了一样。当马利克将阿泰尔的手从脸上拉下来看着他时，世界仍然是一团游走着的困惑且混乱的感觉。“你为什么停下来了？”

      “你做完了，”阿泰尔说。他动身抽离了他的阴茎，但马利克抓住了他的臀部将他拽回原位。“马利克，”阿泰尔说。

      马利克躺下身，捏了捏他抓着阿泰尔的手，（没以前那么暴力地）示意他来动，阿泰尔（叹了口气）顺从了他。一会后，他掌握了他自己的节奏，而马利克用手握住阿泰尔的阴茎，随着他臀部的运动上下撸动。阿泰尔闭上了眼，伸手按着马利克的胸口（就好像在安慰他自己马利克仍然被适当地控制着。）他的高潮并非震惊，而更像某种启示——显然对阿泰尔自己来说很新奇——而对马利克而言，这种被邀请见证的事太过隐私了。

      之后，他们洗浴穿衣，回到了他们的床上。

 

——

 

      黑暗中过了很久之后，在日光升起前的某个无法确定的时间点，阿泰尔的声音让他从浅眠中惊醒了过来。“你为什么要我待在你床上？”他的声音流露出长时间的失眠还有困惑，但没有询问的意图。

      “我不喜欢一个人待着，”马利克说。他还在半清醒的状态，无法仔细思考这个问题背后的多重意义，或是想出另一个更好的答案版本。“我喜欢知道你在这里。”

      “是 _我_ 在这还是任何其它一个人在这？”阿泰尔动了动身子，他的动作让他们之间的剑发出了喀哒的响声。“这个人是谁重要吗？任何一个人都能满足你的需求吗？”

      马利克强迫自己睁开眼睛，转到他的一边，尝试在昏暗中辨认出阿泰尔的身影。他湿润的舌头吃力而缓慢地擦过他干燥的嘴唇。“我喜欢触摸别人，喜欢让他们靠近我。哪一个人并不是很重要，但是我偏好一个我熟知的或是我爱的人。”

      黑暗中，阿泰尔发出了一声斟酌的声音。“我不喜欢被触摸。我不喜欢在睡觉时知道我不安全。”

      马利克在这个话题上有很多可以说的。他本可以无止无休地争辩下去，他本可以反对说阿泰尔在他这里比在任何地方都要安全，他甚至本可以为那些话中模糊的指责做出辩解，但是他说：“我很抱歉。”

      阿泰尔很久都没有说话，当他最终开口时，他只是说：“谢谢”，然后，“睡吧，马利克。我们还有很多事情要做。”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 @Sipher_Thornhill 帮忙beta第22-31章，爱您！！！

 

      马利克起床去工作时，阿泰尔也没睡着。当男人起身时，阿泰尔就已经醒了，看着他穿衣、离开。后来阿泰尔继续睡回笼觉。当他再起醒过来时已经过了日中，而且他饿得想吐。

      可能是午饭诱人的味道让他醒了过来，因为这阵香味充满了整个内室（或许是整个联络处）。这阵香味试图让他离开床，而挥之不去的困倦将他挽留在床上。昨晚的记忆仍残留在他身上，如同阴影一般黏附在皮肤上。当他把马利克推倒在地上然后爬到他身上时，是冲动在作怪。没有合适的理由能解释他为什么要做那种事（倒是有好几个理由他为什么不应做那种事），然而他却无法为自己的选择感到后悔。

      他最急迫的担忧并不是性事，而是马利克看着他的样子。男人对阿泰尔的身体所抱有的侮辱性的欲望（有史以来第一次）软化了，然后像火一样 _明亮_ 了起来。（或许这就是为什么，有史以来阿泰尔第一次在非发情期外享受了 _那件事_ 。）

      怯懦折磨着阿泰尔的安心感，所以他强迫自己起身穿衣。他走出门口，发现马利克正龇牙咧嘴地趴在地图上。在晃动的门旁、柜台的远端放着一盘食物，阿泰尔认为（希望）这是给他的。但是接下来他该如何行动的犹豫让他停在离他们做爱半米开外的地方。

      马利克省去了让阿泰尔开口打破沉默的力气。当他完成地图上作画的部分后，他侧过头来看着他。他先前龇牙咧嘴的表情消失了。他揉着背上一处酸痛点。“在很多个月前，我就开始跟附近的其他联络处的馆长联系了。他们像是信任我，开始给我发来一些他们的苦恼和在他们联络处里发生的事。”

      “这很有用，”阿泰尔说。

      这话对马利克来说一定很荒谬，就像阿泰尔也觉得自己说的话很荒谬一样。无论如何，马利克继续说了下去：“阿布·努古德就在大马士革。他被——”这里的停顿像是在犹豫，“拉希德指名为目标人物。”使用大导师的名字昭示着马利克的背叛，也昭示着想暗杀他的密谋，特别是当他如此憎恶地提到这个名字。

      “你告诉了他我们刺杀成功了吗？”阿泰尔问。

      马利克点了点头。他看了看食物，然后看了看阿泰尔，向他示意：“这个是给你的。”然后，“你要出去见你的新手们吗？”

      是的，他确实需要出去见他们。阿泰尔走到柜台旁，捡起盘仔细地观察上边的食物。“是的。”

      “你回来的时候，我们必须讨论一下下一步该怎么走。”然后马利克（明显感觉到把想说的都已经说了）伸了个懒腰，然后继续查看作图的进度。

 

——

 

      今天太晚了，见不到亚伦。佩尼娜两天之后才会来见他。黛娜不在他通常见她的地方，但是阿泰尔发现玛丽正漫无目的地在街上走来走去。她的裙子脏兮兮的（沾着无法被洗去的血迹），而她毫无遮掩的头部让她头皮上受的伤一览无遗。

      “你找到了你要找的人？”当他在一旁的长椅上坐下时，玛丽问道。她转过脸来看着他，但是没有在他身旁坐下。

      “是的，”阿泰尔说。

      一群路过的守卫在看到玛丽后笑了起来，谈论着妓女的质量怎么顿时下跌了。另一个守卫赞同地提醒第一位说任何不那么吸引人的东西都能被掩盖掉。玛丽在他们的后面盯着他们离开，她目光中毫不动摇的死气没被注意到，否则的话这样的挑衅会带来血淋淋的严惩。

      当玛丽转过头来看着他时，她说：“你的丈夫知道吗？”

      此时马利克对他几乎没有不知道的事。阿泰尔无法从她的脸上揣测出她是什么意思，但是他能猜到，伤痛和仇恨像是掏空了她的人性。“他知道，”阿泰尔说。

      “他允许你寻求复仇？”

      “是的。”

      玛丽向前走了一步，他俩之间的距离变得是那么近，近得阿泰尔不得不向后退，却发现他的背已经靠在了墙上。她瘦骨嶙峋的身子几乎构不成威胁，但是即使如此他依旧感到不舒服。“这有帮助吗？杀死那些男人，这能让你安心吗？”然后她将她细长的手指伸到他的衣服和皮肤之间，随后从颈线上将衣服拉开，她往里面望去。

      “ _是的_ ，”阿泰尔说。但是没有理由认为任何事能让玛丽安心。她的内心已经空无一物了。他举起手抚平他的衣服。“不要放弃，玛丽。”

      当她看向他的脸时，她的眼睛是漆黑的（空洞的），眼眶周围有着一圈青紫乌黑的瘀伤。她的嘴唇轻微地颤动了一下。“你认为和一个丈夫在一起你就能找到幸福吗，阿泰尔？你是不是因为这个才留着他的孩子？”

      阿泰尔站起身，玛丽仓促地往后倒退了几步，躲避他突然而来的怒火。尽管他们都是平等的（都是omega，都伤痕累累，以他们的方式来说都是 _受害者_ 和挑衅者），阿泰尔的体型更大，身体更像男人。他的手仍然按着他自己的胸膛，手指尖摩挲着锁骨，试图想出她是怎么得出这个结论的。

      “我已经怀孕过很多次了，”玛丽说，“没有一个孩子活了下来。佩尼娜跟我说她怀疑你怀孕了。这为什么不该是真的？你年轻、健康，而且还 _已婚_ 。”

      “我欠我丈夫一笔债，”阿泰尔说。

      玛丽思考着这点信息，退到了一旁。“那你就应该比以往更加严格地保护好你的身体。我们脆弱的躯壳很难保护好如此贵重的负担。”她转过身离开，没有留下一句告别的话。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔在一番搜寻后找到了佩尼娜。她正带着买回来的物品从集市上回来。他尾随在她的身侧，而她在没看清他是谁的情况下就狠狠地肘击了他。

      “你吓到我了！”她怪罪道。

      阿泰尔把她拉到屋子的附近，好让他们能在不阻碍前进的人群的情况下谈话。“你有什么理由相信我怀孕了？”他问道。

      佩尼娜的脸在陌生的恐惧下刷地变白了，她舔了舔嘴唇，然后刻意地看向他的胸部。“你的乳头颜色变暗了，”她说，“我在别人身上见过这个。我不是想故意冒犯你的。”当她意识到他并没有生气时，她放松了一些，“这是你的第一次吗？”

      “不是，”他隔着衣服揉了揉他的胸部，“有没有其它的方式来确认？”  
      “这么早吗？没有。之前你是怎么知道你怀孕了？”佩尼娜问。她将几件买来的物品换到另一只手上，而阿泰尔思考着意识地寻找会让他呕吐的东西的同时皱起了眉。他呼出了一口气。

      “心宁平安，”他在离开前对她说。

 

——

      即使是大晚上也不难找到海枣。他所要做的只是走向那股令他作呕的气味。困难的是一旦他开始吐起来，他的胃就再也平静不下来了。他的胃就像一只拳头一样紧缩着，不断地在他尝试不惹到守卫的注意地回去联络处的路上收紧。

 

——

 

      当阿泰尔终于成功地回到联络处时，马利克正在外室里做着俯卧撑。阿泰尔从天井跳下并关上门栅栏之后，他坐了下来。他因依旧残留在阿泰尔身上的味道而不满地皱起脸来。他明显是要说出什么令人尴尬或者恼火的话来。

      “别，”阿泰尔开口说道，防止马利克引起一个他们两人都无法解决的问题。“大导师有给你回信吗？”

      “这连一整天都不到，”马利克说。

      是的，但是这件事看上去对拉希德非常重要。阿泰尔脱下残留着呕吐物味道的衣服，把它们丢在喷泉边，然后蹲下身舀起手泼到他的头发和后颈处。他通过漱口将那种味道清理干净，然后转过头来看着马利克。告诉他并不是一件很困难的事。

      只不过是简单的一句话。比他们之前的很多对话都要简单得多。然而，阿泰尔的牙齿像是黏在了一起，他的下巴紧得张不开来。

      马利克似乎是决定不向他询问他明显的不适。取而代之，他说；“我们并不需要担心马吉德·阿丁。如果拉希德派另一个孩子来刺杀他的话，我们会出手干涉的，但是在此之前我不认为这值得我们的注意。我相信我们的下一个目标是阿布。”

      阿泰尔点了点头，“我们怎样才能找到他？”

      这时，马利克叹了口气：“我们做不到。就如你所说的，我无法背叛兄弟会。我无法离开我的职位。你必须去大马士革，找到这个人，查明他知道些什么，然后杀了他。”

      而且必须不被任何刺客或者平民发现。阿泰尔再次点了点头，无法理清他到底是怎么想的（除了感到恶心之外）。“我赞成。”

 

——&——

 

      不久之前（一年都不到，如果这种事可信的话），任何人都有可能告诉马利克，omega生来就是反覆无常的。他们的感情是根据他们一时的心血来潮来决定建立或者断绝的，任何一位好丈夫都有责任把他的omega训练得沉着稳定。

      在他容忍着阿泰尔对他持续地不理不睬时，这个念头又再次冒了出来。

      第一天，马利克以为这肯定是因为他们做了爱（更加准确地说是因为阿泰尔主动开始了那次性事）。或许是因为马利克的回答得罪了他（又或许是他感到迷惑，确实有这个可能）。

      晚上，他以为这或许与得知新的目标任务和他的住处有关。或许感到被困在这里，无法去寻求进一步的正义才造成阿泰尔不稳定的情绪。

      睡觉的时候，马利克一点都不明白阿泰尔因为什么而沮丧。他们之间的距离宽得像是无法跨越一般。他给了阿泰尔似乎要求的安静。

 

——

 

      第二天，阿泰尔做了饭，然后离开了，就像几个月前那样。联络处墙壁内的不幸就已经够难以忍受的了，而他的静默更是给联络处笼罩上了一层阴霾。

      马利克发现了罗伯特的日志，在等待着找到他的讯息传来时，他坐下来读那本日志。他不认为今天会有旅行者来，也没有理由认为尼达尔或者其他情报员会来拜访他。他本应该读那本日志的，但是却发现自己正尝试找出阿泰尔回避他的原因。

 

——

 

      当在时间几乎静止不动的早晨里琢磨时，他发现更大的麻烦是：马利克并没有全心全意地信任阿泰尔。从来没有任何一个他认识的刺客接手过（根据必要性，而不是选择）分派给阿泰尔的那个任务。不引起任何注意并且无需帮助地潜入、辨认、刺杀然后逃跑，这几乎像是一个不可能的任务。

      马利克 _不_ 想怀疑阿泰尔；但无论如何，恐惧依旧盘踞在他的内心深处。

 

——

 

      拉希德给他回了信，信上说道：

      _我欣赏你的成功。你身为刺客的身手一直都令人钦佩，我也知道受伤和岁月并没有削弱你的身手。我同样很欣赏你识别和运用人才的能力。我很好奇，既然你认为他能亲自辅助你，那么你是否认为阿泰尔现在做好了回归并帮助兄弟会的准备。_

      拉希德会开口要人一直以来不过是时间问题。马利克曾想象过自己对此的反应。他没能想象到胸中充满的冰冷刺骨的感觉。他没能想象到独占欲和保护欲相互纠缠成一团的纠结情感。归根到底，这都一样。马利克是 _不_ 会把阿泰尔送回去的。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔阴沉着脸回来了。那时只是下午（对阿泰尔来说回来得早了）。

      “很高兴看到你回来，”马利克在阿泰尔能躲进内室前说。他在马利克说话时停下脚步——离柜台大概三十厘米——然后将注意力转到他的身上。他阴沉的脸没有丝毫缓和。“我收到了拉希德的回信。他问我是不是认为你已经准备好回马斯亚夫。”

      阿泰尔不屑地笑了：“告诉他，我怀着孕的期间你是不会派我回去的。”然后他走进了内室里，没有再说一个字，也没有任何迹象表明他说的是真话或是为了让拉希德从目标上分心的谎言。

      马利克呆坐了一会，然后站起身跟着阿泰尔走了进去。他发现阿泰尔正赤裸着上身蹲坐在内室远处的墙边。他的剑平稳地放在膝盖上，双手紧抓着剑柄。“你怀孕了吗？”这句简单的话语问出的是怎样一个意义非凡的问题啊。

      “是的，”阿泰尔听起来既不愉快，也没有不悦。

      阿泰尔的目光从剑移动到他的身上。“他会相信我怀孕了吗？是的。我 _很容易受孕_ 。你甚至都不需要绘声绘色地把你是如何办到的英勇事迹告诉他。得知你能用这样的方式支配我，他会 _很高兴_ 的。他会相信直到我生下你的孩子你才会把我派回去吗？是的。如果你什么都不知道，你仍然会拒绝把我派回去。”

      马利克知道这是真的。“在我们执行任务的时候这会给我们提供掩护。”他呼出了一口气，然后示意要走到其它的房间去。“我得给他回信了。”

      阿泰尔没有回应他。

 

——

 

      马利克独自站在柜台前，尝试想出以前的他会如何组织语言来拒绝导师的请求。他想着，如论他以前是一个怎样的人，他会对不忠感到难堪的同时决不会轻易放弃本应属于他的东西。自从他的弟弟去世后，他那种阴郁的、怀恨在心的情绪会为他能如此完全地使用阿泰尔、用到让他怀孕而感到骄傲。他所感受的情感会充斥在他的脑海和文字中。

      他写道：

      _目前，我不能让阿泰尔回马斯亚夫。他正怀着我的孩子。_

 

——

 

      在漫天星辰下，马利克睡在外室里，闻着城市的臭气飘过他头顶上的天窗。他醒着的时候阿泰尔没有出来找他，而且没有理由认为他会在马利克不在床上的时候想他。

      然而，马利克还是被地板上的脚步声和阿泰尔轻柔地在他身边坐下的声音吵醒了。他看起来疲惫极了，带着浓重的黑眼圈，肩膀挫败地耷拉着。同样是他毫无挫败感地向马利克坦白了自己的过去，是他毫不畏惧地挺过了数不清的叫骂和来自同行粗鲁的嘲笑。

      “你不必保住这个孩子，”马利克说，“没有理由认为它能在我们任务中幸存下来。”

      “你真蠢，”阿泰尔对他说。但是他的语气中并没有恶意。他在马利克身侧躺下，挪动着直到他找到一个舒服的姿势。他并没有带着他的剑，但是他把一把小刀搁在了他们中间。（马利克不是很确定他应该为自己的威胁级别被降低了而高兴，还是应该为自己被小看了而生气。）“我不会杀了你的孩子的。睡吧。”

      总有一天，当他们之间没有那么多争执时，马利克或许能向阿泰尔解释一个人是不能因为一句命令而简单地入睡的。现在，他深吸了一口气，闻到了熟悉的味道，感受到、听到阿泰尔就在他身边，呼出那口气，然后闭上了眼。

      “我们的床更舒服，”阿泰尔在闭上眼时说道。

 

——

 

      第二天早晨，阿泰尔已经恢复到可以做饭并和马利克坐在一起吃饭了。他没有谈论昨天晚上或是先前几天跟随着他的阴郁。

      “我需要尽快启程去大马士革，”阿泰尔说，“毫无疑问，拉希德会派人来刺杀马吉德·阿丁。如果刺杀时我不在这里的话他会知道的。我们必须等到刺杀完成之后，或者在刺杀之前赶紧行动。”

      马利克吞下口中咀嚼的食物，然后喝了口冷水。“我们没时间了。我们必须弄清楚这个 _苹果_ 是用来干什么的。”

      “我们必须有足够的证据来证明拉希德背叛了兄弟会。”但即使他这么说了，阿泰尔的脸上依旧带着愠怒，他咆哮般地呼出了口气，“海达尔说我应该让你成为我的盟友，他说人们会跟随你的指引。或许你应该把大导师的真相告诉尼达尔。”

      不，这个轻率的举动操之过急了。尼达尔或许会相信他，但是这个认知不会帮助缓解他疯长的焦虑。然而马利克没有忽视这个建议。“要等到时机成熟，等到我们有充足的证据来证明他的背叛。我们需要知道他拥有哪些武器。”

      “所以我收拾好后就会立马启程，”阿泰尔说，“我会在大马士革找到阿布，然后回到你身边。”他坐在桌子后面，说话的时候看上去很尴尬，“我会尽我所能地保护好你的孩子。你不用担心这个。”

      这可真蠢（但是这 _为什么_ 很蠢呢？为什么在得知阿泰尔会考虑保护 _他的_ 孩子之后自己不觉得满足呢？）“保护好你自己，”马利克坚定地说，“孩子没了母亲也活不下去，而我——”但是他没办法理清自己这时应该说些什么，“仍然需要你。”

      阿泰尔只是点了点头：“我去准备。”

 

——

 

      马利克在阿泰尔穿好旅行用的衣服然后再次出现之前就已经在生气了。他不能穿上身为刺客的长袍，也不能穿上刺客的盔甲。他会在路上遇见的许多未知的威胁，在它们会造成的割伤和捅伤下他的整个身体是多么脆弱。仅仅是看到他被剥夺得只剩下平民的衣物就让马利克的心绞痛起来。

      “要小心，”马利克对他说，“保护好 _你自己_ 。你带上袖剑了吗？”

      阿泰尔将左手伸到一旁，刀刃脱手而出，然后再次消失不见。他粉色的舌尖犹豫地伸出唇缝间，显眼地将重心从一只脚移到另一只脚上。“马利克，”他说，“我一直都冤枉你了。”

      “为什么这么说？”马利克追问道。

      “我总是把你往坏处想。我总是轻视你。即使你在尝试补偿你认为做错了的事的时候我也总是嘲笑你。你证明了你自己能做出改变，你有同情心，即使我没做出什么值得的你这么做的事。我却做不到，”阿泰尔说。他咽了口口水，然后继续说：“我很抱歉从你身上夺走了那些东西。我很抱歉我的傲慢杀死了卡达尔。我很抱歉我没能救他，或者站在你身边战斗，这样你就不会失去你的手臂了。这些我早就应该跟你说的——无论需要我说多少遍来向你证明我的真心实意。而我没有。我给你安上罪名并借此惩罚你，却忽略了我自己的罪过。我 _很抱歉_ 从你身上夺走了那些东西。”

      “不，”马利克说。他的反应是如此强硬，以至于在开口之前他甚至都没有意识到他要这么说。

      “不？”阿泰尔重复道。

      “你不要像一个将死之人那样向我道歉。我不想要你的道歉。我想要的是那个背叛了我们的人的人头。”马利克 _暴跳如雷_ ，这股怒气让他的整个身体都焦躁不安起来，直到他发现自己的手紧紧地握成拳头。他以为自己会打阿泰尔一拳，就因为他脸上似懂非懂的表情，还有他充血变红的脸颊。“回到我身边，”马利克说，“那会证明你真的感到抱歉。”

      阿泰尔点了点头，嘴角微微地勾起一抹微笑，但他很快抚平了那抹微笑。“我会回来的，马利克。心宁平安。”

      “心宁平安，”马利克说。但是当阿泰尔转身离开他的时候，那些言语看上去是如此苍白无力，而没有说出口的思绪却又是那么沉重。马利克仍然站在柜台后，身为堕落的主人的一位忠诚的仆人而被困在这里，而阿泰尔则渐渐走远。“一定要回来，”马利克（再次）对着渐远的身影说道，然后继续投入到他忽视已久的工作来让自己分心。


	23. Chapter 23

      马利克（没有说出口的、没有表达完整的）担忧跟着阿泰尔出了城。这种担忧在他寻找一匹值得偷的马时困扰他，在他快速地逃离犯罪现场时在他的心中扎根。阿泰尔对他没能力完成这个任务的暗示感到 _气愤，_ 但同时还有一些无法言喻的 _其它东西_ 。是那些东西让阿泰尔想不明白。这感觉有点像在黑暗中马利克的身体在他身边躺下所发出的他现在已经熟悉无比的声音，以及那段阿巴斯身为他的 _朋友_ （而不是敌人）时远久的、遗失的记忆。

 

——

 

      当然，更严峻的问题是这个任务的非常重要。拉希德精明地把情报交给了一个绝不会怀疑他会背叛那些信任和爱戴他的人们的人，但他毋庸置疑地拥有更多情报。杀死头生子是那个老人的主意，而（十七岁的）阿泰尔除了感到一阵迅速的、 _愚蠢的_ 恐惧之外想都不想地同意了。没有理由留下那个孩子，也没有理由在从他的身体内剔除掉它时哀悼那个小生命。从受精时起它就是多余的，就像那个他在好几个月前打掉的孩子一样。然而它们的存在和它们死亡时那些血淋淋的回忆在他的脑海中挥之不去。

      阿泰尔不会让马利克的孩子像其他的孩子那样死去。然而，在他们准备刺杀那个老人的任务前夕，他让拉希德得知了这个孩子的存在。

 

——

 

      最不容忽视的问题不是他理不清的纷乱思绪，也不是在他踢着马肚子骑马飞奔时困扰他的担忧，更重要的是他的身体缺乏耐力。无论是疏于照顾他自己还是因为怀孕的影响，他就像一大团神经末梢，即使没有直接的疼痛刺激也会不停地做出反对。阿泰尔在旅程开始的几个小时后就不得不停下来。

      在村落与村落之间的小路旁，他才能牵着马步行。他缓慢地移动的手和脚，有效地缓解了因马背上的颠簸而加重的酸痛。但是缓慢的行进也没法阻止他不去想的那些事情。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔记得在他十七岁时来见的那些人。嗜血的欲望驱使光头的加尼耶将尖锐的指甲深深扎进阿泰尔背部的皮肤里。即使是在发情期的剧痛中，大导师（那是还是一位值得信任的导师）的话依旧在他的脑海中回响，而阿泰尔一次又一次地在男人尝试在他身上划下道道血痕前把男人甩开。

      另一个人，身形巨大，有着像他现在前往大马士革的土路一样坑坑洼洼的、变形的皮肤，他闻起来满身汗味，得意忘形地对着他笑。每当轮到他的时候，他的手如轻羽一般游走在阿泰尔身上。但是压在他身上的重量很是沉重。他们没有使用名称，但是在他头顶上粗鲁地、自以为是地吹捧彼此的精力。实际上，他们两人天差地别。加尼耶一直都很粗暴，总是抓紧机会故意地、恶意地施加疼痛。而另一个人认为他是一位更加温柔的情人，但是他过度的热情很被难忽视或是忘记。

 

——

 

      恶心不是头号问题。直到他意识到忽视它不会解决问题本身，恶心才变得难以忍受。阿泰尔不得不停下马来吃东西。直到离村落只剩下很短的一段距离，他才把马放跑，他有足够的信心能再偷或者找到另一匹马。从他把马放跑到他或许能找到另一匹马的这段距离里他选择了步行。

      即使他的胃叫嚣着无法忍受的饥饿，他依然把吃下去的所有东西都吐了出来。带着满身的疲惫与困惑，他感觉糟透了。他在这个小小的村庄里尝试寻找一位寡妇的家来过夜。通常村庄里都会有一两位老妇人。然而他能找到的只有一位年轻的妻子，还有他瘦弱的、相貌平平的丈夫，他同意在少量的金额下给他提供一顿饭并允许他睡在他们家。

 

——

 

      睡眠迟迟降临，却又稍纵即逝。在陌生人发出的起伏着的陌生呼吸声中，他一次又一次地惊醒。他松开了放在身旁的剑上的手，（跳得过快的）心脏再次慢下来。

      （直到下一次……）

 

——

 

      第二天他加倍地努力赶路。那位年轻的妻子在他临走前给了他一个袋子，并且向他保证这在旅途中会对他有帮助（她像所有的omega一样熟知他的秘密）。袋子里装满了在他骑行前往大马士革的路上方便食用的食物。他在休息期间吃了那些食物来抵御饥饿和恶心，并让自己从那些令他烦恼的思绪中分心。

 

——

 

      大马士革对他来说并不是一个陌生的城市，但在城里他依旧感觉怪怪的。他的衣服显示出他是一个omega，但是他的武器（被捆成一个小小的包裹，实际上并不比其他的包裹要显眼）让他成为一个威胁。他的身体自然而然地将他带向城市里的联络处，等到他意识到他在往哪里走的时候，他累得除了对自己的愚蠢感到彻骨的愤怒之外什么都没多想。

      他修正了方向，转而去找那些靠卖身来养活她们自己的妓女。他（从玛丽那里）得知只要给足够多的钱，她们通常会愿意让一个旅行者在她们那里过夜。他找到了一群聚积在一起的妓女，她们被粗暴地对待的粗糙皮肤上带着咬痕，他同她们谈了一个合适的价格来过夜。

 

——

 

      清晨，他向借他留宿一夜的女士们道了谢，在露天市场上买了食物。他走在城市中，聆听着人们谈话，他们的对话都和战争还有商业巨头阿布·努古德即将举办的宴会有关。

      他们带着公开的仇恨嘲笑那位商业巨头。阿泰尔跟随着他们的窃窃私语穿过城市，直到他找到了男人在富人区内宽阔的宅邸。比起阿泰尔被派去潜入的许多地方，这是一座重兵驻守的堡垒。他花了一天在周围兜圈子，挑选着从屋顶去往城市中的最佳路径，以防需要通过它们来潜入或者逃跑。

      到了晚上，他找了另一个地方和另一群妓女过了夜。

      “你会惹来麻烦吗？”当她们看到了他的武器后，其中一位妇女问，“我们已经有够多麻烦的了。”

      “我的麻烦不会跟到你们这里，”他向她保证。然而尽管他的话能让那位女士安心入睡，但阿泰尔却无法强迫自己入睡。黑暗中，他和因一天的工作而疲惫不堪的妇女们挤在小小的建筑物中，想着马利克在做什么。

      马利克的担忧（想到马利克在关心他到底会不会回来）让他放松下来，缓缓入睡。

 

——

 

      早晨，阿泰尔将衣服换成更贴近一个真正的男人的服饰。这至少能在他穿过街道时给他提供通行的保护。他走路的姿势（就像他经常被告知的那样）揭露了他并不是一个男人。他的臀部所引来的注意力像是提醒着其他人，无论他有什么意图，他就是一个omega。在城里的时候，他公然地带着他的武器。

      宅邸周围的区域都因为在准备阿布·努古德的宴会而繁忙无比。守卫们持续保持着高度警惕，检查每一个进出的人员以确认他们的目的。阿泰尔偷偷地溜进一条长长的搬运木箱的队伍中。他伸手帮了排在队伍最后的一个看上去几乎要承受不住木箱的重量的人。这个善举让他成功进入了宅邸，但是一等到他们进到墙里后对方就怪异地看着他。

      “如果他们发现你的话他们会杀了你的，”他说。

      “不要告诉任何人你曾经见过我，”阿泰尔回应道，“如果他知道我被看到了的话他会暴跳如雷的。”

      这个人，就像城市里的大部分一样，都愿意把阿布往坏处想。他反感地嘲笑起阿泰尔，刻意地远离他身边。他对阿泰尔的嫌弃显眼地、丑恶地表现在了他的脸上。因此他转身，快步地离开阿泰尔，把他独自丢在移动的人群中间。

      阿泰尔之身离开，在繁忙的走廊上寻找熟悉的声音或是身影。从他在街上听来有关阿布的消息可以推断出他很有可能就是和加尼耶在一起的那个男人。在一群矮小的身影中他巨大的身型肯定很容易辨识。

      “你为什么在这里？”一个守卫在转角处问道。他独自一人，但是问得 _很大声_ ，阿泰尔迅速反应过来。他用袖剑割开他的喉咙，在他的身体摔到地上之前接住了他。他的身体无声地落在地上，一滩黏腻赤红的鲜血扩散开来。阿泰尔躲到角落处，等待着确认是否有人过来查看。

      他被另一个从对面的角落过来的守卫发现了。“你在这里干什么？”守卫质问道，而在离他六步都不到的地方，那个巨大的男人正慢慢地走过来。他丑陋怪异的脸露出狂怒的神情，憎恨着所有比他低等的人。但是他湿滑的嘴唇勾起一个像是遇见老朋友的微笑。

      “是我叫他过来的，”阿布说。他轻巧地走过来，用手环住阿泰尔的肩膀。当他们的身体相互碰触的时候，他用上等衣料制成的长袍很是扎人。“过来，”他说，“让我们去一个更私密的地方。”他转过身，柔软的手正汗津津地贴着阿泰尔的脖子。“哦，”当他看到那个死了的守卫时他说：“他好像不小心割到了自己。”

      阿泰尔跟着他走了，因为如果反抗的话他就死定了。当他们走进房间关紧房门后，阿布放开了他。“我不是傻子。我知道是你的导师派你来的。”

      “他没有，”阿泰尔回应道，“我是为我自己的理由来的。”

      “你是来杀我的，”阿布说。他在空中挥了挥手，就好像这个念头丝毫没有触怒他。“你必须排队等着。有很多人想让我死。比起让我继续活着来招惹他们，有很多人愿意让我去死。”他瞟了一眼阿泰尔，“但是你能做到，不是吗？加尼耶和拉希德大吵了一架，争论该如何充分地利用你。我听说还有其他人——加尼耶总是提起他有多么享受你。我更喜欢真正的男人。”

      “告诉我拉希德拥有什么武器，我就会饶你痛苦的一死，”阿泰尔说。跟这个可憎的男人关在同一个房间里让他感到恶心。他的身体和衣物散发的汗味让他作呕。

      “你不就是拉希德所拥有的武器吗？”阿布问道，“你就是他的头牌。从你小时候开始他就开始称赞你为他最棒的成功品。当我听说塔拉勒死了，我立马想到了你。是你杀了塔拉勒吗？”

      “没错，”阿泰尔说，“我还杀了加尼耶。我没有杀死塔米尔。告诉我有关伊甸苹果的事。”

      阿布再次挥了挥他的手。“加尼耶并不关心我。我激怒了他。所有这些人，”阿布的脸因为一抹可怕的嘲笑而扭曲起来，“认为他们比我更好。他们说我令人反感。你能想象吗？”

      阿泰尔架起他的剑。男人看上去对他身处的危险一无所知，或者一点都不关心。他看着阿泰尔手中的剑，像是感觉那 _很无趣_ 一样。他给自己找了一把剑，在面前举起它。“如果你不说，那你就没用了。”

      阿布大笑了起来。“战胜我可需要不止一个瘦小的omega。或许，我会好好地拿你享受一番。”然后他示意阿泰尔向前。

 

——&——

 

      没有阿泰尔睡在他身旁，马利克的床冰冷冷的。在清楚地意识到他唯一的同盟（独自）出门在外去完成一个几乎不可能完成的任务后，他的清晨黯然无光。在明白他在为一个叛徒效力后，他身为区馆长的工作就已经无关紧要了。

                 

 

——

 

      运动从来没有像阿泰尔那样为马利克带来平静的感觉，但是这有助于平息在联络处内紧紧缠绕着他的一阵阵紧张。白天里他有好几个小时不会受到任何干扰，而在这一大段时间里思考着失败的可能性让他坐如针毡。

      阿泰尔是一位（怀着孕的）omega平民，他被派到了外边的世界，在那里他不能信任或者依赖任何人来战胜一个伤他伤得如此之深的敌人，曾经留下的伤口或许一直都在令他苦恼。塔拉勒的死亡所带来的恶果是长期累积的恐惧和紧张，最终爆发成一大段否认的话。

      加尼耶死后，阿泰尔变了很多，但是最明显的是他不耐烦地强烈要求那些他发誓自己从不想要的东西。

      阿布·努古德毋庸置疑地会激起阿泰尔的某些反应，而且他被留下来 _独自_ 面对它们。在那个男人的死亡后，无论是什么样的不耐烦或者伤痛在驱使着他的行动，这都会让阿泰尔陷入极大的危险之中，而那时没有人——

      （但是马利克承认他自己做不到，小心翼翼地避开在想要能成为一位有用的同盟和一个顺从的帮凶之外他能为阿泰尔做 _任何事_ 的念头，避开马利克能安慰他而且阿泰尔会愿意接受他的安慰的念头。）

 

——

 

      晚上，阿泰尔的道歉让他不安。阿泰尔的脸和他所说的话。马利克一字一句地把它们拆开又重新组合起来。他坐在空荡荡的床上，揉着左臂的残肢以缓解无法触碰的幻肢痛。他在脑海里一遍又一遍地回忆所罗门神殿里的那场战斗：从将他们带往罗伯特的通道入口开始，那时马利克愤怒而不满地侮辱了阿泰尔的手段和意图；最终以刀子扎进卡达尔的大腿时他所发出的惊讶的声音收尾。

      得知阿泰尔确实会后悔内疚应该是一件愉悦的事情。这就是他数周以来渴求的事。这就是他认为阿泰尔拖欠他的东西。这就是他一直从阿泰尔不情愿的身体上索求的报仇。现在，他得到了那些道歉的话，和阿泰尔真实的懊悔和自责。

      那些话语没能带给他慰藉。（就像他身边没有一个人来温暖他的身侧一样。）

 

——

 

      第三天的时候他收到了拉希德的回复：

_我对这个喜讯表示由衷的祝福。或许等孩子生下之后，如果阿泰尔可以的话，他仍然能作为一名训练者回归兄弟会。他的本领会让新手们受益。因为阿泰尔无法在任何任务中帮到你，我会派阿巴斯去追踪并刺杀马吉德·阿丁。_

      马利克对拉希德是如此得恨之入骨，以至于他像在嘴里尝到了血的味道，但是这种感觉仅仅持续了很短的一段时间，直到他意识到他的妻子不在他身边，而邪恶的敌人即将到来；直到让他迟缓的头脑碰巧发现派阿巴斯来执行任务（很有可能）并不是一个巧合。他们将会感受到老人被拒绝后的愤怒，有什么会比派一个比马利克要更热衷于羞辱阿泰尔的人来惩罚（马利克和）阿泰尔的轻蔑更好呢？

      马利克想着， _我会亲自把你的脑袋从肩膀上割下来_ ，这个想法让他找回了一些其他东西都无法提供给他的平静。

 

——

 

      第四天，尼达尔迈着好奇的、轻柔的脚步来了，朝内室里警惕地张望。“这些日子里我都没有听闻你妻子的消息，区馆长。”

      “他很好，”马利克说，“有什么消息吗？”

      “马吉德在准备某种示威。他命令他的守卫掳走任何敢在街上违抗他们的人。我手下有人说他会当做消遣一样把他们全都处决掉。他们没犯下什么罪，但是他们的死亡会杀鸡儆猴，让我们城市里想要造反的声音都噤声。”尼达尔看上去很是不安，就像马利克感觉到的那样。他们周围的墙壁本应该是坚实的盾牌。他们本应该在这里边感到安心，然而他们就是两个（因知情而被分开的）陌生人，无法找到任何东西来缓解他们的恐惧。

      马利克无法把真相告诉尼达尔。“阿巴斯要来了，”取而代之他是这么说的，“要提防他。”

      尼达尔对阿巴斯的厌恶表露得是如此明显，他在身侧的双手紧握成拳，发出肌肉与骨头碰撞的咔嚓声。他皱起眉来，眉毛高高地挑起，遮住他半张脸的面罩因此皱了起来。“阿巴斯来我们的城市干什么？”

      “他被派来刺杀马吉德·阿丁，”马利克说。

      “真是奇怪，你和你的妻子有时愿意去杀某些人，有时却愿意让别人来刺杀他们，”他的语气中带着的不是指责而是好奇。尼达尔没等他回答，而是向后退了一步示意他准备要离开。“如果我打听到任何有关马吉德·阿丁的准确位置的话我会向你通报的。”

      “谢谢，”马利克说，“心宁平安，兄弟。”

      “心宁平安，”尼达尔在转身离开前说道。

 

——

 

      下午，马利克想着如果阿巴斯在阿泰尔回来之前抵达的话，他应该找什么借口。从马斯亚夫到这里的旅程比到大马士革的要长，但是阿巴斯有可能在拉希德送信前就已经出发了。阿巴斯可以（但不太可能）快马加鞭。阿泰尔有可能会因受伤、生病、或者是没能完成他的任务而延误。

      他无法荒谬地声称阿泰尔去拜访朋友了。（在所有人中）阿巴斯会第一个断言阿泰尔不可能交到朋友或者维持友谊。阿泰尔没有亲人，因此他完全没有理由会离开马利克的身边。

      阿泰尔 _怀着身孕_ ，而且在没有任何亲人的情况下他除了马利克的身边哪里都不应该去。否则他们为了逃避责任而提供的事实会变成谎言。

 

——

 

      但是在晚上，一个更可怕的想法让他彻夜未眠。阿巴斯是他们兄弟会里最不受尊敬的人之一。他令人作呕，遭人厌恶。如果拉希德可以派任何人来解决阿泰尔的 _问题_ ，那么这个人理所当然的会是阿巴斯。

      马利克在告诉阿泰尔如果孩子没有母亲的话他不会关心那个孩子时他没有撒谎，但是 _一想到_ 有人企图杀死（他们的）孩子就让他冷汗涔涔，即使夕阳持续散发着的热量也无法温暖他。

 

——

 

      差不多一周过后，马利克的联络处被一个瘦骨嶙峋的男孩入侵了，男孩有着棕色的头发和无辜的眼眸。他从外室天井的门里摔了下来，四肢着地。他的衣物（和平庸的技巧）标志着他是一个平民。但是他站起身来，抖了抖身上的灰尘，就好像没什么大不了的。

      “啊，或许你就是他的丈夫，”男孩说道。他穿过隔在他们之间的大门，挑着眉、一脸困惑地望着房间里阴郁的黑影。“这是什么地方？”然后他看向马利克，还有他放在柜台上的匕首。他的脸瞬间变得苍白，身体扭到一个可以同时望着马利克并让他自己准备逃跑的姿势。“我在某天尾随阿泰尔到了这个地方。他总是不愿意告诉我他住在哪。我经常看到他藏在离这里不远处的楼顶花园里。然后我终于看到他来这里。他很多天都没有出现了，其他人说在他得知自己怀孕后他的情绪很低落。”

      多么微不足道的烦恼啊。“你不应该来这里，”马利克说。

      “所以你就是他的丈夫？”男孩再次问。

      “所以你就是他的新手？”马利克问。

      “我是亚伦，”这是个omega男孩，通过他脸上和手臂上的各种痕迹可以看出他要不就容易惹是生非，要不就是被悲惨的生活束缚着。“你是他的丈夫吗？”要不就是顽强地生活着。

      “我是，”马利克说，“他很好。当他回来的时候我会让他去见你。你呆在这不安全，如果是其他人的话他们可不会喜欢你不请自来的闯入。”他把匕首放回原位，然后走到柜台末端。亚伦不为他的举动而动摇，当马利克穿过摇晃的大门来更加仔细地揣摩他时亚伦激动得炸毛。他下巴上的痕迹明显是由大拇指留下的指印，还有在相反的方向的好几个粉红的印子也是。如果马利克把他的手放在男孩的脸上并张开手指，他的手能完美和脸上的印子重合起来。“是谁干的？”

      “我跌倒了，”亚伦挑衅地说。

      “嗯，”马利克说，“我的妻子教出了一个骗子。如果他教你站在原地并任由这种事发生在你身上的话，他一定是没有好好训练你。”

      “是生活教会了我站在原地并任由这种事情发生，”亚伦毫不羞愧、毫无畏惧地说，“你的妻子训练我在我力所能及的时候去战斗。这种事，”他示意自己的脸，“不是一场我能打赢的战。是你训练了你的妻子吗？”

      “我什么都不能对你说，”马利克说。然而他说：“阿泰尔会为你战斗的。或许你可以问问他。”男孩脸上的难为情先是一闪而过，然后变成了抗拒。他在马利克打断他的思绪前甚至无法开口反驳。“他不会容忍这种事的。”

      亚伦对此什么都没说，而是转过身看着天井的门，“我该怎么出去？”

      马利克只是叹了口气。

 

——

 

      一周零三天后，阿泰尔终于回来了。他在清晨回来的，眼睛下面是浓重的黑眼圈，疲惫让他的步伐失去了平衡。他的手臂垂在身侧，毫不专业地将武器甩在马利克旁边的柜台上。他的前臂上有一道没有好好处理的伤口，伤口已经结痂，因为发炎而红肿着。阿泰尔闻起来就像马匹和呕吐物。

      “他死了，”阿泰尔说。他的声音很空洞：“耶路撒冷有什么新消息？”

      马利克想张嘴告诉他阿巴斯要来了，他是来刺杀马吉德·阿丁的，但是没有理由认为他的此行还有另一个更卑鄙的目的。然而，他说：“你看起来糟透了。”

      阿泰尔发出了一声像是笑声的声音。

      “进去休息吧，”马利克说，“我会给你带点吃的过来。当你看上去不那么像是在死亡边缘徘徊的时候，我们会好好地处理一下你的伤口，”看上去只有一道伤口，“然后或许把这身难闻的味道洗掉。”

      阿泰尔点了点头，然后乖乖走了进去。

 

——

 

      马利克带着不多的食物走到他们的床边，发现阿泰尔正背对着他的剑睡着，手朝马利克经常睡着的地方伸去。（然后，那个念头再次在脑海中浮现：马利克会亲手将拉希德的脑袋从肩膀上割下来以偿还他的罪行。）马利克将食物放在离阿泰尔抽动的手臂（他总是突然从深眠中惊醒）一段安全的距离外，然后走回了外室。

 


	24. Chapter 24

      当食物的香味将他从永无止境的、无意识的黑暗中拽出来后，阿泰尔短暂地醒了过来，吃掉了食物。之后他又马上陷入了熟睡中，直到不幸地被他身体的酸痛弄醒。最严重的（为了速度所换来的）疼痛来源于他前臂上的伤口。伤口周围的皮肤又红又肿，很可能是因为伤口感染了。在被割伤后他没有仔细地清洗伤口，也没能在回家的长途旅程中让伤口保持干净。

      疼痛（和没有好好处理伤口的后果）驱使他离开舒适的床，走到后面的房间里。根据慵懒地斜射进外室的阳光来判断，现在已经是晚午甚至是晚上了。马利克正坐在凳子上，头枕在手上。浅眠着的他微张着嘴，发出清晰的呼吸声。阿泰尔看了他一会儿，他的脸颊因多日没刮胡子而长满了黑色的胡须茬，眼底下是睡眠不足的黑眼圈，头上的头发因他困惑时的抓挠而七横八竖的。

      马利克的担忧跟着他离开了联络处，跟着他走过离开家的漫长路程，在他睡在陌生的床上时陪伴着他。然而，这种担忧显然也在这扎了根。阿泰尔转过身退回到内室里，心甘情愿地让马利克继续睡下去，如果这确实是他所需的话；然而他的动作像是吵醒了他。

      “你醒了，”当马利克直起身后，他是这么说的。他用手揉了揉嘴巴，恶心地发现自己一直张着嘴睡觉，而且在他的袖子上留下了一小滩口水（谁不是呢？）。他抖落了区馆长的长袍，将它扔在柜台上，站起身来伸了个懒腰。“我们应该处理下你的伤口。”

      “我去把药物拿来，”阿泰尔说。

 

——

 

      他们坐在喷泉旁，阿泰尔冲洗去身上和衣服上旅行的臭味。他脱去上身的衣服，将脓血从手臂上挤出来，牙齿紧咬着一块早已印满牙印的皮革。当伤口涌出的血再次变得鲜红时，马利克用醋冲洗了伤口，查看伤口边缘来判断是否需要缝合。

      “发生了什么？”马利克问，他的手指被伤口的血染红了。日落长长的投影加深了昏暗的疲惫，让他的动作慢了下来。

      “没有什么有用的，”阿泰尔说，“他觉得我刺杀他的企图很好笑。他没有提到伊甸苹果，而是不断地说 _我_ 是拉希德最强大的武器。”

      “好笑？”马利克重复道。他将绷带的首端放在阿泰尔的手臂上，等阿泰尔固定住它才继续将绷带缠绕在他的手臂上。他紧紧地绑上绷带来合上伤口，缓缓渗出的血液在绑到一半的时候就将绷带染红了。

      “是的，”阿泰尔向他保证，“我们战斗的时候他还在嘲笑我。”

      “这是他干的吗？”马利克问。

      “不是。刺杀完成后我正要离开，然后我落地的时候遇到了一个疯子，他让我撞上了一位妇女，随后她朝我大喊起来，引来了一个守卫的注意。他看到了我衣服上的血迹，然后亮出了武器。我并不想杀了他，但是他引来太多注意了。是他伤到了我。”阿泰尔从伤口上抬起头来，看到马利克不相信地微笑着。“这可不好笑。”

      “现在也不好笑，”马利克向他保证，但是他脸上依旧挂着笑容。“我认为你生来就被诅咒了。只有这样才能解释你为什么会受到这么多不必要的伤。”

      “哈，”阿泰尔同意地回答道。然后，因为笑容还没有从马利克的脸上消退，他说：“你的孩子依旧很安全。”

      这句话本应是安慰，但是却将笑容从马利克的脸上抹去了。他（很不专业地用一只手和牙齿）绑好了绷带的末端，然后在他对面坐下来。将那一小堆补给品整齐地摆放在一边，随后他开口道：“阿巴斯要来了。”

      言外之意，马利克在怀疑阿巴斯此行的目的，这让阿泰尔双手紧握成拳，指节发白。“我料想那个老头会这么做，”阿泰尔说，“在我离开你之后这个念头就一直困扰着我。他善于清除多余的障碍物，有很多方法来让我摆脱我的累赘。”

      马利克揉着他脸上茂密生长的胡须，但是没有看向他，所以阿泰尔伸手把手放在他脸上，将他的注意力转回到自己身上。疲劳夺走了马利克的愤怒，而留下了冰冷的、愈益恶化的担忧。“看起来阿巴斯会来证实我们的话是否属实是无可避免的。如果那个老人在怀疑我们，那我们就面临着比预想的要更为严峻的生命危险了。”

      “拉希德的傲慢会保护他 _和我们_ 的，”阿泰尔说，“我会给你做些吃的。然后我们先去睡觉。明天我们会决定怎么行动。”

 

——

 

      清晨，马利克在他之前醒了，在他旁边的床上半裸地坐着，左手臂上早已愈合的伤口上绑的绷带散落在一旁。左手臂的皮肤比他肩膀上的更苍白，看上去更柔软、更脆弱，除了那道长长的伤痕，就像一道横跨的褶皱。当阿泰尔能有意地避开马利克的左边时，他从来没有（没必要地、多余地）碰过那里。马利克像是用无视换回了平静。阿泰尔不知道自己怎么可能假装没有注意到这种事，但是马利克可悲地、完美地做到了。

      他是有意伸手去触碰马利克左手臂柔软的、皱起的皮肤的，这并不是他的本能反应。他的手像是太大、太粗糙、太粗鲁了。马利克下意识地弹开了，转过头看他，发红的眼中带着疯狂的暴怒，这让他的肩膀收紧，把他的怒容转化成了某种狂暴的情绪。

      阿泰尔用手肘支起身子，跪坐下来。在将臭味从身上冲掉到上床睡觉这段之间他懒得穿上衣服，所以他只需将内裤从腿上褪下来就全裸了，然后他跪着往前挪了一小段。马利克盘着腿坐着，他的怒容变质成了参杂着欲望的困惑表情。他的手在一旁踌躇着，而阿泰尔起身坐在男人的大腿上。

      阿泰尔留在马利克肩膀上的牙印变成了一圈凸起的暗色痕迹，只有在他裸着的时候才能看到。但是知道这个痕迹存在、以及马利克（像其他的那些男人一样）认为这是一个有损尊严的、代表着所有权和激情的标志让他称心满意了好几个星期。现在，阿泰尔将手覆在痕迹上，享受着当他的牙齿陷进最深处时造成了凹痕。

      （他享受着知道他 _占有_ 马利克。无论是什么造就了他。）

      “你不必这么做，”马利克说（禁不住地说，就好像他是勉强自己这么做）。他的手放在阿泰尔的身侧，大拇指摁住一个痛处（他的全身都是由痛处组成的），盯着阿泰尔的胸膛（而不是他的脸）。

      “你以为我不想做的话我会这么做吗？”阿泰尔问。但是，他的整个人生都是由那些他不想做的事情构成的。他从来都没有选择权。他从来没有被问过他是否愿意成为一个刺客，他从来没有被问过他是否想成为一个omega，他从来没有被问过他是否想要男人恨他、羞辱他。拉希德的询问甚是讽刺，因为他的每句话都是清楚的指令。阿泰尔用手握住马利克左臂上坚实的肌肉，然后说：“和你？”

      马利克的手滑到他的背部，然后移动到他的肩膀上，手掌上粗糙的皮肤让他觉得麻痒。当马利克张开嘴时，他的嘴发出了一声湿润的水声，然后他看向他：“如果阿巴斯敢碰你一下， _杀了他_ 。”

      阿泰尔点了点头，表示他了解了，然后扯掉了马利克腿上的褥布，将他的阴茎从内裤里拿出来。当阿泰尔把他固定在原位后起身坐了下去，同时将头靠在阿泰尔的胸前的马利克呻吟出声。阿泰尔的手插进他的头发中然后收紧了手，那种被紧密结合而禁锢的陈旧感觉正和有些拒绝的 _欲望_ 抗争。马利克的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，既令人讨厌又欲罢不能。他脸颊上的胡渣粗粝地摩擦着阿泰尔的锁骨和胸膛。

      “我们做完之后，”阿泰尔（终于）开始动的时候他说，“你必须去刮刮胡子了。”

      马利克大笑起来，而当他的臀部摆动地更用力时，阿泰尔插在他头发里的手收紧了。马利克呻吟出声，而阿泰尔闭上了眼，除了奇怪的、黏腻的、燥热的情欲什么都不想。

 

——

 

      马利克去刮胡子的时候阿泰尔在做饭。他们在长廊处会面，然后看着大门等待着阿巴斯到来的迹象。

      “你不在的时候，你的新手过来找我了，”马利克在吃饭的间隙说。昨天的疲惫已经消散了，取而代之的是回归的正义的怒火。“有人虐待了他。”

      “很有可能是他的父亲。如果他嫁了人的话，他就不会继续来找我了。”阿泰尔吃完了他的食物，朝门外看去。“我现在不能去见他。必须等到阿巴斯来了然后走了之后才行。”被当场抓个现行会惹来更多的麻烦，而这正是阿巴斯想要的。“假如说你花了这么多个月来教我身为妻子的职责，那我都应该干些什么？”

      马利克嘲笑道：“我的确花了这么多个月来教你身为妻子的职责。我能办到的最好的就是强迫你清洁打扫和睡在我床上。我让你怀孕了就足以证明我已经尽我所能了。”

      “你不认为我应该扮演一位被好好恐吓过的妻子？”阿泰尔说，“让阿巴斯把我对你的突发奇想是如何百依百顺的故事汇报给他的主人不是更好吗？”

      “你可以随意扮演任何你想扮演的角色。我会跟随你的指引。”然后他将注意力重新放回到了吃饭上。

 

——&——

 

      一个情报员在午后带着忧虑和害怕匆忙地赶来了。他的膝盖在他落地的时候嘎吱作响，他吃痛地抽了口气，然后朝站在柜台后的马利克跑去。阿泰尔正躺在他们头顶上自己的单人床上，清洁并藏起他的武器。

      “尼达尔被抓住了！”情报员喊道，“马吉德·阿丁打算在明天吊死他！”

      阿泰尔（一动不动地、 _安静地_ ）听着情报员讲述了尼达尔是如何（没做任何可疑的事情）在街上被守卫制服，然后他被带到了一个可怕的监狱，等待着判处从未被明说的罪行。他的妻子和孩子 _吓坏了_ ，目前正藏在一位情报员同僚的屋子中，等待着尼达尔的最终命运的消息。

      “我们该怎么办？”情报员问。

      _什么都不做_ 。马利克因这个念头而皱起了眉。“大导师派了阿巴斯来刺杀马吉德·阿丁。我会派他将尼达尔救出来。让其他情报员明天在处决地集中，准备好救回尼达尔。当他出来后，向他转告来找我。”

      男人点了点头，带着进来时同样的匆忙离开了。

      阿泰尔说：“阿巴斯是不会费心去救任何人的。”

      “我也不会问他，”马利克回应道，“你需要找些没被撕破的、不脏兮兮的、能穿的衣服。”但是那还不够。他想到阿泰尔手臂上的伤口，还有他腹中怀着的那个明显的弱点。“或许你应该穿上我们储存室里的盔甲。”

      “那会很有帮助，”阿泰尔同意道。他继续低头清理他的武器。

 

——  


      当阿巴斯（终于）到来时已经是晚上了，马利克已经收起了联络处外部的标识。阿泰尔正在钻研耶路撒冷最新最准确的地图，规划一条通往刑场的最快最方便的路线。他们正准备坐下来吃饭，阿巴斯粗俗地笑着、迈着沉重的步伐到来了。

      “我终于见到了耶路撒冷的刺客之妻！我听过很多有关的你的流言，阿泰尔，如果不是亲眼所见我是不会相信那些事情的。大导师派我来的时候，我可是很高兴能有机会体验一下你的谦逊好客。”阿巴斯的手满是油污，散发着恶心油腻的气味。他从手腕上的一个袋子里掏出了一把海枣，然后递到阿泰尔跟前。“我给你带来了这些。”

      阿泰尔的脸除了脸颊上鲜艳的红晕全都变白了，他牙关紧咬，双手用力地撑着桌子。他尝试阻止因海枣的味道而激起的涌到喉咙处的呕吐感。阿巴斯晃了晃他的手，假装对他的礼物不被喜欢而感到失望。他收紧了抓着海枣的手，被捏碎的海枣散发出了更强烈的味道。

      阿泰尔猛地从桌子边起身，从门道窜了出去。潺潺流水声伴随着瓦罐擦过地面还有他呕吐的可怕声响传入耳中。

      阿巴斯看起来 _心满意足_ ，将手中的海枣丢在阿泰尔留下的那盘子食物中。“他以前很喜欢海枣的，”他对马利克说。

      马利克思考着这个侮辱。他知道海枣在阿泰尔怀孕时就等同于催吐物，但是没人像是知道这个秘密。从阿巴斯沾沾自喜的脸上可以判断出，他要不是自己得知（这很不合理，因为阿泰尔是肯定不会告诉他自己怀孕的消息，因为这就相当于给他法子折磨他。），要不是有人告诉了他。马利克示意阿巴斯坐下，所以他坐下了。

      阿泰尔很快再次现身了，他正从其它房间走回来。

      “如果你碰到、盯着看或者和我的妻子说话，我会很乐意摘掉你的睾丸然后塞进你的喉咙里，”马利克（就像他曾近对阿巴斯说话那样和气地）说，“你卑鄙的妒忌在我的家中没有一席之地。你没能赢得他，阿巴斯。 _我做到了_ 。”

      “不过是从只有一只手臂的男人口中吐出的狂言，”阿巴斯说。

      阿泰尔回到房间里，将一碟食物丢在阿巴斯面前。桌子旁有三张椅子，但是明显没有阿泰尔能坐下的地方（除了离海枣最近的地方），所以他退到马利克身后站着。他什么也没有做，马利克也没有回头看他的脸，但是无论那是什么样的表情，那都比马利克坦率的言语要有效（得多）地打乱了阿巴斯的沾沾自喜。

      “我有三条手臂，”马利克说，“慢用。”

 

——

 

      到了深夜，马利克让阿泰尔进到较为私密的房间里。他也打算跟过去的，但是在到后面房间的入口处停下来，说：“你需要我的意见吗？”

      阿巴斯仍然坐在桌子旁，脸上像是挂着一层薄弱的护盾一样挂着沾沾自喜。“我从来没有、也永远不会索要你的意见， _区馆长_ 。给我留根羽毛。我打算在明天的处刑上杀了马吉德·阿丁。”

      “你的工作可真有效率啊！”马利克说道，一边走去取柜台下的那盒羽毛。“你在耶路撒冷仅仅不过数小时，而你已经知道刑场在哪、你的目标就在那里、而且你的任务就是去那刺杀他！我真妒忌你的速度，阿巴斯。”

      “我遇到了一名掌握着很多情报的情报员，”阿巴斯说。他拿起杯子喝了一口。“你不应该假设我才刚刚到达你的城市，区馆长。”

      “我什么都没假设，”马利克说。他从盒子里拿出了羽毛，然后放在柜台上。“心宁平安，阿巴斯。”

      阿巴斯向他露出了一个不可信的笑容。“心宁平安，区馆长。”

 

——

 

      马利克没有去问阿泰尔他怎么样。平衡在他膝盖上的剑就足以说明他现在怎么样了。只要阿巴斯还逗留在近距离内，心宁平安对他来说就是一个不可能实现的目标。但是阿泰尔看向他，（湿淋淋地、安静地）说：“拉希德知道海枣的事。他是唯一一个知道的。”

      “他在早上离开的时候，你必须去救尼达尔。如果你觉得你的新手们已经做好准备的话就叫上他们来帮你。我已经派情报员们去了。”

      阿泰尔点了点头，看向他们的床：“今晚注定无眠。”

      “我们无论如何都应该尝试入睡，”马利克轻柔地说。他走到储存着武器的储物室，拿出了他自己的剑。他把剑放在如果需要的话手可以轻易够到的床边。阿泰尔把他的剑放在他们之间，然后他们躺下了。

 

——

 

      睡眠时断时续。马利克陷入了沉寂的半睡半醒中，然后被墙外轻微的声响吵醒。他身边的剑让他警觉着他在其他情况下可能都不会在意的危险。

      每次马利克被吵醒的时候，阿泰尔都醒着，一直都保持着高度警惕，手放在他的肩上，眼睛盯着门口。马利克想尝试安抚他的害怕（但是图什么呢，他有充足的理由害怕），因此他能做到的就只有给阿泰尔他所需的空间。

 

——

 

      早晨在马利克能做好准备面对它之前就降临了。他洗漱穿衣，走出去面对阿巴斯，却发现男人已经打开了联络处不着痕迹地离开了。他去了哪、去干了什么仍是未知。阿泰尔在几分钟之后出来了，留意到了联络处的空荡。

      “马利克，”他安静地说，“我得去聚集起我的新手们。”然后他转过来面对着他，“不要再次带着你的怀疑和担忧派我出去了。我会回到你身边的。”

      这是一个无法保证的承诺。马利克在空中挥了挥他的手。“你是不可能知道的。让你来证实这种诺言有太多未知了。我可以告诉你我相信你，我也可以尝试去做到，但是我们太聪明了。我们都知道这不是真的。”

      阿泰尔说：“在我们的一生中你从来没有动摇过对我的信任，马利克。自我们结识以来你每时每刻都在恨我比你出色。自从我们的导师第一次怂恿你要变得和我一样之后，你一直都在为这个目标战斗。相信我是战无不胜的信念使你带着恨意、使你变得脾气暴躁。不要让你对我的了解改变你熟知的真理。”阿泰尔的脸上面无表情，他的身体又高又壮，眼中闪烁着的是 _确信_ 而不是傲慢。

      马利克摇了摇头。“这是真的。记住我说的话，如果阿巴斯敢碰你——杀了他。”阿泰尔再次点了点头，然后开始为离开做准备。

 

——

 

      城市在联络处外变动这，但是联络处内依旧一成不变。马利克站在天井大门的下方，留意任何类似于由刺杀引起的喧哗声。他的耳朵为了捕捉 _任何风吹草动_ 而烧了起来，但是没有任何值得细听的声响。

 

——

 

      警钟声在下午时鸣响了。钟声回荡在马利克的脑海中，刺穿了他的胸膛。他的心脏在胸腔内砰砰直跳，身侧的手抖得像筛子一样。

      当疑虑在脑中萌芽时，愤怒没有降临，而是像他一样被困着、无能为力。他孤身一人地向上盯着天空以及之外的世界，等待着任何阿泰尔（胜利地、 _得意洋洋地_ ）回来的迹象。疑惑不断地刺激着他，让他爬出了联络处，站在大门前看向刑场。从屋顶上是不可能看到的，但是他可以听到如潮水般上涨的人们在惊慌失措地四散逃跑的声响。

      马利克在混乱中寻找着（并不指望在这个距离能看到）阿泰尔，但是什么都没看见。

 

——

 

      钟声停了，但是阿泰尔还没回来。

 

——  


      马利克又回到联络处里面，当尼达尔从上跳进联络处的时候他正看着喷泉里的水（欺骗自己什么都不要想）。他身侧着地，疼痛地呻吟出声。他雪白的袍子被血染红了一侧，而鲜血仍源源不断地从他胸口上的伤口处涌出。他的脖子上满是瘀伤，眼眶肿胀。

      “尼达尔？”马利克问。然后：“阿泰尔在哪？”

      尼达尔重重地呻吟了一声，手脚并用地直起身，双膝跪坐，一只脏手捂着他的胸膛。他的嘴唇裂开了，看起来像是要随时倒下。

      亚伦，那个娇小的新手，从大门处跳了下来。他（只仅仅）更加优雅地双脚落地。他也浑身是血，颤抖着的手很符合他面如死灰的脸色。他头顶传来一阵细碎的脚步声，然后两个女人在入口处蹲坐下来，但是没有进来。亚伦挥手示意她们离开。他颤抖着、颤抖着，仿佛要散架了一般看向马利克。“我不知道他在哪，”亚伦说，“我不知道他在哪。”仿佛他无法阻止自己停下来一样。“那里太多人了，我跟丢了他。他实在太快了。”亚伦紧握着一把刀（在这个男孩颤抖的手中这成了一件危险的武器）。“他告诉我们带他，”他向尼达尔点头示意，“来这里。他说我们必须带他来这里。他说我们必须要这么做。然后他就离开了，那里太多人了。”

      马利克站起身，朝亚伦迈了一步，但是男孩向后猛地退后。他颤抖的身子虚弱但稳定地站直了。“我不会伤害你的，”马利克说，“把刀给我。”

      亚伦看了看他的手，他的眼睛睁大了，同时武器也掉落在地上。他从刀子和刀子周围溅起的血点旁退开。“我跟丢了他，”亚伦再次说。

      尼达尔一把抓住了马利克的手腕：“阿巴斯，”他痛苦而吃力地说，“阿巴斯准备杀了他。”

      在他身后，亚伦的身子蜷缩成了球状，他的手臂环着腿，脑袋靠着膝盖。他的背部有一个鲜红的手印，耳朵背部有一道割伤。“我都做了些什么？”他呜咽道。

      “起来，”马利克对男孩说。他朝尼达尔转过身，安慰他去喷泉边躺着休息。他胸口的割伤不是很深，并不需要太过注意，但是仍需要清洗。他喉咙处的瘀伤才棘手，是需要被迅速处理的明显伤痛。

      亚伦看着他（害怕的小小的一团）：“什么？”

      “我说， _起来_ 。过来帮他脱掉他的衣服。”然后他看向仍然徘徊着的其它人。现在来了第三个人，是一个光头的女人，一只手上拿着沾血的剑。“去找他，”马利克对她们说。然后他走到储物室里去拿他需要的东西。

      当他再次出来时，亚伦已经成功地脱掉了尼达尔上半身的衣服。他的身上满是瘀伤，红的、青的、紫的，全都是新伤，全都肿着。他的肋骨毫无疑问地断了。马利克把医疗用品放在他身旁。“这是阿巴斯干的？”他问。

      尼达尔点了点头。

      “那个人是想要杀了阿泰尔吗？”亚伦问。他现在已经不抖了，但是他脆弱的身型并没有增添任何力量。无论这个男孩刚刚目睹或者犯下了什么未知的可怕罪行，比起阿泰尔可能会死这个念头（显然）那些都不值一提。

      马利克叹了口气：“他会尝试的。”然后他不得不将自己的注意力转到面前的男人身上。


	25. Chapter 25

      当阿泰尔去找他那一小群新手们的领头人时，他去找了亚伦（而不是玛丽）。他发现那个男孩正漫无目的地在城市里晃荡，在人群中进进出出，从那些看起来丢得起东西的人们的口袋中偷取不值钱的小玩意。亚伦脸上露出的笑容透着孩子般的喜悦，他迫不及待地朝阿泰尔走去。

      “我需要其他人，带他们来见我，”阿泰尔在亚伦能开口问问题之前说道。

      即使他试图故意延后那些不可避免的提问，亚伦还是说：“但是你还好吗？你走了之后我们都不知道你为什么要走，以及你会不会回来。”

      “我很好，”阿泰尔说，“如果我们活过了今天，我会解释的。去找到其他人。一小时后来这里见我。”他们至少还有时间。

 

——

 

      在耶路撒冷待了那么长时间，阿泰尔很熟悉城市中的角角落落。他没有任何意外地找到了刑场，看着守卫在刑场周围巡逻。特定的屋顶上驻扎着人手，以便轻松地监视必定会聚集起来的人群。如果马吉德·阿丁如此有兴致的话，所谓的公开处刑极有可能会变成一场屠杀。阿巴斯的阻挠毋庸置疑地会把聚积的人群变成一团混乱的暴民。

      阿泰尔无法阻止这种事情发生。他（今天）的目的只是找到并救回尼达尔。

 

——

 

      当阿泰尔回到碰头处时，亚伦已经召集了其他人。佩尼娜给每个需要武器的人都提供了武器。玛丽公然挑衅地瞪着一个路过的多管闲事的男人，因为对方正无礼地盯着玛丽他们，明显对这种团体感到不适。亚伦站立不安，而黛娜正尝试在这个惹人注目的地方放松下来。

      “我是来向你们寻求帮助的。我的请求并非没有危险。我的一个”目前准确来说不是他的，而是马利克的，“兄弟今天要因他从未犯下的罪行而被处决。”

      “所以你要去救他？”黛娜问。

      “怎么救？”玛丽问。

      “今天的处刑中会有人来刺杀马吉德·阿丁。这会给我们提供掩护，来让我们救出我的兄弟。你们的任务就是护送他安全地回到我的丈夫在等待着的地方。”阿泰尔等着他们脸上流露出理解的神情，让他们每个人好好想想他在请求他们做什么，让他们决定是否愿意参与。佩尼娜首先点了点头，然后是亚伦。

      玛丽问：“你还有什么秘密没有告诉我们？”

      “准备刺杀马吉德·阿丁的是一个卑鄙无耻的人。如果阿巴斯找到你们，他会毫不犹豫地杀了你们，而且他的身手很好。”阿泰尔比任何一个人都要清楚，他花了大半辈子和阿巴斯一起训练。他们从孩童时一直摸爬滚打到几乎成年都在尝试战胜对方。世上很少有人像阿巴斯一样了解他，更少人能和他在竞技场上留这么长时间。“不要和他战斗，”阿泰尔说，“跑。”

      他们严肃地点了点头。

      “尽量多地找你们信得过的人一同去刑场。在打斗开始时有尽可能多的同盟会对我们很有利。警告他们将会有一场恶战，但是不要告诉他们我跟你们说的话。”然后他示意他们离开，然后他们四散开来。

      除了玛丽，手紧握着一把以她看似脆弱的身体看来过大的剑。她毫不畏惧地看向他。“你能杀了他吗？”玛丽问，“这个人， _阿巴斯_ ？”

      阿泰尔因这个问题皱起眉来：“像你一样，我能杀死任何人。”

      玛丽用鼻子轻哼了一声：“我不相信这是真的。”

      “我的上手沾满了我这辈杀过的无数人的鲜血。全都在我面前倒下，无一例外。”阿泰尔杀了任何阻碍他任务的人——无论他们是否有罪——而且从未被自责与懊悔的痛苦折磨过。有关的死亡的噩梦从未在睡梦中困扰过他。在生命从他们的脸上消失后，他杀过的男人女人的每一张脸都已经随风飘散。

      “我不相信这是真的，”玛丽再次说，“你不是我想的那样，或者你不是自己想的那样。”然后她转身离开了他，去城市中寻找她自己寥寥无几的同盟。

 

——

 

      很久很久以前，当阿泰尔还是一个愚昧无知的、泪眼蹒跚地拖着鼻涕的小男孩时，他父亲的义愤就在他皮肤上留下了发红的打痕、在他口中留下了鲜血般的疼痛。阿巴斯，一个大头男孩，（即使在那时也）有着一双肥胖的手和莽撞的好奇心，他被阿泰尔颤抖着小小的身子、远远地躲离大路的声响吸引，穿过高高低低的岩石和崎岖不平的地带来到他身边。

      阿巴斯说：“我听说过你。”

      阿泰尔还只是一个孩子（一个瘦小的、愚蠢的男孩）。他见识过那些过来嘲笑他的其它男孩。他的身体因为新的疼痛而变得迟缓了些，但是依旧比其它大部分人都更快、更强壮。被发现后，阿泰尔的报复就是挥起瘦骨嶙峋的拳头打向这个陌生人的脸。

      阿巴斯往一旁躲开，举起双手摆出投降的姿势，说：“不，等下，住手！”

      因为自己被别人发现了，阿泰尔羞耻得想打他一顿，但是男孩跌倒了，然后遮住了他的脸。阿巴斯并拢四肢，蜷缩成小小的一团，说：“我不是故意的。”随后在阿泰尔没有下手打他后，阿巴斯移开了遮着脸的手臂，露出了一个别扭的微笑。他说：“其它的男孩也不喜欢我。我们可以成为朋友，不是吗？”

      “我没有朋友，”阿泰尔对他说。

      “我可以做你的朋友啊，”阿巴斯一边说一边站起来，他的话任性又固执。他歪头看着阿泰尔皮肤上未经处理的伤痕，看起来像在因为那些伤痕而 _伤心_ 。“我的父亲说，如果他像你的父亲一样好的话他肯定会经常打我的。我很庆幸他并没有那么好。”

      阿泰尔什么都没有说。

      阿巴斯挪了挪脚，环顾了一下这个小得可怜的藏身处。“我可以弄点吃的，”他突然说道。他的话源于一时的心血来潮。“你瘦得都只剩把骨头了。我会给你弄点吃的来。”然后他再次离开了。阿泰尔并不指望那个男孩会回来，更不用说他会带食物回来了。所以当阿巴斯带着一袋子美味的肉和一个充满希望的微笑回来时，那很 _出人意料_ 。

      阿巴斯把食物递给他，然后说：“我们可以成为朋友，不是吗？”

 

——

 

      刑场人头攒动。一群群陌生的男女为了盛大的公开处刑而来到此地。比起阿泰尔仅仅几个小时前在这个区域查看时，守卫的数量要翻了一倍。如果有情报员藏匿在人群中，他们并不会被认出来。缺乏兄弟们熟悉的白色身影让阿泰尔感到不安。

      阿泰尔站在人群中央，听着人们的怒吼，赞扬着对这些所谓的罪犯本可避免的处死。被绑在处刑架上的男人和女人们在用不同程度的尊严和决心面对着即将到来的死亡。有一个人在哭，另一个目光空洞地盯着外面，还有一位妇女在哭诉着她的清白。只有尼达尔低垂着头，闭着眼站着。他对自己的死亡听天由命，这无法避免地激怒了阿泰尔。

      马吉德·阿丁在一位政府官员的陪同和被迫爱戴他的人群的簇拥下堂而皇之地出场了。阿泰尔环顾四周，在人海中搜寻着一些熟悉的身型或者颜色，但是什么也没有发现。

 

——

 

      他们七岁（而且傻里傻气）的时候，阿巴斯会经常把阿泰尔拽离他自己的床，然后把他带到自己的床上，或是直接钻到阿泰尔的床上。七岁的他们已经大到无法在一张分享的被子下睡觉，但是阿巴斯会哭哭啼啼、花言巧语地哄骗他。阿泰尔在一开始时会试着反抗。其它的男孩已经有很多理由来恨他们了，不需要给他们提供其它新的舆论来评头论足。然而阿巴斯一次又一次地在他们和各种等级的刺客一起住的集舍中想方设法地来到了阿泰尔身边。他们瘦小的身子只能挤在窄小的空间内。而阿巴斯就挤在阿泰尔的背后，让阿泰尔原有的空间更加狭小了。

      “阿巴斯，”阿泰尔（半睡半醒地）喃喃道。这句话本应该是抱怨，但是却没什么用。阿巴斯的手臂环在他的身侧，他散发着热量的身体靠着阿泰尔冰冷的背部上，感觉既舒服又惬意。阿泰尔生闷气地叹了口气。“把你冷冰冰的脚从我身上拿开。”

      阿巴斯在他身后微笑起来。他把下巴抵在阿泰尔的肩上，说道：“尽量别打呼噜。”

 

——

 

      阿巴斯在两个人被守卫杀了之后才姗姗来迟。他突然倾身从人群中冲出来，直直地跑向马吉德·阿丁。聂政王不是因为反应迟缓而丢了性命，就是被他自己的傲慢蒙蔽了双眼。阿巴斯训练有素地用袖剑刺穿了他的喉咙，而在一旁的警卫因没能阻止他们的领袖的被杀而发出暴怒的嚎叫。

      阿泰尔往前窜去，在突然惊慌起来的人群中穿过，双手攀上那些等待着被处刑的人们所站着的高台。他爬上去，朝尼达尔跑去。应该有其它的情报员来帮助他，但是没有人现身。警卫都被引到阿巴斯那边了——他雪白的袍子成为了众人追赶的指向标——而阿泰尔溜到尼达尔被绑住的处刑架后面。他从腰带上抽出一把小刀割开了绳子。

      尼达尔向前倒去，双膝着地，正好挡在一个正要冲去加入其它人的守卫面前。阿巴斯已经转身逃跑了，从平台上跳下并在人群中落地。阿泰尔从架子后闪出来，同时拔出了他的剑，动身挡下了本要结束尼达尔生命的一击。守卫憎恶地朝他咆哮起来，而阿泰尔（没多少时间来完成他的任务了）很快就结束了这场战斗。

      佩尼娜和亚伦在高台旁边焦急地看着阿泰尔把尼达尔拖到他们那里。他望向茫茫人海，发现阿巴斯爬到了一座建筑物的顶端。“带他走，”阿泰尔对他们说。

      他再次寻找起其它情报员的踪影，但是什么都没发现。

 

——  


      他们九岁的时候，阿巴斯和阿泰尔被其它所有人憎恨着。阿巴斯那时更壮了，他的大脑袋和厚实的拳头与像是马利克一样瘦小的男孩形成了有力的反差。

      被偷袭是经常发生的事。阿泰尔和阿巴斯会在功课不繁忙时背对背地坐着，在空地上就那样什么都不做地坐着，或者吃着刚刚偷来的一点食物；他们瘦小的背部紧紧地靠在一起，轮流地提防着危险——那些以为能找回丢失的光荣和尊严而大打出手的男孩们。

      他（头晕目眩地）被战斗的阿巴斯发出的从不停息的怒吼还有他厚实的拳头打在那些来挑战他们的男孩身上时发出的嚎哭声吵醒。阿巴斯满嘴都是血，狂怒地吼叫着试图反抗他们的敌人。意识不清的阿泰尔没用地想站起身。他一屁股跌倒在地，突然闭上的牙关用力得让他把自己的舌头咬出了血。

      当其它男孩出手打阿巴斯时，他们大声笑着。当阿巴斯跌倒时，他们也大声笑着。阿泰尔强迫自己重新站起来。他无法战斗，他的脑袋在嗡嗡作响，让他觉得整个身子都轻飘飘的。他向前跪倒了，手脚并用地爬向在三个得意洋洋地大笑着的男孩中间抱着头的阿巴斯。他费力地爬到他们中间，然后用自己的身体挡在阿巴斯的身上。阿巴斯因为他们的失败而嚎啕大哭起来，落在他背上的拳头所发出的敲击声比起他发出的如拉锯一样的哭声要沉闷得多。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔在一场战斗的中心发现了玛丽。看来守卫们只不过是被她手中的剑吸引来了。当他插手她的战斗时，她已经在流血了，而得救的感激在她脸上激起一抹异样的红晕。

      “过来，”他说。他抓住她的手，拽着她走向出口处。他们轻易地（尽管不是很受欢迎）融入了正在寻找出口的人群中。他的新手们带来对付守卫的人们出色地拖延了可能会搜捕尼达尔和阿巴斯的众多人手。（帮助阿巴斯并没有以任何方式让阿泰尔感到什么特别的喜悦。）他们勉强地离开了喧哗之地，走到了街上，直到亚伦从侧面撞上了阿泰尔。

       “那个人找到了我们了，”亚伦说，“他找到了我们了！”

      阿泰尔放开玛丽，然后对亚伦说：“带我去找他。”他们奔跑起来，所有的三个人，撞开挡在道上的行人，警钟在他们头上敲响，把一队守卫吸引出了哨所，然后朝街上的骚动处跑来。

      亚伦在一个街角处弯下腰，在一堵摇摇欲坠的墙下刹住，示意阿泰尔向前。

      阿巴斯正用尽全力地狠踢向尼达尔的胸膛。阿泰尔攥紧握着剑的手，朝前走去。阿巴斯的脚踢在尼达尔的肋骨上的响声被其它的杂音淹没了。男人将全部精力都放在自己的幸灾乐祸上，完全没有听到或者看到阿泰尔，直到他走近到一脚踢在阿巴斯的腰上。那一脚的冲击力让他摔在地上，然后在地上滑了出去。

      “棒极了！”阿巴斯一边说，一边站起来，“叛徒终于现身了。”

      亚伦和玛丽在他身后徘徊着。阿泰尔举起他的剑。“带他走，”他说。然后，对阿巴斯他说：“我不是叛徒。”

      阿巴斯拔出了他自己的武器。“你不是吗？”他冷眼看着阿泰尔的新手从地上拉起了尼达尔。“你正在阻挠我的任务，阿泰尔。不再是一名刺客，却依旧在违抗我们的大导师。”

      “不要浪费口舌了，阿巴斯。拉希德不是派你来刺杀马吉德·阿丁的。”

      阿巴斯朝他笑起来：“你总是太聪明了，阿泰尔。想想吧，如果你生来愚笨，那你可以避免自己卷入多少麻烦。”他将剑指向阿泰尔的腹中。“我有两个目标。”

      阿泰尔龇起牙：“不要这么做，阿巴斯。”

      但阿巴斯只是大笑起来。

 

——

 

      即使身为孩童，他们也并不纯真。阿巴斯能从羞辱他们的敌人中获得令人作呕的巨大快感。（这并不是他的主意，比如说，不是阿泰尔的主意要往对手身上扔尿壶的。）他肿胀的嘴唇和硕大的脑袋中充满了谩骂其它男孩的脏话。他的声音就是某种刺耳的咆哮，能把男孩中最平静的人都惹恼。

      阿泰尔的报复果断而快速。他站在训练场中央，之身面对一次次尝试想要打败他却又一次次失败的男孩们。他毫不留情地击倒他们，在所有人的注视下，没有耍任何花招。阿泰尔不需要偷袭他的猎物来打败他们。

      稍微软弱些的男孩会大哭起来，而顽固点的那些——像是马利克——浑身是血、失败地站着，耷拉着肩膀，脸上带着 _恨意_ 。阿巴斯在一旁发出嘘声：一连串没完没了的粗口，提醒着输家他们的窘境。

      然后阿泰尔会继续打得他们满地找牙，即使在比试被叫停之后，即使在他赢了之后，即使在他的对手失去意识或是哭着求饶之后。他身上流着的血里从来没有过仁慈。

      他的心中没有一丁点仁慈会施舍给这些卑鄙的小混蛋。这时导师会朝他大吼，罚他去跑圈，直到他的父亲听闻他的荒唐举动。

      阿巴斯总是和他在一起，在他旁边陪着他跑，直到他们的腿再也支撑不住。阿巴斯总是嘲笑他们身体上的疼痛，然后和阿泰尔击掌。“他们得到了他们应得的，”他说，“他们是打不赢我们的。”

      阿泰尔（反射性地）笑了，看着气喘吁吁的阿巴斯脸颊上的玫红。“他们打赢了我们，”阿泰尔说，“他们正在城堡里吃饭，而我们又一次饿肚子了。”

       阿巴斯在空中挥了挥手。“我会为我们找到食物的。”

 

——

 

      “你对我要求太高了，”阿巴斯说。他取下头上的兜帽。汗水从他的头发上滴落，划过唇瓣，被他用舌头舔走。“ _我_ 仍在侍奉我们的大导师。 _我_ 一直都对他忠心耿耿。”

      “你对一手造成你兄弟们的死亡的人忠心耿耿？”阿泰尔质问道。他没有动身攻击，而是观察阿巴斯移动的脚步。阿巴斯最大的问题就是胆怯，他会被恐惧和犹豫所麻痹。这会在他应该迅速而无情地采取行动时拖慢他的手脚。

      阿巴斯的脸转变成了夸张的吃惊。“这是我们的使命，阿泰尔。一直以来都是。我们的大导师需要你回归到我们中间。”他没有向前一步，他没有示意阿泰尔来攻击他。所以他们站在原地，互相盯着对方。“那不一定会疼的，”阿巴斯甜甜地说。

      阿泰尔握着剑柄的手徒劳地收紧了。他呼出一口气。理智并不占上风。“如果你认为你做得到的话，”阿泰尔说，“那就来吧。”

      警钟的响声在他们的头上刺耳地回响着，盖过了身体快速移动的声响和逼近的脚步声。阿巴斯的眼光扫到一边，落在阿泰尔身旁（仅仅是这个举动就给了他足够的时间杀死这个男人），他脸上露出的微笑扭曲起来。无论他看到了什么，他 _明显_ 很高兴。他径直 _跑_ 向阿泰尔站的地方的旁边。直觉让阿泰尔转头朝向阿巴斯很高兴见到的事物，但是他可能在看到亚伦之前就已经知道阿巴斯在打什么主意了。

      阿巴斯一把抓住亚伦的脖子，然后把他拉到自己身边，亚伦吃痛地叫出声。他不安地睁大了眼，同时阿巴斯的手臂环过他的胸膛，将剑指着他的喉咙。

      阿泰尔没有退缩。亚伦的呜咽在他自己的心跳声下显得是那么遥远。那个愚蠢的男孩应该在告诉他和其他人离开的时候好好听话。他应该听话的，但他没有。他（现在看来无法避免的）死亡对不需要剑的其它人来说会成为一个警示。阿泰尔看着亚伦，而不是阿巴斯，然后点了点头。

      阿巴斯在说话（总是在说话），说：“一个omega？我听闻你聚积了一堆！我听说你在训练他们。你一直都是那么可笑，阿泰尔。”他没有看到也没有想到亚伦有胆量使用他手中握着的匕首，也完全没有料到这把匕首会不熟练地刺进他的大腿。阿巴斯愤怒地尖叫起来，阿泰尔猛地向前冲，伸手拽住亚伦，男孩顺利脱身。因受伤而吃惊的阿巴斯冲过来，而阿泰尔向前挡在他挥舞的手臂和用左手刺出的刀刃前。“婊子！”阿巴斯喊道。

      守卫被吵闹声吸引过来，阿巴斯没有停顿一秒钟来对付他们，而是转身逃跑，即使是身手最差的追踪者也能跟着他的伤口留下的血迹。

 

——

 

      他十一岁的时候，阿泰尔感激地看着他父亲死去。阿巴斯恐惧地静默着，就像拉希德同情地聒噪着。但是阿泰尔对任何事物都很麻木，除了在他腹中流动着的某些炽热的东西。他既不爱也不恨那个男人，无论他曾经有多少理由去感受这两种情感。他的父亲不过是他生命中一个简单的事实，在他脑后持续的一个命令，要求着他的顺从和对所有障碍的不屈不挠。

      阿泰尔没有为他的父亲而哭，但是阿巴斯哭了。

      阿巴斯钻进了阿泰尔的床，扭动着用手环住阿泰尔的胸膛，靠在他的身子上为他而哭，流下了一个无法想象没有了他的父亲的世界的男孩的眼泪。他哭啊哭，直到阿泰尔的脖子都被他的眼泪弄湿了，直到他的手臂紧紧地抱着他的胸口让他喘不过气来。他说：“你不爱他吗？”

      “我不知道，”阿泰尔说。

      阿巴斯的眼泪断断续续地停了，他圆圆的脸颊靠着阿泰尔的肩膀。“你爱我吗？”就好像这种事情很重要一样。就好像这个世界上会有人怀疑阿巴斯会说出这种事。他们是被他们的兄弟排挤的两只无法分离的小怪物。阿巴斯有着满口的脏话，而阿泰尔有着坚实的拳头。但是阿巴斯环着他的胸口晃他。“阿泰尔，”他再次说，“你爱我吗？”

      “别烦我，”阿泰尔说。

      阿巴斯叹了口气。“我爱你。我会为你做任何事。你是我的兄弟。”然后他们陷入沉默中，他的眼泪在阿泰尔的皮肤上慢慢干涸。直到快到清晨阿巴斯的呼吸才变得缓慢悠长，就好像他快要睡着了。

      阿泰尔说：“我爱你，”然后阿巴斯在他脖子后面笑了，亲切地收紧了他胸口上环着的手。这在他父亲的去世后并不算什么，但是这稍微地缓解了他腹中流动着的讨厌的感觉。

 

——

 

      守卫攻击了亚伦（他们当然会这么干），不然的话阿泰尔也不会费事留下来对付他们。他们被这阵混乱弄得一头雾水、很是生气。他们只是被训练去有效地对付一个常见的罪犯。杀死他们比起是杂活更像是不幸的必做之事。等他们都死后，阿泰尔对亚伦说：“回到其他人身边！”然后找到地上的血迹追踪起来。

      亚伦没有听，而是尝试跟着他。一开始时他的速度还很跟得上，但是很快的他就被丢在了身后，直到再也听不见他的脚步声。阿泰尔跟着阿巴斯爬上房顶，走过几堆木材，从屋顶上再次跳下来走进一个被人遗弃的屋子里。男人站在那，流血的腿上绑着绷带，龇着暗黄的牙齿等着他。

      没有多余的话就直入主题。阿巴斯在他的脚刚着地时就出手攻击。他被冒犯的自尊比履行他被授予的命令的决心更占上风。他全力以赴地挥舞着剑攻击，一次快速精准的报复。

      经过他们一生中的无数个清晨和晚午，他们之间的剑舞已经无懈可击。阿泰尔对每一步都了如指掌。当他发现自己被逼到了角落处时他一点也不吃惊，就和阿巴斯被阿泰尔一脚踢中受伤的腿时他也丝毫不惊讶一样。

      阿巴斯再次因为疼痛而咆哮起来，脸上一阵红一阵白。他在阿泰尔脸上啐了一口，把阿泰尔的剑打到一旁，然后把自己的剑也扔到地上。他肥胖的手紧紧地攥着他的衣服。他把阿泰尔甩到墙上，狠狠地把他摁在上头。“婊子！”他再次冲他喊道。

      阿泰尔尝试踢向他的跨步，然而他只是勉强地在阿巴斯瞄准他暴露的腹部的拳头落下前躲开。他 _往下_ 钻，同时拽着阿巴斯往下，因此他们两人都摔下来，身子叠着身子。阿巴斯的拳头在他耳边落下，拳头呼啸而过，震得他脑袋发晕。

      阿巴斯身体的重量将他压在地上，趁着阿泰尔一时的恍惚抓住他的下巴和头发往后扯，露出他的喉咙。他将膝盖摁进阿泰尔大腿内侧柔软的肌肉里，同时向前倾身。“是什么让你这么他妈的特别？”阿巴斯朝他嘶吼道，“是什么让你比别人更好？你 _什么都不是_ ，生来如此，长大了也如此。你比什么都不是 _更糟_ 。”

      阿泰尔用手推搡阿巴斯的胸膛想将他甩下去，但是抓着他头发的手收紧了，突然刺出来的袖剑离他的喉咙只差毫米。阿巴斯朝他停滞不动的动作笑了起来。

      “现在好了，”哦他是那么甜蜜地说道，“你的丈夫是不是也这样抱你，阿泰尔？当他操你的时候他是不是也看着你的脸？”他张开的嘴巴勾勒出一个似笑非笑的嘲笑，“ _马利克_ ，”他说这话的时候像在吐掉口中令他恶心的味道，“我们小时候曾经嘲笑过他。你还记得吗？那个固执的小混蛋，永远都不愿 _屈服_ 。你打断了他的鼻子，阿泰尔。”

      阿泰尔本可以杀了他。阿巴斯不知道他也有袖剑。他不知道保护他胸口脆弱的部位。即使男人身体的重量会让刀刃擦过他的喉咙，在现在这个角度下那也不会成为一个致命伤。然而，当他听着的时候，他的双手无用地推搡着阿巴斯的胸膛。

      “你应该对能摆脱掉他累赘的孩子感到感激。你应该感谢我，感谢我被派来干的事——从他的身边解放你。”他的脸太近了，油腻的头发和满是油污的皮肤散发着令人无法忍受的臭味，温热湿润的嘴巴游走在阿泰尔的脸颊上。

      直觉而不是理智让阿泰尔奋力甩掉了阿巴斯。他从他身边翻身滚开，跪着向前挪动，尝试拿回他的剑，但是还没碰到剑柄，阿巴斯就压在了他的背上。他的一只手臂环过阿泰尔的胸口，另一只手臂（再次）抓着他的下巴强迫他抬起头。阿巴斯灼热的嘴巴用力地咬住他本来就酸痛的耳朵，但是是他说的 _话_ （他该死的 _话_ ）像是 _这样_ 说道：

      “我看着你，阿泰尔。我在那个地下室里看着你。那本可以是我和你在里面的。”

 

——

 

      十三岁时，阿泰尔知道了他自己是什么。血淋淋地意识到了他的恐惧只不过是给他莫大的必然性增添了一个小脚注。他的第一次发情热几乎可以忽略不计，他的第二次也没引起什么注意。但是他的第三次——在大导师允许他留下来之后的第一次发情——带着他根本无法理解的事情卷席了他的身体，口干舌燥的感觉和渴求 _被碰触_ 的欲望夺走了他尝试建立起的任何安宁感。

      被掠夺了安全感，在被毫不留情地侵蚀他身体的热潮中，他不得不向他唯一能想到的人求救。当阿泰尔找到他的时候，阿巴斯很震惊。或许他对阿泰尔把他从训练中拽走然后把他推倒在（本来就不是用来躺的）干草堆里感到更震惊。阿泰尔在他倒进去之后也摔了进去，用手臂环着阿巴斯的胸口，让他们的身子紧紧地靠在一起，懵懵懂懂地没有意识到他在做什么。

      “阿泰尔，”阿巴斯说。他的声音传过来，手臂环住阿泰尔的身体。他厚实的手安抚着阿泰尔湿漉漉的背部。“其它男孩会怎么想？”

      阿泰尔从来都不关心其它男孩会怎么想。他将汗津津的前额贴在阿巴斯的锁骨上，享受着他提供的坚不可破的安全感，什么都没有说。

      阿巴斯像是痛苦地哼了一声，但是一直抱着他，一直到干草堆的闷热让他们大汗淋漓。阿泰尔睡着了，然后在阿巴斯尝试抽身离开的时候醒了。那时他的脸因尴尬而通红。“你必须让我离开了，”他说，“阿泰尔，让我离开一小会。我会回来的。”然后他笨拙地一瘸一拐地从干草堆中离开，溜去做他不得不从阿泰尔身边离开去做的事。

 

——

 

      这不可能是真的。在他的心脏停止跳动肺部停止呼吸大脑停止运转的瞬间，这是阿泰尔的第一个（也是最后一个、唯一一个）念头，这根本 _不可能_ 是真的。

      然而，阿巴斯的牙齿咬着他的脖颈，滑腻的舌头舔过他的皮肤。在那短暂的（冰冷的）一瞬间，这些就是他在世上所感受到的全部。阿巴斯令人反感的 _欲望_ 变成了 _嫉妒的怨恨_ 和 _所谓的_ （被拒绝的）占有欲，这种占有欲从阿巴斯决定放弃耐心并转为暴力尝试的那一刻开始就尾随着阿泰尔。

      阿泰尔用尽全力地用手肘狠撞阿巴斯壮实的身体。他把阿巴斯甩下身，用非人的速度转身揪住他袍子的前襟，然后把他拽到地上，狠狠地将拳头砸向他的脸。阿巴斯举起左手阻止他，袖剑再次出鞘，但是阿泰尔把他的手压到地上，从他手腕上抽出一把细长的刀子然后将刀径直插进了他的手心里。“你看着？”阿泰尔冲他吼道。他把他从地上拽起来再一拳接一拳地打他。“你看着？” 在他胸口中如飓风般汹涌的 _虚无_ 中，这句话没有任何意义。

      阿巴斯扭来扭去，而阿泰尔再次给了他一拳。打在他脸上、他胸口，在他尝试转身护住他自己的时候打在他身侧。阿巴斯痛苦地、发不出声音地哀嚎着，尝试抽出手，尝试拔出手上的刀子。然而阿泰尔一拳又一拳地 _打他_ 。

 

——

 

      他们只有十四岁，远离了其它男孩，那时阿泰尔的头脑正因发情热而昏昏沉沉，而阿巴斯湿漉漉的手如此令人愉悦地贴着他的皮肤。他们带着阿巴斯偷来的食物和水，还搭建了一个用于睡觉的舒适的小巢。他们藏在不会被发现的安全地方，整个世界就只剩彼此。

      阿巴斯说：“你会是我的，”他说，“我会照顾好你，阿泰尔，”然后“如果你想的话，我会让你成为一名刺客的。”

      阿泰尔只有十四岁， _顽固不化_ ，没有完全意识到他身体的渴求。他说：“我不想成为一位妻子，阿巴斯。我宁愿去死。”

      阿巴斯就像是一只兴奋不已的野兽，他微弱的声音充满了痛苦，然后他挫败地叹了口气。“或许我不应该再跟你来了。你让我疯狂，阿泰尔。你让我的脑袋充满了非分之想。”

      是的，当然是他的缘故。所有的omega都一样。阿泰尔用手捂住阿巴斯的嘴巴让他安静，厚脸皮地享受着这种亲密的舒适感。“没事儿，”他对他说，“我能控制好我自己。”

      阿巴斯亲吻他的肩膀，而阿泰尔把他推开了。阿巴斯反抗了一下，但是又继续黏上来，温暖的身子纯洁地滑到他身侧。“我爱你，”他低语道，“你不爱我吗？”

 

——

 

      阿泰尔什么都感受不到。感受不到他满是鲜血的拳头，感受不到骨与骨的撞击。他听不到警钟声。什么都没有（一点都没有），除了他的心跳，除了旧伤中脆弱的 _虚无_ 从安全的藏匿处撕裂挣脱开来。他不知道他打了阿巴斯多少次。他不知道男人在什么时候停止了反抗。

      直到一只血淋淋的温热的手拍在他脸上，他的意识才闪回到现实中。阿巴斯的手指虚弱地划过他的脸颊。他的声音从他脸上软糊状的肉块中混合着血液的气泡里挤了出来。他说：“住手， _阿泰尔_ 。住手。”

      这是那个傻傻的、会在晚上偷偷钻进他的被子问他 _你不爱我吗_ 的小男孩的声音。阿泰尔的呼吸是那么用力，他的整个身子都在 _发抖_ 。他停下来，跪了下来，身子向着阿巴斯的身体往前倾去，一只手抓着他的衣服，另一只仍然握成拳的手被仍然推搡着他的胸口的阿巴斯的手停住了。阿巴斯像是突然得到解脱地投降了。他的左手被刀子割破了，血肉模糊地摊在地上，脸已经认不出人形，而胸口印满了鲜血淋漓的拳印。他的脖子全肿了，双腿因为徒劳地不断蹬腿而布满灰尘。

      “住手，”阿巴斯再次说道。他的手从阿泰尔身上跌落。他的脸抽动了一下，就好像在尝试闭上他肿胀的眼睛。

      “你不配得到 _我的_ 怜悯，”阿泰尔说。但是他的话语空洞无力。这一点意义都没有。他累了，伸直腿坐在地上，阿巴斯变黑的血黏腻地粘在他手上。他的脸已经被汗水和泪水打湿。每一次呼吸都像耗尽了他全身的力气。

                  时间缓慢地流过，阿巴斯咳嗽了一声，他被血呛到了，疼痛地呻吟起来，尽管被打得遍体鳞伤，他依然顽强地活了过来。他没有转过头来，但是他的声音像是一声啜泣（一个 _孩子的啜泣_ ）一样传过来：“阿泰尔。”

      阿泰尔看着他，看着所剩下的他。他的复仇一直都是如此的彻底。他以前从来没有手下留情过。他想着（马利克），说道：“给机会你 _补过_ ，阿巴斯。告诉我你向你的主人通报了什么消息。”

 

——&——

 

      马利克成功地安置好阿泰尔的新手们和尼达尔已经（或许）是几个小时之后的事了。他没有从女人们的口中得知阿泰尔的去向，但是亚伦（用如此细小的声音）说：“他藏在离这里有段距离的花园里。我见过他经常这么做。”

      马利克的头脑充满了未解的疑惑。他看着（不再发抖的）男孩，然后点了点头。“过来，我会告诉你怎么关上上面的大门。你必须让门关着，直到我回来为止。”

      亚伦点了点头，然后跟着他过去了。

 

——

 

      花园外面有血迹，棕色的痕迹在悬挂着的帷幔上很是显眼。闷热的花园内充斥着血液的味道。当马利克走进来时阿泰尔没有抬头看他。他完全没有抬头，而是目不转睛地盯着他的双手，他指节上破损的皮肤，还有飞溅到他的手臂和脸上的血。他的剑随便地摆在右手边。

      他的脖子和左脸上满是抓痕。

      马利克在他对面坐下来，小心翼翼地没有碰到他。他说：“你的四名新手回到了我那儿。尼达尔很安全。”

      阿泰尔带着受伤的傲慢看向他。当他咽下第一时间的回应转而只是点点头后，他脸上冷漠的神情稍微松动了。他舔了舔嘴唇，（只是非常）勉强地说：“我杀了阿巴斯。”他垂下了眉毛，而却勾起了嘴角，脸上露出灿然的绯色。他开口说话的时候声音几乎低不可闻：“他 _看着_ 他们。”他把血淋淋的手按在眼眶周围，呼吸变得断断续续起来。

                  马利克只身向前，在碰触距离外犹豫了一两秒，然后用手臂环住了他。阿泰尔跌在他的怀中，就像全身的骨头被瞬间抽走了；他哭了，脸上又湿又热。马利克将脸颊靠紧他的头发，收紧了放在他松散的衣服上的手，“我很抱歉，”马利克低语道，因为没有其它（更好的）话能说了。

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：不好意思我开了那个有关新手的玩笑，我实在忍不住。
> 
> （译者：我先帮你们笑了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

      即使阿泰尔在不舒适的暖午被阴沉的声响吵醒后，他从空中花园到自己床上的记忆依旧模糊不清。他的身体依旧疲惫不堪，每一个部分都感觉像挨了一遍揍，但是他的身上却几乎没有痕迹。红肿破皮的指节和伤痕累累的双手就是他所受的最严重的伤。唯一残留的证据只有肌肉的酸痛，证明了他在前天几乎将一个人殴打致死。

      阿泰尔揉了揉他的脸，然后站起身。他很干净，没有被红色的血迹残留在他的手臂和躯体上。当他尝试做拉伸运动来消除身体上的酸痛时，他脖子上的抓痕隐隐作痛，所以他用僵硬的手尽量揉了揉伤口。伤口上的痂脱落了，一道细细的、温热的血液从他手指上流下。

      阿泰尔正要陷入神游中，但从门口处传来的沉闷声响让他惊醒了过来。他全身赤裸（另外一件他就是无法完全回忆起来的事情），但是他的剑正躺在他之前躺着的地方。他以为剑上会布满干涸的血迹，但是当他抽出剑时，剑上干干净净。

      马利克在他们房间的门口前停住了。他身着日常的服饰——身为一位区馆长和一个值得信赖的刺客的长袍。他的脸上带着倦意，手里捧着一堆衣物。“我过来看看你醒了没有。”

      “醒了，”阿泰尔（多余地）说。他把剑归鞘，然后把它放回原位。仅仅是握着剑这样的小动作就让他的手 _隐隐作痛_ ，他同样疼痛无比的双臂感觉既无力又无用。

      “我带了衣服给你，”马利克（同样多余地）说。他举高了手上的衣物，然后向前走了一步。阿泰尔不是很清楚是什么让马利克如此缓慢、犹豫地向前，但是他踌躇的脚步有意营造出来的距离感让人觉得难受。当他（终于）走近向他递来衣服时，他也仅仅是站在刚好能碰到的距离上。

      “你真是奇怪，”阿泰尔对他说。这个场景就像玛丽看着他的那一天，就好像他真的知道自己身体的真实状况。她说他并不是他想象中（或是她想象中）那样的人，但是他猛然发现他们也符合这样的情况。他的整个 _婚姻_ 可以被浓缩进一句话：“你不是我想象中那样的人。”

      “这是好是坏？”马利克说。

      阿泰尔从他手里拿走了衣物，因为用单手平稳地拿着它们肯定很重。“是好事，”他说。然后他低头看着他现在拿着的熟悉的衣物。躺在他手上的衣物有着熟知的重量。即使这些比他被夺走的衣物更新也更少被穿戴，阿泰尔也能在最漆黑的夜里找到这些雪白的刺客袍。“我不是一名刺客，马利克。”

      “比起你的刺客阶级被不公正地撤除的那天，今天的你更有资格作为一名刺客。拉希德的死亡之日并不是我们任务的结束之时，我们必须帮助我们的兄弟会从他所造成的损害中恢复过来。”

      能重新成为一位刺客令他感到愉快。或许，是马利克的认可让他更加愉快，因为这个男人曾是最坚定的反对势力，认为阿泰尔对所有刺客来说都是一个持续的威胁。从利用反复的碰触（和性事）让马利克软化的开始，直到他同意让阿泰尔回到兄弟会，这一直都是阿泰尔的目标。他本打算要走的道路已经不再了，摆在他们面前的道路更加危机重重、前途渺茫。马利克没有要求他私底下的服从。不，马利克给予他的是全然理解的认可。

      （海达尔是怎么说的？要让他成为一个同盟。用他来影响人们的思想？）“这些是新手的衣服，”阿泰尔说。他摸了摸灰色的袖子和兜帽。

      马利克哼了一声：“我可没说你是一名 _好_ 刺客。”

      阿泰尔笑了：“我希望我们能活下来，这样或许在某一天我能令你相信我配得上我曾获得过的阶级。”然后他把衣物放在身后的床上。“谢谢你，马利克。”

      马利克点了点头：“穿上吧，如果你感觉好点了的话，你的新手们仍在等着见你。特别是那个男孩，他因为不被允许打扰你而非常焦躁不安。”

      阿泰尔也点了点头，然后马利克离开了，留他独自穿衣。

 

——

 

      食物的味道让阿泰尔匆忙地走出了内室。在他把衣服穿好之后（本来如此简单的任务，却因为他双手的酸痛和僵硬而变得艰难），被遗忘了已久的胃开始宣泄不满。当他走到外室里，他的一小群新手突然安静了下来，唯一能听到的声音就只有一位妇人的哼哼声，还有室外的水流声。

      亚伦毫不犹豫地猛地站起身。他急冲冲地走过来，在他的双臂能刚好环住阿泰尔的距离上停下。就像是他（突然）觉得阿泰尔或许不会得益于（不想要）一个拥抱。这个想法让他嘴角的笑容凝固住了，也让他的双臂别扭地停在空中。“你还好吗？”亚论问。

      阿泰尔不想拥抱这个男孩。他并不怎么喜欢被人碰触。他并不享受这种事。但是他还是拥抱了他。一个快速的（必要的）拥抱，在亚伦有机会在感到太开心之前就结束了。“尼达尔在哪？”  
      

      “他在外面，”亚伦回答道，“玛丽和佩尼娜找到了他的妻子和孩子。她现在和他在一起。我们找不到其它的情报员。那里有太多守卫了，我们不敢停留太久。”

      没错，这么做的话将会是一个错误。他的新手们仅仅是被训练成刚好能在他们目前所经历的事件中活下来。阿泰尔点了点头表示谢意，然后亚伦退回到了其他人坐着的桌子旁。马利克递了一盘食物给他，然后说：“吃吧，然后我们必须讨论一下接下来的事情。”

      阿泰尔没有客气。他毫无顾忌地大口吃下了食物。

 

——

 

      当阿泰尔终于见到尼达尔时，他看起来就跟阿泰尔（并不是）一样疲惫不堪。他的脖颈上遍布着青的、红的、紫的、黑的伤痕，胸口用绷带包扎着，为了保护在阿巴斯的袭击中被弄断的肋骨。他肿胀着的双眼四周都有一圈乌黑，但是能张开眼来看着他。他开口尝试说话时，他的声音又沙又细。“谢谢，”尼达尔说。

      “不用谢我，”阿泰尔说，“你对我做过同样的事。”

      尼达尔点了点头，他妻子的不悦像是稍微缓和了些，让她的在场没那么咄咄逼人了。她什么也没对他说，只是用手指梳过尼达尔的头发。他们的孩子正躺着，头枕着他们母亲的大腿。

      阿泰尔不想打扰他的平静，但是失踪的情报员是一个棘手的问题。处刑时他们应该在场的。马利克让他们去那里协助营救尼达尔的行动，但是他们不在人群当中。“如果阿巴斯告诉你的情报员去违抗马利克，他们会听从吗？”

      尼达尔摇了摇头。然后舔了舔他裂开的嘴唇，随后说：“他们忠诚于区馆长，尤其是马利克。”

      这就意味着阿巴斯要不杀了他们（像阿巴斯那样懒的人来说这是一项艰巨的任务），要不将他们囚禁在了某处他们认为安全的地方。阿泰尔点了点头表示感谢他的情报，然后回到了房间里，他的四名新手正在那不耐烦地等待着。黛娜和佩尼娜爬上了被他抛弃的床，双脚悬空地坐着。亚伦看上去像是很困惑，不知道为什么她们能用这样的姿势坐着而他却做不到。

      “情报员没去刑场，”阿泰尔说。

      马利克盯着一张空白的纸，那一定是准备给拉希德的回信。在不怪罪或暴露他们已经背叛的情况下通报阿巴斯的死讯是个艰巨的任务。无从得知拉希德安插了多少个密探，也无从得知他们什么时候会被发现。但是在马利克寻思着如何组织语言回信的时候，他的脸上并没有露出焦急的神情。“你的新手们说他们没有看到他们。我想不出他们会在哪。阿巴斯有可能杀了他们。可能杀了一个人，而不是全部人。”

      “他们可能被囚禁了，”阿泰尔说。他把手放在马利克站在旁边的柜台上。他自己手臂的重量重得无法忍受，双手传来的阵阵疼痛让他无法集中注意力。“我可以去找一找，看看我能不能找到他们。”

      “不行，”马利克（脱口而出地）说。他示意阿泰尔的身子。“你连站稳都很勉强。即使他们真的被囚禁了你也救不了他们。他们要不会来，要不就不会来。”

      这些话既严厉却又空洞。马利克用手抚平了纸张。“如果你真的要为我们的任务做些什么，把注意力放在你的新手上面吧。我只是跟他们稍微提了一下我们的任务和兄弟会。”

      阿泰尔不想说他并没有打算告诉他们关于兄弟会的任何事。他可能跟马利克提过他从来没有打算牵连他们，或者没有打算在他的个人任务中牵连他们。他们的生命并不受信条的束缚。但是在他们对他的每一句话都目不转睛、洗耳恭听地接受的情况下，他无法说出那些话。“或许等你写完回信之后，你可以教教他们剑术，在这方面你是比我更好的老师。”

      “哈，”马利克回应道，“那我得先把你失败的教育从他们的记忆里抹除才行。”

      “只需提到阿巴斯死了，”阿泰尔示意着纸张说道，“不用细讲。他没有从任务中返回，因此你担心他可能没能活下来。”然后他转身背对着柜台，看向他的新手们。

      玛丽从座位上站起身来，向他示意。“过来，”她说，“坐下来和我们谈谈。”

 

——

 

      阿泰尔和他们讲了马斯亚夫，讲了成为一个刺客和背叛了他的大导师。他没有告诉他们他的私人过往（但是他不需要这么做，他们都和他一样清楚：被他们生来赋予的命运所滥用、所伤害）或者他和马利克的婚姻。

      他们礼貌且安静地听完了他讲的每一个字。

      “我会为你而战斗，”亚伦没有一刻犹豫地说，“在我的一生中，从来没有任何男人或者女人保护过我。除了把我当做用来承载另一个男人的愉悦的容器，从来没有任何人把我当回事。无论你需要我做什么，我都会为你而战斗。”

      “我也是，”黛娜说。

      “我也是，”佩尼娜同意道。

      玛丽疲惫地红着脸。她说：“我没有其它更好的使命。”

      阿泰尔没有胆量告诉他们，他可能会径直带他们走向死亡。他们的忠诚不过是脆弱不堪的希望，期待着他们或许可以成功地逃离这个城市和他们所被迫经受的众多恶行并去谋求新的生活。他点了点头，表示理解和感谢。

 

——

 

      晚上，阿泰尔将全部的晚餐都吐了出来，这让他感到恶心的同时也有种朦胧的、尴尬的解脱感。尼达尔漂亮的妻子做了足够多的食物来喂饱每个人。当阿泰尔尝试将食物留在胃里但是却失败了的时候，她也在外面看着。她没有生气，反而在意识到某件事后温和了起来。“这是你的头一胎吗？”她安静地问。

      能活下来的头一胎。“能活这么长时间的头一胎，” 取而代之，他这么说道。他抹了抹嘴，因为呕吐物的味道而厌恶地皱起了眉。天色已晚，他的整个身体都因为他要运动的坚持而僵硬且酸痛。但他还是拿起罐子，爬上了联络处的屋顶把罐子放在上边，至少这样呕吐物的味道就不会在已经挤满了人的封闭房间内熏到别人了。

      玛丽正坐在屋顶上，离屋檐远远的，因此在街上看不到她，但是她可以在被发现后快速地躲回屋内。当他把罐子放在屋顶的一个角落里时，她看起来像是觉得他那罐呕吐物很好笑，然后他走过来在她旁边坐下。“我曾经有一个女儿，”她挑起了话题，“我的丈夫完全不在乎这个女儿。他在她只有一天大的时候就闷死了她。这是我唯一一个见到了脸的孩子。其它的孩子——他在我能抱抱他们之前就带走了他们。”

      任何话语在这样的悲剧下都苍白无力。阿泰尔只好盯着他红肿的指节还有瘀伤破损的皮肤看。他的左手上的一道伤口被缝了两针。

      “你的孩子呢？”

      “我杀了他们，”阿泰尔说。对于玛丽对他的任务的信任，他的诚实是最好的回报。他看着她的脸，无法理解为什么他觉得自己好像在她的眼中看到了死气之外的情感。“即使我不杀了他们，我也无法去爱他们。”

      “比起在缺爱中衰弱，迅速的死亡对他们更仁慈些，”玛丽说，“但是这个呢？你欠下的这个债，你能爱它吗？”

      阿泰尔呼出了一口气，然后耸了耸肩。“如果他活下来了，他会获得我的爱和尊重。”

      玛丽看了看他的身子，注意到了他正因为酸疼而不舒服地紧绷着身体。“如果你的丈夫不那么介意的话，我可以帮你揉一揉肩膀。亚伦想这么做，但是我不知道马利克会对此怎么想，所以我告诉他不要那么做。”

      “我也不知道，”阿泰尔说。而且，在任何情况下他都不喜欢被碰触。疼痛还可以勉强接受，但是一想到有人将手放在他身上就难以忍受。所以他们一声不吭地看着落日沉入地平线，感受着白天的余温消散在夜晚的凉风中。在阿泰尔起身去准备床铺过夜时，城市仿佛在他们身旁陷入了宁静。

      玛丽说：“这个人，阿巴斯，他是朋友还是爱人？”

      她这么问的时候阿泰尔正蹲在联络处的入口旁。这个问题像是困扰了她一整天，因为她的语气很焦急，赶着在问不出口前询问。“他曾经是我的朋友。但是他死的时候他不再是了。”然后他跳了下去，在落地的冲击力冲刷着他本来就酸痛无比的身体时后悔了。

 

——

 

      当他回到卧室时，马利克已经在床上了。阿泰尔走过去，在他身边躺下。他把手搭在马利克的胸口上，等着马利克的手覆上他的手。他没有，而是用手轻轻地握住了他的手腕，正好放在他受伤最严重的地方。

      “你会帮忙训练他们吗？”阿泰尔轻声说道。

      “我会的，”马利克同样轻声说道，“现在趁着还有时间，快睡吧。”

 

——&——

 

      缺乏领导者（即使是马吉德·阿丁这样腐败堕落的领导者）的耶路撒冷深陷于不稳定的漩涡之中。联络处外疯狂的（被困在城里的）人群很好地证实了他们的行动所造成的混乱。

 

——

 

      第二天，情报员依旧没有回来。阿泰尔的新手在早上去购买食材，供给拥挤地生活在联络处内的人们食用。除了有一个（瘦小的、惊慌的）男孩留了下来，在柜台后面踱着步。

      在这一连串事件的（不可思议的）第二天，阿泰尔居然在早晨马利克起床时继续回去睡觉了。尼达尔和他的妻子正待在另一间房里。尼达尔（带着明显的痛楚）坐着，而他的妻子正在处理他的绷带，并在喷泉旁清洗他的伤口。他们的孩子很耐心，然而当她看见马利克正坐在柜台后时他们的神情很慌张。

      “怎么了？”马利克再也忍不了男孩的踌躇时，他开口问道。

      “如果我帮阿泰尔揉揉肩膀，你会生气吗？”男孩问。

      他们本应该在马斯亚夫发起一场战争，找到并杀了掌握着一枚拥有庞大且未知力量的武器的全体刺客的大导师；而他们是一群瘦弱的、与社会不和的人，他们大部分都是还没能好好握剑的新手，这个孩子居然还在担心礼仪的问题。这真是荒谬，马利克勉强忍住在男孩面前大笑起来的欲望。“我不会。但是，他不会允许你这么做的。”

      亚伦对此皱起了眉。他要不就是无法推断出阿泰尔真实的过往（那三位稍微年长些的女人像是很轻易就理解了的事情），要不就是没有能力完全理解这是什么意思。他对这个答案并不满意，但是他仍礼貌地低下头道谢，并接受了它。

 

——

 

      在午餐前，马利克收到了新的信件。阿卡的区馆长送了一封短讯，告诉他一个被称为蒙费拉的威廉的人死了。名字对他来说没有多大意义，也没有理由指望阿泰尔会认识这个名字，因为他也不认识其他人的名字。得知另一个阴谋者死了就已经足够了。

      当他收完信回来时，阿泰尔起来了。他小心翼翼地在柜台后，躲开新手们的注意，柜台就像一堵墙一样立在他们之间。他脸上的气色已经恢复正常，他的（明显还在疼的）手已经比昨天好多了。他显然不那么紧张且疲惫了地吃完了饭。

      “有什么消息吗？”阿泰尔看到他把信件放在柜台上，于是问道。

      “另一个人死了。”然后，因为解释完整件事会更合理些，所以他跟他说了蒙费拉的威廉和他在阿卡的速死。“这是第六个人了。等拉希德把他曾当做盟友的人都清除掉后，我不知道会发生些什么。”

      “没人会知道他的宝藏了，”阿泰尔说。但是这就像他们想的那样简单，“除了我们。”

      “我们必须尽快行动，”马利克同意道，“不久以后继续待在这就不安全了。”他揉了揉脖子——由于压力，而不是疼痛——然后看向等待着指令的新手们。他们看上去笨拙又别扭，太瘦、太不健康了，几乎没什么用处。然而他们证明了自己。

      “和我对打，”阿泰尔说。

      马利克勉强地忍住了对这个提议嗤之以鼻的冲动。“你行吗？”转而他问道。他不应该这么问。质疑阿泰尔能力的人都受到了惨痛的教训。当他看到阿泰尔下颚的肌肉颤动时他就知道自己做错了。“很好，”他叹了口气后说，“我们会用木剑。”然后他去把木剑拿来。

 

——

 

      他们走到外室里，那里的光线最充沛。新手们将尼达尔搬进了内室。他的妻子也跟着他进去了，但是孩子在门道上犹豫着，睁着大大的眼睛，非常有兴趣地看着是什么吸引了这么多大人。马利克将他的区馆长袍子留在了柜台上，站在离阿泰尔有一段距离的对面（他们两人都身着刺客的服装），他看着阿泰尔毫无表情的脸，即使他肯定在忍受着握剑的痛楚。

      “看着马利克，”阿泰尔对他的新手们说，“尝试记住他的每一个动作，他在哪里落脚以及他是如何控制他的身体运动的。”这些是阿泰尔从未擅长过的项目。他自己的战斗风格是通过在训练场外与其他男孩子打架磨炼出来的。他没有学习过如何艺术般地握剑战斗，他是把用剑当作生存本领的必要部分来学习的。

      战斗很短暂。阿泰尔明显正忍受着衰弱和疲惫的折磨。他的剑被打到时会在他酸痛的手里晃动，而马利克毫不顾忌地利用了这点。他把阿泰尔逼到用尽全力的地步。当阿泰尔再也握不住他的武器、任由它掉落在地的时候，打斗结束了。

      马利克扔下他自己的剑，走近去检查阿泰尔手上新受的伤。痂下缓缓地渗出了鲜血，但是右手上的缝线还在，没有即刻的肿胀。他的拇指在脆弱破损的皮肤上显得格外粗糙，当他拿起左右手检查的时候他的手法是那么笨拙。阿泰尔警觉地看着，默默容忍了这一切。

      “我很好，”他说。

      “即使不是真的你也会这么说，”马利克反驳道，“叫你的一个新手上来。”

      阿泰尔玩味地瞥了他一眼，表示对指名他说谎的事不满，然后示意佩尼娜向前。“不要低估你的对手，”他对他们说。他盘着双腿倚在墙上，双手掌心向上地放在腿上。

      佩尼娜捡起了剑，站在了阿泰尔原先站着的位置。“我不像你那么强壮。”

      “那你就必须更快，”马利克说。他给了她一会时间来消化这条建议，纠正了她的站姿还有握剑的姿势，然后开始进攻。

 

——

 

      课程直到太阳的投影拉到又黑又长后才结束。当玛丽——因劳累而喘着粗气，脸上温怒地带着被窘迫地打败的红晕——直起身来时，最后一点日光还悬挂在天上。她抹掉前额的汗水，用虚弱的双臂举起剑。

      “再来，”她说。

      马利克的衣服因白日的炎热和不断的对打被汗浸湿透了。当其他新手处理着他们身上新的伤口和挫败的自尊时，阿泰尔温和地看着，脸上透着期待和好奇。马利克和每一个人都（重复地）对打过了，没有输掉任何一场。他放下剑，走去喝了口水，然后回来向玛丽点头示意。

      她进攻的时候，她是打算杀了他的。在他意识到这一点后，最后一点决心崩裂了，一股愉悦的恐惧感流过他的全身。其他新手会客气地攻击他。他们的攻击让他感到可笑，但是他们会谨慎地意识到他明显的（所谓的）身体劣势。那个男孩，亚伦，像是无法跨过这道坎。

      玛丽并不关心，她在跟他战斗的时候就是为了取他人头。

      马利克利用一瞬间的运气而不是技巧缴了她的械，而她在生他的气，像是重新给她寡淡的神情增添了生气。“很好，”他说，“我们明天会再次训练。”

      他以为她会发怒，但是她在听到这句话后像是心情很好，点了点头表示感谢。

 

——

 

      他们俩独自待在他们的房间里时，马利克无法找到一个舒适的姿势躺下，而阿泰尔（叹了口气）点着了一盏油灯，催促他起身坐着。阿泰尔坐在他的背后，帮他揉捏他肩膀还有后背的酸痛处。

      “你不必这么做，”马利克在意识到阿泰尔的意图后说。

      “反正我都会这么做的，”阿泰尔回嘴道。这并不是一次最彻底的按摩，但是很高效也很有用。阿泰尔处理完那些酸痛处后，他的手仍温暖且毫不顾忌地按在马利克的肩膀上。

      马利克盯着他自己的大腿，盯着依旧盖着他膝盖的毛毯，除了仍未定下来的艰巨的抉择之外什么都没想。他的大脑因想要睡觉而混混沌沌，在没有尖锐的疼痛让他集中精力的情况下，他发现自己正在恍惚中沉沉浮浮。他把手覆在阿泰尔放在他肩上的手上，勾勒着他的手指，从缝合口下起皱的皮肤到阿泰尔的无名指曾经存在过的空荡的地方。“我愿意为你做同样的事，”他说。

      阿泰尔没有躲开他的手，但是他的话也并没有让他安心。他犹豫了一会才将手从马利克手下抽开。他动了动身，这样他就坐在马利克身边了，他们坐得是那么近，近得可以互相看到对方的脸，他们的身体能互相（肩膀靠着肩膀地）倚靠着。“明天，我必须去找那些情报员了。如果我们想要让我们受创的兄弟会恢复正常，我们就不能背叛我们的兄弟。我会康复到能够出任务的状态。你必须留下来训练我们的新手。”

      “你可以吗——真的可以吗？”马利克问。

      没办法确切地知道这种事情，然而阿泰尔点了点头。然后，一个困扰的念头就这样不恰当地冒了出来，他说：“如果你想和我做的话你可以提出来，前提是我还有权利拒绝你。”

      “我不想做，”马利克说。

      “那你为什么提出来要帮我揉肩膀？”

      马利克本应尝试向阿泰尔解释这个问题（或许得花上几年），但是没有话语能解释他在年轻时就应该知道的事情。没有话语能涵盖那种逐渐膨胀但又毫无希望的、 _绝望的_ 渴望，渴望着想让阿泰尔真正地了解到 _舒适与安全_ 的含义。（有那么一个词，但说不出口。至少有一个。）他没有尝试解释，而是一手托住阿泰尔的脖子，然后让他们的额头靠在一起。阿泰尔的呼吸温热地拂过他的脸颊，而他大方地允许了这次碰触。是马利克先移开了。“你为什么帮我揉肩膀？”

      阿泰尔仍然困惑地看着他，开口说道：“我们该睡觉了。”

 

——

 

      清晨时他的床已经空了。阿泰尔已经起床了，和尼达尔谈过了话（听他妻子说的），然后离开了。新手们恼怒地发现他们被留了下来。马利克在喷泉里洗了洗脸和脖子，同时思量着他们是怎么被禁止跟着他们的导师出去闯荡的。

      早餐后，马利克继续训练年轻的新手们。他们要不就擅长突飞猛进，要不就花了整晚来练习。佩尼娜（显然是最好的剑士）的技巧最好，黛娜的临机应变能力最快，亚伦最容易使出易被识破的简单招数，而玛丽是最暴力且毫无歉意的。

      他们练习了好几个小时，轮流和其他新手以及马利克对打。木剑撞击的沉闷声响回荡在联络处之中。他们快速移动着的光脚在地上发出嘶嘶声。马利克蹲下身，看着，在有必要的时候提出意见。

      下午，他们吃过午饭然后休息，而他去查看讯息。日间的时间缓慢流逝，阿泰尔仍然没有回来。不详的燥热缓缓地从打开的天井中流进来，刺眼的阳光像是同样可恶。

      “你肩上的齿痕，”当其他人在他们头顶上的木板上打瞌睡时，玛丽说道。尼达尔正在休息，但是他美丽的妻子和孩子因这突然的人声警觉起来。“我的母亲也有很多齿痕。她非常喜欢那些痕迹，当她开心的时候，或是随心地谈起她的婚姻给她带来了多少欢乐的时候，她就会抚摸那些印子。她热爱她的丈夫。”玛丽的整个身体都布满了不同深度的伤痕。“我讨厌我的丈夫。如果我有权利拒绝的话，我就不会允许这种事。你呢？”

      马利克通常不会去想他肩膀上的齿痕。他（通常）不会回忆他和阿泰尔在一起度过的那次发情期，或者是在他将牙齿陷入他的皮肤中时他的妻子潮红的脸上露出的愉悦笑容。这并不是一段值得他骄傲或喜爱的记忆，而是同一种挥之不去的（对他自己的行为的）羞愧和（对未来的）不确定。这个齿痕令他感到不适。这本来是给一个omega的印记，而马利克不是omega。对于如此直白的询问，他发现自己对此没有一个答案，支支吾吾地尝试着回答：“我——我不去想这个。”

      “其它男人看到这个齿痕后他们会怎么看你？”玛丽追问道，“他们质疑你的男子气概时你会怎么说？他们嘲笑你的时候你会怎么做？”

      至少，这些问题更容易回答。“首先，我会教会他们他们缺乏的礼仪。然后，我会教育他们他们不知道的事情。”

      玛丽微微地笑了，她的笑容转瞬即逝。“或许你是一个我会尊敬的男人。”然后她转身离开了他。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔回来的时候已经很晚了。他拖着沉重的脚步一面疲惫地回来了。他站不住脚，一屁股跌坐在了外室，发出的声响暴露了他的归来。不是受挫了就是没了自豪感，他放弃了，双膝弯曲着、双臂大张着地平躺在地上。

      新手们犹豫着，不敢上前去和他搭话。他们或许是不确定在这受挫的一刻他们是否受欢迎，或许是不清楚有马利克在一旁该怎么行动。他代替他们走向前，站在阿泰尔的身旁，而他则躺在漆黑的天空下透过仍然开着的联络处天井望着外面。

      “我找到他们了，”阿泰尔说。他并不对眼下的虚弱感到丢脸，这和短短的八个月前的他大庭相径。“我会告诉你去哪找他们，然后你可以让他们自由。我给了他们一些食物和新鲜的水，但是我不相信他们不会误解我的意图。目前他们很安全。”

      “很好，”马利克说。他示意阿泰尔的整个身体。“你这是怎么了？”

      “看来你的孩子和他的父亲一样累人，”阿泰尔说。在他试图摆出一副严厉的表情前他打了个哈欠，明显很吃力地站起身，拍了拍衣服上的灰尘。“有吃的吗？”

      “我会找些过来，”马利克说。然后他示意阿泰尔回去他们的房间里，关上了联络处的入口，然后跟在阿泰尔后面走了进去，直到他们安全地离开了外室，避开了众多正在观察他们的耳目。他给阿泰尔带了食物，却发现对方正半裸着，一只手揉了自己的前胸，像是那里很疼。“我该道歉吗？”

      “如果你对有一个孩子感到抱歉的话，”阿泰尔说，“这些不适会过去的。”他拿走了他递过来的食物，点了点头表示感谢，愉快地吃了起来。“我的新手进展得怎么样？”

      马利克告诉了他这一天的经过。当他停下来时，他问：“我能揉一揉你的肩膀吗？”

      阿泰尔已经从温顺的迷糊状态清醒过来了，向他投来了一记怀疑的眼光。他的脸皱成了一团，像是尝到了什么难吃的东西。然后他只是叹了口气。“我的肩膀并不疼。如果这能让你安心点的话，你可以试试这里。”他示意他的右上臂。

      马利克坐在他旁边，笨拙地尝试缓解阿泰尔的疼痛。阿泰尔继续吃东西，马利克继续告诉他每个新手的强项和尼达尔在这一天里有什么进展。

 

——

 

      那晚，阿泰尔轻松地陷入了睡眠。但是马利克却久久未能入眠。他快要睡着的时候却又醒了。脑海中充斥了对未来的模糊的想法。当他终于困倦得陷入一阵昏昏沉沉的睡眠中后，阿泰尔在他身旁窸窸窣窣的声响又将他早早地吵醒了。

      阿泰尔醒着，因此并不是被噩梦所困扰，但是他脱掉了大部分的衣服，坐起来用一只手揉着他的后颈。在微弱的晨光中，他的眼睛闭着。“你起来的时候会发出奇怪的声响，”他说。他低沉的声音像是半梦半醒。

      “怎么了？”

      “我很热，”阿泰尔躺了下来。在几分钟之后他又睡了过去。  


——

 

      救出情报员们是一个极其简单的任务。他记下了阿泰尔留给他的道路，没有出任何意外地到达了情报员们被关押着的屋子里。他们因长时间没洗澡而浑身灰土，因没有食物而饥肠辘辘。他们唯一得到了少得可怜的一点食物是阿泰尔（就他们而言只是一位未知的施主）昨天给他们的。

      马利克没费什么劲就将他们放了出来。

      “发生了什么？”他们问。

      “阿巴斯把我们关在了这里，”他们解释道。

      马利克叫他们去联络处见尼达尔，警告他们要小心谨慎，在尝试进去之前要等他回来。带着未答的疑问但是忠诚的顺从，他们离开了。他没有跟着去，而是任由他的脚将他带到了他弟弟的坟头——只不过是一个无法辨认出来的小土堆——然后站在那，他长长的影子打在他宝贝弟弟的安息之地上。一团纠结的感情让他无法组织好语言来解释他自己。

      八个月前（算上或者减去丢失的几个星期和几天），马利克带着血淋淋的仇恨醒了过来，非常确信是阿泰尔的傲慢杀死了他的宝贝弟弟。只要他能控制得住，他就放任自己的小心眼，即使在他被自己卑鄙的行为吓到之后他也依旧如此，部分的他仍然将所发生的事情怪罪在阿泰尔头上。

      或许，部分的他一直会这样。卡达尔的死和阿泰尔的行动太过紧密相连，两者实在难以分开。尽管发生了很多事情，但当他想起这些事的时候，怒气依旧会搅得他心烦意乱。

       （而在这，在这能安全地说出口的地方，）“我爱他。”这句话既是背叛，也是空洞的满心欢喜。马利克从来都没想要去爱阿泰尔。他只是想拥有他、困住他、囚禁他。马利克一直都 _渴望着_ 按照他应 _被使用_ 的方式使用他。他在前些日子里 _一直_ 都是这么做的，然而那种胜利令他感到空虚而又不满。

      在半夜里，阿泰尔放在他胸前的手所带来的喜悦比他在此生中获得过的任何胜利的喜悦都要强烈。那是一个神圣的礼物，一次犹豫的给予，一份珍贵的脆弱。接受这种事情的责任的 _重量_ 极其沉重，然而所付出的努力让他感觉他轻得就好像是空气做成的。

      “原谅我，”他对他的弟弟说道。向卡达尔道歉像是毫无意义，卡达尔肯定会嘲笑他为了这样一个明显的结论来拜访他。他的弟弟肯定会打破他试图营造的庄重。马利克只是为了他自己而道歉；只是在为他曾经身为的那个男人而道歉。

 

——

 

      当他终于回到联络处后，情报员们跟着他走了进去，和阿泰尔的新手们站在一起。他们聆听了拉希德的背叛的故事，从难以相信轻易地转化到理解。他们没有异议地接受他们的新兄弟们，只是询问他们接下来能做些什么。

      “罗伯特·德·沙布尔准备来耶路撒冷，”阿泰尔说。他静静地站在柜台后，此时马利克开头道：“我们必须掌握他的位置和他在这个城市里的计划。”他的脸（跟平常一样）面无表情，语调平淡。“他知道拉希德拥有什么武器并且打算如何用它来对付我们的兄弟。今晚好好休息，然后在城市里搜查可以获得情报。”

      他们如同领受命令一般服从了他的话。


	27. Chapter 27

      尽管疲惫不堪，阿泰尔依旧强迫自己爬出了床。拒绝了他的身体如此强烈渴求的睡眠，他浑身疼痛无力。面对着像是突然从四面八方涌来的紧急事件，他对此也无能为力。在马利克报告了阿巴斯的死讯后的这么多天里，马斯亚夫一直没有传来新的讯息。

      又一个目标人物在大马士革被干掉了。马利克收到的短讯上写到那个人叫朱巴尔，信上仅提到了他利用学者来煽动市民（他的目的是什么仍是一个令人费解的谜团）。死亡人数已经上升到了七人，每个人的名字都能在罗伯特的日志里轻易地找到。

      阿泰尔坐在一旁读着日志，而马利克正在外室里和亚伦训练。他能听到他们的谈话的只言片语，但是没具体听到他们在谈些什么。把亚伦留在联络处里是（在新手中）达成的一个共识。他很会逃跑，但是如果他的父亲和未来的丈夫发现他在市区里游荡的话他们很可能会杀了他。

      沉浸在日志中，阿泰尔搜寻着日志中种种背叛下面隐含的深意。

 

——

 

      马利克在亚伦求饶前就心软了。他的脸上（令人难忘的表情）卡在阴郁的厌恶与无法容忍的同情之间。他高高挑起的眉毛像是宣判了亚伦在任何真实的战斗中的速死。他断然地把剑甩在柜台上。

      “你真没耐心，”阿泰尔说。他啪地把书合上，站起身并拿起了剑。尼达尔美丽的妻子带着忧虑的神情望着他，但是她的丈夫（浑身上下仍布满了泛黄的伤痕）像是领会并赞同了阿泰尔准备要做的事情。他穿过走廊，走到正擦去他前额的汗水的亚伦面前，他的剑正放在一旁。阿泰尔用木剑指着他：“把剑捡起来。”

      亚伦 _害怕_ 他，而且他无法强迫自己像这样去害怕马利克。无论他对阿泰尔的丈夫是怎么想的，他低估了马利克，因此他持续的谨慎小心动摇了马利克想要训练这个男孩的决心。

      简单来说，马利克的心肠太软了。要杀了亚伦的人可不会陷入同样的窘境。阿泰尔只等到男孩刚用手握住剑柄就发起了进攻。他的目的是用简单且压倒性的技术伤到他。他迅猛的攻击让亚伦惊慌地叫了起来，某种自保的本能强迫他动起来。即使他的生命显然在受威胁，男孩只是勉强地防守着。

      阿泰尔一脚把他踢到墙上，看着男孩的背撞在墙上，看着突然而来的疼痛把他甩到地上。他走过去俯视着男孩，把剑尖按进他喉咙的凹陷处。“学或死，”他说。然后他将剑身打在男孩的脸上。“起来，再来。”

      “这可不是耐心，”马利克在走廊处说。他走过来，拿走了阿泰尔手中的剑。“如果我知道我们不过是要取笑且打伤这个孩子，我会自己动手的。”显然，他不同意阿泰尔的做法。但是他们的童年就是由这样的教训构成的。阿泰尔艰巨的复仇和马利克无可避免的失败。

      “那就这么办吧，”亚伦再次站起来时他说道，“我宁可忍受嘲笑也不愿屈服于死亡。”他抹掉了嘴边的鲜血，在马利克对面站好。

 

——

 

      他们一点点地收集到了情报。

      佩尼娜和黛娜带回来了马吉德·阿丁的葬礼将在几天后举行的消息。她们说得就好像这个城市会哀悼他们的损失并出席一个会随意杀人的疯子的葬礼。（毫无疑问，这个城市和城里无知的人民当然会怀念他们的主人。）

      玛丽打听到许多圣殿骑士抵达了城市，他们在街上招摇过市。她在一天内就遇到了三个——比平日远多得多——并听其他人说甚至还会来更多人。

      情报员带来了最令人不安的消息：罗伯特会来参加葬礼。身为十字军的一员（同时身为一个圣殿骑士），这是一个明智的举动，欺骗公众相信他会为一位穆斯林[1]首领默哀。这个举动实在太荒唐了，不可能出自于狮心王理查德之手。这简直太接近日志中描述的双重身份了。

      罗伯特·德·沙布尔身怀崇高的理想，他会愿意牺牲一切来达成他的目的。

      阿泰尔对他们带来的情报表示感谢。他派他们出去采购食物并且休息一会，自己则坐在柜台后面盯着地图，上面用鹅卵石标记着圣殿骑士的方位。他将手肘放在日志上，一手托着腮帮子，一遍又一遍地分析这些情报。

 

——

 

      在他们安全的房间内，马利克微笑着查看起他当之无愧的伤痕。他走过来和阿泰尔一起坐在他们的床上，脸上满是欢快的神情，在刚经历过今早的风暴后能看到他露出这样的表情让人安心不少。

      “你有什么烦恼吗？”马利克问他。他们面对面地坐着，膝盖挨得很近，但是保持在没有碰到的范围内。他注意到那本日志被放到了一旁，而且阿泰尔将剑移到了靠墙的一边。

      “有没有可能圣殿骑士实际上并不是十字军的一部分？有没有可能他们像拉希德隐藏在我们之中一样隐藏在十字军中？或者像阿巴斯隐藏在我们的兄弟之中？罗伯特·德·沙布尔来这里有什么目的？他假装成他并不支持的组织的一员到底有什么目的？”他捡起了日志。“他提到了和平，但是他表现得却不像一个渴望和平的人。”

      “他确实不是，”马利克同意道。

      “联合拉希德和罗伯特去寻找宝藏的人就是在这场纠纷中涉足双方利益的人。他们因为对教义的信仰和忠诚而被分开，但是却因为对和平的渴求而团结在一起。”花过长时间来思考追求和平这种事情的话确实很有可能会让人疯掉。

      “这些问题的答案会改变我们任务的性质吗？”马利克问。他的用词是那么的小心翼翼。

      阿泰尔叹了口气：“我们在这个计划中扮演的角色并不重要。我不过是为了促成一次合作的工具，而你的死亡也不过是忠诚的证明。这里面还能有什么更深层的意义吗？这些人对他们手下的人造成了那么多的伤害，他们怎么可能声称渴望和平？”

      “人会撒谎，”马利克说，“人性中注定会有与生俱来的缺陷。我们都是不完美的，都能犯下可怕的罪行。这些人可能相信他们是在追寻自由、是在为了保证自由而努力，但是这并不意味着这就是真相。是这个在让你烦恼吗？我们可能永远都不会知道他们这样行动的目的是什么？”

      不。并不是这么简单。罗伯特·德·沙布尔会因他犯下的罪行而死。他会因他犯下的暴行而死。这是肯定的，但是还有什么未知的变数，阿泰尔能察觉到有什么不对劲，但是就是说不清楚。他不再追究了，把日志放到一旁。“我必须在葬礼前找到罗伯特。这次葬礼很适合成为他的忌日，但是有些问题必须由他来回答。明天我们会派我们的人去市区里，看看能不能跟踪到他。或许我能劝他的手下说出他的位置。”

      “劝说可从来都不是你的强项，”马利克说。

      “哈，”阿泰尔回应道。

      马利克朝他笑了起来，笑容中的骄傲就和他对自己新增的伤口的骄傲一样。他淤青的伤痕一块块地分布在他的皮肤上，在他们卧室里微弱的灯光下模糊不清。他的脸因为疏于打理而邋邋遢遢的，而且看起来疲惫不堪。然而，他脸上溺爱的神情让他看起来十分帅气。他粉色的舌头舔过唇瓣，看起来仿佛想要说些什么（或许是要求什么），但是阿泰尔打断了他的念想。

      “趁着还有时间，我们应该睡下了，”阿泰尔说。

      一丝淡淡的失望划过马利克的脸，但是他点了点头表示赞同。

 

——

 

      早晨，马利克扭曲着脸，带着时常困扰他的晨勃引起的日常尴尬醒来了。他动身想要自己解决（就像在阿泰尔告诉那么做之后他经常做的那样），但是阿泰尔拉住了他的手。

      “我们可能要隔好一段时间才再有这样的机会了，”阿泰尔说。他没有动身爬到马利克身上，而是把他拉到自己的大腿之间，让他摆出半跪着的姿势。“但是安静点，” 阿泰尔说道，同时马利克也缓缓地将自己的硬挺插入了他的体内。马利克点了点头，用手肘平衡地支撑好自己的重量，然后将手滑到阿泰尔的背后。

      马利克一边在他体内抽插，一边亲吻着他的脖子，将前额靠在阿泰尔的肩膀上。他呼出的满是情欲的呻吟喷在阿泰尔的皮肤上。他们之间没有空隙，他自己的双手抓着马利克，双腿环着他的身子，因此他还可以勉强容忍这种令人窒息的亲近感。他将牙齿按在马利克咸咸的皮肤上，差点就错过了他丈夫微弱的抽气声。

      “做你想做的吧，”马利克在他的脸颊旁说。阿泰尔没有质疑这个草率的准许，而是收紧了手，同时将牙齿刺进了马利克的肌肤，微微尝到了缓慢渗出的鲜血的味道。天啊，马利克发出的呻吟 _脆弱_ 得可怕。

 

——

 

      城市在混乱的边缘摇摇欲坠。在街上行走的人们对罗伯特要参加马吉德·阿丁的意图争论不休。即使他们对圣殿骑士的目的是什么各执一词，他们却不谋而合地哀悼起他们逝去的领袖。阿泰尔偷听着他们对凶手稀奇古怪的描述，强忍住了朝无知的他们啐一口的冲动。

      凶手逃走了。

      凶手一直都没有被发现。

      阿泰尔把杀死马吉德·阿丁的凶手的尸体留在了一栋摇摇欲坠的空房子里，任由流浪动物们啃咬他的尸体，等待被任何路过的行人发现。如果守卫无法找到并正确地推测出阿巴斯的身份（或是只是他的罪行）的话，那他们真是一群最白痴无能的家伙。

      他走过街巷，朝曾经看到圣殿骑士出现过的角落走去，寻找着任何值得压榨情报的人。他在前两个地点并没碰上什么好运气，花了一段时间在长椅上懒散地看着行人来来往往，然后才打起劲儿来继续搜查。

 

——

 

      这个圣殿骑士身材不是很庞大，但他在制服里显得格外娇小。阿泰尔是在一个死胡同里发现了他，他对迎面而来的迅猛进攻感到惊讶，但仍然制服了这个小混蛋。阿泰尔把他钉在了屋顶上，正好在一堵半倒塌的木墙前，木梁已经被风雨冲刷得光裸了。阿泰尔用膝盖顶住他的腹部，一手握着匕首横在他的喉咙旁，男人愤恨地用法语谩骂他。

      “不要动，”他说。

      “杀了我，刺客，我什么也不会说的。”

      阿泰尔以前也听过这种大胆之词。他对此毫不理会，思考起他有什么选项。他的双手还没有从殴打前一个人的创伤中完全恢复过来（因此殴打这个人直到他松口更像是在虐待他自己）。这天太热了，阿泰尔正被不适的疼痛和疲惫而折磨。他的耐心已经在之前那场打斗中消耗殆净了。“很好，”他附和着男人的要求，“如果这就是你的愿望。”

      阿泰尔横着切开他的肚子时，那个法国人既欣喜又惊讶得脸色苍白。他被划开的衣物和皮肉被漏出来的粉中带灰的脏器弄得湿漉漉的。阿泰尔欺身向前，而男人小小的手正抓着他湿滑的肠子。

      “你会在两天内死去，如果你身体素质不错的话估计要三天。”阿泰尔转过身从他身边走开，听着男人发出的惨叫。他蹲在建筑物的边上，听着男人尝试起身却数次失败地重新倒在原地。只有一次，他朝背后望去，发现那个法国人盯着缠绕在他手指上的肠子。

      “你们这些家伙不是应该很在行的吗！要用这样的方式杀我，你肯定不是一个刺客好手，”他喊道。

      阿泰尔用脚后跟转过身，用看一个傻子的眼神看着他：“我是一个非常老练的刺客。我割的伤口刚好够深到来折磨你。我没有伤到你的内脏，但是你依旧会死。如果你给我些有用的情报，我说不定会让你死得更体面些。”

      法国男人的脸一会儿青一会红，急促地喘着气，汗如雨下。忠心让他缄口不言，如果不是阻挠到了他自己的任务的话，阿泰尔会很欣赏他的勇气。

      “那我走了，”阿泰尔说。他把男人留在那，走去向小贩买了吃的，在接下来的几小时内坐在长椅上看着行人来来往往。他思考着罗伯特·德·沙布尔在拉希德背叛刺客们的阴谋里扮演着什么样的角色，还有他在十字军中的角色。他分析了他对那场战争的了解，却依旧一无所获。

      当他回到他把法国男人留下的地方时，他发现男人正可悲地尝试爬向他的自由。他的肠子沿着屋顶撒了一路，现在已经脏兮兮、干巴巴地沾满了尘土，即使血液依旧在装着他身体废物的薄肉里流动着。男人在试图逃跑的过程中昏了过去，因此阿泰尔狠狠地往他脸上扇了一巴掌。

      “你会开口吗？”当他在男人身旁蹲下来时，他开口问道。

      男人看到他，仿佛看到了一个救世主而不是恶魔，然后点了点头。

 

——&——

 

      当他尝试清理自己右肩上的伤痕时，玛丽幸灾乐祸地笑着看着他。即使没有她不友善的偷笑这项工作也已经够困难的了。亚伦像是不明白（但是不赞同）她显而易见的开心和马利克的新伤痕。

      “我来帮你，”玛丽说，“我以前很擅长这种事情。”

      马利克同意了，因为他想在其他人围过来无礼地盯着他今早刚刚被添上的新鲜的、还渗着血的伤痕之前处理好伤口。玛丽走到柜台后面站在他身旁，示意他坐下。她只是不够高，无法清晰地看到伤口。

      “你很受伤，”玛丽说，“你对这个并不自豪，你不想别人看到这个。”

      这些话听起来很像是阿泰尔曾经对他说的： _我会给你一切法律要求我给予的，但是如果我听到你谈起任何你在床上对我所做的事，它们将会成为你的遗言_ （或者什么类似的话）。马利克舔了舔嘴唇，盯着那张破旧的、没有好好打理的柜台，而不是看着她将醋滴在伤口上。

      “这不是我习惯的预料之中的事，”马利克说，“这么想是那么严重的罪过吗？”

      玛丽发出一声斟酌的声音。当她搓揉着伤口时她下手可不温柔。就像她决定跟随的那个人一样，她没有同情心。“如果你不适应的话那就是罪过。是你允许还是要求这个的？”

      “我不谈论这种事，”他说。

      “是为了有利于你还是他？”玛丽问。她拿起一片新的纱布，擦拭着伤口。没有必要用绷带绑住伤口，那样只会碍事。因此她用纱布按着伤口，用力地按着以止血，同时等待着他的回答。

      “我不谈论这种事，”他再次说。当他转过头来看着她时，她像是认可了他，不过是从一个他没有理由去关心的女人那里得来的无用的认可。

 

——

 

      阿泰尔直到差不多天黑了才回来。他简短地和尼达尔以及他的妻子谈了会儿，将一袋东西交给他们（可能是什么礼物），让他们开心了起来，然后继续加入到他的新手们和马利克中，他们已经吃完了尽可能拖得晚的晚餐。他接过了自己的晚餐，然后一边吃晚餐一边听新手们收集到了什么情报。

      “你们做得很好，”他告诉他们，“你们有在一直练习吗？”

      他们轮流向他报告了他们的进展。他聆听了每一个人的汇报，但是并没有夸奖他们。他向他们询问他们的弱项，并指点他们如何取得更好的成果。

 

——

 

      他们刚回到房间里时阿泰尔开口说：“葬礼是一个陷阱。罗伯特现在根本不在耶路撒冷。我不知道他去了哪里，但是我知道他为了避免让我们发现他在哪而安插的诱饵的位置。”

      马利克没有时间给出一个回复。

      “我们会睡上一小会儿，然后趁着天黑去找到那个诱饵，出其不意攻其不备。无论他准备要说什么，我们两个最好都在场。”阿泰尔已经在给他自己铺床了。他的武器正放在能够轻易拿起并带走的位置。

      “我们能睡多久？”马利克问。

      “几个小时，我会叫醒你的。”他已经在他们的床上伸了个懒腰（说得那会很轻松似的），期待地望着他。显然，马利克不应该花那么多时间让自己准备入睡。或许只是为了继续看到阿泰尔脸上近乎危险的不耐烦，马利克并没有急着去准备睡觉并在之后被叫醒去偷袭某些未知的敌人。

 

——

 

      就像他说的那样，阿泰尔在半夜里晃着他的肩膀将他从酣睡中摇醒了。他已经全副武装、整装待发了。“自己做好准备，我去把其它人叫醒。”

      “为什么？”马利克问。

      “一旦我们发现罗伯特去了哪，我们必须迅速行动。他们必须时刻准备着关上联络处，然后跟着我们去任何我们要去的地方。我会派亚伦把其它情报员找来，因此当我们需要他们的时候他们都会集中在同一个地方。”然后他起身准备离开。

      马利克起身尽可能快速地做好了准备。他在外室里找到了阿泰尔，他正一边把大门打开，一边告诉玛丽要打包些什么东西、还有他们要穿的衣服在哪。当他说完之后，她点了点头。随后说：“心宁平安——你们是这么说的，对吗？”

      “没错，”阿泰尔回应道，“你也是，心宁平安。”

 

——

 

      城市还在黑夜中沉睡。阿泰尔如一道模糊的光影掠过屋顶，隐蔽优雅的动作完全看不出在白日折磨着他的疲惫。当他们抵达目的地时，阿泰尔停下来研究起他们即将要潜入的建筑物。马利克蹲在他身旁。

      “这边有两名守卫，”他说。

      “我们可以轻易地解决他们，”他们。他们退回到后面，无声无息地落地。守卫被一个咿呀叫喊的疯子吸引了过去，这短暂的分神让他们迅速（且相对）无痛地死去了。门口无人把手了，阿泰尔打开门，他们一同走了进去。

      一盏简单的油灯正在桌上燃烧着。那一团光轻易地吸引了他们的注意力，所以他们都没能没注意到从马利克右侧袭来的进攻。在他被刀柄集中脸侧前他只看到一团晃动的影子。突然而来的剧痛让他跌倒在地，视野模糊。他无法清晰地辨认出房间里的对方的行踪，也无法听清对方的嘟囔声。

      他一手按着肿起的侧脸，晃了晃头。一个人撞上了他，对方戴着的头盔被扔到了房间的另一边。被扔出去的头盔撞到了墙上，然后再次铿锵落地。当他看到一个女人苍白的脸时，他正一只腿伸直另一只腿弯曲着地坐在地上。

      阿泰尔一只手掐着她的脖子，左手正威吓性地摆在她的脸旁。出鞘的袖剑已经在她脸上划出了一道口子，但是惊讶（或许是因为找到了一个他以为是男人的女人）让在他将袖剑穿过她的颊骨刺进大脑之前停手了。

      “你在等另一个人吗？”女人讥笑道。

      “不是，”阿泰尔说，“但是我没想到是一个女人。”这点诚实可真是可笑。

      “你是怎么找到我的？”女人质问道，“你本来不该找到我的。”

      “我说服一个男人告诉我了。罗伯特在哪？”他将全身的重量向前倾，压在她的胸前贴近脖子的部位。她的呼吸开始费力起来，但是她的目光没有从他生气的冷漠面容上移开。

      “他知道你会来，”她压低声音说，“你坏了我们的计划。”

      阿泰尔反手打了她，她吃痛地叫出了声。当她重新看向他时，一道鲜血淌下她的脸颊。他说：“罗伯特在哪？”

      “他找到了一个反败为胜的方法。你主人的野心太大了。他夺走了太多人的生命，他的贪婪会让我们团结十字军战士和穆斯林[1]。我们将势不可挡，而马斯亚夫终将沦陷。”她的言语之间满是恶毒。

      “说点正经的，”阿泰尔说。

      马利克站起来，揉着他头上的肿包。“他要怎么团结如此对立的两方势力？”  
      “哈，”女人说，“各方都在你们手下蒙受了不少损失。无论他们有多么迥异，他们都会团结起来将刺客从他们的圣地上铲除。”

      “罗伯特在哪？”阿泰尔重复道。他声音中装腔作势的耐心既是威胁也是毒誓。“他要去哪里团结这些势力？”  
      “阿尔苏夫，”女人说，“他成功之后，他们会朝马斯亚夫行进。”

      阿泰尔随手抓住她的头，将她扯起来，然后把她的头往地板上撞去，没有用力到杀了她，但是足以让她失去意识。她昏过去后，他站起身，转过去捡起他掉落在地的武器。“我必须去跟踪他，”他说。

      马利克在下一刻站起来。“你不能独自去，”马利克说。

      “我们其中一人必须去马斯亚夫，”阿泰尔说，“如果我带去有一个庞大的军队要来入侵的消息，他们会认为我疯了。拉希德会把我囚禁起来或者杀了我。带上对你忠心的人前往马斯亚夫，一旦我找到了罗伯特我就会追上你。”

      “你认为他不会将我斩头？”马利克质问道。

      阿泰尔翻了个白眼：“我认为你带着那么多人手长途跋涉的话会比我独自快速行动要花上两倍多的时间。现在，不要质疑我。在我清除掉这个威胁后，我会在马斯亚夫找到你，然后我们会一起从这个叛徒手上夺回我们的兄弟会。”

      “快去快回，”马利克说，“心宁平安。”

      “心宁平安，”阿泰尔说。他停了一小会儿来查看马利克头上的伤口，决定这没什么好担心的，点了点头，随后从门口跑了出去。他朝着城市大门跑去的同时马利克也转身走向联络处。

 

——

 

      亚伦成功地召集到了情报员们，玛丽也收拾好了被要求准备的物资。阿泰尔的每一位新手都穿着身为刺客的袍子，他们每个人都带着怪里怪气的不安穿着这身制服。穿着对他来说太大的制服让亚伦看起来更瘦小了。

      马利克没有进到联络处内，而是在外面喊道：“我们启程去马斯亚夫。”

      他们爬出来的时候他正站在屋顶上，每个人在他身边找位置站好，每个人都散发着决然的坚定。尼达尔留在里面，在他妻子的帮助下站着。

      “如果你没有收到我们的消息，那就认为我们失手了，然后离开此地。”马利克对他说。然后他带着他们出了城。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：[1]原文Saracens，此处译为“穆斯林”。根据历史文献，在十一世纪的十字军东征后，Saracen被以基督教信仰为主的欧洲人用于称呼所有位于亚洲和北非的穆斯林。


End file.
